Fighting In A War For Love And With Constant Hope (Under Rewrites)
by Tigercry
Summary: "Holly, Έχουμε ένα οπτικό." Our lives consist of training, fighting, and protecting our small country along with learning to love, be friends, and keeping everything legal. Are we part the government you ask? No, not at all, we're just a group of kids and adults trying to keep our country from being overrun by bloodthirsty people who would lay waste to our homes. (CxL, HxF, BxJ)
1. Allegiances, Table of Contents

_**Table of Contents, Allegiances**_

 _What's inside these [ ] are the main characters for that chapter :)_

 _ **Table of Contents**_

 _ **Chapter 1**_

Prolog, Brendon is a pain in the butt and transfers?!

 _[No specifics]_

 _ **Chapter 2**_

Becoming a trainer, Training, Flirting, a new motion, and Breakfast.

 _[Cynthia and Leon]_

 _ **Chapter 3**_

A meeting, a ring, and a raid.

 _[Bree, Jay, Hannah, Cynthia, Leon]_

 _ **Chapter 4**_

Rescuing a child, welcome to Ivory's life, and the Division games sneak peek.

 _[Cynthia, Holly, Leon, Ivory, Bree, Jay, Braxton, Atol, Tyler]_

 _ **Chapter 5**_

Division Games Competitors Revealed, Wishes, Conversations, and training

 _[Holly, Bree, Ivory, Braxton, Ben, Jay, Leon, Cynthia, Hannah, Hadara, Finli]_

 ** _Chapter 6_**

Stealing Food, A Relieving Revelation, A New Flash Bang, and words from the warriors

 _[Holly, Bree, Cynthia, Leon, Brittany, Jay, Ivory]_

 **Moment of the Past Special # 1**

Linked Together Forever

(Origin Of Cynthia And Leon's Link as thirteen years old)

 _[Cynthia, Leon, Silvia, Leah, Brad]_

 **Chapter 7**

The Division Games Event # 1, She's in love with Jay?! Conflicted, and I missed this Cynthia…

 _[Holly, Bree, Cynthia, Leon, Jay, Finli, Hadara, Ivory, Paige, Haliah, Tylar]_

 **Christmas Special # 1**

What is a Break

(Cynthia learns what a break is at Christmas time with Ivory and Atol in her cage fighting arena at age six)

 _[Cynthia, Ivory. Traktor, Brian, Atol]_

 **Moment of the Past Special # 2**

Bree's Accident

(How Bree got stuck in her wheelchair at thirteen years old)

[Bree, Hadara, Jay, Holly, Firen]

 **Christmas Special # 2**

We're Just A Big Fat Happy Family

(The members of Holly's flat on a normal no field day)

 _[Holly, Brendon, Bree, Jay, Leon, Cynthia, Ivory, Diana, Cynthia, Haliah, and Paige]_

 **Moment of the Past Special # 3**

Shatter Incident

(Cynthia's right leg injury)

 _[Leon, Cynthia, Sam, Holly, Jay, Bree]_

 **Chapter 8**

Friendly bonding, The Division Game Event # 2, and Chemical Sabotage

 _[Holly, Cynthia, Leon, Jay, Bree, Dawn, Seth, Sam, Hannah, Ivory]_

 **Chapter 9**

Cliff Hanger Ending, Interrogation, And Musings

 _[Cynthia, Sam, Holly, Leon, Jay]_

 **Song Fic**

Leon Sings A Song

(Leon sings to Cynthia)

 _[Cynthia, Leon]_

 **Chapter 10**

Rescuing Miles, Flat room adjustments, Annoying Snoring, Horrible Birthday Luck,

Division Games Second Half Announced, and a Frustrating Surprise

 _[Cynthia, Leon, Brian, Miles, Holly, Bree]_

 **Chapter 11**

Ambush! We Need An Extraction! Delirious Leon? Oh, Dear, There's A Mole?! Ivory's Spying Again, Birthday Ideas Between Two Boys, And Miles' Talent

 _[Cynthia, Leon, Holly, Haliah, Brendan, Ivory, Atol, Braxton, Miles, Bree, Jay]_

 _ **I'll update this every time I put in a new chapter :)**_

 _ **Allegiances (Will be updated a lot)**_

 _ **There are a lot more characters that are listed but they're extras, each division has about 200 members :) members range from age ten to age forty-five before they move to the Star Division**_

 _(Character from the warrior series)_ **Human name(age)** position (Rank: 0-10)

 **Rank- importance to the Light in Darkness group**

 _0- traitor_

 _1-3- cadet, trainee, apprentice_

 _4-6- warrior, trained personnel (rank depends on skill and experience in the field)_

 _7- subdivision leader, or has done something extremely important to the group_

 _8-works with division leader_

 _9-works with entire group_

 _10-leader/_ coleader _of division(s)_

 ** _Again, each subdivision has about fifty warriors, five commanders, and sixty cadets, each division consists of at least two subdivisions there are a lot of people in the divisions, even if they aren't all named. These characters are ones that will and do appear in the story, these are the main characters, the extras are extras, so they don't have specially designed names and everything._**

 **Thunder Division**

 _ **(**_ _Firestar_ _ **)**_ **Firen** **Fredrik Franchise(C)-** Leader(10)

 _ **(**_ _Brambleclaw_ _ **)**_ **Brad** **Bogart** **Bramble(C)-** Co-leader(10)

 _ **(**_ _Greystripe_ _ **)**_ **Gunner** **Guido** **Grayas(C)-** Head Strategist (8)

 _ **(**_ _Brackenfur_ _ **)**_ **Bracken** **Basilius** **Lawson(C)-** Source of the group's income(9)

 _ **(**_ _Squirrelflight_ _ **)**_ **Skylar** **Serafine** **Bramble(C)-** Head commander(8)

 _ **(**_ _Briarlight_ _ **)**_ **Breanna** **Blisse** **Grayas(17 1/2)-** Motivation and Morale Expert(9)

 _ **(**_ _Leafpool_ _**)**_ **Leah** **Ludie** **Crawford(C)-** Medic(8)

 _ **(**_ _Cinderpelt_ _ **)**_ **Cyllia** **Calida** **Lawson(C)-** Head medic(8)

 _ **(**_ _Sandstorm_ _ **)**_ **Shailey** **Seraphina** **Franchise (C)-** Gun Shooting Trainer(8)

( _Ivypool_ ) **Ivory** **Ignacia** **Fernades(15 1/2)-** a Double agent, gives Firen reliable info for the Slashing Blades(9)

 _Thunderbolts Subdivision_

( _Hollyleaf_ ) **Holly** **Haily** **Bramble(17 1/2)-** Leader of the Subdivision (7)

( _Jayfeather_ ) **Jay** **Jason** **Bramble(17 1/2)-** Medic/ Field medic(6)

( _Ivypool_ ) **Ivory** **Ignacia** **Fernades(15 1/2)-** Head commander(9)

( _Lionblaze_ ) **Leon Leonardo** **Bramble(16 3/4)-** Top male warrior, one-half of the Power Couple(6)

( _Cinderheart_ ) **Cynthia** **Casi** **Lawson(17)-** Top female warrior, second half of the Power Couple(7)

 _(Molepaw)_ **Miles Mendel Lawson (8)-** Cynthia's younger brother, helps strategists with the chances and odds of different outcomes. Cynthia jokes he can predict the future (3)

( _Honeyfern_ ) **Haliah** **Hermosa** **Lawson(18)-** Brendon's right hand(5)

( _Briarlight_ ) **Breanna{Bree}** **Blisse** **Grayas(17 1/2)-** Motivation and Morale Expert, Field Medic(9)

( _Berrynose_ ) **Brendon** **Blake** **Michaels(18)-** A high-level commander(6)

( _Mousewhisker_ ) **Mike Marv** **Michaels (18)-** warrior(6)

( _Foxleap_ ) **Fin** **Filbert** **Mathis(16)-** Prankster, explosives expert(5)

( _Dovewing_ ) **Diana** **Dalia** **Fernandes(15 1/2)-** Recognise expert(6)

( _Bumblestripe_ ) **Benjamin** **Barry** **Grayas(17 1/2)-** Warrior, Ivory's right hand(6)

( _Breezepelt_ ) **Braxton** **Boris** **Crawford(16)-** Transfer from Wind division(9)

( _Heathertail_ ) **Hannah** **Henrietta** **Henderson(16 1/2)-** Transfer from Wind division(3)

 _Thunderclouds Subdivision_

 _ **(Ashfur) Ashton Alan Kinley(C)-**_ Leader(7)

( _Cloudtail_ ) _**Clark Case Franchise(C)-**_ Head commander(6)

( _Brightheart_ ) _**Bridget Benita Bernice(C)-**_ Medic(6)

( _Poppyfrost_ ) _**Paige Philippa Lawson(18)-**_ warrior(5)

( _Blossomfall_ ) _**Brittany Brenda Grayas(18)-**_ warrior(9)

( _Icecloud_ ) **Isabella Irene** **Mathis(16)-** automobile expert(5)

 _ **Shadow Division**_

( _Blackstar_ ) **Bucky** **Barret** **Barton(C)-** Leader(7)

( _Littlecloud_ ) _**Lucius Lambert Leonard(C)-**_ Head medic(6)

 _Sneaky Shadow Subdivision_

( _Dawnpelt_ ) **Dawn** **Dinah** **Jacobs(16)-** Leader(7)

( _Tigerheart_ ) **Tyler** **Thane Jacobs(16)-** Warrior(5)

( _Flametail_ ) **Flake** **Fremont** **Jacobs(16)-** Medic(6)

 _(Sol)_ **Seth Scant Temple(18)-** Warrior, Tech Genius (Traitor to Light In Darkness Group, worse than Sam) (0)

 _ **Wind Division**_

 _(Onestar)_ **Orian Othello O'Neill(C)** \- Leader(10)

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_

 _Rushing Wind Subdivision_

 _(Harespring)_ **Harry Hakim Harrison(16 1/2)-** Leader(7)

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_

 _ **River Division**_

 _(Mistystar)_ **Misty Miranda Oakley(C)-** Leader(10)

 _(Mothwing)_ **Megan Maxine Hashem(C)-** Head Medic(8)

 _ **(More will add as they come in)**_

 _Trickling River Subdivision_

 _(Willowshine)_ **Willow Wynne Wesley(17 1/2)-** Medic(6)

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_

 _ **Star Division**_

 _(Bluestar)_ **Bailey** **Benita** **Oakley(C)-** Leader(10)

 _(Spottedleaf)_ **Sophie Saree Silver(C)** \- Head medic(8)

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_

 _ **Slashing Blades**_

 _(Tigerstar)_ **Traktor Taro Tyson(C)-** Leader

 _(Hawkfrost)_ **Atol Herrick Hashem(C)-** Second in command

 _(Brokenstar)_ **Brian Bruce Bronson(D)-** Third in command

 _(Ivypool)_ **Ivory Ignacia Fernandes(15 1/2)-** Fourth in command (Secretly a spy for the Light In Darkness group)

 _(OC)_ **Sam Saxon Sheridan(17 1/2)-** Torture Expert (Traitor to the Light in Darkness Group)

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_

 _ **Crashing Waterfall Group**_

 _(Stoneteller) **Salim Sancho Samson(C)-** Leader_

 _(Halfmoon)_ **Hadara Helyn Mason(17 1/2)-** Head Medic

 _(Fallenleaves)_ **Finli Farrell Forester(17 1/2)-** Head commander

 _(Brook where small fish swim)_ **Brooke Brunhilda Bernadine(C)** \- peace negotiator

 _(Stormfur)_ **Selwyn Shaw Salvatore(C)** \- guard

 _(Talon)_ **Thor Thaddeus Thurston(C)-** guard

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_


	2. Chapter 1

**_Prologue, Hoping to punch Brendon, Dreading Hannah_**

 _ **Before I write down all the characters name conversions I'm going to give you a tip, the character's name starts with the same letter of their warrior's name :) the family trees are a bit modified but only a tad :)**_

 _Cynthia(Cindy) Lawson- Cinderheart_

 _Haliah(Honey) Lawson- Honeyfern_

 _Paige (Poppy) Lawson- Poppyfrost (is Haliah's twin, her sister Cynthia is 13 months younger)_

 _Leonardo(Leon) Bramble-Lionblaze_

 _Jay Bramble- Jayfeather_

 _Holly Bramble- Hollyleaf. (Is Jay's twin, Leon is barely nine months younger)_

 _Brendon Michaels- Berrynose (I'm probably not going to use his siblings but I'll put up their name conversations if I do)_

 _Ivory and Diana Fernandes- Ivypool and Dovewing (twins)_

 _Harry Harrison - Harespring_

 _Hannah Henderson- Heathertail_

 _Leah Franchise- Leafpool_

 _Firen franchise- Firestar_

 _Luxa Larson- Leopardstar_

 _Bucky Barton- Blackstar_

 _Orian O'Neill- Onestar_

 _Breanna(Bree) Grayas- Briarlight_

 _Finli Finchley- Fallenleaves_

 _Brad Bramble- Brambleclaw_

 _Skylar Bramble- Squirrelflight_

 _Bailey Oakley- Bluestar_

 _Ages_

 _Cynthia- 16_

 _Leon- 16_

 _Hannah- 16_

 _Braxton- 16 ½_

 _Ivory- 15 ½_

 _Diana- 15 ½_

 _Haliah- 17 ½_

 _Paige- 17 ½_

 _Brendan- 17 ½_

 _Holly- 17_

 _Jay- 17_

 _Bree- 17_

 _Leah- 38_

 _Skylar- 38_

 _Brad- 40_

 _Bailey- classified_

 _Firen- classified_

 _Luxa- classified_

 _Orian- classified_

 _Bucky- classified_

 _Harry- 16_

Holly looked up from her computer and tapped into the member's commlink, "You guys shouldn't have a visual yet, why are you that close?"

"Because Brenden decided it would be a good idea to get closer."

She quickly tapped into Brendon's commlink. "Brendon! Get your team back, you're going to get yourselves killed."

"No, we aren't. Attack!"

"For heaven's sake Brendon!" Holly slammed her fist against her desk before quickly typing on her computer and pulling up a screen to her brother and best friend Leon Bramble. and Cynthia Lawson both were alert, the camera angle shifting as they ran back to base. "Power Couple, Brendon's put his team in the suicide lane! Get over there and stop the bloodbath."

Cynthia nodded, her black hair billowing sideways in the wind, "Roger Holly, we're on our way." The camera shut off.

"Holly!" Haliah's voice came from a speaker, talking over her comlink, "We need backup! We're getting pummeled here!"

"Leon and Cynthia are on their way, don't panic, they'll be there in a few minutes."

"Should I give the order to retreat?"

"Yes, as co-captain they should listen to you."

"I'll try."

"Do your best, we want the lowest amount of injuries possible."

:) :) :)

"Brendan, get your team back," Leon said over the comlink from where he and Cynthia were sprinting towards the other group's position.

"Why?! We can handle this on our own!"

"Brendan, unless you want my fist in your face to get your team to retreat!" Cynthia snapped, interjecting into the conversation, "I have every right to punch you after what I heard about your escapade involving my sisters."

"Retreat!" Brendan yelled, not wanting to get beaten up by the annoyed girl.

"Good boy. I'm still going to punch you." Cynthia said flatly, they had nearly reached the scene and most of Brendan's team were already retreating, half of them were farther back with Haliah who was speaking quickly into her comlink.

"Here we go again!" Leon told Cynthia as the two jumped into the fray.

:) :) :) :) :)

Leon dragged Brendan by the collar to the base headquarters where Holly was waiting. Cynthia had to go get something -Leon suspected she wanted to get the blood off- so it was just him at the moment. He shoved the disobedient teen into the room and inwardly sighed, saving Brendan's behind seemed to be Leon's second job, of course, Cynthia was always there, so it was really both of their side jobs.

"Were you trying to get people killed?!" Holly asked Brendan, green eyes narrowed into a deadly glare, black hair up in a messy bun, and her usually fair skinned face pink from her annoyance and anger.

"No, we could've handled it!" The mentioned boy argued.

"How? With your supposed amazing looks?" Holly snapped sarcastically, "You're lucky the power couple was able to help you or it would've been a huge bloodbath!"

Leon inwardly rolled his eyes at the whole Power couple nickname. It made sense but that didn't mean he had to like it; the power couple name came from the idea that himself and Cynthia were linked together in many ways, they shared each other's abilities, preferences, thoughts, emotions, moods, and could even see through each other's eyes if they needed to. But they could and do borrow each other's powers. Like he could borrow Cynthia's selective senses or super speed and she could borrow his super strength or location depictor but most of the time they did it subconsciously. Hence, the power couple name.

"No! Well sorta. But I know how to fight and we could've handled it!"

The door swung open and Cynthia slipped into the room, "Like how you can handle my sisters?" She sniped, closing the door behind her and standing next to Leon. Whose hunch had been correct, she was out of her blood covered field gear and had changed to be wearing a casual t-shirt and skinny jeans with a light weight hoodie vest layered over it, a knife probably was hidden in her ankle boots with her hair up in a high ponytail.

"What?" Brendan spluttered, "What does that have to do with anything?"

"Only that you get yourself into complicated situations and have no idea what to do to get out of them." She replied before nodding to Leon who left to do as she had a few minutes ago.

"Look," Holly interrupted before Brendan could offend the feisty black haired girl who happened to be her best friend, "The point is you need to think before you act, it'll keep everyone safe and there won't be any blood shed. I don't want to bring Firen, Luxa, Bucky and or Orian into this."

"I'm sure he thinks about his actions Holly," Cynthia said bluntly. When Brendan grinned she turned the near compliment into an insult, "but I'm sure that's only when it involves his looks or Haliah and Paige." She snickered, blue eyes glinting with triumph.

Holly sighs, "Brendan, Haliah's leading the next field outing. Now scram, both of you. Cynthia, I expect you to keep the punching to a minimum and in the flat, not in the halls."

"So I can still punch him?"

"In the flat yes."

"Alright, well I'm heading back there for a while, are we doing anything out in the field later?"

"Maybe, Firen is with the other co-leaders, they're splitting up duties. Brendan leave." Holly said, pointing to the door. Brendan darted out and Cynthia went to leave also but Holly's next words stopped her in her tracks. "They're putting a few from the wind division into our flat."

"No," Cynthia groaned looking at her, "don't tell me."

Holly's expression confirmed it, "One of them is Hannah."

Cynthia cursed violently and she growled, managing to keep the growl normal and not a cat like a snarl. "Couldn't she go anywhere else!"

"I don't have that power Cindy, Hannah's one of the fastest warriors in the wind division and the leaders are switching a few things around."

"Why our flat?"

"Because she is higher ranked and our flat has all the higher ranked people in my sub she knows and listens to me she has to be in my sub division."

"Argh!" Cynthia threw her hands into the air, "I'm not having any more stupid excuses for why she has to go with Leon! He's my partner! Not hers!" she started pacing, "Oh! But I can't defend myself, oh! But he's so strong and she can defend herself but I can't! Blah blah blah blah blah!" She scowls, "I'm sick of it!"

"I know, that was a few years ago before the link was discovered and before you nearly died, I'm sure he won't fall for it this time."

Cynthia opens her mouth to say something but the door was flung open and Leon rushed in, his hair wet and dripping down his neck looking hassled. "What's wrong? Why're you so upset Cindy?" he asked turning to the girl with a worried expression, "Did something happen?"

"You're going to find out this evening," Cynthia growled through gritted teeth, blue eyes flashing.

"Alright?"

Blah blah blah blah blah

"What's going on?" Leon hissed to Cynthia, they and everyone else in the flat were standing in a line in the entry room, all wearing their different variations of field uniforms. A dark gray top and black bottoms. Leon's was in a dark gray muscle shirt and black camo cargo pants, a knife strapped to his thigh.

"You'll see." Cynthia hissed back, not turning to face him, she was in a dark gray thin strapped tank top and black skinny jeans, her lightweight pistol with sleep ammo tucked into the belt of her jeans, a knife hidden in her black running shoes.

"Quiet!" Holly hissed, glaring at the two whisperers. She was the only one not in field gear, instead, she was wearing a white half sleeve and black skirt, her laptop bag slung over one shoulder, her comlink connected eyepiece displaying complicated codes and numbers on the tiny screen. They obediently went silent, Leon was well aware of Cynthia's unease and couldn't understand why she was feeling that way.

The door opened and wind sub division leader Harry came in with two others trailing behind him. "Wind Sub division leader Harry, It's a pleasure to meet you again," Holly spoke politely, shaking his hand in the same manner.

"Same to you. I have the two who are going to be under your command. Braxton Crawford." The black haired boy stepped out from behind Harry and nodded slightly to Ivory who didn't react in return. "And Hannah Henderson." A lighter blonde haired girl stepped out from behind her leader and smiled cutely at amber eyes widened but he didn't move, instead, he sent the mental message or pure horror to Cynthia. Hannah and Cynthia locked eyes and Hannah smiled with mischief and competition while Cynthia's eyebrows furrowed and she silently growled, her lips a thin line. The competition between the two girls was high and heightened further as Cynthia moved slightly to clasp her left hand in Leon's right.

"Hi!" Hannah chirped happily, heather blue eyes glimmering with fierce competition directed towards Cynthia, anger simmering under the surface at other girl's action. Leon instinctively laced his fingers with Cynthia but was looking at Holly, amber eyes pleading. ' _Save me!'_ He tried to plead to his sister with his eyes.

' _I can't, sorry Leon.'_ Holly told him with her emerald green eyes, sympathy in the green depths.


	3. Chapter 2

"Code Red! This is Code Red!" A voice came over the speaker, causing Cynthia to jolt into awareness and nearly fall off her blue-themed bed. Luckily she caught herself by bracing her arms against her dresser, she was about to reach for her commlink when another voice came over the intercom, cool and collected but a bit frazzled.

"Ignore that everyone, there's no code red, Fin was just messing with the intercom again. Since you're all awake now, those with level one through three rank clearance report to Ivory's command room, level four rank clearance and up may return to their rooms and do as they please. As a heads up, there is a virtual meeting with Brad, Skylar, Firen and Bailey in six hours, I expect everyone with level four or higher rank clearance to show up, those with lower rank clearances may come with someone of the asked rank clearances."

Cynthia abandoned grabbing her comlink and flopped back onto her back. Being a warrior with level six rank clearance she had the highest rank underneath Holly's rank seven, six was the highest rank each sub division member could have and had its many perks consisting of, only two roommates than the four or five the lower rank clearance you had, private access to the tumble room and training halls, and getting info from Holly herself before anyone else knew. Course it didn't help she was Holly's best friend. Cynthia's blue eyes drooped closed as she studied the white, gray tinted ceiling, looking for shapes or anything that would bore her to death. She was nearly asleep and hadn't noticed her roommate Hannah was still asleep when the intercom to her room crackled.

"Hannah, please report to my command room for your insubordination."

Hannah groaned while Cynthia hoped and prayed her friend wouldn't make her escort Hannah.

"Cynthia, please guide Hannah there and pick up Leon on the way, Orion asks for both of your presences."

Cynthia pouted but got up, "Alright Holly, we'll all be there within a few minutes."

"Thank you, Cindy."

Cynthia prodded Leon over the link, sending him a sense of importance. 'I'm coming to get you for Holly.' She projected before trudging off to wake up Hannah and get in her everyday training gear.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Walking through the warm hallways made Leon wish he could go back to bed and sleep in one of the fluffy blankets he had 'borrowed' from Cynthia. The cream colored walls, white and creamy carpets, and dimmed lights for the time being in the early hours of the morning made the place warm and cozy; he could almost forget about the cunning war they were fighting and all the issues they were fighting against.

Nearly six years ago Leon had joined the Lights in Darkness defense group, actually he didn't join, he was handed picked by his grandfather Firen for his skills in sports and super abilities. His siblings were already there so he was alone with just his friend Cynthia Lawson for company, her sisters were also in the group so she was also alone by herself. He joined with the intent to help his siblings and fight for his country and defend them against the Slashing Blades, a group who wanted to rule the world and Middren was their first target; however, the Light in Darkness defense group rouse to counter them, fighting with everything they could but kept everything legal and underneath the world government official's noses. The group's cover was a boarding school with 4th grade up to college and so far it worked, occasionally they got examiners check most things over but overall it was still intact. There were five divisions, Thunder for the strong and brave, Wind for the fast and nimble, Shadow to the cunning and sneaky, River for the agile and intelligent, and Star reigned over all of them, home to the incredibly intelligent and experienced, not many people went there and most of them had to be on the older side, having experienced the world of it's worst.

Feeling Cynthia pinch his hand between her thumb and index finger, Leon shook away the dreary musings and looked guiltily at her. "Sorry," He murmured, remembering the link they had and because of that his thoughts were probably pulling her down into his mood as well.

"Let's see what Holly has for us before I join you in the despair pit okay?" She bumped her shoulder against his with cheer in her voice.

"If we're being summoned at four thirty in the morning I'm sure it's something worth the despair pit," Leon said stoically before cracking up at her, not amused expression. "I'm sorry," He chuckles as she kept looking at him with that expression, mouth a thin line, blue eyes plainly showing her nonexistent amusement, eyebrows raised just slightly. He laughed some more and she huffed, folding her arms over her chest and unintentionally adding to the funniness of her expression,

"Stop laughing at me!"

"I'm trying!" Leon laughs, "your expression is so funny!"

"How?" She asked incredulously.

"It's so cute!" He laughed, "Cute and not at all fitting in this situation"

She pouts and turned away from him, lifting her chin so her nose was in the air, "I'm not cute." she insists and started walking away from him, walking towards their destination, her black ponytail swinging behind her.

"Yes, you are," He teased, managing to stop laughing and hurried to catch up with her, "You're as cute as a teddy bear."

"Am not!" She insisted, breaking the arrogant look and flicking him on the nose, "I'm not cute! She might be," She pointed at Hannah who was trailing behind them, "but I'm not! I'm feisty and hot-headed like you, not cute like a fluffy bunny!" She retorted, not once breaking her pace as she spoke. They passed the large white doors to the cafeteria where a delicious smell was wafting out but didn't pause and kept walking.

"I never said you weren't feisty Cindy," Leon grinned, "But behind that feistiness is a cute little- oomph!" Cynthia had elbowed him in the rib cage, knocking the air out him. "Okay, okay," He relented from his position doubled over, "you're not cute, pretty? Sure, but not cute."

"Thank you." Cynthia accepted the statement with a triumphant air and continued on her way, leaving Leon to wheeze a few times before getting up and running after her, Hannah on his heels.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Holly drummed her fingers on the top of her dark stained oak wood desk where her many monitors, computers, mics, and headphones were all neatly organized. She swiveled in her chair and studied a monitor, checking out a skirmish that was going on at Harvard Drive, it was a relatively small one, only ten opposing men, but that didn't mean she could slack off and send out that many of her lower rank clearance people, hopefully with Ivory in charge they'd all come back relatively safe, the skirmish dissolved, and no damage was done to the apartment complex they were converging at. Turning on her comlink she spoke into it, "Ivory, veer away from the apartment complex, we don't want any innocent bystanders injured."

"Roger Holly. Braxton, Ben, Brendon, see that park over there? Lead the team over there and get everyone away from this apartment complex, Holly says it's off limits. Haliah and Diana, each of you takes a group of three and climb into the trees, a surprise attack would be perfect right about now."

"Turning off my com Ivory, if you need anything set off the lowest alarm."

"Roger again, Holly. Braxton! Don't try and climb that tree, you're not going to be able to get more than a foot off the ground! That includes you, Mike!" Holly chuckled and shut off the tiny device in her ear and taking it off and setting it down in it's deemed spot, a small wire organizer with its different attachments all held inside and organized neatly. She swiveled back around to be facing the three division leaders present in the room.

"My apologies," She said politely, "Didn't want any issues with the skirmish."

"Apology accepted." Orion sniffed while Firen -Holly's division leader- nodded to her and Bailey gave a sharp nod.

The door opened and light spilled into the room as Leon and Cynthia slipped into the room, ushering Hannah in before them then closing the door so the room's lighting was at an evening amount once again. Both of Holly's subdivision members nodded to her before briefly saluting each leader with their division's special salute, a clenched fist against your heart. They then stood quietly, shoulder to shoulder and facing Holly and the leaders with serious expressions on their faces, Leon's arms folded and Cynthia's hands clasped behind her back; while Hannah stood awkwardly next to them, the transfer not quite understanding what was going on, but her eyes lit up at seeing her uncle Orion. "Warriors Cynthia Lawson and Leon Bramble from the Thunderbolts subdivision as requested sirs and ma'am." Holly said professionally.

"Very good." Firen nodded, "At ease everyone." Cynthia and Leon's relaxed slightly, standing in their normal stances, Holly leaned back slightly, allowing her hands to rest unmoving on the keyboard of the laptop in front of her. "Orion has a request that one of Holly's best warriors teach Hannah, Cynthia, you have been chosen to do so."

Cynthia opened her mouth to politely reject the offer but Orion interrupted her before she could utter a syllable, "How are we so sure she's the best?"

"Well she's the best female warrior I have sir," Holly says patiently, "She's unbeatable against anyone besides Leon and even then the chance of her beating him is fifty percent."

"Show me proof of your words."

"I have a few of her recent training videos if you'd like to view them." Holly said, typing on her keyboard before turning it around so the screen was facing Orion and everyone else, "I assure you she's quite the warrior."

"Holly!" Cynthia exclaims, "I don't want people seeing my training!"

"Just this once Cynthia," Holly replies as the leaders pressed play on the video. Cynthia shifted her weight from foot to foot, cheeks reddening slightly. Orion's eyebrows got higher and higher as he watched the video of Cynthia repeatedly punching the crap out of a punching bag, eventually her eyes glowed a faint amber hue before she roundhouse kicked it, the bag split down the middle and the chain snapped, making a loud noise as it hit the floor, sand splurting out of the bag onto the ground. "That's from a few weeks ago, here's one from this week." She played another one, Cynthia broke the bag faster than before, slicing the amount of hits and the length of time by seven-eighths. "I hope she is suitable." She caught the redness of Cynthia's cheeks, "She's also pretty modest." Cynthia's blush turned a darker red.

"I reevaluate my previous statement, I'm sure Hannah will get the training she needs under the guidance of your warrior," Orion spoke with surprise in his tone, the other two leaders were also surprised. "Cynthia will be Hannah's new handler."

Finally, Cynthia managed to speak, somehow speaking right when Leon did. "I can't train her."

"She can't train her."

Hannah, Orion, and Bailey all looked surprised, "Why?" Orion asked indignantly, "Is Hannah not good enough for you to train?"

"No of course not, but I have a history with her and it's not pleasant, nor can I allow myself to be taken out of the field to train her."

"I agree with Cynthia," Holly spoke calmly, "I'd be losing two of my best field crew. The two who usually saves the other teams from getting their butts handed to them."

"Two? She's only one person." Bailey commented, obviously confused.

"She's only one person but I'd be breaking up an infallible battle-partnership." Holly replied logically, "Leon and Cynthia are called the Power Couple out on the field for a reason, they're the powerhouses of my sub division and always stick together, even during interrogation they're interrogated together. They've been partners since the beginning."

"Cynthia will be Hannah's trainer." Orion insisted.

"Orion sir, I'm honestly thrilled that you believe I'm worthy to train Hannah but I don't want to be Leon's life in risk while I'm not out there to save his sorry behind."

Orion's eyes narrowed, "You will train my warrior or your rank will be demoted."

Cynthia reluctantly agreed, locking distressed eyes with Leon's, who matched her expression perfectly. Holly looked pained and sent the three off to do what they were assigned to do.

:) :) :( :) :) :( :) :) :( :) :) :( :) :) :(

"Alright," Cynthia spoke, stepping onto the blue fighting mat inside the training room, "I need to assess you, so attack me."

"No need to tell me twice," Hannah replied and consented to perform the action she thought was best, lunging forward before drawing back, playing with her.

"Oh dear." Cynthia sighed as she grabbed Hannah by the wrist and flipped her to the ground none too gently. "First lesson, the members of the Slashing Blades don't tolerate teasing where we, the thunderbolts, are involved, we are here to fight and protect, not play games and bait the attacker into attacking you."

"What?"

She pulled Hannah to her feet, blue eyes calm and intelligent. "This isn't a game." She said seriously, "This entire thing is and never was a game, the quicker you understand that and accept that our fighting style is different the more responsive you will be." She leads Hannah to a medium punching bag, "Punch it how you normally would, then I'll punch it." Hannah obeyed, punching the bag with a decent amount of power behind the punch.

Then Cynthia punched it, the bag didn't move an inch; she took a few steps back and pushed Hannah back before prodding the bag. The chain broke and bag crashed down to the hardwood flooring. "Thunder division has power to accompany our techniques," she explained to the speechless Hannah, "If you have speed that's good too, but the power behind your attacks and techniques is what matters here." She clasped her hands behind her back, "For now, forget about your tricks, and speed, imagine you are the slowest person on the planet and needs lots of time to react." She says and Hannah nods, "If you think that way you'll give yourself lots of time to react to anything and everything. I can teach you what you don't know but I can't teach you anything new if you hold back and stay stubborn in the wind division way's." She went back to the mat, standing in a defensive stance, "Try again, but this time try to actually attack me." Hannah charged at her, this time intent on proving herself, not baiting her.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Leon trudged down the hallways feeling beat up and tired. Even the smell of the cafeteria breakfast didn't shake him from his tiredness, it usually did and he'd pull Cynthia to go drag Holly out of her command room to the mentioned food court to get her out of there and actually eat something. He sighed drearily, going out onto the field without Cynthia watching his back was extremely stressful and though he could tell she was trying everything to reassure him he'd be fine he couldn't believe it, for the last five years he's never been alone in the field since the link between him and Cynthia developed. He pulled open the door to his flat room and jumped startled. Both his sister and his partner were patiently waiting for him, Cynthia kicking her legs from where she was relaxed in his black leather office chair, Holly was sitting carefully on the edge of his green themed bed, as always her appearance was neat and clean, consisting of her custom white shirt and black skirt while Cynthia was in her training gear, seemingly not particularly interested in changing out of it and into another outfit of the same thing, black custom running shoes, black skinny keans, and a light grey tank top.

"Get out of my chair," He snorted, playfully pushing the latter mentioned with a want of sitting in his comfy chair.

"Nope." Cynthia grins at him, from her spot in the comfy chair, "It's mine now."

"Why do we have to do this every day? You have one of the same material Cindy."

"I do have one, but this one's yours."

"What does that have to do with anything?"

"You're heavier than I am so unlike mine it's actually comfortable and not like you're sitting on a wooden board," Cynthia replied with a cheeky grin.

"I am not fat if that is what you're implying." Leon snorted rolling his eyes, "Then scoot over you can sit in my lap if it's that comfortable." Cynthia's blue eyes light up and she moves so Leon could sit down and she perched in his lap.

"If you two are done flirting," Holly says in an exasperated tone, rolling her eyes in good humor, "I could answer the problem about Leon going into the field without you Cynthia." Both warriors flushed a light pink but looked curious about the solution.

"Speaking of the field," Cynthia said looking at Leon, "What did you do to your shoulder before it healed over?"

"Some idiot on the Slashing Blade's side had a gun and I couldn't move fast enough not to get shot before I took the gun away." Leon shrugs, "I'm fine, though, thanks for letting me borrow your energy."

"I got a solution." Holly interrupted impatiently, "If you two want to keep being weirdos do it mentally, I don't need to hear it. Look at this." She pulled a sheaf of paper from her professional looking laptop bag and handed it to Leon and Cynthia, who's eyes widened at the scrawl on the white paper that were in perfect condition.

Trainers may bring their trainees into the field for field experience as long as it's incorporated into their training regimens and they have a have capable trainer.

Signed, Firen, Luxa, Orion, Bucky, and Bailey, the leaders of the Light in Darkness group.

"Yes!" Cynthia grinned, high-fiving Leon.

"Celebrate all you want but I need that paper back and Bree and Jay should be here any moment," Holly said, plucking the paper from them.

The door opened and two teens Holly's age slipped into the room, one rolling on wheels from her spot in a wheelchair, amber eyes gleaming with cheeriness, dark brown hair up in a sloppy ponytail. "Hi, guys! Ready for breakfast?!" She asked with enthusiasm, an infectious smile on her face from ear to ear. She had obviously been awake for maybe thirty minutes being dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants with a blanket over her lap and tucked underneath her feet at the bottom, the braces that kept her legs from moving with all the energetic movements she often did, making her legs seem bulkier than they actually were.

"No," Jay grunted, scratching his head looking grumpy and groggy. His black hair with the occasional gray hair was ruffled and messy, blind blue eyes wandering around the room. He was still wearing his PJs, black sweatpants and a fuzzy dark gray hoodie with a blue jay on the front. "I think you're the one giving me all my gray hairs." He muttered with the hyperactive girl next to him who giggled and didn't contradict him.

Cynthia laughed, blue eyes twinkling, "Course we're ready, let's go eat."


	4. Chapter 3

_**Dawnshade49- As requested, here is more :)**_

 _ **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- I don't want to spoil it for everyone XD But I will say for everyone that reads this, that Cynthia, Holly, Bree, Jay, Leon, Ivory, Hannah, and Hadara are key characters in the plot :) Right after this I am releasing a short story for Cynthia's past :) hopefully it'll help explain a few things about how she acts :)**_

 _A Meeting, A Ring, And a Raid_

Bree opened her eyes to the sound of impatient knocking on her flat room door. For a moment she pouted at the idea of having to get up, but then she brightened at the idea of having the entire day to help people and be happy. Reaching over she pulled open the door and fell off her bed in the process with a loud thump. "Hi!" She grinned at whoever it was, looking at them upside down with her legs being held straight by the braces she had and propped up on her bed.

"Hey Bree," Holly smiled at her, "I'm sending you and Jay to the friendly meeting today, sound good with you?"

"Of course! There'll be new people! And grumpy goofballs like Jay to cheer up!" She chirped happily, still upside down, her legs sliding to the right and off her bed so she careened sideways onto the floor.

"For Starclan's sake Bree," Jay grunted, getting off his bed and walking over before hauling the paralyzed girl back up onto her bed, "I can get the door, I'm not deaf."

"I know!" Bree grinned, "But it's fun saying hi!"

"Whatever you say, Bree. When's the meeting Holly?"

"In four hours, there's a three-hour long plane flight."

"What time is it Bree?" Jay asked her, knowing she liked to answer questions for him.

"Three-thirty in the morning!" Bree chirped, sliding off her bed into her wheelchair and rolling over to them.  
"Starclan above! three-thirty in the morning?! He asked in a surprised and gruff tone.

"Yup!"

"The meeting is at eight and we wanted to make sure you guys would make it, the Star division is hosting it and you both know how far away their command center is," Holly informed him.

"It's in Hilgard, which is about three hours away by plane!" Bree grinned, randomly throwing out that information, she was still tired, and when she was tired she was stupidly hyperactive and didn't like to shut up. "Hilgard is really cool! With lots of really yummy food!-" Jay slapped a hand over her mouth,

"Bree, hush." She made a muffled noise and he removed his hand.

"Okay!" Bree grinned, going silent and instead of looking around her flat room, the room had been finally finished a month ago and she loved it. After spending at least two months arguing with him that she didn't want the room to be a plain dark gray color they finally agreed on a skyline color, Bree's side was a sunrise style along the wall of her bed with the sun emerging from behind her colorful bed, the walls between hers and Jays was a blue sky with half of the ceiling a dark purple night with glow in the dark stars ranging in sizes scattered along the purple half of the ceiling. The other half was a darker red pink color simulating the sun pushing the purple away and blending in with it at the edges. Jay's wall had a dark silver full moon painted to be raising from behind his bed as well, with small white circles looking like stars. Bree felt pride for the designs that she had drawn herself during the lulls between the different meetings, she had done all of it by hand, with the help of a short scaffolding system Jay had built.

"...We'll get on it, hear that Bree? Plane 114." Jay told her once she tuned back into the conversation.

"Got it!" She grinned, mentally picturing that specific plane, personally it was one of her favorites, being really comfortable with lots of entertaining game systems and electronics.

"I expect you two to be on time with no issues, you have an hour to get something extra to eat that's not from the plane and be professional, remember, you are representing the thunder division, we don't want Firen to be ashamed of your behavior."

"Understood Holly. Bree, cheering up people is after the meeting's discussion okay?"

"Okay!"

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Jay sighed and grumpily rolled his eyes, Bree was asleep on his shoulder once again, they'd been playing a video game to pass time this time, but Bree got bored and apparently decided sleep was a good alternative. With her quiet, he had a decent amount of silence that he was grateful for. Don't get him wrong, he didn't mind her constant happy chatter. In fact, it often amused him, but silence was where he was at home. He put down the video game control and took the one from Bree to put them both down on top of the console before picking up his book and settling in his chair, starting to run his fingertips along the pages of his book about mythical creatures and dragons. This book, in particular, was interesting, Bree had given him a braille copy for his birthday and they often read to each other with the other following along in their copy of the book.

:) :) :) :) :)

"Lean down and let me fix your collar." Bree chirped to Jay who obeyed and leaned down so she could fold his collar down and flatten the parts of his hair that were sticking up.

"Is it okay now? Can you stop touching me?" He asked curtly and got a serious but playful swat to the back of his head before she folded the cuffs of his sleeves correctly and did the buttons at the wrists.

"No, and stop whining," She chirped before allowing him to straighten up so she could make sure he didn't look like a blind and underdressed idiot. With a light blue long sleeve button down with the thunder division emblem emblazoned on the breast pocket, neat black denim pants, black converse and not tie; Jay was looking as sharp as his well known sharp tongue.

"I'm not whining." He said in the same curt tone, "I'm simply asking you to stop touching me."

"Well," She grinned mischievously and started poking him as high as she could reach, which was his stomach. "Because you said that I'm going to do it. That and I don't want you to look stupid in a room full of people who'd judge you."

"Ack! Stop poking me! Don't you have to get ready as well?" He swatted at her hand before grabbing her wrist to stop the annoying poking. He didn't acknowledge her other statement.

"Nope!" She smiled, popping the "p" and poking him with her other hand, "I'm already ready." Indeed she was; Bree was wearing a black ankle length skirt with a yellow blouse that had the thunder emblem emblazoned on the front pocket, a light beige colored cardigan over it with matching ankle boots to complete the ensemble. Despite not being able to use her legs she tried to look as normal as the everyday person was.

"Of course you are. Let's go alright? Leah's waiting for us and we don't want to be late or Holly'll kill us."

"Yup! Let's go!"

"Calm down you crazy hyperactive girl."

"Nope! Not yet!" She grinned widely at him, starting to push herself across the door towards the door, "We're not at the meeting yet!"

"I guess we aren't," He sighed, secretly amused at her overly hyper attitude, "Keep being hyper then." He followed her as they started going down the hallway, the wheels of Bree's chair making low soft noises.

"Yay!" Bree grinned at him happily, being the hyperactive person she usually was.

:) :) :) :) :)

Leah met up with them when they were almost there, Bree being her usual bouncy self and Jay rolling his eyes at her silliness. "You guys get here alright?" Jay's Aunt asked them, amber eyes warm and amused.

"Yup!" Bree grinned at her, "Hope you're having a good day so far!"

"We got here perfectly fine, besides Bree falling asleep and ending up more hyper than usual."

"You know you love it!" She grinned at him, amber eyes twinkling.

"You're crazy."

"Love you too!"

"Shut up."

"Okay!"

"Let's get to the meeting eh? Before Leah dies from her laughter." Jay sighed leading the way into the meeting room as his Aunt started laughing with a wide smile.

"Okay!" Bree chirped, rolling after him with a wide grin on her face, amber eyes sparkling joyfully. She quickly sobered as they entered the room, expression remaining happy and cheerful but being quiet and five leaders and other eight medics were all sitting in their respective spots around the meeting table, Leah took a seat next to the River medic that was her age while Jay took his seat next to the younger one,

Bree rolled over and parked her chair next to him, smiling at the five leaders, each of who cracked a small smile at her grin. Firen nodded slightly to her and Bree's smile widened; three years ago Firen had come up with the idea of having a moral support consultant do to the low morale and unwillingness of most of the people outside of Holly's subdivision. The leaders agreed and all of them looked for someone who would agree to do it, go to all the meetings, organize things, keep the group's moral up, and always be on duty and ready for the job. None of them found anybody until Firen turned to his granddaughter and asked if she had any idea on who would do it, right away Holly said Breanna Grayas, the girl who had become paralyzed and barely a month previous. So he asked the girl who'd been caught in an explosives ambush and broke her spine during it, and she agreed right away, despite being confined to a hospital room and barely managing to breathe on her own she still accepted the offer once she was released from constant monitoring.

"We're here to discuss the new personal transferring." Bailey spoke up, starting the meeting, "How are the divisions getting along with it?"

:) :) :) :)

"Why do we have to do it?" Hannah whined to her trainer, her light blue eyes glittering with annoyance, her lighter blonde hair sticking to her face from the rain.

"Because we were told to." Cynthia replied simply, using two fingers to push her midnight black sopping wet bangs behind her left ear, "We're being backup," She shifts her position from where she was patiently leaning against a dirtied brick wall, arms calmly folded.

"We're needed as a backup, plus everyone else needs their confidence boosted until Bree can organize the next Division Games," Leon says flicking his sopping wet hair out of his face, the spikes that his hair was usually styled as were nonexistent, instead his golden blonde hair was a darker shade and lying flat and messy against his head. He was leaning against the same wall as Cynthia, standing next to her and waiting patiently.

"But-"

"Hush!" Cynthia hissed, shushing her trainee, "If you want to complain and whine you can go back to base and whine in the training hall to a punching bag."

"Leon," Holly's voice came over their comlinks, "They need you to go in and help them get that steel door open, they're not having any luck with the bolt cutters."

"Roger Holly, I'll go break that lock." He jogged off into the broken yard, jumping over the fence in the process.

"I shouldn't have to listen to you," Hannah grunted angrily. It had been a week since she transferred to the thunder division and she was getting frustrated with her lack of success in rekindling her relationship with Leon, she blamed Cynthia for it. The black haired girl deemed her trainer was always with Leon when he wasn't out on the field and they couldn't be with him and it was ruining her attempts to rekindle the emotions she thought he still felt for her.

"Well tough, deal with it alright?" Cynthia sighed and Hannah wondered if she had endless amounts of patience or something with the way she blew everything off. A gleam of silver on one of her trainer's hands made her curiosity peak.

"What's that?" She asked, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.

"What? This? It's just a reminder of a promise." Cynthia responded, not moving from her position.

"A promise? Is it-"

"A promise ring? Not the kind that your thinking of." She shrugs, not particularly fond of giving out that kind of personal information.

Hannah pulled Cynthia's arm so she could examine the silver band for any more information that she wasn't revealing. The ring was a thin silver band with a few sapphires the color of Cynthia's eyes tucked into the precious metal, the words, ' _Forever, I promise'_ were engraved along the front in loopy cursive. She narrowed her eyes further, struggling to see the words from the rain battering their bodies, the sky apparently hated everyone today.

Cynthia patiently let her examine it, it didn't particularly bother her, it happened every time someone new trained or went out onto the field with her and she waterproofed it so it wouldn't get stained in her line of work. She shivered slightly remembering the horrible stench of having a few gallons of blood dumped on her during an interrogation, luckily she had hidden the ring or the idiots would've tried to use her as ransom. As if shattering right her leg to splinters wasn't enough. Speaking of screwed up limbs she needed to get out of the rain or she was going to catch a cold from the chill coming from the artificial structures in that leg that was heightened due to the rain. "Holly, is there any shelter near here?" Quickly glancing at Hannah she found an excuse that wouldn't make her be brought back to base. "Hannah's starting to shiver."

"Oh, right, sorry Cynthia, should've told you where some were earlier. About ten feet to your left there's an overhang over a hut. Leon's on his way back, ready your pistol, they might have people chasing them and you're the only one able to see through the sheets of rain that are the weather today." Holly told her in a crisp tone, she obviously wasn't super worried and Cynthia was always a sniper back up, with her small pistol she could shoot down a tiny match from six-hundred feet away without using a scope.

"Thanks, Holly." Cynthia ushered Hannah over to the shelter and took the pistol -used to shoot modified sleep darts- out of her belt and expanded her senses, shortening her smell and taste to normal and expanding her hearing and vision. She blinked once and her vision was clear, the rain drops were so small her brain didn't register them. For extra measure she let Leon know via the link she was going to use their ability to see through each other's eyes and scope for a second. She got a sense of affirmation from him and closed her eyes before focusing on Leon's vision, carefully making him walk in a circle and look up every few seconds while he controlled what he was doing. Right away she noticed a guy standing on top of a building in black clothing taking aim at the group.

Quickly retreating from Leon, she jumped and hauled herself up onto a window ledge, carefully balancing on the sturdy but slick marble ledge, she aimed her pistol at the guy and equipped her silencer before pressing the trigger and the guy went down a second later. Her bullets were made out of thin sturdy glass, designed to explode on impact , shatter into a fine dust, and release a heavy dose of knockout gas, the closer to the mouth and nose the better; usually, she aimed for the chin so it would explode right under the poor victim's nose.

"What're you doing?" Hannah asked looking up at her, temporarily not angry and instead curious.

"Knocking out some lovely little poor-shot snipers," Cynthia replied and shot down another one. The Slashing blades used real bullets that killed, Cynthia's? Not so much, they'd be out for a few days to a week depending on how much they breathed in but it never killed.


	5. Chapter 4

Cynthia spotted her escape, a door leading to the roof. With a running start, she slid sideways on the floor, under a desk, and through a closing door before getting to her feet and walking away from the door. Ka-boom! The door and room she had been in moments before exploded behind her, sending fire licking it's vicious tongues along the green roof edging of the building's roof and creating an accidentally dramatic scene. She ignored the explosion and heat wave, instead, pushing her bangs out of her face and continuing to calmly walk away before contacting Holly through her comlink. "Accomplished, no injuries to the bystanders. the enemy? A few of their members might be a bit crispy due to their idiocy."

"Well done, they can handle the crispy members, there's always replacements for them in their group," Holly stated with faint amusement at her friend's statement.

"Agreed."

"Anyway, the mayor's son is still missing, hold on, Ivory's giving me information, I'll patch her into the communications. Black Shadow? You there?"

"Yes Holly, hear you loud and clear." The trained double agent responded in a smooth tone, "They've taken him out of the building. Brendan reports that they are near the shore of lake Yakisasma, his team isn't engaging, worrying about the child's safety."

"Good judgment, I'll send Cynthia in once I've determined his exact location."

"Roger. Black Shadow out."

"Stay on the roof until I find his location, Cynthia, we don't want the child's life to be threatened."

"Understood Holly, I'll await further instructions," Cynthia replied before she heard the telltale sound of guns being aimed and loaded. "Holy Starclan!" She dodged a multitude of bullets, her ability to see things slower activating so she could see each bronze colored bullet at a relatively slow pace and move to avoid them as she whipped out her black pistol and fired a few times, watching as three of the shooters keeled over. She heard garbled English and quickly returned her senses to normal, doing a back handspring to avoid getting shot. "Repeat that Holly, I didn't hear you."

"I found the kid's location."

"Good for you, can you please let me know where he is in a hurry?"

"I'm working on it."

"Well sorry, bout to get shot with at least eighty-five different bullets." She caught sight of a laser sight and swore softly, back flipping to her feet, "I need the information right now!"

"The kid is trapped under in the lake, they have him bound and tied to a rock, get down there as fast as possible before he drowns," Holly spoke calmly, used to Cynthia's rushing.

"Roger Holly." Cynthia took a running start and threw herself of the ruined building, fire licking at her heels. 'I hate water!' She thought as she fell through the air, her sensitive hearing picking up on the sounds of bullets whizzing past her and pattering against the water's surface. In mid-air, she took a small ball like device from her pocket and threw it into the water, breaking the surface tension before her feet made contact with the clear water and sending out a thick fog as she disappeared under the surface.

:) :) :)

"Leon, are you almost to the boat?" Holly contacted her brother, fingers speedily sweeping across her black keyboard, green eyes narrowed with concentration and calm collectiveness.

"Yes, I'm nearly there." She heard the sound of bone crunching and inwardly rolled her eyes, "Oops, sorry dude, that's gonna hurt for a while." Leon said to someone she couldn't see.

"Cynthia's in the lake fetching the child, make sure they are recovered safely. Cynthia will provide cover after your rendezvous with them."

"Roger Holly, I can see the boat right now, I'll be there within a few minutes."

"Roger that." Holly pressed her index finger to a small flashing light on her touchscreen, "Yes Black Shadow?"

"We're in position to pick up Leon and Cynthia," Ivory told her as part of Holly's screen lit up to be video feed from her member, from Ivory's wrist watch camera, the platinum blonde was in what seemed to be the back of a covered truck, the camera jolting slightly like the engine was running. "Cynthia's sniper rifle is locked and loaded, whenever they get here we'll set off to the mayor's house and get rid of the Slashing Blades members that are puppy guarding him and his wife."

"Understood, Leon's almost to the boat and Cynthia's already in the lake."

"Roger that," Ivory looked up, "Braxton, send a message to Brendan to start retreating back to base, the plan's in motion, they did well." Holly pressed the end button and continued typing away at her keyboard, green eyes calm and concentrated once more.

:) :) :)

Cynthia's feet touched the bottom of the lake and she started swimming closer to the center, her vision clearing enough so she could see through the murky water and catch sight of a glint of ginger hair. Pushing herself harder she propelled herself faster, reaching the bound child and slipping a small knife from her shoes before cleanly cutting away the ropes. With her left arm around the ten-year old's waist she kicked off the ground and started upwards, her chest starting to burn slightly from the absence of oxygen.

:) :) :) :)

Leon's golden blonde hair was being blown backward by the wind generated from the red speed boat he was driving. Ahead of medium length black hair popped up from the middle of the lake, accompanied by the coughing ginger one. Slowing down he held his hands out of the boat to haul the young boy out of the water.

Cynthia passed him to him and waited until he had the boy situated before he leaned back over with one arm outstretched. She grabbed hold of his hand and climbed into the boat, water streaming from her body and black hair, each strand dripping. Leon did a one-eighty with the boat and started speeding back towards where Ivory was waiting for them, idly pulling a small bit of seaweed from his friend's hair and grinning as she stuck her tongue out at him and started running her fingers through her hair to get whatever else was caught in her hair out.

"Holly, we're on our way to the rendezvous, no sign of enemy members just yet," Leon told his sister through his comlink.

"Heard and Understood."

:) :) :)

"Jay, Bree, are you with Ivory?" Holly asked her other brother, "Cynthia says the boy is in shock and needs to be treated."

"Roger," Jay replied from where he was crouching in the camo colored van next to Ivory and Bree, his face tense and gruff, he was in his field gear, that consisted of black fingerless gloves, black cargo pants, a light gray tee under a bulletproof dark gray camo colored hoodie with a red cross embroidered near his right shoulder. His blind blue eyes were calm and indifferent, his black and gray speckled hair was free and messy.

"We're here with Ivory!" Bree chirped, somehow managing to sound professional through the cheerful chirp, "and we've got everything we need to treat injuries!" She had her chair parked next to Jay, smiling with her dark brown hair up in a high ponytail, she was also in her field gear and special field wheelchair.

The field wheelchair was stronger, built for a lot of different kinds of terrains but not being much heavier so she could still maneuver in it. The tires had deeper tread with the option of thin tiny spikes emerging from the solid rubber tires to grip loose rocks or gravel, shock absorbers were implemented into the actual body of the chair so she could go off things and land correctly, there was a sturdy black harness that kept her in the chair when she did any jumping or crashing into certain objects, and every feature was easy to access with the set of buttons that was strapped to her right thigh.

Right now she had the black harness clipped into place and instead of her leg braces, her legs were strapped to the chair at the thighs and her ankles, allowing her to do complicated maneuvers she couldn't do otherwise. She was wearing black jeans, a light gray long sleeve with a red cross and a smiley face embroidered near her shoulder, black running shoes, and all her clothing was bulletproof. The medical supplies were in Jay's multitude of pockets and containers built into the back of her chair.

"Perfect, they're on their way to meet up with you right now, be ready."

"Roger."

"Roger Holly."

"Roger!"

:) :) :) :)

Leon stopped the boat at the shore and tied it to the dock before helping Cynthia put the boy on his back and starting to run towards the rendezvous point, hoping they had dry clothing for Cynthia, whose clothing was sticking to her body with the water content and it was a bit distracting to him. "The van's in sight Holly, we'll be there in less than a minute."

:) :) :) :)

"Hear that? Get ready to roll out." Ivory told the team who all waited tensely for Cynthia and Leon. Moments later the two burst out of the lake's cattails and leaped into the van, Ivory and Jay slammed the doors shut and Braxton put the pedal temporarily to the metal. Leon unzipped his black hoodie and draped it over his friend's shoulders as Jay moved to wrap the specially designed heating sleeve around her right leg, which's temperature was starting to drop. Cynthia breathed heavily and tugged the hoodie tighter around her shoulders, attempting to warm up.

:) :) :) :)

Cynthia stayed dead still, she was up on the top of the stopped van, laying there, propped up on her elbows with her sniper rifle tucked into her shoulder. She was waiting to the guards the Slashing Blades had posted, to come out for their break. With bigger bullets the knockout gas contained in her glass bullets could expand even further, enough to envelope a few people, consecutive shots could knock out entire groups up to ten people. Through the scope of her firearm, she watched and waited. The moment the doors opened and revealed who it was, she pulled the trigger, firing three times right after another with slight variations in positions. The glass bullets exploded at the unexpecting guard's feet and the clear gas erupted, quickly expanding to envelope the eight guards so each one dropped like they'd been hit in the head with a brick of some sorts.

"Perfect shot!" Leon praised through the comlinks, he was hiding near the large white building, wearing his spare black jacket with the hood pulled up, black tinted sunglasses and a specially designed black cloth gas mask over his mouth and nose, hiding his face and his golden blonde hair.

"Indeed, well done Cynthia, now go join them and bring the boy with you." Holly praised and directed her friend.

"Let her rest for a bit," Leon commented to his sister, "There might be more people around here."

"While that is a possibility, I'm sure having her scope trained on you, Leon, isn't helping." Holly rolled her eyes and both warriors blushed slightly.

"I'm just protecting him," Cynthia replied smoothly, not alerting her subdivision leader of her bright blush. "I'll be over there in a minute, Leon, have fun clearing out the entryway."

"Will do."

:) :) :)

Ivory walked through the creamy halls of the base, her movements silent due to many years of constant training. People greeted her with either a smile, a sneer, or a scowl, the only people who smiled at her were those who were aware that she was a double agent for the group, she spied on the Slashing blades every evening and didn't come back till about ten in the morning each morning. Her leaf green eyes glinted cold and calm as she continued to her flat room, dreading the idea of seeing her sister once again. The mission to save and return the Mayor's child a few days ago was starting to fade in her mind, the vivid details fading and freeing up some space in her cramped brain. Pushing open the white painted wood door she almost smiled seeing it was empty, but then she was tackled to the floor, her vision obscured by a bunch of silky blonde hair just like hers except dyed pink at the ends.

"Hi!" Her sister Diana squealed with a grin, hugging her twin sister with an unearthly amount of cheerfulness.

"Hi, please get off me," Ivory grunted, carefully pushing her sister off of her and getting to her feet, striding over to her part of the room and exchanging her light field gear for her Slashing blade's gear, changing everything.

"You're going out there again?" Diana asked her sister, watching her zip up the black sports jack up to her neck.

"Yes." She responded, putting another magazine into her gun and tucking it into the back of her jeans before clipping the black gear belt around her waist and slipping a few of her short hand-crafted knives into her custom black combat boots and the black sleeves. "I have to, it keeps us alive."

"But I don't want you to get hurt!" Diana told her, she was in casual clothing consisting of light gray jeggings, a white off-shoulder top, and light gray converse. "I worry about you."

"I haven't been injured there for at least a year Diana," Ivory told her after tying the laces of her boots. "I've been trained."

Diana hugged her sister tightly, "Be safe, please don't get hurt Ivory."

Ivory tolerated the hug for a few more moments before slipping out of her grasp and disappearing out the window.

:) :) :)

Tyler struggled, pinned to the ground with a knife threatening to dig into the flesh of his throat. He had no idea what he'd done to make the man mad, all he'd done was accidentally bump into him and the guy tackled him to the ground, bent on killing him. "What the heck? Get off me you stupid jerk!" He growled, fighting to throw the bigger man off. Moments later the small bang of a gun and the man went limp, Tyler kicked him off and scrambled to his feet, leaf mulch all over the back of his clothing. A black-clothed Ivory was standing a few feet away, her arm raised with thin wisps of smoke swirling into the air from her sleek pistol. Atol was standing next to her, one arm around her shoulders, icy blue eyes calm and indifferent about the whole thing. Braxton was standing on Ivory's other side, his right hand fingering the holster to his gun, his left hand gripping Ivory's wrist, his grip loose and friendly.

"Thanks." Tyler wheezed, grateful for his girlfriend's twin sister intervening, "He was trying to kill me."

"I see." She replied smoothly, completely ignoring both boys standing on either side of her, "I can't really see how my sister likes you, but whatever." She shrugs slightly, leaf green eyes cold but slightly amused.

"The trash needed to be taken out anyway." Atol shrugged, "He deserved what he got. Braxton, go dump him into the ditch."

"Yes, sir." Braxton released Ivory's wrist and went over to the now dead man, lifting him like a light sack of potatoes before dumping him into the ditch that Atol gestured to. He then returned and Ivory gestured for Tyler to tag along to the training room inside the base.

The four of them walking quietly, Ivory nonchalant about the boys on either side of her glaring at each other occasionally and continuing on her way, tucking her gun back into the belt of her jeans. Tyler brushed himself off, brushing off his black hoodie and watching with amusement as Ivory twitched with slight annoyance as Atol punched Braxton in the arm once again with the arm that was around her shoulders. She seemed to get fed up with it as they entered a dark gray and red splattered hallway and used both arms to push both of them in opposite directions, her palms against each of their faces. "You two are insufferable." She muttered under her breath, and pushed them both enough they both stumbled, before continuing to walk in her intended direction down the darkening hallway; platinum blonde ponytail swishing gently across the top of her shoulder blades as she went, her hair a bright contrast to her black clothing and gear.

Tyler followed her with an amused grin, being around Diana and Ivory so much often gave him the opportunity to see Ivory deal with both of the lovesick boys she was pinned in between, she didn't seem to mind it most of the time, and let each of the boys do certain things but sometimes she got annoyed and her actions were often quite humorous.

:) :) :)

Ivory listened intently, her wrist watch recorder playing while she had to suffer through the meeting in the hot and stuffy meeting room, knowing her face was likely flushed from the heat and humidity, the winter when it was cold and dry with many chances to make snowballs was her kind of climate, hotter than a desert and more humid than Florida so the room was like a sauna was not. Of course, having Atol's arms around her middle wasn't helping a smidge.

Two years ago when she had become a spy Atol had caught her sneaking around and offered a deal for the price of keeping her secret from his father, the deal was relatively simple, he wouldn't give away any information and help her sometimes; if she let him choose three actions she'd allow him to do whenever he wanted to and wouldn't kick or punch him. He chose to put his arm around her shoulders, having her perch in his lap while he listened to meetings along in his command room, and flat out kissing her. Ivory didn't particularly mind the unusual behavior, she harbored feelings for both him and her friend Braxton, and she knew both the eighteen-year-old second in command and the black haired warrior had feelings for her as well. Like her sister she was stuck in a love triangle not quite knowing which one to choose, but unlike Diana, Ivory knew who she would choose in a heartbeat if she had to make the choice.

 _'I think issues with love lives run in the family.'_ She inwardly snorted, _'Leon's stuck in a love triangle with a girl who's in love and obsessed with him and another girl who he's literally connected with. Diana's in a triangle as well, between a Slashing Blades trainee and my sub commander. Jay's in a square with that weird girl from across the ocean, his hyperactive girl of a best friend, and that river medic his age. Then there's me, and I'm in a triangle with the second in command of the Slashing blades and a fellow spy. Wow, it really does run in the family. I feel bad for the next generation of us, they're probably going to end up in love pentagons.'_

:) :) :) :)

Cynthia pinched the bridge of her nose, mentally counting to a hundred as Hannah tried to start a conversation with her exhausted partner, they had literally walked in the door a second ago and she was already asking him questions. "I'll be right back." She told him before vanishing behind and door and leaving Leon to look blankly at the other girl, his foggy brain not understanding a single word coming out of her mouth.

He pulled off his backpack and shed his jacket before stretching his arms and yawning widely, still not understanding what Hannah was saying. He started pulling things out of his bag when Hannah stopped him, asking him another question, Leon only heard gibberish, his exhaustion making everything sound like it was underwater. He impatiently moved her hand out of the way and continued sorting through his stuff until someone else crouched next to him and stopped him, placing her hand on top of the middle of the bag. _'Go to sleep.'_ He heard Cynthia say mentally, her mental voice bright and clear.

 _'I have to finish this or Holly will murder me in the morning.'_

 _'I'll finish it, you're barely able to see straight, go to sleep.'_ She pulled his mission bag towards her but he stopped her, keeping the bag next to him and locking eyes with her.

 _'But-'_

 _'But nothing. I'll sort your bag, go get ready for bed, you haven't slept for at least twenty-four hours.'_

 _'Neither have you.'_

 _'No, but my body's used to strange sleeping hours, your's isn't.'_

 _'Alright fine,'_ He finally relented, seeing the logic in her statement and silently grateful for the option of extra sleep. _'I'll go get ready.'_

 _'Good, don't trip and hurt yourself.'_

 _'I'm not that tired. Ah!'_ He tripped like Cynthia had warned him against and sent all three of them, him, Cynthia, and Hannah to the ground, landing flat on top of Cynthia, managing to stop his head from crashing into hers, instead of knocking heads they bumped noses.

 _'You were saying?'_

 _'Oh shut up.'_

 _'Can you get off me? While I don't mind the close proximity, I do believe it makes Hannah upset.'_

 _'Right, sorry.'_ He quickly got off them and Cynthia got to her feet before pushing him towards one of the two bathrooms.

 _'Get your butt over there before I kick it.'_

 _'I'm moving!'_ He hurried over there and Cynthia took a seat Indian style next to Leon's bed and continued what he had been doing a moment or so earlier. By the time she had finished his and was working on her own he returned and climbed into his bed and was watching her. Hannah was grumpily lying on her side, tucked under her blankets, light blue eyes narrowed to slits. _'What're you doing?'_

 _'Taking care of my stuff, do you need something before you conk out for the night?'_

'No, not really.'

Cynthia looked at him with a questioning look on her face before she turned back to her task at hand. _'You want something, I know you do. If you don't want anything then go to sleep.'_

 _'No.'_

 _'For Starclan's sake! Are you really going to be stubborn?'_

 _'Yes.'_ Leon's amber eyes were drooping closed but his mind was whirring energetically.

 _'You… fine,'_ Cynthia got to her feet and walked back over to his bed, sitting on the edge and rolling her eyes, doing what he wanted her to do, tucking the blankets further up and around his shoulders before brushing his hair away from his face and leaning down to press a gentle kiss to his forehead before returning to her space. Leon drifted off to sleep, the link between him and Cynthia quiet and content as Cynthia climbed into her own bed and curled up in her blankets, throwing one arm over her eyes to shield them from any light. Hannah was already asleep, having fallen asleep during their mental argument. The light in the flat room dimmed as the clock struck eleven.

:) :) :)

Jay grumbled as he stretched his arms, he'd been busy all day working in the medical bay and his arms were sore from all the lifting things and moving things he'd been doing. Walking back to his flat room he grumbled about the noisiness in the warm hallway, 'the hallways should be quiet at a time like this.' he grunted to himself, grouchy and tired. 'It's eleven thirty, don't they have anything better to do?'

"Hi! Jay!" His already nonexistent silence was broken further by the usual cheerful voice chirping a warm greeting, "Feeling tired?"

"Yes. Are you the source of the insane amount of noise in this hallway?" He asked his best friend and room-mate Breanna Grayas.

"No, well I'm here and making a bit of noise myself, but most of the noise is from the posted date of the next Division Games."

"We're winning this year." Jay told her, knowing she agreed, "We aren't missing any members, nobody's in the Medic Wing with severe injuries, and Firen really wants to win."

"Well Cynthia, Leon, Isa, and I are all available this time around, we'll win this year, I really want the reward!" She said eagerly, excitement filling her tone.

"What's the reward this year?" He asked in slight amusement as they walked away from the noise and towards their flat room.

"Well there's the usual trophy and medallions for the division and competitors, but I finally got the leaders to agree on something, the winning division's leader as a subdivision leader choose ten people from their division that wins gets a week long break from all the fighting and get to go down to the Ashwani cabin for four days!" That surprised Jay, going to the cabin his father owned was extremely rare from all the fighting they did, and this was a great opportunity with the lull of no large missions since they returned the mayor of Ishak's son to him.

"Seriously?" Surprise detectable in his voice.

"Yes! I'm completely serious!" Bree grinned, lowering her voice to avoid being heard, but keeping the energy and excited at the same level, maybe a few notches more. "I really want to go! I love it there!" She started describing it eagerly, using terms Jay understood and comparing things to certain things he had seen before. "The water's so clear and blue like Diana's eyes! There's so much green grass like your sister's eyes, and the trees are huge!" She pushed herself once before throwing her hands up into the air for emphasis, before continuing to push her chair. "They're taller than the base's six floors! And the cabin is really warm and cozy!"

"I'm sure it is." He said gruffly, feeling slightly left out, not being able to see anything that she was describing.

"But the best part is being there with all our friends!" She chirped with a smile, "That's when it's the best thing in the world."

"I'm going to disagree with you on that, there's too much noise for my taste." He replied as he unlocked and pushed open the door to their flat room, letting her in first.

"Thanks. It is loud," She relented, rolling into the room, "But it's nice to see everyone all together and not fighting for our lives." She spoke seriously before going back to her happy personality, "Remember when Cynthia fell out of that tree when Leon scared her?"

"Yes, didn't Cynthia fall out of the tree on top of him?" He asked, maneuvering around the room to his space, his feet occasionally bumping against the moved furniture. Even after a month, he hadn't adjusted to the strange positions everything was.

"Yup! Everyone was teasing them for days!" Bree grinned at him, amber eyes, that he couldn't see, twinkling with cheer and laughter.

"Alright Alright, settle down and go to sleep, you crazy girl." Jay rolled his blind eyes as he settled down onto his bed and pick up a book, the same book he had been reading on the plane to the combine division meeting.

"I'm moving," Bree smiled, using her arms to heave herself up onto her own bed and positioning her legs so she was able to lay down on her side and sleep in her usual position.

Jay listened to the sounds of cloth rustling and knew the bouncy girl was probably going to sleep. Reaching over to his left he pressed a button on the wall that would slowly dim the lights to be off. Not that it made any difference to him, with the black that consisted of his vision, but it would help his friend go to sleep and be quiet.

"Hey!" Bree complained.

"What? Aren't you going to sleep?"

"Not without reading with you first." The bouncy girl replied with a smile, she was lying on her side, head resting on one palm with her book propped up by the walls of her blanket nest.

"Sorry," He turned the lights back on and put his fingers back on the spot he'd been reading. "Who's starting?"

"Do you want to? I know where you are in the book."

"You can read first," Jay told her, setting his calloused fingertips down on the smooth pages he knew to be white from Bree's descriptions.

"Ok!" Bree chirps before clearing her tone and speaking in a narrator's voice, "Akili crept along the now silent gravel streets, well aware that the possibility of being caught and taken to Gendicine was a great deal higher than if she had chosen to come out at night. Ardil was bounding at her feet, the light blue scaled baby dragon clumsily walking behind her and flapping his wings experimentally as they ran. While it would be safer to return to the village at night, Akili didn't have the time, Aric's life was in danger, with every moment the poison in his body from the arrow was spreading through his blood like an eager fire licking up a dry log. Her tunic rustled softly as she moved and the leather shoes she wore did nothing to keep her movements silent nor keep her from feeling every dratted stone in the street. 'We're almost there Ardil, keep going!' She whispered to her dragon who tripped over a rock and hit the ground with an angry squeak before scrambling up after her."

Jay took over, his fingers speeding over the raised bumps on the pages of his book, blind blue eyes staring blankly ahead of him, head tilted down towards the direction he knew his book was. "'I'm trying!' The small dragon squeaked to her mentally, 'But I don't understand why these things keep moving under my paws and scratch against my talons!'" Bree spoke once again, speaking as the book's main character, Akili.

"'It's called gravel, it's basically a bunch of rocks layered over a path of compacted dirt.' Akili told him as the medical hut came into sight, 'There it is! Hurry!'"

Both of them took turns reading, taking turns narrating and each of them voicing certain characters.

:) :) :) :)


	6. Chapter 5

The wheels of Bree's wheelchair make soft noises as she entered the cafeteria and rolled over to the stage area where Holly and or Firen, usually gave out awards or made announcements. "We really need to get a ramp over here," She mused to Firen and Holly with amusement in her tone, it was a well-known fact she could jump up stairs but a ramp was always a blast in her opinion and it made her life conveniently easier.

Gripping her wheels she thrust her shoulders and upper body upwards, causing her to jump up onto one of the stairs, leaning backward so her back wheels rested against the lip of the next stair she tightened her grip on the wheels and quickly pushed herself up the stair, going up the third one a moment later. Being able to lift three hundred pounds without her natural super strength came in handy sometimes. "Whew," She smiled at the people now watching her, speaking through her comlink and using the intercom system to project her happy voice throughout the cafeteria and the rest of the base. "We really need to get a ramp for this thing!" Soft laughter spread throughout the room and Bree grinned widely, "Hi everyone!"

She balanced on her back wheels for a moment, waiting for the chatter to quiet before dropping back to the ground and grinning wider, "As everyone knows there are a Division games this year!"

Everyone cheered, "Wait! I'm not finished yet!" The room went dead silent, everyone giving Bree their full attention. "For those who haven't been eavesdropping on Holly and me," She playfully narrowed her eyes, "You know who you are," She brightened once again, "I can announce the days that the Division games are taking place and Firen will be announcing who will be participating!" The group cheered, everyone excited for the Division games, the new members looked perplexed but everyone else's excitement was rubbing off on them and making them excited as well. "The games will be held at Star's base! When is it?" She asked them all, amber eyes twinkling merrily, "Next week!" The teenagers and adults of the division roared with excitement, everyone looking excited and eager for the day to come, "Let's give the floor to Firen!" She grinned, rolling backward slightly and clapping with everyone as their division leader stepped up onto the stage emerald green eyes gleaming with pride at seeing the division pumped and ready to win the games this year.

"Last year we had some issues," Firen admitted and everyone laughed at a loud,

"Hey! That was not my fault!" from Leon who was sitting at one of the tables near the front with his brother, Hannah, and his best friend. He was leaning forward on his arms which were crossed on the table, golden blonde hair spiky and neat, amber eyes twinkling with mock indignancy.

"No, it wasn't you fault Leon, mostly." Firen cracked a smile as his grandson pouted and turned to his brother for comfort.

"You're on your own," Jay replied, leaning back in his chair, arms behind his head, blue tinted black rimmed sunglasses covering his blind blue eyes, black and gray speckled hair messy. Leon rolled his eyes before giving his brother a gentle noogie and listened to Firen once again.

"There were injuries-"

"Getting my leg shattered wasn't particularly my fault," Cynthia responded as everyone looked at her with amusement, her legs propped up on a chair near her, one arm lazily hanging around Leon's neck and casually examining the fingernails of her other hand. Her black hair up in a messy low ponytail, blue eyes gleaming with amusement.

"-disappearances-"

"I was busy I'll have you know," Ivory spoke coolly from where she was sitting with Ben, Diana, and Braxton, munching on a bag of Doritos with her feet propped up on her sister's lap, leaning back in her chair with her black sunglasses perched on top of her head, blonde hair up a neat high ponytail, leaf green eyes amused and excited.

"-and missing the event that person was participating in."

"Sorry!" Bree grinned sheepishly, amber eyes gleaming with joy and laughter, dark brown hair up in a messy bun. Everyone laughed for a few minutes before they quieted and let Firen speak.

"We're letting those people redeem themselves so the competitors of the division games this year are; Cynthia Casi Lawson, Leonardo Landon Bramble, Ivory Ignacia Fernandez, Breanna Blisse Grayas, Braxton Boris Crawford, Holly Haily Bramble, Hannah Henrietta Henderson, Benjamin Barry Grayas, Brendon Blake Michaels, and Jay Jason bramble."

"What?" Jay asked in surprise, sitting up completely, "I can't participate!"

"You can this year Jay!" Bree smiled at him, "There's a medic event this year!"

"You better tell me about it later."

"I will!" Bree smiled and rolled forward as Firen moved back. "And, the reward this year is the best yet! The division that wins gets to have ten members chosen by the division leader to go to…" She paused for suspense before grinning widely, "The Ashwana cabin! That's right guys, Brad's cabin at the beach! For four days and they get a week long break!"

Cynthia glanced at Leon, blue eyes wide with surprise but gleaming with anticipation, Leon's expression matched hers and fire gleamed in both of their eyes, this year they weren't going to get stuck in the medical wing with a shattered limb in Cynthia's case, and a vicious cough in Leon's case. This year was the year they were going to win, neither of them really cared about the standard trophy and medallions, a break from being constantly on duty and on missions? That was something that literally had never happened to them, for the past six years -five if you were Cynthia- they were never off duty unless they were stuck in the medical wing with bad injuries or illnesses. There was the occasional lull around Christmas but never longer than six hours at the most.

"Can we get the competitors up here?" Bree asked with excitement. All of them got up and went up to the stage, each of them looking determined, Ivory looked excited but cool, ready for the games this year, the freckles across the bridge of her nose wrinkling slightly as she smirked. Jay looked as grouchy as normal, if you overlooked the smirk tugging at the corners of his lips. Braxton and Hannah looked slightly concerned, Hannah more than Braxton, both looked excited about the reward, though, a smirk on Braxton's face, Hannah was smiling weakly. Cynthia and Leon looked the most hyped, amber and blue eyes gleaming with competition, excited and determined half grins, half smirks on their faces. Holly was calm and collected, the only give away to her excitement was the spark in her green eyes; Bree looked like she was so excited she was going to explode. "Thunder Division for the win!" She shouted, throwing her hands into the air and cheering with everyone else.

:) :) :) :)

Hadara sighed as she finished washing her hands after helping wrap a sprained ankle and take care of a gunshot wound. She stared blankly out of a window, the water rushing down the outside of the clear glass not fazing her as she spaced out, thinking about the Light in Darkness group, a certain person in particular. With blue eyes and black and gray speckled hair, Jay Jason Bramble reminded her a lot of her childhood friend Jackson Jenson who vanished three years ago. It didn't matter that she had a slight crush on Jay anyway, he was in that other group and was probably with that bubbly person of a girl she thought was named Breanna Grayas. The girl was severely protective over him and it annoyed Hadara to no end. Not notice a timer bomb ticking down just once in your lifetime and you wouldn't be trusted by that same person ever again.

Hadara shook away the thoughts plaguing her mind and quietly hung the hand towel back up before leaving the clinic to the cafeteria, hoping her friend Finli was on the base, she could use some company and help to keep her straying thoughts away. Lucky for her, Finli was sitting at their usual table, scarfing down a bowl of chili with two more next to him, one in the seat across from him and the other next to him, he probably intended to eat that second one. She slipped into the seat across from him and took the chili bowl and the spoon he had provided. As usual, he didn't speak a greeting, choosing to nod to her and give her a high five as well as slowing down his eating pace, being respectful to her pet peeve of people scarfing down their food like they hadn't eaten in days. "How're you doing?" She asked him, not sure what he'd been doing all day.

Finli swallowed before answering, "Decent, I was out on the field." he went back to eating his food. Ever since the Light in Darkness group has visited them, Finli had been quieter than he usually was, Hadara secretly suspected he liked someone from the group but she hadn't discovered who it was just yet.

"That has to be more fun than sitting in the clinic all morning with whiny warriors." She joked and got a laughter filled grin from him. She looked up at the announcement stand when she heard the sound of a microphone being tapped lightly, testing it. Salim was standing at the stand, carefully testing the microphone before speaking into it.

"Alright everyone, I have an announcement to make. The leaders of the Light in Darkness group have discussed the possibility of having our group attend and participate in their Division Games."

Hadara sat up straighter, excited at the prospect of seeing Jay once again. Everyone waited in suspense for the man they called their leader to announce his decision. "I have chosen to accept their offer. We will be participating in the games. The competitors will be competing in two events each, and they are, Hadara Helyn Mason, Finli Farrell Forester, Brooke Brunhilda Bernadine, Selwyn Shaw Salvatore, and Thor Thaddeus Thurston."

Hadara grinned but jumped when Finli spoke with an excited tone.

"Yes! This is going to be great!" He smiled, speaking in a low but excited tone before going back to his food.

' _I can't wait to see Jay again!'_ Hadara thought with excitement, blue eyes twinkling as she dug into the bowl of chili in front of her.

:) :) :) :)

Holly slipped sideways out of her comfortable desk chair, crashing to the black carpeted floor in her command room and quickly getting back to her feet before sitting back in the black leather upholstered chair. ' _Darn it. I need someone to else to help keep me awake.'_ She squinted at one of her bright screens, everything was calm at the moment, calm, quiet, and peaceful. While Holly loved the peace, she wondered why it couldn't be when it was Ashton's turn for night time watch, having skirmishes got her blood pumping and helped keep her awake in the late hours of the night, peace made her drowsy and she tended to doze off. ' _Huh, maybe I can get permission to take my laptop to my flat room, Leon and Cynthia might still be awake. Nah, it's only…'_ She looked up at the clock and her green eyes widened, ' _midnight! Sheesh! I didn't think it was that late. I'm not waking them up and dealing with whiny and sleep, deprived warriors.'_ She decided and resolutely stayed awake and focused on her screen.

Ten minutes later the intelligent teen was rolling her eyes at another victory against the hardest computer chess game she could find. After ten games it was starting to bore her and her attention was drifting, right now she was rolling an emerald green mechanical pencil between her hand and the wooden desk, her head propped up on her other arm, green eyes lazily directed at her computer screen. Something started vibrating, breaking her peaceful silence with just the low humming of her many computers. But she fell out of her chair again, for the second time that night. Getting back to her feet and plopping once again into the chair she spoke into her comlink. "Thunderbolts Subdivision leader Holly Bramble here."

"Well hello to you too Holly," A familiar baritone and amused voice spoke across the comlink. "Head commander of the Crashing Water Group Finli Forrester requesting a greeting."

"Finli!" Holly grinned, green eyes twinkling at the sound of his voice. "Haven't heard from you in a little while, how're you been?" She started organizing a few things, looking to keep herself moving around.

"I've been better, stuck on week long night watch once again," Finli replied and Holly's lips twitched into a smile.

"Yeah, I'm in that boat with you this week."

"Perfect! That means we can keep each other awake during the peaceful hours."

"My thinking exactly."

"So I heard about this mystical pool near the Star division that supposedly has the ability to give the person who drinks some of it and goes to sleep snippets and flashes into the future, is that correct?" He asked curiously, after hearing about it from Brooke and Selwyn he'd been dying to ask Holly about it.

"That is correct, you see, the medics all travel down to that pool on the first, fifteenth, and the last day of every month to do what they call dream with the future. They receive prophecies, snippets into the future, and see important things that are going to happen, good and bad."

"That's really cool. What does the water taste like? Brooke told me you started as a medic." He explained why he figured she would know the answer.

"Auh! Nobody was supposed to know that I started like that." Holly whined childishly, pleased to hear Finli chuckle before she returned to her usual calm attitude and answered his question. "I'm not sure how to describe it," she admitted, settling back in her back and spinning around to prop her feet up on the foot stool behind her. "It's sorta like clean air, the pure rocky taste, it doesn't really taste like anything, to be honest, just something clean and pure."

"Huh, I guess I'm going to have to try and taste clean air then." He laughed before asking another question, "What're the division games, Holly?"

"Oh yeah! I forgot! Your group is participating this year right?" Holly smiled excitedly, relaxing in her chair a bit more and glancing at her screen to check it was still peaceful.

"Yeah, Salim told us this morning, so what is it?"

"Well," She said, "It's essentially a contest of strength between four of the divisions, It's supposed to friendly and fair but there's usually a lot of sabotage from the shadow division, usually aimed at my group…"

:) :) :) :) :)

Cynthia caught Leon's fist and spun, pinning his arm behind his back, pushing his arm up enough for it to be painful. "What're we at now? Thirty to fifteen with you losing?" Ever since they had been named the thunder competitors for the division games two days ago, the two had been training constantly, preparing for the event rather than going into the field.

Leon's face pinched with pain and he quickly tapped out on her knuckles to get her to release him. "In grappling and dodging yeah, but I still have the upper hand in strength, fifty to thirty and I'm winning."

"That's because you're being a dirty little cheater and using your super strength," Cynthia replied, releasing him and stepping back before doing some fancy footwork to avoid Leon's spin trip which would've sent her to the worn out blue mat if she wasn't as light on her feet as she was by nature. She landed a brief punch to his shoulder for the dirty trick but wasn't expecting him to grasp her by the wrist, put his foot directly on the back of hers, and yank her off balance. She gripped his shoulders and Leon teetered on his heels in an attempt to not fall forward with her, his eyes narrowed and playful but stubborn at the same time. Cynthia was smirking, she knew she was going to hit the mat, but if she could make him fall as well they would tie. She kept her legs straight on purpose, making it was he was the one holding her weight, not herself. Moments later they both crashed to the mat with a thump and Cynthia nearly got the air knocked out of her lungs from Leon flattening her.

"Cheater." He huffed, not moving to get off of her.

"Take a mouthful of your own medicine my friend." She smirked, blue eyes twinkling with triumph.

"I would wipe that smirk off your face if the cameras were off." He mused, amber eyes twinkling with amusement.

"Too bad," Her smirk widens, "I know for a fact that the cameras are on. Besides, your breath smells like you swallowed a large container of cinnamon."

"Why do you like beating on my ego!" He complains, getting up and helping her to her feet as well before moving back into a fighting stance.

"It's fun and amusing. Besides, if I don't deflate it you'd fall sideways from how big it is." She replied, taking is offered hand and getting to his feet before

"Ugh, can't argue with you on that." He paused, "Wait, didn't you say you like cinnamon?"

Cynthia grins innocently and doesn't respond, instead, she lunged at him for an uppercut punch.

:) :) :)

 _ **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Yeah, Heather is an actual name :) But I always imagined Heathertail as a Hannah rather than a Heather :) I'm glad you like my stories! :D**_

 _ **Jay is still blind in this one :) I hope I fixed it and it's more believable that he's blind now :) I can't fit the titles for each chapter in the title spot XD so I decided a table of contents was in order :)**_

 _ **Pondfrost- Reading warrior AUs is so much fun! :) I'm flattered you think so high of this one :) I tried to keep the characters' personalities along the same lines as their cat counterparts :) I got lazy on Brad's name... oops :) But I'm even lazier cause I'm not going to change it XD**_

 _ **Who they are fighting will be more visible as we go :) Dark river flashbacks were intended :) Atol is Hawkfrost :)**_


	7. Chapter 6

**_Pondfrost- I love smileys and emojis :) Atol means Hatefilled, so he breaks the name rule :D I know right?! The next chapter is the first part of the division games! :D_**

 ** _Teezey23- I know :) my grammar is horrible :) I apologize if it bothers you :) I actually didn't know about that :) I'll work on that and I apologize if I keep screwing that up and it annoys you. Nah, it wasn't at all offensive :) I don't have a beta reader so I'm kinda just reading through it and trying to fix mistakes as I go :)_**

 _ **I have a question for all of you, I am going to write a few chapters for Christmas, they aren't particularly Christmas related but I want to know which ones you'd like to see :) There will be five chapters and I want you guys to vote on which choice for each of them :)**_

 ** _Fluff Special Choices_**

 ** _Briarfeather Under The Mistletoe_**

 ** _IvyBreeze, A Lost Bet and A Kiss_**

 ** _Cinderblaze, A Moment Of Peace_**

 ** _Hollyleaves, Visiting The Waterfall_**

 ** _Moments of the Past Special Choices (Pick Two)_**

 ** _The Shatter Incident (Cynthia gets her leg shattered) *whispers* Psst! Pick this one!_**

 ** _Bree's Accident (Bree gets paralyzed)_**

 ** _Competition is Running High (the confrontation between Cynthia and Hannah when they were younger)_**

 ** _Linked Together forever. (Origin of Cynthia and Leon's link, also explains the "promise" ring)_**

 ** _Christmas Special Choices (Also Pick two)_**

 _ **I'm Glad I'm not alone (Leon (Ten years old) spends Christmas with Cynthia(Ten years old) and Miles)**_

 _ **What is a... Break? (Cynthia(six years old) in her cage fighting arena with a break on Christmas)**_

 _ **We're all a Big Fat Happy Family (Christmas on the base before the Wind Transfers)**_

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

 _Stealing Food, A Relieving Revelation, A New Flash Bang, and words from the warriors_

Leon grinned, he may be soaking wet, covered in mud, and overall dead tired, but this was an opportunity he couldn't pass up. Holly had told him Cynthia was in the shooting range, doing some tests on her latest bullets called light whiz bees, and that the cameras were a bit fuzzy over there. Meaning, he could have some fun with his partner.

Creeping into the shooting range he quickly put sunglasses on at the bright flashes of white light from the new bullets and started creeping up behind her, she was so focused on mentally adjusting different things she wasn't paying attention to the GPS system they had and wasn't listening to anything besides the sound of the bullets exploding into powder and bright flashes of light. He got right behind her and a smirk spread across his face as he poked her cheek repeatedly, causing her to swat his hand away from her face and focus harder on her testing. Once he deemed her completely focused on her testing his smirk widened and he squeezed her sides in a tazoring fashion, getting the reaction he was looking for. Cynthia dropped her gun, let out a high-pitched surprised squeal, and jumped a few feet into the air. Seizing her around the waist he blew a raspberry into her neck and she laughed, completely caught off guard.

"Leon!" She complained, "Stop it! That tickles!" she laughed, squirming in his grip, attempting to get away from him.

"I know it tickles," He grinned, doing it again, "That's why I'm doing it!"

"Goofus!" she reached up and pinched his nose before managing to slip through his grasp.

"You're coming with me," he insisted and grasped her by the wrist after stopping down to pick up her gun, "someone told me, that you," he dabbed his partner on the nose, "haven't eaten at all today." Cynthia's guilty expression was enough to confirm his suspicion and confirmed Holly's concern for her friend.

"I've been busy," she shrugged blue eyes still gleaming with guilt, "besides, what's the fun if you aren't here to help me drag Holly to the cafeteria?" She took her gun back and tucked it into her jeans.

"Well I'm starving and I'm sure you are as well, so let's go eat. Oh, I've been meaning to ask, what happened to your gun's holster?" he asked and offered his arm to her as they started walking.

"No clue, it disappeared after the whole shatter incident." Cynthia shrugged looping her arm through his and using the code name for when they had been captured and interrogated last year. It was code named shatter because that was the same interrogation that ended up with Cynthia's leg shattered and mangled.

Leon stiffened at the codename, he could still remember the details in perfect remembrance. He may have seen many terrifying and decently gruesome things working in the group, but nothing could compare to seeing his partner half conscious and bathed in someone else's blood mixed with her own. Nightmares of that night were something both of them had in common, but for different reasons. Leon had been terrified that his partner was going die from the injury and Cynthia had been terrified that she wouldn't make it and would be able to stay with Leon. Either way, they both hated it. "You haven't had a holster for a whole year? Looks like I'm going to be making you another one then?"

"If you wouldn't mind," Cynthia smiled, "The holster you made lasted a lot longer and I didn't have any bullets exploding inside each of the magazines."

Leon grinned, "Of course I'll make another one, now I know what to give your for your birthday next month."

"Don't remind me," Cynthia groaned, "I'm not looking forward to Haliah and Paige making me sing again."

Leon grinned at her, amber eyes twinkling, "Ashton got in big trouble for spiking the soda, getting ten minors moderately intoxicated got him in some huge trouble with Firen when he couldn't reach the important people in charge of this subdivision because we were all either passed out on the floor or being weird idiots. For being drunk, you were a really good singer."

Cynthia groaned as they turned a corner, entering the main hallway. "Unlike you I wasn't completeIy out of it, I was teetering on the edge, but only my sense of duty and my mind were fuzzy. Unfortunately, that meant Haliah, who was the worst out of all of us, begged me to sing for her and I agreed. I'm still getting requests to sing for people!"

Leon laughed, "At least we know you're a decent heavyweight while I'm at the lighter end of things."

"Yeah, but I hope for both our sakes that it doesn't happen again, going out onto the field with a hangover isn't something I want a repeat of." She sighed remembering what it was like to have her ears ringing, head pounding, and feeling like her entire body was a dead weight. That had been the worst birthday she had had since coming to the group, and that was counting the year when she had been in the field and got stuck in quick sand. Leon chortled in laughter but agreed with her as together they pulled open the door to Holly's command room and hauled her out of it.

"Definitely the worst birthday yet right?"

"Definitely."

"What're we talking about?" Holly asked them as the partnership dragged their leader back down the soft creamy hallway they had been going down a moment earlier.

"Cyn's birthday last year," Leon replied to his sister as pushed open the cafeteria doors, letting Cynthia pull Holly through it before entering himself and helping her push her over to one of the lines.

"Oh," Holly winced, remembering the incident, "That sounds about right." She picked up one of the trays and started putting what she wanted onto her tray, Cynthia and Leon following her lead, but their food choices were drastically different. Holly's choice was light, consisting of a bottle of water, a salad, and few chocolate chip cookies. While Cynthia's and Leon's were a lot heavier and more filling, Cynthia's choice was a heaping amount of meat marinara pasta, a large fruit salad, a large bottle of blue Powerade, and a large sized salad. Leon's choice was an entire small shepherd's pie, a large bottle of orange Powerade, a container of marshmallow fluff with a box of graham crackers, and a piece of a cherry pie. The three of them took a seat at their usual table in the front of the cafeteria.

"Why do I always have the stupid and dangerous birthdays?" Cynthia grumbled before taking a bite from her pasta while Leon dug into his shepherd's pie.

"Your birthday isn't always dangerous or stupid," Holly replied, taking a neat bite of her salad, "Although you seem to have that pattern."

"It's a pain," Cynthia grumbled, stealing a bite of Leon's shepherd's pie when he stole a grape from her.

"Last year was the worst, don't you agree, Holly?" Leon asked, popping the grape into his mouth.

"In the danger factor? No, when she got stuck neck deep in that sink hole of quick sand is the worst," Holly shrugged, finishing off her salad in a few more bites.

"Eh," Leon shrugged before scooping up another mouthful of his shepherd's pie into his mouth. It was quiet for a few more minutes as the three ate, Cynthia and Leon sharing what they had chosen, gotten used to sharing with each other after they had met each other when they were nine years old and Leon had taken her and her brother off the streets to his apartment that his parents -extremely busy with the group- gave him. Of course, the link that had developed between them over the years probably helped.

"I should get back to my command room, don't want to miss anything important," Holly said, getting to her feet after finishing her meal.

"See ya Holly, go to bed sometime tonight alright?"

"Will do, Ashton has night watch tonight." Holly took her tray, dumped the trash before stacking it with the other used trays and walked out of the cafeteria.

Cynthia watched her leave and Leon took the moment to steal her forkful of pasta, causing her attention to snap back to him and complain. "Leon! I was about to eat that!" Leon swallowed and grinned innocently at her, using his fork to steal another bite from her. "Will you stop it!" She half whined half laughed, slapping his shoulder playfully, "I'm trying to eat it!"

"But it's really good!" He grins, stealing a spoonful of her fruit salad as well. Cynthia pushed him away from her tray and started eating faster, attempting to eat the rest of her food without Leon stealing it all. Leon grinned and kept stealing from her, as a last resort Cynthia stole his fork and hid it, allowing her to eat her pasta in peace… for a few minutes before he used his superior strength to make her give him a few more forkfuls.

"Leon!" She shrugged him off, "Stop stealing my food!"

"You can have some of mine, Cyn," he compensated and Cynthia reluctantly agreed, pulling his tray over and finishing off his shepherd's pie while Leon finished her pasta. ' _You know I'm just playing.'_ He told her mentally, munching on her fruit salad as she did the same.

' _Yes, I am well aware you are just playing, I don't really mind that much.'_ Cynthia replied in the same way, popping another grape into her mouth.

' _I love you Cyn.'_ He told her simply, leaning back in his seat with their trays mostly empty, Cynthia's was completely empty now.

' _Right back at ya big boy, I love you too.'_ Cynthia replied, reaching to his tray for the marshmallow fluff, her favorite sugary food.

:) :) :)

"Go easy on your ankle for the next few days alright?" Bree told Brendon after she taped up his badly sprained ankle and strapped a brace on, "I'll let Holly know you aren't going on any missions till after the Division Games."

"But-" Brendon tried to protest but Bree cut him off.

"Not buts about it," her amber eyes flash, revealing the dangerous warrior beneath her cheerful attitude. "Paige will take command of the group until I deem you fit for the field, go back to the flat and rest that ankle with some ice, I'll send Haliah to the flat as well." Finishing the report of his injury and tucking it into his medical file she pressed the activation button to the communications options on her comlink. "Haliah, your partner's sprain is worse than expected, please report back to the medical wing and help your partner back to your flat, being the whiny warrior he is, he needs some pampering."

"Roger Bree, who's going to replace me?"

"Paige will. Paige Lawson," Bree's voice was projected through the intercom system of the base, "Please suit up and exchange positions with your sister, she's being called back to base for medical reasons involving her partner."

"Roger Bree," Paige's response came through the comlink. Bree switched to another frequency,

"Hey Holly!" she chirped cheerfully to her subdivision leader, "besides the sneak mission with Cynthia and Leon fetching Brittany I think that's the only field mission scheduled for tonight, can you call everyone else back?"

"I'll do that within a few minutes, Cynthia and Leon just left to fetch your sister from the situation she got herself caught in."

"That's Brittany for you!" Bree laughs, "Being a spy isn't really her thing!"

"She's doing well, she could use some training from Ivory, I agree," Holly admitted, "but she's a pretty good spy."

"As long as she's happy, that's what matters to me!" Bree chirped, watching as Haliah came in and started helping her partner back to the flat, Brendon limping heavily, a scowl fixed on his face. "You're going to have to find a replacement for Brendon, he really screwed up his ankle!"

"Alright Bree," Holly laughed, amused by the girl's attitude, "I'll let Firen know."

"Roger! Night!" Bree chirped before exiting the communications and looking at Jay, "Ready to go and sleep for a while?!"

"Definitely." He grumped, "some warriors are the worst patients in the world."

"I can't agree with you more! Let's head out then, night Leah, Cyllia, and Silvia!" She chirped a goodbye as she and Jay started leaving the crisp white medical bay with the intentions of returning to their room of the flat they were in.

"Have a good rest you two," Leah called to them, " thanks for pausing your training to come help out."

"No problem!" Bree called back before the doors closed behind them and she stretched her arms over her head, twisting slightly to pop her spine as well. "I haven't been in there for that long of a time for so long!" She groaned in a playful but cheery tone at the cramping of her muscles

"Lucky you." Jay rolls his eyes, "My life consists of that place."

"Auh, poor Jay!" Bree smiled, "You ready for the Divison games?!" she asked excitedly. She and Jay would be working together in one of the events and Bree couldn't wait! The event was the division relay race, they had the medical part of it, right before Cynthia took it to the finish line. They had to run through a small woodland collecting as many natural herbs as possible and get to a wooden table where they had to match the plant to its use where they could then pass the baton to the next competitor.

"Am I ready? Not particularly, let's hope I won't trip and fall on my face."

"That's why I'm there with you!" Bree grinned, we'll work together!" Jay blanched, he had had no idea that Bree was going to be with him. Any doubt and depression from the idea he was going to completely fail vanished, replaced with excitement and relief. "You're going with me?"

"Yup! And We're going to win!" She grinned at him and Jay let out a short chuckle, moving over to her and starting to push her, showing rare affection towards the cheery hyper girl that was his friend and companion.

:) :) :)

Leon inwardly laughed as he listened to Cynthia's barely audible humming across their comlink, he was sneaking closer to the base Brittany was at with Cynthia hidden somewhere on a building, her sniper scope trained on her partner. Despite how much she insisted she hated singing and sounded like a dying cat, Leon had to disagree, he was often amused by the random humming she'd do during missions where they'd be doing whatever they were supposed to and Cynthia would get tired of the silence and start humming some random tune. He could hear her fingers drumming on the trigger of her sniper rifled to the beat of the song she was humming. He hummed along with her as he got closer to the group, he heard the whizzing of Cynthia's bullets through the air and exploding with soft bangs at guard's feet. This was why she was the long distance.

Once he got right up against the camp's dirty brick wall he sent the mental message, ' _I'm at the walls.'_

Moments later he got a response, ' _I'm on my way. Be careful.'_ Leon gave her acknowledgment and waited for a few minutes when his partner dropped down to the ground with a soft rustle. ' _Mental communication only until discovered, agreed?'_ She stated mentally,

' _Agreed, are we trying to be sneaky?'_

' _Only to get inside, after that we're trying to make it look like we're kidnapping Brittany.'_

' _Do you have the splatter bangs to shoot her with?'_

' _Yeah, I have them. Along with light whiz bees, knockout gas, and a new flash bang explosive I'm dying to try.'_

' _Cool, I have my pistol, knives, and fists.'_

' _Your own personal registered weapons.'_ Cynthia laughed mentally as they moved over to the wall where Leon boosted her up before jumping up and catching her hand for her to pull him up.

:) :)

"Oh, F-"

"Leon! Don't you dare finish that word!" Cynthia snapped angrily, dodging a few more bullets and firing a few off before changing magazines and shooting Brittany in the knee with a splatter bang, making her fall to the ground by pretending to be incapacitated. "Get down!" pulling something from her pocket she pulled the pin from a clear explosive grenade like thing full of different colored powder. The moment she said get down Leon dropped to the floor and she threw the explosive upwards and dropped to the floor next to him, covering her ears. With a deafening bang and a series of flashing lights the explosive went off. "Let's move!' Cynthia got to her feet and rushed forward, knocking the people around Brittany away and pulling the spy away. As they left the building she struck a match and threw it into the building where another explosion occurred in the form of a huge fireball, sending out a decent sized shockwave and giving all the slashing blade members inside, a nice toasty burn and a stunning wave.

"What was that?!" Brittany asked, gawking at the partnership who were hurrying over to the camp's wall and Leon boosted his friend up before boosting up the spy as bullets started pounding the ground at their feet.

Cynthia grinned widely, "A seventy-two chemical, two option, highly flammable, flash bang." She then pulled Leon up and they jumped over the wall.

"Ow!" Leon groaned as they landed, "People love shooting at my shoulders!"

"I'll cover for you, try and get to the car," Cynthia told him, urging him to go take cover and get away when she whipped out her pistols and started firing at the snipers shooting at them, taking them out. Leon and Brittany took her advice and started running toward the car. Brittany saw the blood welling in between Leon's fingers where he was putting pressure on the wound, his face already starting to pale from the speed of the blood loss. Cynthia turned and started running with them, "We're almost there Leon, just a little farther and I can heal you." Leon let out a stubborn grunt.

' _I don't need to be healed Cyn.'_

' _And I don't have metal bones.'_ Cynthia rolled her eyes, _you're getting blood everywhere, I don't want Holly to have a heart attack, and you nicked an artery, I can feel the pain as well Leon.'_

' _But... Fine.'_ He was secretly grateful that they wouldn't have to wait to get back to base to patch himself up, after seeing Cynthia's latest mad scientist chemical solution and fetching Brittany he was in the mood for some decent sleep without being woken up to Cynthia's tinkering with chemicals and the occasional issue of Hannah arguing with her about her chemical lab setup. The division games were starting within the next two days, and he wanted to be on his toes. As they got into the vehicle and Cynthia pressed both of her hands over his wound Leon looked at her, wondering if she would be okay during the games. With her leg being mostly artificial she had a lot of weaknesses that could be exploited, her weakness to electricity would be the worst.

:) :)

Holly shut off her monitors a few hours after her brother got back to base, green eyes intelligent and calm. They would be ready for the games, her eyes hardened, they were called the thunderbolts for a reason. Even Orion insisting that Hannah and Braxton be part of their division for the games wouldn't change anything. ' _We are the Thunder Division.'_

:)

Bree's left hand reached up to scratch at the back of her neck, amber eyes calm and twinkling cheerfully, ' _Home to the brave and strong.'_

:)

Haliah checked on her partner once again, emerald green eyes glittering with concern, ' _Helpers of the compassionate and courageous.'_

:)

Jay's blind blue eyes wandered around to rest on the door in front of him, competition gleaming in his eyes, ' _born to protect and fight.'_

:)

Leon's determined amber eyes tracked his partner's cautious movements as she worked with chemicals to stock up on her many different kinds of bullets, ' _protectors of the free'_

:)

Cynthia's blue eyes narrowed as she carefully measured a few drops of a clear chemical into a beaker, ' _fighters of the light.'_

:)

Ivory's fist made contact with the punching bag, causing it to swing violently, leaf green eyes gleaming with determination and competition, ' _and with these skills, we will win and prove our worth.'_

 **"We are the Thunder Divison,**

 **Home to the brave and strong,**

 **Helpers of the compassionate and courageous,**

 **Born to protect and fight**

 **Protectors of the free,**

 **Fighters of the light."**

 _ **DIVISION GAMES! FINALLY! XD The division games are starting! I'm so excited to write the events and the character development in those chapters!**_

 _Sneak Peek_

 _'_ _I'm going to be sick when I'm done with this.'_ Cynthia thought as she kept up the pace of her handsprings, she had lost count after seventy-two and that was at least ten minutes ago. Her body was on fire, from both the handsprings and the electrical arrow embedded in her thigh. She had her jaw clenched around the baton she had to get across the finish line, she had to make it, no matter how much pain she was in she had to win the relay race. Everyone had worked too hard for her to loose because of her weakness to electricity.

Leon was standing at the end, watching his partner with bated breath, _'that's one-hundred-fifty-five, come on Cyn!'_ He was fuming from the sabotage, shooting Cynthia in the right thigh with an electrical arrow was the worst sabotage against his partner and he could tell she was trying as hard as she could, having her super speed and strength active to help increase the amount and speed of the handsprings, her senses drawn close to help her focus. He could feel exhaustion tugging at her body and the burn from already breaking her record of a hundred and thirty consecutive handsprings, "Come on Cindy!" He yelled, cupping his hands over his mouth to amplifying the sound, "You're almost there! You can beat him! I know you can do it!" She was only five feet away now. "Come on Cindy! If you have enough energy do a triple back flip!" With a great amount of effort Cynthia did as he suggested, managing to land the flip a few feet past the finish line and nearly falling to the ground were it not for Leon catching her under the arms. Cynthia took the baton and threw it into the air signaling she had made it first, her right leg was twisted slightly from the electrical shocks screwing up how things in her leg worked, the arrow still embedded in her leg, the are around it was stained red from her blood and she looked like she going to both be sick, and pass out. "You did it!" he laughed, "You won!"

"At this point, the world is spinning way too much..." Cynthia groaned in response, "I can barely see straight." she hung her head, giving up on trying to see anything and instead hoping her dizziness would go away.


	8. Moments of the Past Special 1

_Linked together Forever_

 _Moments of the Past Special # 1_

"Move it!" Cynthia scrambled to her feet, nearly tripping in the process, the thirteen-year-old girl pushing her body to keep running and not get shot. She raced after her trainer Brad, on her toes and quickly dodging many bullets.

"Ow!" Leon howled as he got shot in the chest, he fell to the ground and Cynthia whirled around to go get him, but Brad grabbed her arm.

"What're you doing?!"

"Saving Leon's Life!" Cynthia broke free from his grasp, scooped up Leon's pistol from the ground and quickly firing at each of the people sniping them, her aim dead on, as she ran towards Leon, dodging their shots while firing. "Where'd they get you?" She asked after the slashing blades members ran back to get reinforcements, "Tell me where you got shot, Leon!"

"chest," He croaked as Cynthia hauled him to his feet and started helping him along. She glanced at the blood covering his front and fear flashed through her mind before she brushed it off.

"I've got you, you're going to be alright okay? Just talk to me, tell me something about your siblings, I haven't really talked to them that much." Cynthia told him, matching his footsteps to keep both of their balances, "Why's Jay so grumpy?"

"Because he hates noise and being blind," Leon croaks as they went, Cynthia turning and firing off a few more shots, "Everyone treats him differently."

"Well it makes sense, what about Holly? How could she's so uptight?" Cynthia asked as she pushed him just a little faster, not wanting to get caught in another firearm battle with an injured Leon.

"I'm not sure, I think it's because she thinks everyone expects her to be perfect." Leon croaks before Brad rushed over and took Leon from Cynthia who turned and started providing cover. For this being the first time she had ever seriously used a gun she was a stellar marksman, incapacitating them rather than killing them.

A few minutes later as Cynthia was fighting hand to hand combat, whipping the other group's sorry behinds. She heard Brad yell, "Leon! Come on stay awake son!" Smashing her fist into the guy she was fighting's chin she turned and rushed over, kneeling on the ground beside Leon.

"You're not leaving me again!" Cynthia told him firmly, scrambling to find anything that could stop the bleeding and heal him. Shrugging off her jacket she stuffed the jacket into a ball of fabric and pressed hard on the wound that was taking her friend away from her, "You promised you wouldn't!" Her voice was getting panicked and terrified, the kind glitter in her eyes had vanished, leaving her blue eyes to be violent and scared. "You can't leave me again!"

Leon weakly lifted his left hand to rest it on his friend's cheek, watching her through mostly closed eyes, "I'm sorry," he coughed, blood staining his lips a crimson red, "I'm sorry I can't keep that promise."

"No! Leon!" She panicked, "No! I don't care if you never keep another promise ever again, but you have to keep this one!" Her blue eyes welled with scared tears, "What am I supposed to do when you're gone?!"

"I'm sorry." He coughed, working for each breath, "You'll be okay, promise me you'll try to keep going."

"I can't promise that!" She nearly wailed, "I can't promise that when I know I can't fulfill it!"

"It's okay," he rasps, struggling to get her to calm down, "Calm down Cyn," he soothed in a rasp, "It's ok."

"No, it's not! It's not okay!" Leon's blood was soaking through her jacket, "I don't want to lose you! I love you too much for it to happen!" Cynthia cried, tears threatening to break free of her blue eyes, "Don't leave me!" She whimpered, lifting one hand to grasp Leon's hand that was resting on her cheek, "Please don't leave me again!"

"I love you too, but you'll be ok, promise me Cyn," he rasped, "Promise me you'll move on."

Despite how much she knew she wouldn't she agreed to his request,

"I'll try," she whimpers, "I'll try, for you."

"It'll be ok," He rasped as his amber eyes slid completely closed and his breathing weakened more.

Brad tried to pull her away but Cynthia reacted on instinct, releasing Leon's hand she whirled elbowing Brad hard in the gut with a fierce snarl, "Don't touch me," she snarled, she whirled on the people testing Leon's pulse, "Get away from him!" She sprang to her feet and knocked them to the ground shoving them away from Leon before crouching with her palms flat on the ground, blue eyes violent and dangerous, "Don't take him from me."

Brad grabbed her from behind, putting her in a headlock and dragging her away, his amber eyes welling with tears when one of the people shook his head, "Cynthia he's gone."

"No!" She wailed, "He can't be gone! Let me go! Leon! Leon!" She howled in misery, the only friend the thirteen year old girl was gone, dead and now she was completely alone in the world. It was like a light switch was flipped in her mind, she knew exactly what to do to bring Leon back, he wasn't leaving her again, never again would he leave her, even if it was just for a moment, Leon wasn't leaving her any more. Throwing off Brad and scrambling to Leon the girl pressed an open palm against Leon's injury, pinching his nose with the other before performing a rescue breath for him, she could feel her fingers tingling with a strange energy that felt warm and flowing like water. She continued what she was doing despite how funny it looked to everyone else.

:( :(

Brad stared in confusion, "What's she doing?" The girl was kneeling next to Leon, one palm pressed against his injury the other pinching his nose.

"I-I've only heard of this," Leah stammered, "I've never seen it before, and it-it's not supposed to be possible at that age."

"What is she doing to him, Leah?!" Brad asked her again, raising his voice slightly.

"She, Cynthia's essentially binding her life to Leon… she's almost reviving him… sorta."

"What?" Brad turned to her in confusion but his attention was dragged to the thirteen-year-olds as Cynthia sat back on her heels, Leon coughing and spluttering.

"Shh," she murmured, "Almost there." Leon did as she asked, staying still and watching her with what looked like awe in his amber eyes.

"Leon!" Brad rushed over and knelt next to his son who didn't look at him, instead, he and Cynthia were staring at each other, neither blinking.

:) :)

' _What?... How?'_

' _Leon?! Is that you?! How the heck are you talking to me mentally?!'_

" _How am I supposed to know?! I thought I was dead!'_

' _Oh Starclan above that hurts like getting hit by the train.'_

' _What? You aren't injured, I am… are we… connected to each other somehow?'_

' _It's... likely, maybe.'_

' _What did you do?'_

' _I did what my instinct told me to.'_

' _That doesn't help.'_

' _Well, I don't know what I did! I think it involves souls and what not, but I have no idea what happened!'_

' _You saved me…'_

' _I… couldn't keeping going without you… you're the only person keeping me alive… so I had to do something…'_

' _Thank you, Cyn.'_

' _Your welcome Leon, welcome back to the world of the living where we both live.'_

:) :) :)

Over the next few seconds different emotions flash through both teens' eyes, flickers of things too fast for the eye to see, but the tenseness in both of their bodies relaxed and it seemed like they both adjusted to something only they knew about. Leon felt a burning feeling throughout his entire body, almost like a non-burning fire that licked through his blood and disappeared whereas Cynthia felt her entire body slowly filling with cold ice, the heat from Leon made the ice vanish and it balanced so neither of them were at extreme ends of the weird spectrum. Finally the two broke eye contact and Cynthia carefully helped him sit up, Leon looked at his father with a smile before his eyes flickered back to the girl at his side. Cynthia gave a cheeky bright teeth-filled smile before Leon burst out laughing and hugged her to him, his body shaking with laughter as Brad urged them to their feet and everyone raced back to the escape vehicle.

:) :) :)

"Take off the shirt." Silvia told Leon briskly, "Let's get that blood off and see if Leah's suspicions are correct." Leon groaned but did as he was told, stiffly pulling his shirt up over his head while Cynthia examined the ceiling interestedly, avoiding looking at her shirtless friend and love interest. A few minutes later Leon's chest was clean of all the blood, revealing a tiny scar where the bullet hit, the scar was the vague shape of an arrow. "Well you were correct Leah." Silvia told the other medic after studying the two and Leon's scar. "They are definitely bonded. How they're both alive isn't too much of a mystery. Cynthia's had a hard life, her willpower to keep Leon alive was enough for the procedure to occur." She handed the boy a clean white tee in exchange for his dirty shirt who pulled it on over his head and looked at Cynthia, who moments later looked back at him, somehow knowing that he had a clean shirt and wasn't going to make her blush again.

"How do we handle this?" Leah asked her worriedly, "I have no idea how to handle this."

"We don't handle it, they'll handle it on their own, within a few weeks it will be natural for them and they'll have most of the kinks worked out, you won't even notice they have it unless you specifically looking for unusual behavior such as more smiling, rolling of the eyes, playfulness, agitation when without the other, nervousness on solo missions, and asking to share a flat room."

Leah blanched, her nephew sharing a flat room with a girl?! "What?!"

"Leon will probably ask to move into Cynthia and Holly's flat rooms, so they'll actually sleep at night rather than be unable to sleep at all." Sylvia explained, "It's alright Leah, a bonded pair isn't like a normal set of teenagers, they'll behave and get along perfectly fine."

:) :) :) :)

' _Cyn, get up, it's you birthday!'_ Leon prodded her mentally and physically shaking her shoulder.

Cynthia hid further under the blankets, ' _Go away Leon, I'm sleeping…'_

' _But you're turning fourteen today and I have a present for you!'_

' _Can't you give it to me at the party?'_ The sleeping warrior asked, her mental voice drowsy and tired.

' _No, cause it's embarrassing and everyone would get the wrong idea!'_

' _Ugh, alright fine! I'm getting up!'_ Giving up on trying to stay asleep Cynthia hauled herself into a sitting position and opened her eyes, yawning as she ran her fingers through her black hair. "What Leon?" She whispered out loud.

' _Can we talk like this? Holly's still sleeping and I don't want her to overhear.'_

' _Sure why not.'_ Cynthia mentally shrugged, feeling incredibly groggy and drowsy. Leon smiled at her and plopped down on her bed in front of her,

' _So I was thinking, I didn't want to get you a normal everyday present this year, I wanted to get something that would last and is a lot more personal. So I got you this'_ He pulled out a small wrapped box. Cynthia glanced at the sleeping Holly before being as quiet as possible, using a thin-bladed knife on her dresser to slice open the wrapping paper and barely making a noise. The box was white, and was quite small. Curiously opening it up Cynthia nearly had a heart attack before Leon explained.

' _It's not your normal everyday promise ring,'_ He told her, watching her take the small silver band from the box, the words 'Forever and Ever was spelled out of tiny sapphires. ' _It represents my promise to you of always being partners and never leaving you again.'_ He said as he slid the ring onto her finger.

' _I… don't know what to say…'_ Cynthia stared at the amazing piece of jewelry in awe.

' _I managed to get it done for me right under your nose, I borrowed your thermite tools, the silver is pure silver, completely solid fine silver.'_

' _Leon… it's… it's amazing! I love it! Thank you so much!'_ Cynthia told him excitedly, leaning forever and hugging him in gratitude and appreciation

' _I hoped you'd like it,'_ He admitted, hugging her back.

' _It's hard to describe what I'm feeling in words… Close your eyes.'_ Cynthia told him drawing back from him slightly and looking at him with a hidden emotion, carefully blocking her emotions and thoughts from him besides the communication part.

' _I don't want anything… okay alright.'_ He relents and closes his eyes after she let a flash of impatience through for him to know about. Moments later he felt something warm against his closed mouth, and it took a few moments for him to register what the warmth was and what was going on. The moment it registered though, his amber eyes flew open, but Cynthia had already moved back, examining the silver ring with curiosity, her emotions and thoughts open for him to see and feel. She was happy, happy and content at the moment, with a small amount of cheekiness. ' _Hey, hey, hey, you can't go without letting me return the favor.'_ He said as she slid off her bed before moving to get out her field gear.

' _Says who? If you want it that bad then you can be patient or chase me down. Your choice.'_ She froze, feeling his breath on her ear a moment later. ' _Chasing me down it is. Race?'_ She slipped away from him and disappeared.

' _What's the stakes?'_ He asked grabbing his field gear and disappearing into one of the other bathrooms.

' _Oh, I don't know… You win and you can have what you want, if I win you have to wait till the birthday party.'_

' _If I wait that long may as well not do it.'_

' _That's the fun of it!'_ Both of them emerged at the same time, geared up for the field with the intent on racing each other to the cafeteria.

' _You're so going to lose!'_ He shouted mentally as he darted off, Cynthia running behind him, ' _And no super speed!'_ He added when she shot past using her super speed. She laughed and shut off the ability, racing him with just her normal running ability.

:) :) :)

"It's ok Cyn," Leon sniffled, carrying his half conscious partner to the car, cradling her against his body, her mangled leg leaving a trail of blood as it streamed down to the ground and Leon's jeans.

"I lost it Leon," She croaked to him, blue eyes half shut from the pain bombarding her body and the severe amount of blood she was losing. The fifteen-year-old boy's heart nearly stopped, thinking that she had revealed some information. Her next words made him let out a sigh of relief, "I lost the ring." She croaked, "I'm sorry."

"It's okay, when you survive this I'll hand craft you another one," He promised, "I've been meaning to make another one anyway."

"I'm sorry," She croaked weakly, "I didn't mean to lose it."

"It's okay Cyn, it's just a ring, easy to replace, you aren't that easy to replace," Leon told her, sitting in the car and gently touching her mangled leg with two fingers, temporarily stopping the bleeding. He leaned down and kissed her forehead, "Stay with me alright? Partners forever?"

"Of course," Cynthia murmured in return, "Partners forever."

:( :( :(

While Cynthia was being poked, prodded, cut open, and fixed, Leon was working on the ring, hand crafting it himself. It took about a month before he was finished and could show to his partner who after a few surgeries was in physical therapy to get her now mostly artificial leg working correctly. He approached her as she was released from therapy for the night, he aided her by offering his arm as a support while she maneuvered herself back to the bed she had been given in the medical wing. She plopped down on top of it and carefully swung her legs up as well, staring moodily at her screwed up right leg.

"Hey Cyn," Leon greeted her, getting up on the bed as well to sit next to her.

"Hey Leon," She sighed, "I hate this place."

"I know, do you want me to take you back to the flat for a while?"

"Please!" She pleaded, "I can't stand this place!"

"Well come on then, do you want to try and walk back there?"

"Yes, maybe it'll help speed things up a bit." With careful movements the two PJ-clad warriors started the slow walk back to their flat room, Leon's right arm loosely around her waist, Cynthia's left arm around his back, determined to get there on her own two feet.

After roughly twenty minutes they made it, Cynthia's forehead beaded with sweat and she was shaking slightly from the effort but they made it. Cynthia took a deep breath, relieved to be away from the sanitized medical wing to the flat room that smelled like gunpowder, cinnamon, and other stray chemicals. Situating themselves on Cynthia's bed Leon then showed her the new ring.

"I finished making the new ring," He whispered in her ear. Being mindful of the sleeping Holly in the room he switched to mental, ' _I came to give it to you and rescue you from that place.'_

' _You're rescue is deeply appreciated.'_ Cynthia told him, speaking mentally like he was, she pressed a brief thankful kiss to his cheek, beyond happy to be away from the completely white place.

' _Voola!'_ He opened his hand and revealed the new ring. This one was thinner, slimmer, and stronger, with the words, 'Forever I promise' engraved on it with Leon's neat and loopy handwriting. A small sapphire and a topaz was embedded in the inside, sanded to be flush with the metal so you couldn't feel the difference.

' _Simpler, I like it,'_ Cynthia smiled, ' _I love this one more than the other one, to be honest.'_

' _I know, it's less flashy, and can be blinding if you bounce light off it into someone's eyes'_ He joked, sliding the ring onto her finger and hugging her closely, ' _It's a lot more like you than the other one was.'_

' _I can't agree more.'_ Cynthia smiled, looking up at him.


	9. Chapter 7

_**Teezey23- I'm glad you like it! :D Really? Well I'm honored that you're following this! :) The next update is here! :D**_

 _ **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- I almost cried writing the first part! XD It is really adorable isn't it? :) So you're choices are Hollyleaves- Visiting the Waterfall, Bree's Accident, Linked Together Forever, We're All A Big Fat Happy Family, and What Is A… Break? Right? I just want to make sure that's what you chose :) I will be uploading all of these anyway :) The choices everyone chooses will be the order I'll write them in :) They'll all be on the actual story :) The few on Warriors Human Short Stories were because I was bored and was still developing the story and the characters :) I might do a few more on there :)**_

 _ **Wyatt200gaming- I'm glad you loved the chapter! :)**_

 _ **Poll for the Christmas specials (I didn't cast my vote, because I don't want it to be unfair :) But just so you all know, I want these ones: Briarfeather under the Mistletoe, The Shatter Incident, Bree's Accident, We're All A Big Fat Happy Family, and I'm Glad I'm Not Alone)**_

 **Fluff Chapter**

 **Briarfeather Under The Mistletoe-**

 **Ivybreeze- A Lost Bet And A Kiss- |**

 **Cinderblaze- A Moment of Peace-**

 **Hollyleaves- Visiting The Waterfall- |**

 **Moments of the Past (Choose Two)**

 **The Shatter Incident (Cynthia gets her leg shattered)- |**

 **Bree's Accident (Bree gets paralyzed)- |**

 **Competition Is Running High (The confrontation between Cynthia and Hanah when they were younger)**

 **Linked Together Forever- (Origin of Cynthia and Leon's link, also explains the "promise ring"- || ALREADY WRITTEN**

 **Christmas Special Choices (Choose Two)**

 **I'm Glad I'm Not Alone (Leon[ten years old] spends Christmas with Cynthia[ten years old] and Miles[four years old])- |**

 **What Is A… Break? (Cynthia [six years old] in her cage fighting arena with a break on Christmas)- || WILL BE POSTED TODAY**

 **We're All A Big Fat Happy Family (Christmas on the base before the wind transfers)- |**

 _ **So I have a dilemma… I've got ties! Oh no! *sweat drops* So one other person needs to choose! XD If nobody chooses by tomorrow morning I'll just write all of the ones that are tied and post them all :) What is a break is being written :) The idea river is just having some issues today :D**_ **Anyway! This** _**chapter is twelve and a half pages! XD This is the longest chapter so far! And I was up till three thirty writing it! XD**_

 _ **:) :) :)**_

Bree vigorously scratched the back of her neck, "This thing is so freaking itchy!" she whined to Jay, annoyed because the chip in the back of her neck was now turned on and it often caused her quite a bunch of discomfort due to the sudden charge of electricity now going through her body.

"I know it's itchy, you tell me that every time it turns on." Jay sighed, rolling his eyes, "What would you rather? Dealing with the itching so your chair responds without you even needing to touch anything? Or have to press each individual button and have no itching?"

"I know, but it's still really annoying!" Bree sighs before perking up and bouncing excitedly, "The games start in a hour! I can't wait!" She was in her gear for the division games, light gray long sleeve with a white smiley face across the front, black jeans, her legs strapped tightly to the leg panels to keep them from moving around, her dark brown hair up in a ponytail, black fingerless gloves on, the medical pouch attachments weren't on her chair at the moment, her and Jay had decided that it would be easier for both of them if they attached the foot panels so he could ride on the back if need be and carry a backpack so they both would be extremely lightweight and ready to move quickly.

"I know Bree, the division games are moderately exciting." Jay says, teasing her slightly, knowing she hated the idea that her brilliant idea of a game was just moderately exciting.

"Moderately exciting?! I sure hope you're being sarcastic Jay! I spend a lot of time on this you know that right?!" Bree exclaimed indignantly, "I spend months planning out the events!"

"I am being sarcastic, I know you work hard on these and they are very exciting." Jay rolled his eyes, pulling on his fingerless gloves that would attach thin strings to Bree's chair, allowing him to find her if they got separated. He was wearing his division games gear, a dark gray long sleeve with a small white cross on the front shoulder, black jeans, and black steel toed running shoes, outfitted with sensors that would warn him if he was about to collide into things.

"Yes! You agree with me!" She grinned, testing her chair's motion, speedily spinning in a bunch of circles.

"Don't run over my feet," He said, taking a step back, "but yes, I do agree with you, I can't wait either."

"I'm so excited!" Bree squealed, stopping the spinning to pull Jay by the wrists into a big happy hug.

:) :) :)

Cynthia checked over the magazines for her pistols, checking everything was air tight so she wouldn't be knocked out by her own knock out bullets and checking everything was in order. "You ready for this?" She asked Leon as she finished her last few checks. Cynthia was in her division games gear, light blue tank-top underneath a modified black running jacket, paired with black skinny jeans, custom black, steel toed tennis-shoes, and black fingerless gloves. She had the magazines for her guns tucked into the jacket pockets along with a backpack strapped tightly to her back that contained different kinds of stunning explosives, Leon's pistol and ammo, her silver plated brass knuckles, collapsible bow, extra knives, and smoke grenades. The quiver for her bow was strapped to the backpack with the top closed and sealed tightly.

"Definitely, the question is, are you?" He responded with another question, looking up from tightening his brass knuckles to slide on his fingerless gloves. Like Cynthia he was in the light field gear that was also for the division games, clothed in a light orange muscle shirt underneath a black windbreaker that matched Cynthia's jacket and was close enough that he didn't have to worry about baggy sleeves, paired with black close fitting jeans tucked into his custom steel toed, black high tops. He pulled on the black gloves and checked them for fit while Cynthia scooped up both of their comlinks and turned them on, handing one to Leon after attaching the eyepiece. Leon's two inch knives were in sheaths strapped to his thigh and arm, the backpack strapped tightly to his back contained exploding marbles, laser sights for both of them, a collapsible bow staff, and throwable flash bangs.

Cynthia's blue eyes gleam with determination, "You better believe it."

"We'll win this year." He stated confidently and Cynthia's smile widens. Stepping closer to him so her palm was flat on his chest she spoke confidently as well.

"A hundred percent." She partially leaned up on her toes to briefly kiss his nose before moving around him into the hallway, "Now let's go before Holly thinks we're screwing around and going to be late!"

:) :) :)

Hadara's heart was pounding in her chest, she wasn't much of a fighter and hopefully she wouldn't get flattened when she had to fight. She had caught sight of black and gray speckled hair only a few times and never close to her, but now that the competitors were asked to go gather together she would finally be able to see Jay again. She waited with Finli and a few of the other division's competitors, feelings nervousness and excitement bubbling in her stomach. Finally she saw him, black and gray speckled messy hair, blind blue eyes hidden behind black sunglasses, dressed in loose black jeans and a dark grey long sleeve shirt with a backpack slung over on shoulder. "Hey Jay!" She smiled at him, shuffling her feet slightly and shyly brushing her light blonde bangs out of her face.

"Hello Hadara," He greeted her with a nod, his voice as always, was curt and direct.

"Jay? Where'd you go?" Hadara stiffened at the other girl's voice.

' _Why can't she leave him alone for longer than a few seconds?!'_ She thought a bit miffed as the girl came into view, pushing the wheels of her wheelchair with a wide smile on her face, amber eyes twinkling with cheer, dark brown hair up in a high ponytail, and wearing black jeans and a light gray long-sleeve like Jay, a large smiley face across the front. Hadara did feel a little lump of guilt at the sight of the bubbly girl in a wheelchair, that had been her fault that the girl had been nearly killed in a crumbling one floor strategy building, if she been paying more attention to what was going going she would've noticed the ticking sound of the time bomb going down and would've got everyone out. The girl's name was Breanna "Bree" Grayas, creator of the Division games.

"There you are!" Bree smiled, rolling to a stop next to Jay and smiling at the other competitors, "Hi everyone!" A chorus of hellos answered her greeting and even Hadara greeted her.

"Hey Bree." Hadara felt disappointed, she wouldn't be able to talk to Jay now, not about what she wanted to talk to him about.

"Calm down you crazy maniac." Jay told Bree, putting his hand on top of her head and pushing down slightly as if trying to keep her from moving around so much, "I'm surprised the world hasn't exploded yet from your noise." His voice was slightly amused and Hadara's eyes widened at the slight change of tone, Jay always spoke in a curt, grumpy, and direct tone, amusement was rarely heard.

"Hey! I'm not that loud!" Bree says indignantly, amber eyes looking at him with affection playing in the amber depths. "If I'm that loud then the world would've frozen over from your grumpiness!" She chirps, throwing the insult back at him. Jay rolls his blind eyes and messed up her hair, causing the girl to squeal and complain.

Hadara watched them, disappointment clogging her throat. ' _She already got him… I don't even have a chance anymore…'_

:) :) :)

Bree saw Hadara's face fall and felt a huge amount of concern and guilt, she didn't mean to make Hadara feel upset as she horsed around with Jay, hoping to cheer him up slightly. She pushed her dark brown hair out of her face and redid the ponytail that Jay completely screwed up. ' _I need to straighten this out… Maybe I can convince Firen and Salim to allow Hadara and Finli to be in the flat all of us Thunder division competitors are borrowing for the week… I hate pulling rank and authority but there are some things that need to be ironed out, the issue between Hadara and I is one of them.'_ Her serious and calm musings came to a screeching halt when she heard Orion's voice over the intercom.

"Competitors, please leave the lounge and take your places for the relay."

The competitors broke into groups of their different divisions, all speaking in hushed voices, Bree payed close attention to Holly as the intelligent teen explained where everyone was going to be, "I'll take the first leg of the race," Holly said briskly, brushing any stray hairs out of her face, green eyes calm but determined, "The first leg involves some computers and we all know that's my specialty, Leon will be next, Leon, you have the destruction course where you have to break as many things as possible while running towards the pass off area. Ivory has the combat course, Ivory, you have to fight your way through an obstacle course that will be trying to maim and incapacitate you. I decided to that Haliah and Paige are in the next leg, Haliah, you will be running through a small dark hallway, Paige will be your partner and will shoot down the targets, providing light so you can find the exit and pass is it to Bree and Jay, Bree and Jay, you two have the medic race, you know what to do. Cynthia, you have the last leg, get to the top of Skylark tree and zipline down it, you're the fastest so you have the race through the obstacle course and three mile run, no super speed. Everyone understand?"

"Roger," Leon grinned at his sister.

"Understood." Ivory smirked.

"We hear you Holly!" Haliah and Paige smiled.

"Roger Holly." Jay droned to his sister.

"Roger! Can't wait!" Bree squealed happily.

"Roger, I won't lose." Cynthia promised confidently.

"Good, let get to it!" Holly grinned. The other six grinned as well and all of them dispersed to get into position.

:) :)

Holly touched her comlink, activating her eyepiece, which started displaying complex codes about her environment, nearby devices, light levels, and the speed she was moving, which was close to zero at the moment. She was waiting with the other competitors of this leg, ready to kick their butts in her department, the department of intelligence. She wasn't in her normal gear, instead, she was wearing black skinny jeans, an emerald green tank top under a black running jacket, with black fingerless gloves, and modified steel toed converse. Her actual gear consisted of a black tool belt around her waist full of portable electric zappers, jump drives, comlink attachments, two two-inch knives hidden in sheaths strapped to her thighs, her half inch long spiked silver knuckles on and under the gloves, the spikes dulled for the games but charged with two thousandths of an amp _ **(The same as a police tazor)**_ that would send a nastily shocking punch into whatever or whoever- she hit.

' _Five… four… three… two… one!'_ The moment Holly heard the starting pistol fire she was off, sprinting to the laptops and iron doors that were their exits. Sliding the holographic keyboard to life she got to work, her fingers speeding over the keys as the interfaces in her fingertips gave her the codes to crack the computer and scramble it's coding. ' _Eh, may not be the prettiest thing in the world but it'll do.'_ She thought as the computer went black and the door popped open. She noticed Finli was having issues and reached over, speedily typing in the remaining codes as the other four doors popped open. Finli's popped open a moment later and Holly scooped up her baton before she raced out of the room, rushing over to her tense brother who had his shoulders hunched and was standing in a stance that meant he was about to crash through everything in his way. "Here Leon! Catch!" Hurling it at her brother she watched as he jumped, caught it, and sprinted to the first obstacle, crashing through the brick wall as if it was an everyday thing.

:) :) :) :)

' _Ah, I haven't done this in a while.'_ Leon thought as he crashed through a cinderblock wall, the rubble covering his body in dust and cutting open part of his cheek. The only reason he could crash through the cinderblock wall was because his body was built like a tank to hold his super strength ability. Which meant he was tougher than most people, and it had only gotten stronger when he became linked to Cynthia. The cool metal baton was clenched in one fist as he ran, the chill from the metal seeping through his gloves to tickle his senses. Pushing that concern away he swung a fist and smashed through a one inch thick piece of six foot tall plywood, smashing it to splinters. He could hear the person who was awarding points say something and he rolled his eyes.

"Two points for the fist to wood maneuver by Leon the Thunder competitor for this leg of the relay!"

' _I should've gotten more points than that.'_ He mused as he went, ' _No doubt that guy's a river division member.'_ He stated as the person gave four points to river for just jumping over a log.

' _Leon, don't complain about it alright?'_ He heard Cynthia's mental voice clear like water, ' _so what if he's being a biased jerk, you just amaze him with your abilities and I'm sure you'll win.'_

' _Yes dear,'_ He joked with her, spin kicking a giant training dummy and knocking it to the ground, when the dummy hit the ground it split open in half.

"Six points to Thunder for that knock down!"

' _Much better.'_ He told himself and kept going, proceeding to mow down whatever else was in his path, amber eyes gleaming with pride as he got ahead of the river competitor and flung out one arm, knocking the guy to the ground.

"Ooh! Subtract two points from Thunder for that cheating move!"

' _Leon!'_ Cynthia shouted mentally and he winced, ' _Now you're tied with River! If only you had kept your hands to yourself.'_

' _Hey, hey, hey, you don't particularly seem to mind that I do not have that quality, and besides, I couldn't resist, had to take my anger out on something… or someone.'_ Leon grinned, speaking to her mentally in a cheeky tone while continuing to rack up points by mowing the obstacles down like a bulldozer.

' _... I hate you.'_ She replied a moment later.

' _Your words not mine!'_ Leon told her, using the baton as a weapon and swinging it like a bat to knock the head off a training dummy hard enough it flew into the stands.

"Six points to Thunder!"

' _Keep twisting my words and I will torture you.'_ She stated bluntly and Leon nearly froze in his tracks.

' _I'm sorry, please don't give me the silent treatment and ignore me!'_ He pleaded with her as he smashed through another cinderblock wall, ' _I hate it when you do that, please don't! I'll apologize to the sun and back but please don't ignore me!'_

' _I don't know… Why shouldn't I?'_

He decided to play it risky as he was reaching the end of his leg of the relay, ' _Because you love me and I'll smother you in kisses?'_ He asked as he reached the end and waited for the others so they could count of points and let the winning competitor give their baton first.

' _... Perhaps. But that's not good enough of a reason.'_

' _Because I'm really sorry, I'll be really nice to you, tell you I love you and then smother you with kisses?'_

' _I'll agree to that one.'_

' _Thank Starclan!'_

' _I wasn't going to anyway, I was just teasing you.'_

' _Really? Come on Cyn!'_ He whined, ' _I thought you were actually mad at me!'_ The competitors for river, shadow, and the crashing waterfall had arrived.

"Wind is out of the relay!" The announcer announced as the points were tallied up. "Thunder gets to pass the baton first!"

' _I'm not mad, but you do owe me a kiss.'_

' _I will gladly give you that when we have tucked this win under our belts.'_

' _Oh, I have no intention of losing.'_

' _Good.'_ Leon rushed forward and tossed Ivory the baton who jumped into the battle course and vanished, only the end of her teal and blonde ponytail visible for the splitist of seconds. ' _See you at the finish line Cyn.'_

:) :) :)

' _Finally! I've been waiting all day for this!'_ Ivory thought as she tucked the baton into an inside pocket of her jacket and whipped out her pistol, quickly shooting down a few targets and dodging a few mines. ' _It's finally my turn to fight!'_ Running forward she rolled underneath a high trip wire, jumped over a low one, split kicked two people trying to attack her, and continued towards the exit. Firing her pistol a few times she was thankful for Cynthia's gracious gift of six magazines of her knock out bullets, she pulled up her hood and cloth air filter and kept on her way, dodging other obstacles and barreling through the people assigned to attack her.

A smirk spread across her lips as she dodged another person, blocking their dulled knife with her own before spinning her knife around and smacking them in the nose with the butt of the handle before springing forward and doing a baseball slide to avoid getting a padded baseball bat to the face. She slid beneath the guy's legs, spun on her back and kicked him from behind, sending him to the dirt while she continued towards the area where she could see the exit that was lit up with light. She didn't mind the dark woods, she was used to it, but no doubt a few of the competitors weren't.

Out of the corner of her eye she spotted the river competitor rushing forward in front of her. Whipping out her pistol and firing as she was a few feet from the exit the competitor dropped to the ground knocked out while she herself jumped over them and leaped through the entrance, taking out the baton she tossed it to Haliah who rushed forward into the lit up hallway which flickered to pitch black as the Thunder competitor entered Thunder's hallway of that leg.

:) :) :)

Haliah's breathing was the only sound in the dark hallway. "Paige?" She called into her comlink, "You shooting down the targets?"

"I'm working on it!" Her twin sister snapped, she was crouching in another hallway, trying to aim her pistol to shoot down the targets, "Why couldn't you have done this?! You're way better at a gun than I am!"

"I have faith in you Paige!" Haliah reassured her sister, "just take a deep breath and keep your hands steady." She attempted to stay calm, her eyes slowly adjusting to the dark, this was probably way Holly had chosen her to be in the dark hallway, she had better vision than her twin, meaning she could see in the dark much better. She was nearly blinded by the sudden flash of a light when Paige managed to hit a target and she rushed forward before crashing headlong into a wall. "Ow! Remind me not to charge forward," She groaned, stumbling back slightly,

"I'm trying to shoot these dumb things!" Paige growled, gritting her teeth, "Is Cindy on the comlink? She's an ace at this kind of thing!"

"I don't think so-"

"Actually I am." Their other sister's voice filtered through the comlinks, "Because I'm related to both of you I can help out apparently."

"Perfect! Tell me what to do!" Paige panicked, missing another target.

"First off, calm down." Cynthia's voice was calm and collected, a good support for her freaking out older sister, "second, you're like me so shooting with the gun held close to your cheek for aiming purposes isn't going to work, hold your shooting arm straight out in front of you, keep your elbow perfectly straight."

"Okay," Paige straightened out her arm and held the gun in front of her, "now what?"

"Raise the gun to shoulder height and aim the gun from there, let me know if you need more tips."

"Thanks, let's see…" She took a few more seconds to aim before firing and hitting the target.

"It worked!" Haliah squealed, the light flashing above her head about six feet in front of her. With her arms held out in front of her she walked until she hit another wall.

:) :) :)

"Where is she?!" Bree asked in worry, seeing Flake and Hadara take off, "We're going to lose if they don't hurry!"

"Guys! Catch!" Haliah hurtled the baton at them and smacked Bree right in the face.

The baton fell into Bree's lap and the girl spoke quickly, "Get on Jay! We can catch up!" The blind teen quickly jumped onto the back foot panels of Bree's chair and the girl shot off, pushing herself, sending up dirt, leaves, and leave mulch as she went. "What're we collecting?" She asked as she jumped her chair over a log, the other competitors were coming into view.

"Basil, yarrow, juniper berries, aspen bark, thyme, dill weed, and water lily."

"I'll get the yarrow, dill weed, and water lily," Bree said, her breathing a little fast, "cause those are near water, "You get the other things-"

"Because they're on land and higher than you can reach. Perfect plan. Find me when you're finished, I'll leave a string attached." Jay then jumped off and rolled to a stop before popping up and running towards where he could smell juniper berries.

"Be careful!" She shouted before speeding off toward where she could hear water crashing against a shore. ' _Inflate the tires, I need to be buoyant.'_ She thought, focusing and not particularly noticing as her wheelchair's tires inflated slightly, just enough to be very buoyant and keep the water below her ankles. But she sure noticed as she sped across the water, reaching a dillweed plant and plucking a handful before putting it in a ziplock and stuffing it into her bag before spinning around on the water and rushing over to a yarrow plant, using the scissors tool on a multi-tool to cut through a few stalks before yelping as someone jumped onto her and pushed her enough that her chair flipped, putting her under the water. Letting out a bunch of bubbles she forced open her amber eyes to see Flake, the shadow competitor was ontop of her chair, his legs in the water, he was using her as a buoyancy device to grab some of the yarrow as well. She let out more bubbles as he started doggy paddling towards the dill weed and she smacked the back of her head against the shore.

' _Oh I'm not playing nice anymore.'_ She thought viciously, rubbing her head before she anchored her hands on the shore ground and violently pushed upwards, throwing Flake off her into the center of the small lake. She took a deep breath of air as she surfaced and scowled, fishing Flake out of the lake, ' _I'm not that mean…'_ She thought as she set the boy over her shoulder, going back to the yarrow and collecting the stalks she had chosen before speeding off to grab the water lily, Flake still over her shoulder, coughing.

Jay almost had everything he needed, he was finishing up collecting the juniper berries and he was done.

"Jay! You done?" Bree rushed over, dropping Flake who scrambled to his feet and rushed towards the end line, "I got tackled by Mr. Shadow if you're wondering why I'm soaking wet."

"I was going to ask you that but whatever. Yes I'm finished, let's go." He jumped back onto the back of Bree's wheelchair and again the girl rushed off, displaying her comfortableness in the chair with all the bunny hopping, balancing, and racing.

"Pair the herbs with their uses and you may pass the baton, but only two of you can go on." Leah told them, she was standing next to three wooden tables, Bree could see different pieces of paper on the tables.

"Curses!" Jay swore, "I can't see any of them!" His blind blue eyes raked around the clearing, searching for the tables.

"But I can!" Bree rushed them over to their table, "Put the herbs down and I'll sort them!" Moments later she had them sorted and Leah gave the baton to Flake a few moments before she gave one to Bree and Jay. The two thunder competitors rushed through the rest of the woods toward the sandy track where Cynthia would be waiting, the baton held firmly in Jay's hand.

:) :) :) :)

Cynthia watched as Tyler raced off, his brother handing him the baton. ' _Come on you two! Hurry up!'_ She thought fidgeting impatiently. Moments later Bree and Jay burst out of the woods, looking ruffled and worse for wear before throwing the baton to her. Cynthia sprinted after Tyler, kicking up dust as she went. She spotted him climbing the Skylark tree, maneuvering confidently through the branches. Pushing away the fear of climbing trees she climbed as fast as possible, getting close to Tyler. _Twang!_ She didn't register the sound until it was too late. Her body tensed up as an arrow embedded itself in the flesh of her right leg and her grip slipped as she howled in pain, barely able to hear the announcer saying she had gotten shot over the shock of actually being shot with an arrow that wasn't supposed to be sharp.

"Oh no! The thunder competitor has been shot with an arrow!"

' _Oh Starclan no, don't tell me…'_ Sure enough her body seized up as electricity started being pumped through her body. "Aargh!" She howled, her senses getting scrambled. She barely managed to stay in the tree, her pain was go great that anything Leon was trying to say to her mentally wasn't coming through.

' _You are going to pay for that!'_ She thought, her blue eyes glowing a light amber hue before going back to normal and she heaved herself onto the branch before gripping the branch above her and tensing her body before throwing herself upwards like a spring, shooting through the branches with her teeth clenched, the adrenaline and need to win blocking out the pain running through her body, her ears were ringing viciously, her right leg was like a dead weight and her fingers were burning like she was holding her hands too close to a fire.

"The Thunder competitor has been crippled! Will she make it?!"

Passing Tyler she leaped upwards, grabbed the zipline's bar and started zipping downwards, attempting to tuck her body into a ball for arrow dynamics, but her right leg barely twitched. Crashing through a cinder block wall she started limping through the course, barely moving faster than a turtle, her right leg not do anything, instead her foot was dragging uselessly on the ground. Gritting her teeth she wracked her brain for anything that would help her as Tyler ran past after dropping off the zipline and racing through the course. The only thing that came to mind was flips and she couldn't keep doing those.

Then it was like a light switch was flicked on in her mind. ' _Handsprings! Of course!'_ Over the years she had become extremely good at handsprings and after her leg was shattered she perfected a one legged handspring that put all her weight on her left leg and pushed off using that leg rather than her other leg. Managing to run for a moment, just before she collapsed to the ground she jumped into a handspring, starting to do consecutive handsprings, one after another, quickly building speed and starting to catch up to Tyler.

:) :) :)

Leon could only look at the screen that displayed what was going on.

"The crippled Thunder competitor is doing what looks like… handsprings toward the finish line? Can she do it for the last mile or will Shadow win the relay?"

' _Come on Cyn!_ Leon urged her on, he could feel her pain, which meant her body felt like it was on fire, he could also tell that her senses were purposely drawn close to her, do doubt her ears were ringing and she had small amounts of both her super speed and his super strength active to aid her. He was counting her handsprings, wondering if she was going to beat her record of one-hundred and thirty-five consecutive handsprings. ' _You can do it! I believe in you!'_

:) :) :)

Everyone watched with bated breath, every single Thunder competitor watching the screens with their undivided attention, watching and waiting to see the outcome.

:) :) :)

' _I'm going to be sick after this… The world shouldn't spin this much.'_ Cynthia mentally groaned, her stomach was churning and in her throat, her body was burning from both the handsprings and the electricity running through her entire body. ' _I think that's a hundred and sixty… If I'm going to die from this, then I'm going to die trying to win this thing!'_ She was beating Tyler, he was at the most a yard behind her, his stamina starting to wear down. ' _Almost there, keep going me!'_ She was a few feet away from the finish line now. ' _Come on!'_ Performing a perfect handspring across the finish line she landed on her feet, wobbled and crashed to the ground before scrambling up and limp staggering out of view, falling to her knees and vomiting, feeling extremely dizzy with the world still spinning like she was still doing handsprings.

Someone hauled her to her feet after she finished and pushed her back towards the finish line, raising one of her arms into the air. It was Jay, the blind boy had been told to go over and get her. Through the throbbing pain, dizziness, and spinning vision Cynthia felt pride that she had won, she couldn't let them all down and pushed herself to her limits to win this for her friends.

"Thunder wins the relay!"

:) :) :)

"Argh!" Cynthia howled, the adrenaline was leaving her body and holy star clan she could feel the electricity flowing through her body, each volt being amplified by the many different metal parts and bones in her body. It had been roughly ten minutes since she had crossed the finish line and won the event, and her body was feeling the effects of the torture she had put it through. "Starclan above this hurts so much!" She hobbled along with Jay, limping heavily, each movement feeling like her body was on fire. "I'm going to murder that Shadow Division rat!" She panted as he half dragged her towards the medical tent, "I'll use my plasma sword prototype and run him through with it! Argh!" She snarled, her skin clammy, blue eyes dazed with pain but sharp with rage and anger.

"You're not running him through with your plasma prototype Cynthia, it would kill him." Jay stated curtly, "And you know we don't kill."

"At this point I really don't care! Electrocuting me?! That's just as good as killing me!" Cynthia groaned, "I'd rather be dead and not feel anything then keep going through this!"

"Cyn!" Leon burst out of the woods that Bree and Jay's event had taken place, amber eyes wild with worry. "Are you okay?!"

"I'm being electrocuted and he won't let me get the stupid arrow out!" Cynthia snarled at him, "of course I'm not okay!" Jay was now dragging her under the arms, the amount of electricity was making certain parts of her body not function correctly. "Starclan above just get the arrow out already!" Her voice was rising in pitch, "It's getting worse!"

"Cynthia, if we do it right here then we'll be disqualified for tampering with the field and aiding our competitor." Jay told her calmly, still dragging the taller but lighter girl.

"Then hurry up! And don't you dare touch me Leon, if you do you're going to be electrocuted as well!" Cynthia snapped at Jay and her partner, "I don't know if being electrocuted is all fun and games for you Jay, but I'm almost twenty percent metal! This hurts more than being nearly killed by that chemical bomb a few years ago!" She howled.

"Its okay Cyn," Leon soothed, walking alongside Jay and his partner who was being dragged, "The moment we get out of here we'll get the arrow out and try and get some of the extra electricity out of your system, it's ok, deep breaths." He told her, amber eyes gleaming worriedly. Cynthia tried to do as he asked, the electricity raging through her body at a high voltage, her face was twisted with pain and red from the effort of not snapping at both of them to hurry up.

Finally they managed to get to the medical tent where a poisoned Haliah was already being treated, looking pale and miserable.

"How're you doing Cindy?" Haliah asked her sister as she shivered violently.

Jay dropped Cynthia so she was leaning back against one of the poles, left leg bent at the knee, right leg stretched out in front of her. "Ask me that in a few minutes!" She gasped out, her fingers twitching from the electricity interfering with the metal plating the bones in both of her hands. "Can you please get the arrow out now?!" She asked, voice high pitched from pain.

"Yes-" Jay started before Leon cut him off, kneeling next to Cynthia and grasping the arrow's shaft,

"Do you have the electric cuff Cyn?" He asked her as he braced one hand on her leg the other hand grasping the arrow's shaft tightly.

"Y-yes, it's in my backpack!" Cynthia gasped out, her face twisting with more pain.

Leon's fingers were starting to tingle from the electricity that was coursing through his bonded partner's body. "Jay, pull it out, you know what it is, we're going to need it to get at least some of the electricity out." Jay quickly managed to get it out. "Okay Cyn, take a deep breath, ready? One, two three!" Leon quickly pulled the arrow out and threw it to the ground before putting his hand over the wound while she groaned in pain and Jay quickly strapped the electricity draining cuff around one of her wrists. "Jay, that arrow has really tiny barbs, that's why it was hurting her so much, it gave more areas for the electricity to go." He looked at his heavily breathing partner, "Good job Cyn, it's over, the arrow's out." Cynthia slumped back against the pole, working to get her breath back, the electricity draining cuff that she had created last year was strapped to her wrist, sapping the electricity from her body into the battery stored inside. Leon leant forward and kissed his partner's clammy forehead while Jay spoke.

"Barbed? The weapons for the division games aren't supposed to be painful to the victim." Jay said, a bit confused why the arrow would be sharp enough to penetrate Cynthia's leg and had barbs.

"It's shadow division, they're known for not always following the rules." Leon shrugged, leaning back on his knees, "Everyone knows that."

:( :( :) :)

"Take her back to your flat," Leah told Leon, "She needs rest, all of you do." She smiled warmly at them all, each of them were a little ruffled, worse for wear, beat up in Cynthia's case, or soaking wet in Bree's case. "It's six 'oclock, plenty of time for all of you to get something to eat and figure out sleeping arrangements-"

"Oh fudge!" Bree yelped before she spun her chair around and sped out of the tent, gone within a few seconds.

Leah glanced at Jay who shrugged, having no idea what was up with his friend. "Anyway…" she continued, "The next event is tomorrow, so get some rest and be ready for tomorrow."

:) :) :) :)

Everyone was situating themselves in the flat, getting ready to go to bed when Bree came in, Hadara and Finli behind her. "Hi guys!" She chirped happily, "I brought these two! They're going to be staying in our flat, there wasn't enough space in theirs!"

"So you volunteered us?" Jay sighed, "Bree, there isn't enough space-"

"Stop being such a grump Jay." Cynthia mumbled through a yawn, "A few of us can share, it's not like we aren't friends right? Haliah and Paige can share, and since Leon and I are partners we can share as well, there, the perfect amount of room." She smiled sleepily at the two crashing waterfall competitors, "You guys are welcome to stay." She was almost asleep, sprawled on one of the beds in her pj's, her right leg still like a dead weight.

"I don't mind sharing," Leon told his sister, scooping up his stuff and walking over to where Cynthia was before yanking the blankets out from beneath her, to which she just whined but didn't move, and flopping down next to her. He then pulled up the blankets and the set of partners were asleep.

"We can share!" Haliah and Paige spoke in sync, Haliah moved her stuff to where her sister was and the twins started quietly chatting, each of them braiding their hair.

"Yay!" Bree grinned, rolling over to where Jay had put her stuff and pulling out the things she would need, while Hadara and Finli awkwardly went over to the now vacant beds.

:) :) :) :)

Bree opened her eyes, pushed off her blankets, slid into her wheelchair, dug her collapsible crutches out of her bag, and went over to Hadara, shaking her slightly, "Come with me." She said softly, getting the older girl to follow her where she led the older girl out of the flat room to the kitchen area, the paralyzed girl looked up at the other girl, amber eyes warm and calm. "There's an issue between us!" She chirped cheerfully, "and I want to know why!"

Hadara hesitated, "There's nothing wrong Bree," She said politely, "There's no issue."

Bree sighed and rolled away, reappearing a moment later on the crutches, she moved over and "stood" in front of Hadara where she was almost eye lever with her. "Hadara," she spoke in a calm tone, "Don't try and tell me there's nothing wrong, I know an issue when I see it." Her lips twitch, "especially if it's because of a boy." She wasn't playing around, any once of playfulness wasn't apparent, she was done with the games and wanted to iron this out.

Hadara's blue eyes widened at the amber-eyed brunette in front of her, how did she know everything? She seemed to know everything! "W-what are you talking about?" She stuttered nervously.

Bree rolled her eyes, "Do I have to spell it out for you?" She groaned before sighing and explaining, "You like Jay, you have an issue with me because I'm around him all the time, I have an issue with you constantly looking like the world has been pulled out from under your feet."

"What? H-how?" Hadara asked her in shock.

"Because I'm not blind," Bree explains patiently, "I'm probably one of the most observant people you'll meet. It's hard to hide things from me Hadara," She says gently, "I can tell you like Jay, and you think I have a crush on him as well."

"So what if I do?"

"Well, I don't." Bree told her confidently, "I do not have a crush on Jay, at all." Her amber eyes gleamed in the light, "I don't crush on him." Hadara's shoulders slumped relaxed. "However," Hadara tensed up again at her words. "I didn't say I don't have feelings for him," Bree told her, amber eyes gleaming truthfully, "I'm in love with him." Hadara stared at her wide eyed. "But don't worry," Bree smiled warmly, "I'm not pushing him to do anything, he does what he wants, I have no influence on any of it. I may help him out quite a lot but that doesn't mean he's mine. If you want to ask him out then do it!" Her smiled widened, "I have no issues with that at all! If Jay says yes then good for both of you! I'm just Jay's best friend, nothing more, nothing less. I just want my friend to be happy. If you make him happy then I'll do everything I can to help the two of you." Bree smiled, her amber eyes gleaming with happiness once again.

"H-how can you do that?" Hadara asked the girl with something close to awe in her voice, "How can you just let him go like that?"

Bree grins at her, "Because I'm happy being his friend, I don't have to be anything more to be happy. He's my partner in the medical field, so he would have a hard time trying to get rid on me seeing how I'm the other medic in thunder that's his age, besides, as long as he's happy I'm happy!"

"Thanks Bree." Hadara smiled at the younger girl who smiled back, hugging Hadara with a smile.

:) :) :)

Jay blinked in shock, ' _Wait, what? Bree's in love with me and Hadara has a crush on me? Ugh… great… just great. I hate making choices like this.'_ He went back to his bed with the intent of going to sleep. ' _My best friend? Or a girl from another division? Maybe this is easier than I thought…'_

:) :) :)

Leon rolled over and opened his eyes with a snap, finding the empty spot where his partner should've been. He caught sight of her sitting in the window seat, posture relaxed as she leaned back against the padded wall, black hair loose and pushed over one shoulder, long legs stretched out in front of her, blue eyes fixed on the stars outside, easily seen with the clean air. She looking as beautiful as she always did. Sitting up, he slid off the bed, his feet making soft noises as they made contact with the light gray and white carpet tickling his toes. Grabbing one of the blankets he rolled it into a ball and took a seat next to her on the window seat, the seat barely wide enough for the two of them. He then threw the blanket over both of their legs and watched the stars as well, not willing to break the silence that felt amazing after the constant chatter of the thunderbolts subdivision.

' _It's so peaceful here…'_ Cynthia murmured mentally, signalling she knew he was there and also didn't want to break the physical silence, ' _Star Division base is always so calm and peaceful, especially at night.'_

' _It is, the stars are brighter here with the lower amount of other people around.'_

' _It's… different. But in a good way.'_

' _How's you leg? That electric shock from Tyler's arrow was pretty nasty, I felt it over the link.'_

' _It's ok, stiffer than if I had run a marathon, but the stinging's died down and I can actually use it now.'_

' _That's always good.'_ Leon admitted, loosely wrapping one around his partner's waist, ' _I miss this.'_ He admitted as she tilted her head to be resting on his shoulder, he was referencing the closeness between them that had been pushed away due to Hannah's arrival in the room. ' _Just mental conversations, closer quarters, and quiet nights.'_

' _With the occasional day of Holly begging us to help keep her awake while on night shift.'_ She added with amusement in her voice.

' _That too, that was always fun, playing with what noises we could make into our comlinks and have her guess them.'_ He mused, amber eyes now turned on his partner.

' _And we can't forget Bree's occasional bursting in and squealing a hilariously loud hello at four or five in the morning.'_

' _Can't forget that either.'_ Leon mentally laughed, remembering the sight of the happy go lucky girl bursting in unannounced and squealing a greeting at the top of her voice with Jay right behind her. ' _But I miss this most of all.'_ He murmured mentally, resting his cheek on the top of her head, ' _personal space going away and letting us just relax for a little while.'_

' _I agree.'_ Cynthia told him, stretching her arms slightly before letting them drop back into her lap. The silver gleaming in the moonlight caught Leon's attention and he asked her,

' _May I?'_

' _Course.'_ Cynthia granted him permission and Leon slid the silver ring from her finger to examine it.

' _You still have it?'_ He asked, a bit surprised that she still had the ring he had had made for her after the shatter incident. ' _I didn't think you still had it.'_

' _I lost the other one, this one's not going anywhere, it means too much to me.'_

' _I'm honored you like it so much,'_ he said, noting that it was as shiny as when he had given it to her. ' _Remember my promise?'_

' _Of course I remember it, you promised you wouldn't leave me again, and that we'd be partners forever.'_

' _I also promised I wouldn't be a pain in the butt and drool over another girl when I had the perfect one right here.'_ he smiled, putting the thin band back on his partner's finger before smiling at her. ' _I believe I owe you something, don't I?_ He asked and saw her eyes briefly cloud with confusion before it cleared and her blue eyes twinkled.

' _Yes, I believe you do.'_ She replied to him also mentally, looking up at him, her chin tilted upward slightly.

' _I think now's a good time to settle it.'_ He said, tilting his head down towards her.

' _Mmm, I agree.'_ Her blue eyes slid closed, as did his amber ones as the gap between them vanished, her finger tips gently brushing the underside of his jaw, his hands clasped around her other hand on his thigh, fingers laced together.

 _ **The Division Games number one! Yay! :) I'm happy with how it turned out ^-^ So Bree and Hadara hashed things out, Jay's conflicted… sorta, and Cynthia and Leon kiss :D Happiness! :) I love Cinderblaze and Briarfeather! XD This is what I like about the Division Games :) It's action by day, and character development by night! XD :D :) :P :) :D XD**_


	10. What is a break? Christmas Special num1

_What is… a break?_

 _Christmas Special #1_

 _Cynthia- 6_

 _Ivory- 5 ½_

 _Atol- 9_

"Malice, Trykton, meet Cinder, she's the best fighter we have…" Cynthia tuned out the sound, blending in with the shadows, blue eyes gleaming with untamed fury and violence. The blankets beneath her feet were still warm from having been asleep barely a few minutes earlier and the different things she had earned from winning fights were carefully piled together in one corner. She was squatting, her body tense and ready to fight, willing to fight some more so she could stop the rumbling of her stomach. "Cinder." Her attention snapped back to the conversation in front of her. "Where are you, are you afraid?"

' _Afraid?! I not afraid of anything!'_

"She's a weakling." Trykton rolled his eyes, seeing no fighter, the cage was empty.

' _Weakling?! I show him I strong!'_ Cynthia sprang to her feet and slammed into the bars with a fierce snarl, briefly startling the slashing blades leader and second in command. "I no weakling!" She snarled like a wild animal, "Get closer and I kill you!" She shook the bars fiercely, blinded by her fighting rage and temper.

Trykton laughed, "My, my, isn't she a feisty warrior?" He looked at the girl with a scrutinizing eye.

"That she is sir." Brian said calmly, before getting someone's attention, "Get her her food, she's done enough this week."

"Yes, sir." The person vanished.

Brian picked up a small stuffed toy from his backpack and poked it through the bars of the cage. Cynthia crouched down, picked it up, and retreated to the back, curious about the new toy. "We train her with the mindset that if she does well in a fight and wins, she gets something in return, one of the things is food."

Cynthia watched them all for a few moments before examining the toy curiously, seeming to analyze it. She heard the sound of a container being shoved into the cage and she moved, the six-year-old girl caught it before it hit the ground, retreating back to the cage she parked herself on the blankets.

Trykton blinked, the girl had moved so fast he wouldn't have believed it if he hadn't seen it. "Take her out. I want to see her fight."

"Sir," Brian almost stammered, "She's not fond of being taken away from her cage nor away from her food."

"I said take her out."

"Yes, sir." Brian gulped, turning to one of his men, "Fetch her for the boss, and get another kid to fight her, he wants to see her fight." The guy visibly paled but did as Brian asked, tapping on the bars and getting Cynthia's attention. The girl looked at him over her shoulder, blue eyes violent but calmed, seemingly content with having an option of food. The guy gestured for her to come over and the girl snarled at him, going back to her food and quickly scarfing it down before getting up and walking over to the bars. "She's a bit docile after she eats, she might not fight that well."

"Then make her mad." Trykton really wanted to see her fight.

"Alright. Cinder." Brian said, looking at the girl, "Do you want to fight? Cynthia tilted her head slightly, listening to him. He cleared his throat, "Fight." he demanded. Cynthia's blue eyes shifted from calm to fury and anger, growling at him the girl snarled viciously, wrapping her small hands around the bars.

:( :( :(

Cynthia snarled, shaking the smaller cage, pulling at the bars like a wild animal.

"Cinder vs. Fire to the death! release!" Cynthia registered the words, "To the death", and narrowed her eyes at the sudden amount of light, sprinting out of the smaller cage she crashed headlong into the other fighter and sending the larger kid flying into the fighting arena's bars before attacking him with an angry roar, punching anywhere she could reach. She didn't even bat an eyelash as she snarled and punched the other child's neck, crushing bones. It was over within two minutes, Cynthia was pushed back into the smaller cage and she snarled viciously, angry and furious.

"She has passed. Give her a break." Trykton said to Brian, "I'll have Atol introduce his apprentice Ivory to her, teach her some manners and what it's like to be a human.

:( :( :(

Cynthia's attention snapped to the front bars of her cage when they creaked open. A boy older than her was standing there with a girl who had leaf green eyes and seemed curious about the whole thing. Cynthia snarled, "Fight?" She asked, her voice rough and animalistic from only using it to roar and make other noises.

"No." Atol said, "Play." He knew how to deal with these kids. Despite being part of the Slashing blades and being evil and all, he couldn't help but feel bad for the young girl, he had loved his childhood, but she never had one, his father had told him that she had been kidnapped and taken here at age two, not old enough to remember anything.

"Play?" Cynthia echoed thinking for a moment before it registered and she smiled, blue eyes lighting up with a child-like spark, "Play what?" she asked eagerly, with the vague knowledge of a few games.

Atol looked down at Ivory who seemed to think for a moment before saying, "Tag?"

He nodded and looked at Cynthia who was waiting patiently, seemingly excited and happy to play a game. "Play tag."

"I good at tag." Cynthia smiled happily, "I always win."

"I am it." He said, spacing out his words to make sure she understood him.

"Okay, you it first." Cynthia smiled, getting to her feet and streaking out of her cage with a giggle, "Catch me!" Ivory chased after her laughing,

"Wait for me!"

:) :) :) :)

Cynthia was thinking, wondering why she wasn't fighting, she liked to play with Ivy and At but she didn't understand why she wasn't fighting but was still getting to eat. It had been nearly a month since her last fight and she didn't understand why. "At, why...?" She asked, struggling to put the words together like he and Ivy had been teaching her, "I mean, why am I not fighting? I do not understand."

"I don't know." Atol shrugged from where he was sitting, braiding Ivory's blonde hair, the five-year-old had found out he could do it and so asked him to braid her hair. "It's almost Christmas though, that might be why."

"No, I always fight on this Christmas thing you talk about."

"Well, I have no idea. Be happy alright? Instead of fighting you get to learn and play, isn't that better than fighting?" Atol sighed, finishing up Ivory's braid.

"Yes." She said, blue eyes twinkling happily, "I like playing."

"You're taking a break!" Ivory grinned, leaf green eyes glimmering happily.

"What is… a break?" Cynthia asked in confusion, looking at Atol and Ivory, looking up from her wood carving.

"It's exactly what you are doing right now."

"Not fighting?"

"No, not being told anything to do. That's what a break is." Atol shrugged, Ivory smiled at Cynthia from her spot in Atol's lap, the girl happy to have someone else near her age with her.


	11. Moments of the Past Special 2

_**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- She is adorable! XD**_

 _ **Teezey23- Yeah... I have issues with tenses, sorry! XD I am working on it though and hoping it's getting better! :D**_

 _ **Echo in the Whispering Wind- Hello! :) And yes, they're fighting in a war, sorta like the great battle but different! :D  
Bree is very hyperactive, but that's what you love about her right? She's the hyper character who never gets too offended and is way! way! way! Too happy! :D**_

 _ **I should be a writer? Nah, I prefer writing as my major hobby! :D I like architecture and would prefer that kind of field! :D I'm glad you think this book is pretty good :)**_

 _ **Atol means "Hate filled and violent" So it fits Hawkfrost very much :)**_

 _ **Cindy's competing in the division games! :D**_

 _ **Well I'm sad I made you cry :( But I'm happy you like the cuteness! :D**_

 _ **That chatper took soo long to write! XD It's very lengthy and the next one is going to be even longer! And Bree gets to fight! :D**_

 _ **I write these things so often that when I'm writing my normal cat fanfictions I keep putting their names! XD**_

 ** _Ha ha ha! XD You like human Briarfeather (Bree x Jay) that much?! Don't worry, you're not alone! I love it that much too! ;)_**

 ** _Well Cynthia's a violent person :) You don't see it often, but tick her off and boy does she have a temper! A dangerous one at that! Good thing she has a lot of patience! XD Although, usually her violent side comes out through all the mad scientist things she does! Maybe I'll write a short story for it! XD_**

 _Moments Of The Past #2_

 _Bree's Accident_

 _Bree, Jay, Holly- 13_

 _Hadara- 15_

"Breanna Grayas please go to Holly's command room for a mission debriefing." Brad's voice came over the intercom. Bree had been lying on her stomach on her bed reading a book while kicking her legs and bouncing a bouncy ball against the wall and happily sprang to her feet, the creamy carpet tickling her toes.

"Okay!" She grinned, "I'll be down there in five minutes tops!" After taking a few minutes to grab all her field gear she raced down the main hallway, "Hey everyone!" She grinned, sprinting past all of them. "Smile Paige! You look sad! Look at me!" She said, turning and running backward, making silly faces at the older girl who burst out laughing at the hilarious faces. Bree turned back around and kept running, "Hey Ben! Hiya Brittany! How're you doing Haliah?! I'll give your disc back tonight Brendon!" She greeted and told her friends, mentally marking things she needed to do as she ran. ' _Give chocolate for Paige and Haliah, crack jokes for Ben, train with Brittany, and return Brendon's disc. I can do all of that!'_

She slipped into Holly's command room and quietly took her seat next to Jay and Brad. Before Holly could start she slowly leaned over towards Jay and suddenly blew in his ear, startling the blind boy and scaring the heebie-jeebies out of him, only Bree could sneak up on him, and boy did she enjoy doing it. "Gotcha!" She grinned at him, keeping her voice down as to not interrupt everyone else's conversations.

"Was that really necessary?!" Jay hissed back at her, turning blind blue eyes on her in a fierce glare.

Jay's grumpiness never really affected the hyper girl so she didn't cower like most people, instead, she grinned wider and spoke in a happy tone, "Yes! You didn't say hello so I wanted to bug you!"

"Of course you did." He sighed, shaking his head and rolling his eyes. Bree waited expectantly and he sighed, "Hello, Breanna." He got poked in the ribcage for using her full name. "Hello, Bree. Better?" He grumbled, slightly amused but annoyed at the girl's actions.

"Much!" Bree chirped and tuned back into Holly's debriefing, swinging her legs and tempted to spin around in her chair.

"... Breanna will be accompanying the Crashing Waterfall member, they will be standing guard and making sure nothing goes wrong while the strategy meeting is in session. Any questions?" Holly finished, looking around expectantly.

Bree smiled, "Just one! Can I spin around in my chair without being told off for it?!" Everyone started laughing at the typical Bree question and Holly answered it, green eyes twinkling with mirth.

"Sure Bree, why not."

"Yay!"

:) :) :)

As Bree jogged towards the strategy meeting area she grew more serious and attentive. While she was one of the most hyper, cheerful, and loud people she knew, she wouldn't put everyone's lives on the line to be hyper and loud. She stood next to one of the walls, listening intently for anything suspicious.

:) :) :)

A few hours later she was molding a small ball of yellow play-dough into an emoji with her ears pricked for any sign of problems, the crashing waterfall member was someone she knew relatively well. Hadara Mason, a devoted member with a tendency to daydream it seemed, for she kept zoning out, obviously not paying attention to her surroundings. Bree had perfected the skill of multitasking years before her parents brought her into the group, multitasking was one of her skills and it helped out in the field when she was on guard duty like this. Suddenly Bree heard it, a faint ticking noise just barely audible. "Did you hear that?" She asked Hadara, stuffing the play-dough into a pocket of her black backpack strapped to her back.

"What?" Hadara asked distractedly, obviously, she hadn't been paying attention.

"I hear a bomb ticking…" Bree replied, listening to make sure her ears weren't deceiving her. They weren't, she could still hear the ticking sound. "I can't be imagining that!" Within a few seconds of pulling straps and buckles, she was released from the bulky pack that added thirty pounds to her weight and raced into the building, "Get out of here!" She exclaimed, ushering people out, "there's a bomb about to go off!"

"Are you sure?!" Holly asked hurriedly, getting to her feet, trusting the young warrior.

"Yes! I can hear it! Now get out of here!" Bree started pushing people out, the ticking sound getting higher pitched as the timer went down. ' _Where is it?!'_ She scoured the floor, looking for anything out of the ordinary, nothing. Then a brief flash of light alerted her of its placement on the ceiling. "Fudge… Jay! Liam! Go! Go! It's about to go off!" She scrambled to the two blind men and together, she and Jay started pushing the stubborn blind blonde out. Once Liam was out Bree took a running start and jumped, catching hold of the rafters and heaving herself up, running along them, searching for the explosive. She found it and paled, the digital timer on the chemical bomb said five seconds. Her face went white as a sheet as she heard Jay's voice beneath her.

"Bree? Come on get out of here!"

"Hit the deck, Jay!" She shouted and jumped down, her feet made contact with the ground as the explosive went off, splintering the rafters like toothpicks and causing the ceiling to start to collapse inward on itself. Running over to Jay who was sprawled on the ground she flipped onto her back and slid, catching a metal I-beam from crushing her friend. Bree couldn't be more thankful for her ability to lift nearly six times her body weight, at two hundred and fifty pounds, she could keep the I-beam from crushing them for probably ten minutes if nothing else fell on top of it. "Jay, you okay?" She asked him, arms and legs braced against the heavy beam, arms starting to shake slightly as other rubble started falling onto the beam.

"Y-Yeah," She heard the usually grumpy boy stammer, "How are we still alive?"

"I can carry... a lot of weight!" Bree's breathing was getting labored, she twisted her head, looking for a way out. A small hole about Jay's size was what was now the doorway. "To your right… about six feet away… there's a hole, get out of here!"

"What?! Are you insane?! I'm not leaving you in here!" Jay snapped at her, "Nobody deserves to die like this!"

"I won't die!" Bree grunted, the beam shifting as more wood and brick fell on top of it, "I'm not built like you are!"

"I'm not a twig!" He growled, taking offense to the statement.

"I'm not arguing with you, Jay!" She snapped at him, "I can survive this, you will be crushed if you don't get out of here! I can't keep holding this beam up for much longer!"

"But-"

"I said get out of here!" The brunette roared, raising her voice and shocking the blind boy who had never heard her yell in his entire life, "So get out of here!" Her arms were starting to give out, shaking and lowering closer and closer to the ground, her legs were doing the same thing, she couldn't hold it much longer.

Jay scrambled over to the hole, using his hands to guide him, he turned back to where Bree was, "Bree-"

"I don't care if you are blind or able to see! Just get out of here before we both get crushed!" Bree shouted, watching him through watering amber eyes, "Go, Jay! Go!" Jay hesitated before finally obeying and crawling through the hole. Bree grunted as she struggled to keep the beam up. She spotted a particularly large piece of cinder block wall starting to crumble and it was almost like it was in slow motion as it hit the beam and her legs and arms gave out, causing the heavy beam to land on her lower torso. Letting out a loud shriek of pain Bree howled as the rest of the ceiling came down on top of her, burying the rest of her in brick, wood, and other material.

:( :( :(

(Bree's View)

My body was on fire, I could literally hear the sound of the beam I had been holding up crushing my lower body, I could hear the sounds of bones being crunched, wood snapping and splintering, and faint sirens, but nothing could go over the pain I was in. ' _At least Jay got out.'_ I thought dimly as my vision blackened and I went limp, feeling like there was an elephant sitting on top of me from head to toe.

:( :( :(

Digging Bree out was a painstaking process, the entire one-story building had collapsed on top of her, and nobody was prepared to the sight they were met with. Bree was unconscious, her entire body bloody and scratched up, clothes were torn and covered in dust, but that wasn't the worst thing. From Bree's lower abdomen to her knees was crushed beneath a heavy I-beam.

:( :( :(

(Hadara's View)

Oh my Starclan, seeing the brunette lying limply under the I-beam was horrible, her face was scratched up, something had cut open her left cheek, her head was facing the doorway, amber eyes completely closed, her shirt was completely soaked with blood, and her arms were scratched up, one obviously broken, but below her waist? Oh my Starclan, it made me want to vomit. The I-beam had crushed her body, blood was splattered all over the i-beam, the ground, and Bree herself, the I-beam had crushed almost everything between her waist and her knees. Guilt clogged up my throat, I should've been paying more attention, now she's probably dead…

:( :( :(

Jay knelt next to Bree, his hands shaking as he felt for a pulse, dread filled his throat as he couldn't find one, but then it vanished as he found a very faint and weak pulse, "She's alive." He said gruffly, "We need to get her back to the base and get her medical attention right away, she's barely breathing." ' _Thank Starclan you're alive Bree, you're one of my only friends and I'm not in a hurry for a replacement.'_

:( :( :(

Jay sat like a board, stiff and tense, waiting for Bree to wake up after numerous surgeries that had taken a full week to finish, she hadn't woken up yet, being under a sedative to keep her asleep while they fixed what they could. They hadn't been able to save all of her, Bree was now paralyzed from the waist down, her spine had been crushed and shattered, rendering no movement or abilities in her lower extremities. She was lucky to be alive, she had shattered most of her ribs, punctured a lung, broke her spine, one arm, and both her wrists and ankles from holding up the beam so he could escape. A soft groan signaled the awakening of his bubbly friend.

"Ugh…" She groaned, "Who put an elephant on top of me."

"Well, there's no elephant for sure," Jay told her, directing his blind blue eyes in her direction as Bree forced open amber eyes that he couldn't see. "Something did flatten you, though."

"Well, I'm still alive… I think. Unless you somehow died as well and Starclan is a hospital that looks just like the medical wing!"

"No, you're still alive and kicking," Jay told her gruffly.

Bree snorts, her attitude mostly back to being hyperactively normal. "If I didn't know better I'd think you'd rather I didn't make it out of that alive!"

"Well, you know better." He grunted, being his usual grumpy self.

"That I do!" Bree's voice was getting drowsy, "I'm going back to sleep, have fun being a grump!" Her breathing deepened and Jay could tell she was asleep.

:) :) :)

Firen walked into the medical wing, looking for the now paralyzed girl who was probably asleep right now. Leah darted over, "Hey dad, did you need something? You're not hurt are you?"

"No Leah," He smiled at his daughter, "I'm perfectly healthy, I'm looking for Breanna Grayas, is she in here somewhere?"

"I'm over here!" A cheerful voice chirped raspily, "Hi Firen!" Bree was half sitting up, looking groggy and drowsy but alert and aware at the same time.

"Hello Bree, I've heard quite a lot about you." He said with a smile, walking over and pulling a visitor chair over to sit next to her bed.

"Good things I hope!" She chirped, amber eyes twinkling happily, "How're you doing? How's it like being a leader?"

Firen couldn't resist smiling, this girl was the perfect person for the job. "I've heard mostly good things, the only bad thing I've heard is you like to steal thin mints from my granddaughter."

Bree smiled sheepishly, "Guilty as charged! But in my defense!" She shrugged slightly, "Holly keeps a lot of them in there and they're just begging to be stolen from her!"

Firen chuckled, green eyes gleaming, this girl was just the person he needed. "I'm doing good, and being a leader's great, I have a request for you."

Bree smiled widely, "Ask away! I will try and grant it for you!"

Firen smiled, "The leaders have been discussing a problem, the divisions are always low in morale and often times people refuse to go on missions or defend against the Slashing Blades.

Bree's amber eyes widened, and she cut him off. "Wait, low morale?" She echoed before looking at Holly with a half amused half serious look on her face, "I hope it's not in our division Holly!"

Holly snorted, "with all the crazy things you do and the hilarious birthday parties you throw Bree, our subdivision has the highest morale in the group."

"So we came up with the idea of a role that a person will have, and I'm hoping you'll accept it. The role is a Motivation and Morale Executive, meaning, you plan activities, and events that will help keep the morale up, you are also free to do what you'd like such as make random events like a crazy clothing day or something, it's up to you. Will you accept it?" He asked her, green eyes gleaming with amusement at the conversation that the two girls had had moments earlier.

Bree raised her eyebrows, "So… you want a hyperactive loud thirteen-year-old girl to be the Motivation and Morale Executive?" She leaned towards Holly, amber eyes twinkling with mirth, "Has your granddad gone crazy?" She whispered loud enough for everyone to hear and Holly chortled while Firen rolled his eyes, green eyes gleaming with mirth and amusement. She moved back into her half sitting up position and laughed, brushing her dark brown bangs out of her face, "Nah, just kidding. Of course, I'll do it! It'll be fun!" She grinned happily.

"Perfect!" Firen grinned, getting to his feet, "Get well soon Bree, you are as entertaining as my daughter and granddaughter tell me you are."

"Bye Firen! Have fun with your leader stuff! Say hi to everyone for me!" Bree chirped, waving goodbye as he left the medical wing. She looked at Holly with a cheeky grin on her face, "I outrank you now!"

"What?" Holly asked in surprise, "How?"

"I work with the leaders!" Bree cackled with laughter, highly amused, "So I outrank you!"

"Seriously? That's so unfair!" Holly complained, emerald green eyes like her grandfather's, twinkling with amusement and laughter.

:) :) :)

"So, crutches? Or a wheelchair?" Jay asked her gruffly and couldn't see Bree's face pale at the mention of crutches.

"Wheelchair!" She said hurriedly, "No crutches!"

"Wheelchair it is." Jay rolled the wheelchair over and managed to lift the paralyzed girl into it before kneeling down and strapping the straps over her legs below the knees. "What's the grudge with crutches?"

"I broke my leg when I first got here and had them for a few months, I never got the hang of them and ending up slipping and breaking my nose by face-planting on the concrete, so crutches are evil!" Bree told him fervently, watching as he tightened straps and buckled the harness around her front. "What're all these harnesses for?"

"Throw your weight up on your shoulders," Jay said, taking a step back as she did what he asked and managed to bunny hop a few inches into the air. "That's what the straps are for."

"Cool!" Bree started rolling around, getting used to the idea of a wheelchair and extremely excited about the prospect of leaving the medical bay soon.

:) :) :)

"You ready for the subdivision to see you now?" Jay asked the girl who was in her wheelchair next to him, amber eyes that he still couldn't see gleaming with excitement. Luckily for him, her excitement was evident in her voice as well.

"Definitely! It's been over four months! I'm almost fourteen now!" Bree chirped, she was finally out of the medical wing PJs and in her normal clothing, a bright colored t-shirt under a light blue hoodie with the words, "Keep smiling! The world hasn't ended!" and a smiley on the front with the words, "Or has it?" underneath the smiley in a smaller font, paired with light blue jeans and light gray converse.

"It sure has been a while since you've been out here, it's been super quiet."

"I'm sure you liked the silence!"

"I never knew there was such thing as too much silence but there is and there's too much of it out there."

"Too much silence?! Now that's something I never thought I'd hear you say!" Bree laughed as they went through the medical bay doors. "Hi everyone!" She exclaimed, as hyper as ever. "How's everybody been?! Anyone miss me?!" She chirped and laughed as people rushed over to their pillar of hope and happiness. While her body may be perminately broken, nothing could ever break her spirit.


	12. Christmas Special 2

_Christmas Special #2_

 _We're just a big Fat Happy Family_

Holly sat up and rolled her shoulders, closing the book she had finished and got up from the recliner, stretching with a yawn, "Who's here?" She asked, wondering what residents of the flat were actually there.

"You, Brendon, Bree, Jay, Leon, Haliah, Ivory, Diana, Ben, Brittany, Cindy, and I. But Cindy and Leon are asleep," Paige replied, poking her sleeping younger sister's cheek. Cynthia was indeed asleep, having been watching a movie with Leon, Brendon, and her sisters and fallen asleep half way through it with along with Leon. The partnership was currently asleep on the couch, taking up half of the comfortable couch with Paige and Haliah curled up on the other half, Brendon was occupying a recliner nearby.

"She's so out," Haliah giggled, pulling Cynthia's cheek enough that it was probably painful.

"I was sleeping." Cynthia managed to grumble through her cheek being pulled, blue eyes popping open to glare at her sister and swat her hand away from her face.

"Auh!" Paige whined to her twin, "Now we can't put whipped cream on her hand and make her slap herself Haliah!"

"Sorry!"

"You two are so going to get it!" Cynthia snapped, lunging at the two of them, looking groggy and amused. Her sisters squealed and squished together on the couch to avoid her attempt to turtle pinch both of them, squishing as close as possible to avoid her and hide behind the sleeping Leon.

"Cyndy, stop trying to pinch your sisters," Leon mumbled, amber eyes still closed, "quit reaching over me." Cynthia ignored him and reached over him once again, finally managing to get Paige before Leon wrapped one arm around her waist and flattened her against his chest, "I said stop it." He grumbled, opening amber eyes to look down at the guilty blue eyes of his partner who smiled sheepishly. "I was sleeping." He muttered, matching the exact words Cynthia had said when she was rudely awakened, "and you woke me up so... tickle time!" He cackled, tickling his partner mercilessly.

"Leon stop it!" Cynthia laughed, rolling to one side and falling off the couch, landing at her best friend's feet on her back, giggling slightly.

Holly peered down at her best friend and nudged her with a foot, "how are you still alive? Leon's tickling are murder." She smirked, noticing her brother getting up, "looks like he's determined to murder you with laughter."

"What?" Cynthia asked her before she was nearly flattened by Leon who jumped off the couch to land next to his partner, starting to tickle the air out of her. Cynthia laughed hysterically, attempting to get away from him, she was ridiculously ticklish and everyone loved to take advantage of it. "L-Leon! S-stop it! I c-can't breathe!" She gasped through her laughter, attempting to roll away from him and succeeding in bumping into the couch.

Holly grinned at them before looking back at the other Lawson sisters, "So where is everyone?"

"Diana has Ivory upstairs, forcing her to have some sibling time with her, Ben and Brittany have already gone to bed, Jay and Bree are playing a game I think… Leon and Cynthia are obviously having a one-sided tickle war, and the other four of us are just lounging around." Paige smiled, watching her younger sister howl with laughter and plead with her partner.

"I win!" Bree shouted, interrupting the partial silence by grinning and upturning the chess board she was playing against Jay on.

"What?" Jay retorted, "You just turned the board over, neither of us wins now!"

"No, I won! That's why I turned it over!"

"Who told you to do that?"

"Nobody! It was fun, though!"

"Of course it was." Jay sighed, facepalming while his friend giggled and beamed happily.

Holly grinned at them, despite being a pretty happy person Bree hated losing board games and often ended the game in the funniest way to get the attention off her being a sorry loser sometimes.

"Someone save me from Diana!" Ivory shouted, running down the stairs and tripping on the last one, crashing to the ground and rolling into the kitchen, smacking into one of the cabinets and causing a few pans to fall down on top of her, making a lot of noise, causing most of the inhabitants to cover their ears and Ivory to flop to the ground with a groan.

"Come back here Ivory!" Diana squealed, running down the stairs after her sister and into the kitchen, "I want your help!"

"My ears are ringing…" Ivory groaned as her sister started dragging her back towards the stairs by the ankles. She snapped out of it as Diana reached the stairs, causing her to hit her head on each stair. "Diana!... Let... me... go!... ow! I'm... not… ow!... Choosing… the… color… of… your… nail polish! Ow!... Leave... me... alone... and... keep... me... away… Ow!... From... that... evil… gunk!" She grunted, letting out pained yelps in between words where she hit her head on the stairs, blonde hair hanging beneath her.

"No! It's my turn to choose what to do!"

"Couldn't you choose anything more my style?!"

"Nope!"

Holly rolled her eyes good-naturedly, the arguing between Ivory and Diana was normal, Ivory getting dragged up the stairs wasn't as bad as the time when Diana was "teaching" Ivory how to bake and decided to whack her sister with the baking sheet, bending the baking sheet and causing Ivory to pass out for a few hours. Ivory often had a concussion, at this point, it was completely normal for her to get a few or more good bumps to the head. Of course, her head was just about as hard as steel, so it didn't really matter too much.

Paige laughed, "Just a normal free day in the flat right Haliah?"

"Yep!" Haliah laughed as well, settling back into the comfy couch cushions as Brendon finished putting in the movie they were going to watch, A Secret Life of Cats. So far only Cynthia had seen it, she had got it for her birthday last year and spent six hours watching it, watching it four times and managing to lock Leon and Holly out of their flat room to watch it in peace. Brendon took the chance to sit between Haliah and Paige with their other sister and her tag along not there at the moment.

"Cindy," Haliah leaned over the edge of the couch to look at her sister who gave a giggly hiccup in response, blue eyes gleaming with laughing tears. "Can you take your tickle war away? We're watching another movie."

"Okay," Leon told her and grinned at Cynthia, picking up his partner and putting her over his shoulder so her face was squished against his back, her body shaking from laughter and the hiccuping.

"Haliah!" She begged her older sister, "Save me! He's going to kill me!"

"You're not dead yet!" Haliah laughed in response, craning her neck to look back at her sister.

"He already gave me the hiccups! Now he's going to kill me! I don't want to die by tickling!" Cynthia whined, hiccuping a few times and emphasizing her point.

"Leon, you better bring my sister back alive," Paige told him, attempting to be stern, "but keep her busy for a few hours, we want to watch this!" She grinned, returning to her normal attitude.

"Hey!" Cynthia whined indignantly.

"Roger Paige, I'll bring her back alive, without hiccuping? Probably not." Leon chuckles and Cynthia's playful whining faded as he walked down the hall.

Bree rushed over to the lounge area, "Ooh! A movie!"

"What is so exciting about movies?" Jay grunted, following his friend and wincing as she rolled over his foot for the comment.

"They're amazing! This one's really funny!"

Paige looked at Bree incredulously, "How have you seen it? We had to steal this disc from Cindy in order to watch it this once!"

Bree's amber eyes twinkle mischievously, "You'll never know!"

Holly sighed and rolled her eyes, picking up another book and settling back in the recliner deemed hers, "She probably managed to steal it from Cindy before you guys," She opened the book and started reading, "She likes to steal my thin mints."

Everyone stared at the bubbly girl who just grinned innocently before turning her attention towards the movie.

Jay helped unbuckled Bree's legs from the wheelchair and lifted the bubbly girl into the vacant recliner, squeezing in next to her and closing his eyes, leaning back with the intent of taking a nap while Bree was busy and distracted.

' _We're all just a big happy family,'_ Holly thought with a smile as she read, listening to everything else that was going on, hearing Ivory and Diana's arguing upstairs, Leon and Cynthia playing around and being the immature and playful teenagers they were, Haliah, Paige, and Brendon relaxing and taking a break from their love triangle, Jay's soft snoring as he fell asleep, and Bree's giggling as Jay kept snoring in her ear. ' _Nothing can break us, we all love each other like family, some romantically, and others as siblings, but we all think of each other as family. It's taken many years to develop this kind of family familiarity and it's worth every single ounce of it.'_


	13. Moments of the Past Special 3 Shatter

_**The Willow of Ancient Souls- I know right? That's totally Bree for you :) She has an entire shelf full of emojis made from playdough in her room and a emoji covered bedspread :)**_

 _ **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- LOL! Ha ha ha! I think a lot of people sometimes want to punch Bree XD But they don't because she'd just blow it off, smile, ask if they were okay, offer them a candy bar, and crack a few jokes.**_

 _ **Teezey23- I'm glad you like it! I'm working on the next actual chapter! :)**_

 _ **Echo in the Whispering Wind- Gotta have that Ivory and Diana sisterly love right? XD even if it's Diana losing her temper and knocking her sister out with a well-aimed baking sheet to the head XD**_

 _ **Waterpool- do what you like :) The whole division's thing is just a play off of the clans so it isnt really mine :) But don't use my characters. I mean it. These characters are strictly mine and so are their personalities and pasts, I didn't spend time developing them for anyone to base their characters off them so please do not use them or the division games itself, those events are also mine. The plot lines you don't know about so you're good in that prospect :) Cause after the Division games things start picking up. The way I have Bree and Cynthia gain their injuries are also mine so please dont use that either :D for conveniance here's a list of stuff I'd appreciate you not using :D**_

 _ **:) Setting- the world and land they live in and on, Middren, and Speara (Spe-ara)**_

 _ **:) Characters- personalities, scars, perminant injuries(Besides Bree's), special skills, and unique pasts**_

 _ **:) Division games itself- The specific events that are taking place**_

 _ **:) Cynthia's chemical weapons- All of them: flash bangs, knock out bullets, light whizbees, plasma sword, splatter bangs, zap flashers, laser bow, grapple bullets, and shock pistol. (She plays with too many chemicals XD)**_

 _ **Sorry about this being a special, I'm still working on the next chapter of the actual story but needed to reply to Waterpool and quickly cobbled this together :) Enjoy :)**_

 _Shatter Incident  
Leon, Cynthia- 14 ½ _

_Holly, Jay, Bree- 15 ½_

Leon's yelp alerted Cynthia of the ambush, and she whirled around to help her partner but was yanked the ground by the back of her shirt, someone put their hands around her throat. Cynthia fought against them, snarling viciously. After some wrestling she threw off the person before running towards Leon, her balance was horribly yanked out from underneath her when one of them spotted the silver necklace chain around her neck and yanked on it, causing her to hit the ground before they pressed her to the dirt, using the chain to strangle her. Cynthia struggled against the people, struggling to breathe. Her fingers managed to find the chain and she valiantly pulled against it, grunting as she struggled to break the chain that had the silver ring that Leon had given her. Her need to breathe was more than the ring and she snapped the chain before getting hit in the head with the flat side of a knife and was knocked out.

:( :( :( :(

"We got them Atol," Brian said into the comlink, looking at the two unconscious agents, "We'll bring them to interrogation room right away."

"Make sure you do so."

:O :O :O

Leon opened his eyes with a jolt, feeling something being splashed in his face, his golden blonde hair was dripping with what smelled like… blood? He struggled against his bonds as he saw them dunk Cynthia's head in the red liquid and she jolted and the chair nearly tipped over in her sudden urge to get away from the liquid, red now trickling down her black hair and face the strands of her black hair sticky. "Well well well. Look who we found." Sam sneered at them, his blue eyes gleaming with hatred and a love for bloodshed, "Mrs, Cage fighter and her decided mate." Any humor drained from his eyes and he spoke in a cold but dangerous tone, "Where is your base."

Leon kept quiet, Cynthia did the same, Cynthia's eyes were gleaming with anger. Sam strode over to Cynthia, taking out a knife and digging the tip into her right thigh, "I said," He dug the blade into Cynthia's leg, "Where is your base!" he was looking at Cynthia who barely flinched at the pain, her blue eyes raging with anger. "If you don't answer me," He growled to Leon, "I will hurt your partner." Leon's amber eyes flash with worry and he nearly opens his mouth before Cynthia made a low growling noise and immediately he tightened his jaw shut. "Fine," Sam shrugged, removing the knife. "Brian, give me that bucket." He snatched the blood bucket from Brian before taking it and calmly dumping it over Cynthia's head, getting a startled gasp from her but no information. Taking another bucket he let them choose to answer, "I'll ask two more times, where is your base?!"

(Cynthia's view)

' _Oh starclan above, I'm going to be sick.'_ I thought as I caught the scent of the outrageous amount of blood all over my body. I still didn't say anything though and got another bucket dumped on my head, I could feel the metallic smelling liquid soaking into my clothing and making it worse. My stomach was already churning, and I knew that if I had any more dumped on me I was going to lose everything I had eaten that day, all of it.

"Where is your base?!" The interrogator growled and I still stayed silent, if I was silent and showed no sign of discomfort then Leon wouldn't be tempted to open his mouth. Of course, that thought vanished the moment my vision was obscured by the red liquid. ' _Oh no, please don't…'_ Despite how much I pleaded with my stomach it didn't care and I vomited all over the ground and the interrogator's shoes. My head snapped to one side as he punched my left cheek, giving me whiplash and worsening the dizziness I was feeling.

"Don't get that all over me, I don't care about the ground, my shoes? That I care about." He spoke coolly, and I could barely understand what he was saying through the vicious migraine that was pounding in my head.

:) :)

(normal)

Cynthia breathed a raspy cough, being forced to keep her head up with a knife to her throat. While she and Leon couldn't give them information she couldn't help but hope that they were done using her as bait for Leon to talk. While she had a lot of patience and a high tolerance to pain, this was getting to be too much. She was already feeling like an animal that was being poked and prodded, like when she was four or so and got those chemicals injected into her body that gave her the heightened senses, speed, and intelligence as a side effect.

"What are you planning." Sam sneered, he was standing near Cynthia, a metal bat propped up on his shoulder, out of Cynthia's range of vision. "If you don't talk I will use this." He strode into Cynthia's vision and both she and Leon paled a discreet amount at the sight of the spiked bat that was gleaming in the dim light. So far they had gotten through a lot of questions without too many lingering injuries, but that kind of bat was designed to maim, incapacitate, or kill its victim, and Cynthia had no doubt it was going to do one or two of those things, probably the first two. "Very well. I hope your partner is stronger than you are!" Sam sneered to the golden blonde boy before Cynthia saw the bat move and moments later her body was being overrun by pain. Breaking her streak of not showing any sign of weakness, she howled in pain, her body giving a jolt after the bat made contact with her right knee.

:( :( :( :(

Leon threw himself at the entrance of the containment room, snarling through the small barred window. "I'll kill you for this!" he snarled, "If my partner dies I'll hunt you down and kill you, Sam!" He strained against the door, his super strength wasn't working, probably a injection of something earlier. "I'll crush you to a pulp you back stabbing lunatic! Nothing will stop me!"

"Leon, stop it," Cynthia grunted from where she was sitting on the cold concrete floor in a back corner, her left knee drawn up to her chest, her arms resting tiredly across them, black hair jagged and about six inches shorter, barely brushing the top of her shoulders. The ground beneath and around her was splattered with blood from her crushed right leg, which was stretched out infront of her, the crimson liquid pooling around her and starting to create a puddle. "He's not worth your words." She told him, too exhausted to show her pain.

Leon rattled the bars in the window one more time before he let go and sighed, turning towards his partner and striding over to her, sitting side saddle on the ground next to her, one arm around her shoulders, drawing her closer to him. "I know," He sighed, "but he hurt you."

"I'm still alive and breathing, though, I'll recover from it." Cynthia replied, resting her head on his shoulder and putting one hand on his knee, bracing herself and keeping herself from falling over.

"There's a lot of blood Cyn, he ruined your leg," Leon said, leaning his head against hers and fixing his gaze on one of the dirty cement walls.

Cynthia rolled her eyes and gave a half strangled snort of amusement, "and I'll just get more metal in my body, it doesn't ruin anything. Besides maybe scarring the one limb that doesn't have any scars."

"You're just as beautiful," Leon told her, running his fingers through her now short black hair, "He could've done a better job at cutting your hair, though," He forced a chuckle, noticing the exhaustion pulling at her body and the shivering.

Cynthia snorted, "That has to be a lie, I'm literally covered in blood, it looks like the idiot cut my hair with a hacksaw, and my leg is mangled. If anything I look like a victim from a horror movie."

"Nah, you're not that bad, you're beauty isn't innocent like some girls, you're beautiful from everything you've been through, you're a strong warrior, stronger than I am," Leon argued back, as always, he was a bit frustrated that she didn't completely believe him. This time she seemed to be too tired to argue anymore and instead, she pulled his other arm around herself and huddled into his embrace, looking for the warmth she didn't have.

:( :( :( :(

Leon cradled his partner in his arms, looking worriedly at her pale face and glazed over blue eyes, she was still awake thank StarClan, but she wasn't very coherent and was slowly losing consciousness as her leg still bled, the puddle around her was getting bigger by the minute, soaking into their jeans and staining their black jeans red. "Cyn, you still awake?" He asked her, he was tinkering with his comlink, trying to get it to work so he could get him and his injured partner out of there.

"Yeah, for the moment," Cynthia mumbled, shifting her head slightly, she was completely

"Stay awake with me okay?"

"I am."

It was quiet for a few moments, Leon working with the comlink to get it to work, Cynthia struggling to keep her eyes open and stay conscious.

"Holly?" Leon asked after putting the comlink into his ear, "Can you read me?"

"Leon?! Is that you?!" His sister's voice was panicked and hoping.

"Yeah, it's me, Cyndy and I are still alive, I need you to come break us out of here."

"How? Access points?"

"I have no idea-"

"There's a sealed door on the back wall." Cynthia grumbled, managing to speak the words clear enough for Holly to understand.

"We're on our way Leon, don't move!"

The connection was cut and Leon breathed a sigh of relief, shifting to be sitting indian style before pulling his partner onto his lap and wrapping his arms around her body, trying to warm her up a little more. He pressed a kiss to Cynthia's crown and murmured, "I love you," his nose buried in her black hair.

"I love you too Leon," Cynthia mumbled as a reply, blue eyes sliding closed as she started losing the fight against the blackness trying to envelop her.

:( :( :(

"Holly! Hurry!" Leon pleaded into his comlink, "Hurry!"

"Leon…" Cynthia groaned, her skin white as a sheet from blood loss and clammy. "It hurts…"

"I know it hurts, I know it hurts Cyn, you're strong, you can get past it." He tried to soothe her, stroking her hair, arms still wrapped around her body, feeling small puffs of air softly ruffle the front of his shirt near his neck, where her nose was pressed against him. If Cynthia was complaining then she was barely conscious and wasn't completely aware of what she was saying. "Holly hurry!" He told his sister once again, "Blood's getting everywhere!" His partner's blood stained both of their clothing and her face was whiter than a sheet. If Holly didn't hurry Cynthia wasn't going to survive the ordeal.

"I'm hurrying! I'm going as fast as I can! Brendon! Speed up!"

"Come on Cyn, stay awake, it's going to be okay," He looked down at Cynthia who had one fist loosely gripping his shirt, just enough to count at a grip.

"It hurts… so… much…" Cynthia groaned, blue eyes completely closed, her blood soaked clothing chilling her to the bone and making her less reactive to Leon's attempts to keep her conscious. "I lost it…" She groaned, shaking her head slightly, trying valiantly to stay awake.

"Lost what?" He asked, eager to keep her talking, "What did you lose?"

"The ring…" She croaked, "I lost.. It…"

"That's okay Cyn, I'll make a new one."

"Cool…" Cynthia's grip on his shirt slackened and Leon panicked.

"Cyn?" He shook her slightly, "Cindy?" He shook her again, "Cynthia?! No! Come on, wake up! Talk to me!" His amber eyes welled with tears, "Holly! She's not reacting anymore! She's not awake!"

"What?! We're almost there Leon, try and wake her up, she can't sleep!"

Leon shook Cynthia by the shoulder, trying to wake her up, "Cyndy talk to me! Wake up! Talk to me! Don't leave me!" She didn't respond, her arm slipped from being held upright to slack across her stomach, the only thing keeping her partially upright and resting against his chest was his left arm which was keeping her from just falling sideways. "Cyndy! Wake up!" He sobbed, burying his face in her blood streaked black hair, "Wake up! Please!" He turned to mental communication, ' _Cyndy! Wake up! Talk to me! Don't leave me!'_

' _I… can't… I'm losing… too… much…'_ Cynthia's mental voice was hazy and broken, ' _I… can't…'_

' _Talk to me! Don't leave me!'_ Leon pleaded, panicking.

"We're almost there!" He didn't hear Holly's voice crackling through the comlink.

' _I…'_ Cynthia's mental voice vanished, leaving Leon feeling more alone than he had in years.

"She's not talking to me! Cyndy!"

"Leon! We're right outside the door!" Holly's voice was heard and she burst in, blowing up the lock with a small explosive and freezing at the sight that greeted her.

"Cyndy! No! Cyndy!" Leon howled, rocking back and forth slightly, his golden blonde hair streaked with dried blood, his face smeared with the liquid, clothing ripped, torn, and blood soaked, he was sitting in a large pool of the sticky crimson liquid, all from Cynthia who was paler than a ghost and cradled against Leon's chest, covered in blood from head to toe, her left leg bent at the knee, her right leg mangled, completely ruined, the right leg of her jeans was completely drenched in the crimson liquid and cut open along the side.

"JAY!" Holly shouted, "We need medical attention! Right now!"

Jay and Bree rushed in, and the not blind medic paled at the sight. "Oh StarClan," Bree breathed, "Holly… I'm not sure if we can save her-"

"Do it! Do everything possible! Cindy can't die!" Holly whirled on the field medic, green eyes glittering with unshed tears, "She's too important to everyone to die!"

"Leon! Let me feel for a pulse!" Jay snapped at his brother, finally managing to get hold of Cynthia's right wrist to get a pulse from the pale girl. "Bree, we need to get a mask on her, along with everything possible to stop the bleeding, it doesn't matter if it screws anything else up in that leg, I have a feeling that's going to be given surgical attention."

o-O o-O o-O o-O o-O

Leon was squeezing his sister in a sobbing hug, he was a complete mess, the medical wing was closed to only specific people, only those who knew about the link Leon and Cynthia had, for the reason that everyone else would think Leon's an idiot for being a complete mess while his partner was in critical condition. "She won't talk to me!" He sobbed to Holly, his bigger frame squeezing the air out of his older sister.

"It's okay, Leon," Holly gasped out, red in the face from the pressure, tears trickling down her face.

"Leon, come here," Skylar and Brad came into the room, the former opened her arms and let her son hug her tightly, mumbling about how Cynthia wasn't answering his mental pleads.

"She won't answer!" He sobbed into her shirt, golden blonde hair still covered in blood, his clothing still ripped and torn. "She won't talk to me!"

"Sshh, Leon, it's alright, she'll answer when she's ready."

"But I want to know she's okay!" Leon cried, amber eyes pooling with more tears as he looked up at his mother, looking vulnerable and broken.

"I know," Skylar soothed, hugging her son tightly, her heart aching for her teenage son as he continued to cry, seeking comfort in his mother.

"I want my partner back! I want her to be okay!" he sobbed, looking more like a heartbroken child than the strong warrior he was.

:( :( :(

"Leon." Jay strode into the room about six hours later, looking exhausted and about to fall asleep standing up, black hair messy and ruffled, blue eyes glinting with exhaustion. Leon was curled up with the rest of his family on one of the couches, red ringed amber eyes fixed on the doors that Jay had just barely come out of. "Come with me."

Leon looked extremely vulnerable but did as his brother asked, tentatively following him down a few white hallways to a room where Jay let him in first. Leon heard the sound of a few machines, but one of them was reassuring him, a simple but steady beeping from a heart rate monitor.

Jay spoke up as Leon rushed over and took a seat in a chair alongside the hospital bed where his partner was unconscious, looking relatively peaceful. "Try talking to her mentally, she might be able to hear you now."

Leon jumped at the opportunity, ' _Cyn?! Can you hear me?!'_ he waited, holding his breath, clasping one hand around one of her smaller ones, his grip gentle but firm.

' _Leon? Is that you?!'_ He got a response, Cynthia mental voice bright and aware, ' _It is you! Leon!'_

' _You have no idea how long I've been waiting to hear your voice!'_ Leon told her, letting out the breath he was holding and flooding their link with relief and affection.

' _Right back at ya,'_ Cynthia replied to him, not showing any physical signs of her mental awareness. ' _I've been trapped here for at least six hours!'_

' _I never want this to happen again. I felt so alone…'_ Leon told her, amber eyes fixed on her pale face.

' _I know,'_ Cynthia sent him waves of apology and understanding, ' _It's strange being alone again after three years of never being apart. I'm sorry.'_ She told him, ' _for scaring you and nearly being killed.'_

' _Well… I guess we're even now, and it wasn't your fault, it was Sam's… speaking of Sam… I will crush him to pulp when I see him again!'_

' _Go on ahead, I'm not stopping you.'_

' _Cyn?'_

' _Hmm?'_

' _I'm so glad you're alive.'_

' _Me too,'_ She replied simply, flooding the link with warmth and love.

' _I missed you.'_

' _I missed you too Leo.'_

:) :) :)

Leon trudged back to his flat room, grumbling under his breath, boy did he hate training other people, the younger cadets were obnoxious and loud, way more annoying than he ever was. Pushing open the door he headed towards his bed before pausing halfway there and rolling his eyes with a good natured sigh. Cynthia was asleep at her desk, once again. Her right cheek was pressed against the wooden desk, her breathing ruffling a corner of the blueprint on the desk, bits of metal, glass beakers, and thin rubber pieces littered the desk top around her.

"Why don't you ever just go to bed?" He sighed, rolling his eyes as he pulled a blanket from her bed and threw it over her after pushing some of the other junk away from her face. Of course, he already knew the answer, she was working on making artificial stuff for her ruined leg, metal bones, synthesizing nerves, rubber like muscles, and tiny tubing for blood vessels, in hope she could finish it, get it inputted, go back out on the field and return to their normal lives.

:) :) :)

Cynthia's blue eyes twinkled as she strode silently into the flat room, barely limping at all. Quietly creeping over to where Leon was asleep on his bed she paused, making sure her balance was correct, before jumping on top of him and scaring him awake with a, "boo!"

Leon let out a startled yell and nearly smacked his partner before he realized who it was and surprise lit his features, "You just jumped on top of me?"

"Yup!" Cynthia grinned widely, "I jumped on top of you!"

"Awesome!" Leon grinned up at her, amber eyes a little drowsy but alert and happy. "Does that mean you're finished with the therapy?"

"Yup!" Cynthia grinned at him, blue eyes twinkling cheerily, "I'm finally done with therapy, everything's in working order!" She sat back on her heels as he sat up.

"You are a genius!" He laughed, hugging her enthusiastically, "You. Are. A. Genius!" He repeated before kissing her nose, amber eyes soft and affectionate.

Cynthia's blue eyes twinkled merrily, "I know! But I still can't do simple math!" She chirped, giggling amused.

He burst out laughing and tucked his head into her shoulder to stifle the laughter. "A genius with no grasp on simple math, isn't that rare?"

"Yep!" Cynthia giggled before grinning wider and pressing her lips to Leon's.

:) :) :)

Holly watched with bated breath with her brother at her side as they both watched Cynthia go against Brad, her final test before she could enter the field and she and Leon could continue their normal lives. "She's struggling." She murmured to her brother, green eyes flickering to him for a split second before returning to watch her friend fight the co leader of the Thunder Division, if she won, she could go back out onto the field, if she lost she couldn't yet.

"Not for long." Leon grunted back and the amber hue in his irises briefly seemed to glow before returning to normal a second later and Cynthia started gaining the upper hand.

"Cheater." Holly sighed, knowing exactly what her brother had done, given his super strength power to his partner for the moment.

"It's not cheating, it's resourcing."

Holly sighed, knowing she was beaten, just like Brad was going to be in a few minutes. "I can't argue with you there."

 _ **(Surprise! Cynthia can't do low level math XD How it works is she can't do math problems before eighth grade level math anything easier and she's incapable of doing it, while she can do algebra, calculus, trigonometry and rocket science without a problem. She's weird XD)**_


	14. Chapter 8

_**Echo In The Whispering Wind- Really? Cool! :)**_

 _ **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Bree's reaction would make me feel better too :) I know right? They are really cute :) And their story is quite complicated as well :) Th black leather holster she had/Miles has is also made by Leon :) just for her for her birthday one year :)**_

 _ **Waterpool- Sorry if I offended you earlier, I like the new summary for Flowers though, it helps explain a lot of things and you should continue the story :) You didn't upset me at all :) I just wanted to make sure that you knew not to use those things cause their mine :) Thank you for the compliment on Cynthia's personality :) I like hers and Leon's the best :) Bree's is also one of my favorites :)**_

 _ **:) :) :) :)**_

 _ **Finally! A new chapter! Isn't it a miracle! XD Anyway, I hope you all enjoy this one and I'm working on the next one right away :) Beware, there is a cliffhanger! *spoilers* Miles is mentioned! We finally meet him next chapter! In the many flashbacks with Leon and Cynthia and in REAL LIFE! :D :P XD**_

Holly's foot made contact with the training dummy as she side snap kicked it, the dummy quickly fell over and crashed to the ground and she stooped over and pulled the dummy back up before she brushed her black bangs from her green eyes. ' _Solo fighting in a sandy clearing. I can handle this. I just have to do as Cindy always says and be on my toes, ready for dirty tricks and cheap shots.'_ She jabbed forward, making contact with the train dummy's gut and causing it to fall over again. ' _I can do this.'_

"What did that dummy do to you?" Holly was startled by the sound of her best friend, whirling around she saw her amused best friend, black hair like hers up in a ponytail casually swinging her water bottle by a thin strap and dressed in lazy training clothes, light blue tank top, light grey sweatpants, and barefoot.

"Just being there taunting me." Holly shrugged, turning back to the dummy.

"Ah," Cynthia snorted and walked over, putting down her water bottle on a bench of the wood walled and floored gym. "I'm not sure if it can take the abuse anymore my friend," she nudged the training dummy with a toe, "I think it's dead." She grinned at Holly who smiled back in amusement before moving into a fighting stance. Cynthia swiftly kicked the dummy to one side and got into a stance as well, the electricity cuff on one wrist, nothing padding her hands. "Are you ready?" She asked, jabbing forward and causing her friend to swiftly move to one side.

"Of course I am." Holly said, throwing a fast punch that Cynthia blocked with her arms and jabbed a punch at her shoulder, barely tapping her. "I may not be as good as you are but I can hold my own." Holly said as she retaliated with a soft kick to her friend's gut.

"Not many people are as good as me," Cynthia grinned at her, dodging the kick by back flipping backwards and landing on her hands before bending backward into a crouch and spun around, nearly knocking Holly's feet out from under her, "Besides, you'll have all of your nifty little gadgets that I don't understand."

"It's not that complicated, just electricity, circuit boards, wires, and computer programming. No more complicated than your chemically engineered gadgets." Holly shrugged, Cynthia's arm and flipping her to the ground. "It can't be harder to understand than your chemical combinations."

"Are you kidding?" Cynthia rolled her eyes, landing on her toes and spinning both of them around a few times, "Chemical fusion is at least seventy-five percent easier to understand compared to computer engineering, with chemicals all you're doing is taking a few of them and fusing them together in a stable environment which causes them to react violently when exposed to a different chemical. In computers there's code, circuits, wiring, conductivity and a whole arsenal of stuff I don't care about nor understand." She pinched her friend's wrist, making her release her before getting back into her fighting stance.

"Oh come on," Holly rolled her eyes and shook her left arm to get feeling back into it and get her muscles to cooperate as she also got back into her fighting stance. "Computers aren't that hard, you tell the computer what you want it to do. Simple." She jabbed a punch toward her friend's side.

"Well I'm putting two things together and make it explode." Cynthia shrugged, blocking the punch and making an explosion gesture with her hands accompanied by sound effects. "Way more interesting if you ask me." She knocked Holly's feet out from under her and Holly's back hit the blue mat.

"You win the mock fight," Holly sighed, rolling her eyes and holding out a hand to her friend to help her up, "but computers are still easier to understand and are more fun."

"Keep on dreaming Holly," Cynthia chuckles, helping her friend to her feet. "You'll be fine." She put one hand on Holly's shoulder, blue eyes calm and sure of her words, "You're a good fighter Holly, no matter who you go against you won't lose, I believe in you. And so should you."

"Thanks Cindy." Holly smiled, feeling more reassured by the confidence her warrior friend had in her.

"Have confidence in your abilities, I'm sure you'll do fine." Someone else spoke, putting his hand on his sister's shoulder before squishing the two girls in a tight group hug, "From what I saw right here you'll ace this event Holly." The golden blonde smiled down at his sister who was smiling at him, arms pinned to her sides.

"Thanks for the confidence Leon, I appreciate it."

"No problem, gotta help my sister right?" He smiled and lifted his arm, allowing Holly to escape while he grinned at Cynthia and squeezed her, "Stop disappearing on me!"

"I'm not trying too! You're just slower than a snail and sleep like a rock!" Cynthia wheezed, her arms pinned to her side, her face squished against Leon's neck, "Now let me go!"

Holly laughed at her brother and sister like friend, they always managed to make her day, whether it be in the field by constantly interrupting each other, singing into the comlink to help keep her awake, or act like the goofy duo that they were. "Let her go Leon, I think you're squeezing the air out of her."

Leon released Cynthia who staggered back a few steps and wheezed, half doubling over and working to get her breath back. "Okay!' He grinned, messing up both girls' hair. His expression then goes serious, a challenge in his eyes. "Hey Cyn, want to mock fight all powers and abilities besides full super speed active? Loser has to drink a shot glass of apple cider vinegar after the event today."

Cynthia straightened up and grinned, "Sure, toss in a contact card as well."

Leon grinned wider, "Deal."

Holly moved off the mat, standing at the edge near the center line while the two warriors moved to opposite sides of the mat, waiting for Holly to count down.

"Ready, set, go!" Holly exclaimed and the two warriors lunged, meeting in the center with a clashing of different skill sets and a matching punch with enough power that even Holly could feel.

:) :) :)

"The competitors this event will be as follows; Cynthia, Leon, Holly, Ivory, and Bree from Thunder. Tyler, Sam and Dawn from Shadow. Braxton, Hannah and Alex from Wind. Willow and Nick from River. Seth, Hadara and Finli from the Crashing Waterfall. They have been chosen by rank, all of the participating are the competitors that are rank six or higher with the highest being nine. Cynthia, Leon Tyler, Hannah, Alex, and Sam are rank six, Holly, Dawn, Nick and Finli are rank seven, Ivory, and Braxton, are rank eight, Bree is rank nine. This event will be solo fighting, out of the competitors two will be chosen to fight in a mock fight, there will be four total " Bailey stated calmly, "Bucky and Orion will choose the warriors this round."

"Hannah," Orion said with no hesitance. With Hannah having trained with Thunder she would know a bunch of their moves.

Bucky looked at the Thunder competitors, looking for one of them who would fight well. His eyes landed on Cynthia who had rolled her eyes at the sound of the other fighter's name. "Cynthia." He said. Both girls looked at eachother for a moment before nodding to the leaders and taking their places in the sandy clearing.

:) :)

"Why'd he have to choose you?!" Hannah hissed to Cynthia as they both walked to the clearing.

"I'm not any more pleased than you are Hannah." Cynthia hissed back at her, "Just get it over with alright?" She sped up and strode over to her area of the field, allowing her sense of hearing and sight to expand enough to fill the entire clearing, standing still and waiting. ' _I wish I could play unfairly like the rest of these unfair cheaters.'_ She sulked slightly, kinda wishing she could get Hannah back for nearly getting her paralyzed from the neck down when they were twelve years old. Speaking of past injuries, her right leg was still tingling from yesterday's sabotage and she wasn't sure if it was going to hold up to the abuse she would go through today. Of course, the chilly April temperatures probably wasn't helping against the tingling aching pain or the pins and needles feeling. Standing in her fighting stance, fists held a few inches from her upper stomach, blue eyes narrowed, feet planted firmly on the ground, weight on the balls of her feet, her pistol easy to reach.

"Begin!" Bailey shouted and both warriors sprang, Hannah rushing forward with Cynthia dodging her and landing a neat quick punch to her shoulder blade, off setting her balance. The fight went on for the next few minutes, neither warrior letting up. Until bad luck struck Cynthia yet again. Cynthia had been feeling the tingling feeling getting worse and spreading throughout her body as the fight went on but had pushed it away, focused on bringing Hannah down without hurting her at all.

' _Why am I sweating? It's not really warm…'_ Cynthia briefly wondered mentally, blocking her thoughts from Leon and landing a light punch to Hannah's jaw. ' _There shouldn't be any residual electricity to screw up anything else…'_ She stiffened as the possibility hit her, ' _Oh starclan above. I've got electrical poisoning.'_ She mentally ran over the symptoms of the stupid illness she had had the most out of everyone she knew, ' _increasing stiffness, overheating, muscle weakness, Gah!.'_ She stumbled as Hannah landed a kick to her gut and wheezed slightly, ' _shortness of breath, low stamina...'_ She barely managed to dodge Hannah's next punch, feeling the tingling feeling getting worse. ' _I have five minutes to end this, or I'm going to be weaker than a mouse and unable to move any more than a fish can out of water. Not to mention I'm going to be pummeled to a pulp.'_

A few minutes later she needed some help. Right now she was on the ground, underneath Hannah who was trying to knock her out and win the fight. So far it wasn't working, because Cynthia was blocking any hits to her head and neck, but she was wheezing from the repetitive hits to the stomach and felt as heavy as a two ton wrecking ball. ' _Leon call it off! Call it off!'_ She yelled at him mentally, feeling the blood trickling down her chin as she failed to block a punch to the mouth.

 _:) :) :)_

' _Cyn!'_ Leon yelled mentally before sprinting over to the leaders, "Stop the mock fight, something's wrong with her!" He shouted, amber eyes worried, concerned, and alarmed

"But-" Orion protested.

"I don't care! Call it off! It's completely unfair! Something's wrong with her!" Leon shouted, pointing at his partner in concern, "She doesn't fight like that!"

"Bailey, call it off-" Firen started to say.

"You're just upset you're losing!" Orion snarled, "No calling it off!"

' _Cyn! I can't call it off, Orion won't let me!'_ Leon exclaimed mentally, watching as his partner was being pummeled, pinned beneath Hannah with her arms blocking as many of the attacks as she could.

:) :) :)

' _Why?! Leon I have electrical poisoning!'_ Cynthia asked him, failing to block yet another punch from Hannah and racking her brain for any escape.

' _What?! How?! You haven't been electrocuted today have you?!'_

' _No! But I got a lot from yesterday!'_ She retorted, frustrated that she was going to lose and be unconscious for Leon's fight.

' _You can figure something out! Come on Cyn!'_

' _I'm working on it!'_

' _What about your backpack?-'_

' _Shut up! I can't be doing two things at once right now, I'm thinking okay?! Now shut it Leon!'_ Cynthia struggled against Hannah, managing to grasp her wrists to keep her from punching her anymore than she already had. ' _Come on, think! I can't reach my backpack, I'm pinned to the ground…'_

' _Your pistol's still there. '_ Leon said quietly, attempting to help her despite the verbal lashing she had given him.

' _My pistol! Of course!'_ She sent him a wave of gratefulness and apology before focusing once again on her fight. "If I'm losing because of you Hannah," she growled, blood welling at the left corner of her lower lip, "You're losing with me."

"What?" Hannah managed to ask before Cynthia ended the fight by pulling out her pistol, quickly aiming it and shooting herself in the chin. a knockout bullet exploded, sending out a load of knockout gas that both ended up breathing in. Cynthia kicked Hannah off and scrambled to her knees while Hannah slid on the sandy earth and scrambled to her feet. Moments later both girls dropped to the ground and passed out, resulting in a tie.

:) :) :)

"It's a tie!" Bailey shouted, eyebrows raised in surprise, a tie was extremely rare and everyone hated them. "Thunder and Shadow are tied this event!"

Leon didn't care about the score at the moment, instead he was worried about his partner. Vaulting over the barrier he landed in the sandy clearing and pulled on the cloth air regulator he had before rushing over to Cynthia and shaking her slightly. ' _Cyn? You okay?'_ He asked her mentally, knowing she wasn't going to wake up for a few hours at least.

' _Ugh… No, I'm not okay. If you wouldn't mind, can you please bring me to Leah and let her know what's wrong?'_

' _Of course I will, but I would appreciate an apology for telling me to shut up.'_ He says mentally as he picked her up and started towards the medical tent.

' _Of course you do. I'm sorry, I was busy at that specific moment and thank you for helping me.'_

' _Apology accepted. Your welcome Cyn.'_

:) :) :)

"Luxa and Firen will choose."

"Seth." Luxa announced and the boy nodded, walking into the clearing.

Firen knew exactly which one to choose, ever since Seth had visited from the Shadow Division his granddaughter had the biggest grudge against him after he nearly turned the entire clan against Firen himself. "Holly." Holly's green eyes flashed and she nodded, striding into the clearing as well.

:) :) :)

' _Pair us against the people we hate, isn't that the best choice ever?'_ Holly mused sarcastically, it sure seemed to be that pattern so far, Cynthia against Hannah, Holly herself against the one person she could not stand.

"Begin!"

Holly dodged Seth's beginning lunge by sliding beneath him before spinning back around, unclipping a small device from her belt she threw it at him. The moment it made contact against him smoke exploded from the tiny ball like device, temporarily blinding him, leaving him open to her attacks. With her eyepiece active she could see his heat signature, allowing her to have perfect accuracy in a punch to his shoulder and gut along with a kick behind his knees, causing his knees to buckle.

"Trickery!" Seth hissed as he failed to punch her yet again, his punch way off.

"It's called strategy Seth." Holly replied, giving away her position and allowing him to finally land an attack, a hit to her jaw. Holly sprang backward after the attack as the smoke finally disapated and revealed the angry and frustrated Seth. "Maybe you should learn to fight and not get other people to go it." She discreetly turned on the electrical power to her gloves and started blocking some of his sloppy attacks.

' _Cindy would have a heart attack at this sloppy fighting.'_ She mused, letting her mind wander while she fought Seth, surprised she was doing this well, she hadn't thrown a punch since she was fourteen when she, Leon, and Cynthia, went onto the field to recover another kidnapped child. As that came to mind she remembered about Cynthia's missing brother, Miles Lawson, age nine now and had been kidnapped and taken from his sister five years ago before she joined the group. Leon had told her everything he could about the young child and about what Cynthia herself had told him but it wasn't too much. ' _I wish I had the more information and a lead, Leon says he's really important to Cindy but I can't seem to mind him anywhere!'_ She shook those thoughts away as she landed an electrified punch to Seth's gut, causing him to tense up and fall backward onto the ground, twitching slightly. He would be fine within ten minutes, she didn't have it turned up all the way, just enough to incapacitate him for a fight to end.

"Holly wins!"

' _If only I could succeed in finding Miles…'_ She griped mentally, ' _I hope he's not in a cage fighting arena like Cindy grew up, we don't need another person who has a destructive temper.'_

:) :) :) :)

"Firen and Luxa will choose this round."

"Sam."

"Leon."

Leon's blood boiled at the name of the traitor for had been the one to smash and cripple Cynthia's right leg, his promise to get Sam back heavy on his mind. Stalking into the area he growled under his breath, looking angry. Of course, Sam's taunting wasn't helping.

"How's your friend?" He taunted, green eyes gleaming with joy at Leon's anger. "She having fun with her injury?"

Leon's fists tightened as did the muscles in his arms and shoulders, his jaw clenched and he narrowed his eyes into a dangerous glare. "Shut up Sam."

"Wasn't she zapped yesterday? She sure got a shocking event." Sam snickered, "She was fun to torture, quite the stubborn feisty-"

"I said shut up!" Leon roared and didn't hear the begin signal, instead he tackled Sam, ramming into him and sending the lighter warrior flying into a tree, "Shut up about my partner!" He roared furiously, ignoring everyone else, his vision locked on Sam, amber eyes raging.

"But it was so fun to torture her," Sam sneered as he recovered from the hit and climbed the tree, keeping out of Leon's reach. "Getting noise from her-"

"Shut up!" Leon roared, shaking the tree Sam was hiding in and trying to knock him out of it without knocking the tree down, "Shut! Up!"

"Electricity, I should've used that on her." Sam snickered, "Probably would've gotten a better reaction out of her."

Leon rammed his shoulder against the tree's trunk, causing it to strain and the bark to splinter, "get down here so I can kill you!" Leon snarled before punching the tree multiple times.

"Why should I? Listening to your pathetic whines are amusing." Sam snickered, "and disappointing… woah!" He crashed to the ground as the tree hit the ground and scrambled to his feet to avoid Leon's fist colliding with his face.

"You traitor!" Leon growled tackled him to the ground and punched him repeatedly in the face in a fit of rage born from both Sam's taunts and actions. "Shut up about my partner! She didn't deserve any of your bull crap!"

"Get off me!" Sam struggled beneath the bigger and bulkier teen, blood trickling down one corner of his lip as he was repeatedly punched in the face and gut. "Get off of me!"

"No!"

"Leon!" Holly shouted as she burst into the sandy clearing a few tense minutes later and got to her brother before anyone else, "Get off him! You're going to kill him!"  
"Come on Leon!" Jay spoke, his voice actually worried, "Get off him!" Together, Leon's siblings hauled the blonde boy off Sam who coughed and spit up blood, green eyes flashing with real fear.

"He deserves it!" Leon snarled, struggling to get away from his siblings, "He hurt my partner!"

"Leon, come on," Holly pleaded with her brother, "It's okay, come on, lets get you away from him."

"Let me help you." Ivory came into the sandy clearing, vaulting over the barriers and sprinting over to help the two haul her cousin away from Sam and the adults looking the teen over.

"Jay," Holly looked at her brother, "Go get Cindy, wake her up if you have to, she needs to get over here, and fast."

Jay nodded curtly and let go of his brother who surged forward before Ivory got a good hold and started dragging him backward with Holly's help.

Holly and Ivory struggled to drag him out of the arena and had just reached the barriers and got him to drop to the ground on his knees when Jay came back, Cynthia limping beside him, one arm around his shoulders to keep her upright. "Cindy, thank starclan!"

Cynthia ignored Holly and reached them kneeling in front of her partner and placed her hands on both sides of his face, blocking him from seeing the others blue eyes worriedly raking over his face, "Leon." She said gently, "are you okay?"

Leon's amber eyes focused on her pale sweaty face, looking at her and making sure she was okay. "It was Sam." He spoke in a partially raspy voice. "He was gloating. About you."

Cynthia's blue eyes flash with fear before she covered it and replied, "I'm okay, and I'm right here, Sam's just being an idiot." She caught the brief flash of doubt in his eyes, "Well I've been better, but that's not your fault nor is it Sam's, we're alright." ' _It's fine Leon, he's just a jerk, I've gotten over it, and you should too.'_

' _I know, but I want to kill him for hurting you.'_

' _While that's understandable how about we settle for ignoring him for a while and hitting him with a splatter bang later?'_

' _How does that help?'_

' _Because you can pretend you killed him.'_

' _Good point.'_

"Are you guys done?" Holly asked a bit hurriedly, "We should get out of here before Firen finds us and we're all in deep trouble."

Leon took a deep breath as Cynthia moved back and managed to get to her feet without too many problems. "Yeah, I'm good," He told his sister taking a few more deep breaths to calm down. A small smirk spread across his face, "But he's going to be a purple raccoon for a few days." ' _Black eyed human raccoon anyone?'_

Cynthia laughed at both his remark out loud and mentally, ' _Sure, give him to me and we'll torch him.'_

' _Perfect!'_

:) :) :) :)

"Orion and Luxa will choose this round."

"Dawn."

"Bree." Orion looked smug at his choice, the disabled girl had no chance, or so he thought.

Bree's usually warm and cheerful amber eyes hardened and flashed dangerously when she was chosen to fight, being pinned to a wheelchair didn't dampen her fighting spirit, if anything it had made it stronger over the years. Rolling into the sandy clearing she watched her opponent with a piercing stare. She was fighting Dawn, the shadow division warrior held a major grudge on Jay all because of a nearly fatal accident involving Dawn's brother Flake, an iced over lake, and a medical mission.

Jay and Flake had been on a combined medical mission out in the field with Leon as their escort, and ended up crossing a lake as a shortcut, but the ice broke beneath Flake's feet because of his heavy pack and he nearly drowned in it. The only thing that saved Flake's life was the link between Leon and the only thunder division warrior with the ability to swim. So Dawn thought Jay had risked her brother's life on purpose and hated him because of it.

"Begin!" Bree burst into action, spinning ninety degrees to her right, and rushed over to another part of the clearing, popping open a pouch on her wheelchair to pull out a small foam sponge bladed knife. Taking only a few precious seconds, she coated it in a small amount of red paint and threw the mock knife at Dawn, catching her on the shoulder and splattering paint over the exact area it hit. Dawn growled and Bree grinned cheekily, racing away to yet another part of clearing. For a few more minutes while throwing the sponge knives at Dawn and hitting areas that would incapacitate her opponent if the knives had been real and made out of sharpened metal.

After about five minutes of playing cat and mouse with Dawn ending up covered in red paint; Bree grabbed onto a branch of a tree and swung, right into Dawn, knocking the air out of her before swinging back and colliding with her one more time, the heavy weight of her wheelchair making her collide with her opponent with more force, causing the Shadow Division Warrior to stumble and wheeze. While Bree dropped to the ground and rolled over her opponent's foot. "Sorry!" She chirped, rolling backward back over her foot before landing a punch to her gut, "You okay?!" She asked rolling a few wheel turns back and tilting her head slightly, "You're face is going blue!" She giggled, "Breathe Dawn, breathe!" She then ducked as Dawn tried to punch her in the face.

"Stop taunting me!" Dawn snarled continuing to try and punch the paralyzed fighter who dodged most of them. Moments later, one of Dawn's punches connected with Bree's nose, the latter smiled like a cheshire cat right before and during the punch. She barely winced at the punch but Dawn howled, jumping around and cradling her hand, "Holy starclan!" The Shadow Division Warrior cursed, "Your head is harder than steel!"

"Well my nose is mostly metal!" Bree grinned, and took advantage of the Shadow Division warrior's lapse of concentration to grab her by the front of her shirt and pulled her down to her level, smirking, "Nighty night! Dawn! Have a nice nap!" Then she proceeded to headbutt her opponent before letting her go and quickly rolling backward as Dawn hit the ground with a soft puff of sand, knocked out.

:) :) :) :) :)

After a few minutes of counting up the different points given to each competitor Bailey started announcing the scores while the Thunder competitors waited in with everyone else in the stands, "The event is over…"

Cynthia zoned out, her head lazily resting on her palm, leaning forward slightly, her arm propped up on the back of the row of seats in front of her, her attention turning to her partner who was still a bit miffed about his fight with Sam and was currently playing with his partner's ring to distract himself and remind him about his promise. Why Cynthia zoned out? She didn't particularly care about all the boring counting and math that was too simple for her to understand.

On her other side was Ivory, the spy was sitting stiffly and irritated, obviously she had been hoping to be chosen to fight, with her skills in fighting, thunder would've flattened everyone. While Leon and Cynthia were remarkable fighters together and on their own, Ivory could take them down in a minute flat, each. Which put her skill level much higher than them.

A nudge from Holly jolted Cynthia back to the present and the warrior tilted her head back to look at the sub division leader, she opened her mouth to say something but quickly shut it at the seriousness and urgency in her friend's eyes.

"Look!" Holly whispered, leaning down closer to discreetly point to a figure sneaking onto the sandy clearing where the leaders were.

Cynthia straightened up, pulled her arm away from Leon and looked to where her friend wanted her to look, leaning forward slightly. Imeadiantly her muscles tensed up and she narrowed her eyes, noticing the gleam of metal and the reflection of light off glass. The dead giveaway of a chemical bomb container. "I see it." She whispered back, carefully and discreetly shrugging off her backpack and pulling out many different magazines to her pistol.

"What's wrong?" Leon hissed as he and Ivory were jostled by Cynthia's actions.

"See that shadow?" Cynthia whispered in his ear while she carefully opened three magazines each containing a different kind of her non-lethal bullets.

"Yeah, wait… is that a chemical bomb he's holding?" He hissed in alarm, watching her as she carefully took out three bullets, a knock out bullet, a splatter bang bullet, and a zap flasher bullet. Handling the bullets with care his partner asked a seemingly random question.

"Anyone got a glass water bottle? The bigger the better." Cynthia asked in a low voice, her blue eyes fixed on the highly dangerous chemical filled glass in front of her.

Leon leant towards his brother and asked him Cynthia's question, getting one of the large medical glass metal capped medicine containers. "Here," He offered it to her while Holly leant closer to Ivory and whispered instructions to her.

"Take Cindy's pistol and the moment that bomb goes off hit the bomber with a concentrated knockout." Holly directed and received a nod from the warrior before she scooted over slightly and whispered in her blonde brother's ear, "Leon, get your pistol ready, you're helping Ivory."

"But!-" He tried to disagree and state he needed to help his partner, but was cut off by his sister.

"No buts about it. I know you're worried about Cindy Leon but your pistol is the only other non-lethal one."

"Holly!" Leon hissed to his sister while his partner worked oblivious to the siblings argument, "The last time she was near a chemical bomb she ended up with a piece of glass jammed in the back of her neck!" He whispered yelled.

"That was four years ago! She experiments with chemicals on a daily basis Leon!" Holly hissed back, "I need you to help Ivory and make sure the bomber becomes incapacitated!"

"No!-"

"Stop fighting!" Jay hissed, joining the sibling arguement, "If there is a chemical bomb like you said there was Leon we need to get it contained and nuetralized! You know what can happen if we don't!" He snarled curtly.

"I don't want-" Leon hissed.

"Hey Leon, can you reach that solution in my backpack?" Cynthia whispered to her partner vaguely, carefully dropping the bullets into the container and examining it for any leaks.

"Sure Cyn," He whispered, dimeanor changing to calm. He rummaged through her backpack and handed her the small bottle of a liquid he knew had absolutely no oxygen in it and wouldn't mix with the mentioned chemical. His dimeanor changed back to angry as he finished his sentence, "I don't wan't to lose her because of another chemical bomb!" Memories still haunted him four years later after the whole incident and he wasn't going to have a repeat of when his partner ended up nearly paralyzed from the neck down.

"You are a warrior Leon!" Jay hissed, "Your job is to take risks and protect everyone, not just one person!"

"But-"

"Do it Leon! The leaders might die if we don't get a move on!" Holly hissed, "Do it or I'm putting you on cadet training!" That shut up the blonde warrior. While he didn't want another accident involving his partner, training cadets was the worst job and he hated it.

"If you three are done fighting." Ivory whispered cooly, "Our little bomber target has gotten closer to the leaders and this mad scientist is finished with the nuetralizer." Sure enough, Cynthia was tapping the side of the glass container where a lava lamp looking solution resided, blobs and trails of bright blue, green, red, and yellow floated around in the clear deoxygenated liquid.

"Lets stop this bomb." Cynthia said, looking slightly excited at the prospect of using more chemicals.

:) :) :)

"Holly," Leon hissed over the comlink as he and Ivory trained their pistols on the bomber, "I will tickle you to death if you get my partner killed."

"Keep your cool Leon," Cynthia rolled her eyes as she and Holly stealthily made their way to the barriers and down the stands without being startling the bomber. "It'll work… I think."

"You think?!" Leon's voice was higher pitched with worry, "You think?!"

"She'll be fine Leon, have confidence in her abilities," Holly told him as she and Cynthia hunkered down next to the barrier, waiting.

"Jeez Leon," Cynthia complained, "No confidence in me I see." She sulked, "So much for not doubting me."

"Sorry Cyn, but this is dangerous." Leon told her, "More dangerous than usual."

Cynthia made the conversation private and spoke lower to avoid Holly from hearing her, "I know it is, but you have to trust me, I won't be injured this time."

"But-"

"I know Leo," Cynthia's blue eyes focused on the nuetralizer in front of her, "I know. Now I don't want to do this without your permission, so you better give it to me." She trusted Leon to make the best decision, wither it was for her to not stop the bomb or nuetralize it.

"I want to tell you not to do it so bad," Leon sighs.

"Is that what you want me to do?" Cynthia asked him quietly, the words coming easily despite the consequences of the decision he would make.

"No. Go… go neutralize the chemical bomb." He managed to decide, "Just don't get hurt."

"I'll do my best." A small smile spread across Cynthia's face at Leon's decision. "Good choice Leon."

"I trust you," Leon said over the private conversation, amber eyes fixed on the bomber threatening the leaders. The words held a hidden meaning.

"I trust you too," Cynthia replied understanding with the hidden meaning and replying accordingly, before signaling to Holly with a sharp nod that she had Leon's permission to stop the bomber.

"Three." Holly mouthed, crouching tensed with her zap discs held in one hand, "Two."

Cynthia tensed, up readying her muscles to jump over the barrier. "One." She mouthed and Holly stood up,

"Move!" She shouted as Cynthia vaulted over the barrier, holding the neutralizer in both hands. "He's got a chemical bomb!"

Firen reacted, siezing both Bailey and Luxa by the wrists he turned and ran, Bucky mimicing him and siezing Orion and Salim by the wrists and running after Firen.

The bomber snarled, revealing himself to be Sam, "No! You're supposed to die!" He whipped out the chemical bomb, branishing it like a weapon while Cynthia stood six feet in front of him, holding the nuetralizer like she was about to throw a baseball, the container held firmly in one hand, a knife in the other.

"Put that down," Cynthia warned him, pointing the knife at him, blue eyes narrowed into a glare.

"The Slashing blade will win!" Sam snarled, grip tightening on the bomb, "We won't stop till your all dead!"

"Put that bomb down Sam," Cynthia growled, getting slightly closer.

Sam looked at the warrior, green eyes gleaming maniac-like, "Your brother is first!"

That got Cynthia's attention, her blue eyes widened and she nearly dropped the neutralizer, staring at him, mouth slightly open in shock.

"The little boy named Miles is first!" Sam sneered, "He'll die right in front of you!"

"Cyndy!" Leon shouted through the comlink, trying to snap his partner out of her statue like sate, "Snap out of it!"

"You… You have my brother?" Cynthia breathed, the cries from when her brother had been taken away from her five years ago before she had joined the group ringing in her sensitive ears, blocking out Leon.

"Yes, and he'll die!" Sam sneered, "He was there when I tortured you!" Cynthia stared at the traitor, her body language displaying confusion and shock.

"Cyndy! He's going to set off the bomb!" Leon was starting to panic, he couldn't reach her in time, but that didn't stop him. Dropping his pistol he started running through the stands, "Cynthia! Listen to me!" He begged her, his voice worried for his partner's life.

"Hit the deck!" Holly yelled to everyone and everyone did so as Sam smashed the bomb against the ground, making a large cloud of blue gas billow into the air.

"Cynthia!" Leon howled as the gas blocked his view of his partner and lit on fire.

 _ **Eleven pages! XD So the Division games have come to a screeching halt! Will Cynthia survive? Did she get the nuetralizer to work? Where's Miles? What happened to him and Cynthia five years ago? Cliff hanger! XD XD XD XD :D :D :D :D**_


	15. Chapter 9

_**Waterpool- That would be really cool but I think I'll keep Cynthia being 23% metal and Holly with something close to computer interfaces in her fingertips :) If you took all the different metal pieces and parts of the characters you'd have a full-blown robot XD You should use it in your story! :D Having a Cyborg wouldn't really fit my story and the way things work, plus Cynthia's had enough to deal with without her brother being turned cyborg XD I mean, growing up as a cage fighter, her parents taking her older sisters to the group, running around on the streets, getting her baby brother dumped on her, meeting Leon, her brother being kidnapped and being nearly killed herself, joining the group and getting injured a bazillion times :)**_

 _ **Dawnshade49- *gasp* Oh no! The whale! XD**_

 _ **Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Me and my evil cliffhangers :)**_

 _ **:) :) :) :) :)**_

 _ **This chapter is a bit short :) But I didn't want the cliffhanger to be there too long :)**_

 _Cliffhanger Ending, Interrogation, Musings, Meet Miles, and Brian Has A Death Wish_

The blue fireball got to about a twelve feet high before it shrunk back down to tiny baby flames and went out, revealing Cynthia and Sam, Cynthia had a knife to his throat, pinning him to one of the barriers, covered in soot and ash but relatively unhurt. Ivory promptly shot Sam and he dropped to the ground unconscious while Leon vaulted over the barriers and ran to his partner, enveloping her in his arms and squeezing her, "You're okay," He said shakily as if reassuring himself, "Never do that again." He breathed shakily, golden blonde hair messy, amber eyes worried and beyond relieved.

"Not planning on it." Cynthia breathed, her voice just as shaky as she returned the embrace, looping her arms around his neck. "I felt the heat on that one."

"You scared the living _***no swearing Leon XD***_ out of me," Leon said with a bit of profanity from his earlier fear.

"I did the same thing to myself," Cynthia mumbled before looking up at him.

Leon looked at her, gently using his thumb to wipe some of the soot off her face while Cynthia moved up on her toes and impulsively kissed him. Something only the leaders could see because of their position is mostly hidden beneath the overhang over one of the three, six-foot barriers. Unfortunately, neither got a chance to actually enjoy it because Haliah came barreling over. "Cindy!" She shouted and hugged her sister as well, unknowingly breaking the kiss between her sibling and Leon in the process, the ash covered warrior getting ash all over the other two warriors, "You have way too many close calls!"

"Haliah," Leon told his friend impatiently, ruffled about the interrupted kiss, "you can have her later, I'm first." He mumbled and moved closer to his partner, who had her eyes closed, feeling his breath wash over her face.

"She's my sister Leon!" Haliah huffed, hugging her sister tighter, green eyes a bit defensive.

"You both can go first," Cynthia sighed, opening her blue eyes before she lowered herself back onto her heels and removed one arm from around Leon's neck to hug her sister as well. "There, better?" She was shaking from both adrenaline and the extremely close call, if she hadn't been able to throw the neutralizer and blow up a few splatter bang magazines on herself she would've been toasted from the blue fire.

"No," Leon muttered and Cynthia silenced him after she checked that Haliah was busy hugging her and wasn't looking at her, she pulled on his collar and pressed a relatively deep and slow kiss to his lips before releasing him and hugging both him and her sister rather tightly.

' _How about now?'_ She asked a bit smugly, recovering her sense of mischief and cheek.

' _... Wasn't expecting that.'_ Leon replied as Holly and Paige rushed over as well, forming a giant group hug while the leaders all recovered.

' _That's the point.'_

"In honor of Thunder division's fast reactions to the chemical bomb," Orion spoke, his voice amplified by a microphone, "They win this event!"

:) :) :)

Jay yawned, he was on the plane ride back with all of the thunder competitors, almost everyone was sleeping. With the first class seats, it was relatively enjoyable. He could hear his brother mumbling softly to whoever was sitting next to him, probably his partner Cynthia. Sure enough, a moment later a soft reply came in Cynthia's voice.

Bree was asleep next to Jay, he could feel her head resting on his shoulder, apparently preferring his shoulder than the comfortable pillow headrest of the seats. Jay was using him and to him anyway it was very comfortable, not squishing his ears so he could use them rather well.

He could hear Ivory mumbling something in her sleep in front of him, something about a back pistol and wires?

He could hear Haliah and Paige bickering with Brendon sighing and the rustling of paper signaled he had hidden his face behind something, probably a magazine or book, as an attempt to hide from the situation between him and the two girls. A pair of twins no less. Holly was in the pilot's cabin, having insisted she was up there to check for danger. ' _Holly's nuts.'_ Jay thought as he closed his eyes, not that it made a difference, all he saw was black, and drifted off, feeling his fingers slip from his spot on the page of his book.

:) :) :)

A few hours later Holly stretched and ducked back to check on the other competitors, only to find all of them asleep, Ivory was asleep with her feet on the folded seat in front of her, hood hiding her eyes with one hand behind her head, the other loosely holding her lethal black pistol.

Jay and Bree were asleep together, the latter asleep on the former's shoulder, both of their seats partially reclined at matching angles. Bree's hands were in her lap, a ball of yellow playdough also in her lap. Jay's hands were resting on top of his book at an angle, obviously, he had fallen asleep reading.

Paige, Haliah, and Brendon were all asleep, Brendon's seat fully reclined with both feet propped up on the seat in front of him, hands behind his head. The Lawson twins were asleep in their seats, set at different positions, Paige's hands in her lap, Haliah was using her arms as a pillow, bracing them against the window with her head on top of them.

Leon and Cynthia were stretched out in their seats, both reclined all the way with their feet propped up on the back of Bree's seat, Cynthia's on top of Leon's with clasped hands between them at about shoulder height. Leon's other hand was tucked beneath his head, his fingers covered in soot and ash from attempting to help clean off his partner's soot covered face. Cynthia's other hand was resting on her stomach in a loose fist, she was still covered in soot from head to toe, but her face was relatively clean at the moment, smudge marks and the occasional streak littering her light tanned skin.

:) :) :)

Cynthia was cleaning her pistol when a thought struck her and she promptly dropped the weapon, staring at Leon, damp black hair hanging partially in front of her blue eyes. "Miles… Sam knows where Miles is."

"He does… Oh, my Starclan Cyn! He knows where Miles is!" Leon said excitedly, pausing his actions of making a new holster for his partner to get to his feet and pull his partner to hers, "we can find your brother!"

"We can find my brother!" Cynthia laughed, hugging him tightly before jumping back as Hannah entered the flat room and looked at them suspiciously before going over to her bed. "Come on," She whispered, "Let's go to the cafeteria and ask Holly about interrogating Sam, I want my brother back!"

:) :) :)

Cynthia's blue eyes flashed violently as her patience finally snapped. Listening to Sam refuse to answer Leon's questions over the sound system for the sixth time when just being in the room with the maniac caused her patience to be thin and for her to be on high alert.

Storming over to Sam she slammed him against the wall and lifted him off the ground before taking out a knife and holding the tip against his throat. "Where is my brother." She snarled, "You better give me an answer before you're going to see black." Her violence was terrifying as she threatened the traitor, having no issues with hurting the teen who had taken her brother, crippled her, and had nearly killed the entire Light in Darkness group.

"I'm not giving you an answer!" Sam snarled, "Do what you want! I won't tell you anything!"

"Oh really?" Cynthia asked cooly and nicked his cheek with the sharp silver knife, causing blood to stain the shiny blade tip. "How about another cut like that you wimp." She drawled, "I'm tired of your games Sam, now you have two options, give me the answer willingly or I can injure you like you did to me but worse." She snarled furiously, "quickly choose on your own or I'm choosing the second option."

Sam sneered at her, "go ahead and try you psycho, I won't tell you anything."

"What first?" Cynthia mused, blue eyes flashing dangerously, "How about I keep playing with my knife while you keep sweating." She dropped Sam to the ground and walked towards the barred door. "Nah, that's boring." Spinning on her heel she faced Sam who had scrambled to his feet and was feeling the small cut she had made in his cheek. Fiddling with her pistol she inserted a special red marked magazine, turned off the safety, and cocked it, pointed the barrel at Sam, the red painted tip contrasting against the black of her clothing and the pistol itself. "Where is my brother."

"I'm not telling you, you coward!"

Bang! Red glinted over Sam's knee and he crashed to the ground, staring at the crimson sticky liquid covering his knee.

"What are you doing Cindy!" Holly's horrified voice came over the comlink from where she was watching through the two-way mirror in the back.

"I'm not hurting him." Cynthia murmured back and noticed Sam's anger grow at the sight of the device. Then she took out her comlink and placed it on the ground before she crushed it beneath her steel toed black running shoes. Switching magazines she shot a different kind of bullet at the two-way mirror, shattering this side and making it useless. Switching back to the other magazine she cocked her pistol once again and checked it was loaded before she aimed at Sam's shoulder, "Wrong answer. Now, where is my brother? I'm the only one who can hear what you're about to say."

"I'm not telling you!"

"Wrong answer again." Cynthia remained blank faced as her pistol went off with another bang, Sam's arm went limp and he howled in pain. She inwardly rolled her eyes, Jay's statement about pain being a mental illusion was definitely true. Crouching in front of Sam she put pressure on the knee that she had shot and Sam grunted in pain as her fingers were coated in the sticky red slowly darkening and congealing liquid. "Let's try this again. Answer correctly or I'll shoot this spot again." She pressed her pistol barrel against the joint and Sam shook in fear but didn't give her an answer.

"I'm not telling you."

She shrugged stone-faced and pressed the trigger, making Sam howl in pain. Slapping her red covered hand across his mouth she stopped him from screaming. The moment he tried to pry her hand away from his mouth with his fingers she recoiled, slapping his hand away and snarling "Don't touch me you disgusting manic." She growled, "How about a lethal shot to the stomach? Will that loosen your tongue?" She cocked the gun one more time, this time aiming at the right side of Sam's stomach, "Last chance. Give me the right answer. Right now. Or you're going to have fun bleeding out onto the ground."Sam sweated while Cynthia watched him stone-faced, her face was smeared red from when she had rubbed her cheek and both hands were sticky and red as well. "Suit yourself," She shrugged and clicked off the safety once more.

"Wait!" Sam grabbed her arms, "He's in a camp near here about sixty miles west," He shook violently, "your brother Miles is in a camp, they're trying to train him to become a warrior."

"And?" Cynthia asked, shoving his hands off her arms, leaving red trails along her bare forearms.

"And he's too stubborn, constantly saying that his sister will come and save him."

"Good old Miles." Cynthia chuckled before narrowing her eyes, "But how do I know you're telling the truth?"

"I don't want to die!"

"Good enough." Cynthia shrugged, "But I don't really feel like leaving my gun loaded, so…" She pressed the trigger and Sam gasped before howling in pain. Cynthia got to her feet, loaded her pistol and wiped her hands on her skinny jeans before pulling out a water bottle. "Oh. By the way. That entire thing is just an illusion, you aren't hurt. At all." To prove her point she unscrewed the water bottle cap and dumped it over his head, the red sticky liquid on his shoulder, knee, and stomach drained away with the water, leaving him completely unhurt. Smirking at his gaping expression she nodded sharply, "Good fish impression, keep practicing and it'll be the best I've seen." Striding calmly over to the barred door she unlocked it and let herself out before locking it again, not that Sam was going anywhere soon. With a hint of a smug strut in her stride, she walked up to where Leon and the other important members of the thunderbolts subdivision were, blue eyes gleaming with triumph. "Holly, shout at me all you want after you check his condition and after I get this stuff off my arms."

"You shot him!"

"Yes, yes I did." Cynthia rolled her eyes as she strode over to a small sink to get rid of the red residue. "With multiple modified splatter bangs." She cracked up at Holly's gaping expression, "You fish impression is better than Sam's!" She chortled walking over to the sink and turning it on, relieved to get anything that the stupid jerk had touched off of her.

"You scared Holly," Leon chuckled as he stood next to her, "I've never seen her more terrified in my life."

"Well good for her," Cynthia chuckled as she quickly dried her arms, "I figured he wasn't going to talk unless he thought he was going to die hence the broken comlink, two-way mirror, and splatter bangs."

"Genius." Leon shook his head in amazement.

"Why thank you." Cynthia hummed before striding over to Ivory and Holly, "Look for a camp sixty miles to the west, that's where Miles is located."

"There's one over there," Ivory confirmed, "I've heard about it, it's a camp for apprentices, it's where they train warriors."

"You sound like you're hiding something." Cynthia said sharply, "tell us. We need all the information we can get."

"That's also where the cage fighting arenas are." Ivory stated calmly.

Cynthia's muscles tensed up, "Get Leon and I a car, we're going over there right away."

"Cindy-"

"Now!" Cynthia snapped at Holly, interrupting her commander to glare at her, "My brother could be a cage fighter, Holly! I'm not wasting any time with that possibility!"

"We can't send a car out, it's eleven at night Cindy, most of the drivers are asleep."

"My brother is out there! We finally know where he is!" Cynthia raised her voice to close to be yelling, "I've waited five years to find him, Holly! He can't be a cage fighter like I was!" She gestured to herself, "He's not supposed to be the tough fighter I am! Miles is supposed to be kind and happy! Not a cage fighter!" Tears glimmered in her blue eyes, "I have to make sure he hasn't changed and he isn't a complete stranger! Leon help me here!"

"Holly," Leon spoke up at his partner's request, he could feel her fear at the possibility of the boy she had raised turned into a fighter with no knowledge of kindness like she had been until he himself had taught it to her. "Please get a car-"

"You two are ganging up on me!" Holly threw her hands up into the air frustrated.

"-As early as you can without waking anyone up." Leon finished and winced as both Holly and Cynthia whirled on him, the latter blocking him from her mind while glaring at him fiercely, betrayal evident in her face. "I want to get out there and find Miles to Cyn, but I don't want to cause suspicion to suddenly send out a car in the dead of the night." Cynthia just huffed and stormed off, disappearing out of the interrogation center and slamming the door with enough force that it rattled. But he could reach her mentally so she must've seen and understood his logic to unblock her mind that quickly and allow him to contact her. ' _Let me know when you want to talk.'_ He told her, allowing his partner time alone with her thoughts while he worked things out with Holly.

:) :) :)

' _Argh!'_ Cynthia growled as she jogged up the stairs of the flat, passing Bree, Jay, Ben, Brittany, and Diana on the way up.

"Cynthia, are you okay?"

"You okay Cindy?"

"Um.. you okay?"

"Did something happen?"

"Where's Ivory?"

"All of you shut up and leave me alone." Cynthia snapped back at all of them, only Bree didn't look hurt, instead, the mentioned teen seemed to understand and she smiled at the distressed girl.

"I'll keep everyone away from the roof." Bree told her before looking at Jay, "Come on! Let's go make something to eat!"

"Why do I have to come? I can't see what I'm doing."

"I don't care! You're coming with me to keep me company!"

"Fine."

Their voices faded as Cynthia made her way up to the roof. Taking a deep breath Cynthia took a seat on the edge of the roof, swinging her legs slightly and tilting her chin up so she could see both the stars and the moon through the faint wisps of cloud. ' _He can't be a cage fighter. He can't. But… what if he is?'_ She wondered, shaking her head to disperse the memories associated with cage fighting. ' _It doesn't matter. I don't care if he's a cage fighter or if he's just, Miles my little brother. He was the glue between me and Leon for a while. While I wasn't sure about the boy who let us live with him in his lonely apartment Miles took to him right away, probably glad to have another boy around. Sometimes I wondered if he knew he was a boy or thought he was a girl from all the crazy things he did, like painting his fingernails to show me how to do it, asking for stories about the few fairy tales I knew and being an adorable kid. Of course, I didn't expect to lose him so soon after Leon. Although… I'll never forget what he told me.'You love him!' He had told me when I tried to hide how upset I was by Leon's departure. 'You love him romantically!' He had said one night when he caught me crying, although it had taken a few moments to decipher that last word.'_

Cynthia chuckled, blue eyes distant and foggy with memories, ' _He told me I was promised to Leon and should marry him so he could have a brother. The irony in that statement.'_ She examined the silver band on her left hand, ' _Predicted the future eh Miles? You sure were good at that. Telling me that I would be promised to Leon, that we'd be fine, and we'd end up separated one day.'_ A lump formed in her throat and her blue eyes filled with tears, ' _and I was nearly killed then, unable to save you due to my idiocy and sense of home in Leon's apartment. I hadn't thought about being attacked there and that was my fault. Losing you was my fault. Completely.'_ Squeezing her eyes shut she didn't notice Leon's arrival until he had sat beside her and wrapped his strong arms around her body.

"Cyn, it's okay to cry." The teen said gently, sounding like he was going to cry himself, probably from listening to his partner's thoughts and self-musings. Cynthia didn't hesitate, wrapping her arms around his back she cried for the first time in years, hiding her face in his shoulder, blue eyes squeezed shut. Leon cradled his partner against his body, silently crying with her, amber eyes closed, his tears dripping onto Cynthia's black hair as he rested his cheek on top of her head and gently rocked them both from side to side.

Cynthia raised one hand to push her bangs out of her face as she crouched behind a car, hiding out of sight as the sun continued to rise, its beams of light struggling to pierce through the dark clouds, the sign of a storm. _'I'm coming for you Miles, I'm coming to save you at last.'_

:) :) :)

A light brown haired boy lifted his head from his scratched up knees, his lower lip split and a trail of dried blood ran from his lip down his chin and neck, his clothing was dirty and slight torn, but despite his fierce and dangerous appearance, his sapphire blue eyes gleamed with kindness and hope.

 _'I hope you're coming to save me Cindy, I can't wait to see you again sister. You mean so much to me.'_ Closing his eyes he could see his sister's face as she struggled to save him, blood covering her neck and clothing. _'I know you're still alive, you would fight for me and Leon, even if it killed you in the process._ Please _, Cindy, I'm tired of this place…'_

He opened his eyes and lifted his head once more, his gaze landing on the clean and spotless black gun holster. Handling it with care he pulled it towards him and ran his hand along the well-worn leather, pulling out a tiny photo to which he smiled, drinking in the picture of his sister and the boy who had saved both of their lives standing together in positions like they were in the middle of fighting, back to back with his sister holding a well worn black pistol with both hands at arms length, the boy with his fists up, bronze knuckles gleaming on his hands, both of them had serious expressions and it was like they didn't know it was being taken. Turning the paper over he read it, thankful for his sister demanding that he learn to read before he turned five.

 _'Miles, if somehow you got a hold of this I hope you know Leon and I are alive and kicking (Quite literally kicking butt I mean) and are trying to find you, I love you my baby brother and I hope you're fine and dandy, keep being hopeful and kind alright? I don't want you to be me, for two reasons, one, it would suck having two crazies in the same family, and two, you're my little source of hope bubby, I will find you one day. ~Cynthia Lawson (Roar, I'm so scary XD)'_

The boy's lips twitched into a very faint smile as he read the end and tucked the photo into a hidden pocket before unbuckling the holster and taking out the well worn black pistol nestled inside. Running his fingers along the scratched and worn out metal he felt closer to his sister, just handling what must have been her favorite weapon helped him feel renewed hope that his sister was going to find him.

The pistol had scratches in the black paint, dents in the metal, and the grip was worn enough for indents of where she must have held it. Slipping his fingers into the indents Miles smiled, curling his fingers around the weapon, _Her fingers are thin but longer than mine.'_ He reflected, noticing how his hand was barely big enough to wrap half way around the handle.

 _'Of course, I remember seeing her last year, she wasn't in good shape but I remember seeing her, I saw her hit her head on the bars of my cell when she was brought here, and I got her holster when Brian came over here_ smirking _and told me my sister was dead.'_ Thinking back, Miles remembered the thing that woke him up in the middle of the night one night.

 _*A loud smack and a groan startled Miles awake and he stared at the person with her head pressed against the bars of his cell._

 _"Ow…" The teenager groaned, blue eyes identical to Miles' distant and glassy, covered in blood from head to toe and reeking of the copper metallic liquid. Staring with an open mouth Miles drank in the sight of his injured sister, her lower lip was split, she was sporting a forming black eye, causing one of her eyes to be mostly swelled shut, and blood was smeared all over her face, but he could see the faint freckles crossing the bridge of her nose and cheekbones._

 _"Leave her alone!" Someone else snapped, "You already tortured her! Leave my partner alone!" The voice was familiar and at once Miles recognized it, it was Leon's voice! If he squinted he could see the messy blood streaked golden blonde hair and a figure a lot taller than himself. "Please… she's already hurt…" Leon's voice pleaded, "Stop hurting her…"_

 _"I'm fine Leon," Miles' sister groaned, sliding from a kneeling position to falling over onto her side on the concrete, "I'm fine."_

 _Miles stared at his sister, blood was everywhere, how she was still alive and conscious Miles had no idea._

 _Miles was startled when Brian kicked his cell, throwing something onto the dusty ground, covered in blood was a black holster. Looking up at Brian he scowled, "What do you want now?!"_

 _"You're sister's dead." Brian smirked, "Finally met her match, bleeding out onto the floor of her containment cell."_

 _"Okay, have fun with whatever the heck you have fun with." Miles retorted, his attitude matching his sister's.*_

Miles held the pistol for a few more moments before hugging it and the holster,

 _'I'm_ waiting _for you Cindy, I know you'll come save me.'_

:) :) :)

Cynthia raised her face towards the sky, blue eyes gleaming in the faint light, almost glowing, the violence that was usually tamed and mostly hidden was completely apparent and she grimaced, blue eyes a storm of angry danger,

 _'You took my brother, and you will pay for what you've done Brian. Nobody takes my brother from me without suffering the consequences.'_ She snarled mentally at the sun finally broke through the clouds, lighting up the entire area with bright light. _'Nobody.'_

:) :) :)

Leon clenched his hands into fists as he glared at the camp in front of him, _'Miles is ours. Just you wait. You messed with the wrong family Brian.'_

:) :) :)

 _ **'Miles is ours.'**_

 _'Nobody takes my brother from me.'_

 _ **'They have messed with the wrong family.'**_

 _'Because of that,'_

 _ **'You will suffer the consequences,'**_

 _'And nothing will escape my wrath.'_

 _ **'Beware, Brian,'**_

 _'For you have been given a death sentence.'_

 _ **'No rules will save you'**_

 _'Not when you took away the one person,'_

 _ **'She's responsible for.'**_

 _ **Scary! XD yeah, I added a better ending :) We meet Miles for the first time! Isn't he cute! Cynthia and Leon's in sync mental communication at the end :) Leon's is in bold and italics :)**_


	16. Special Chappie!

**_Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Sam really did deserve it :) But wait till Miles gets his hands on him, he's going to be really mad about Sam hurting his big sister :) *Spoiler* Miles has Cynthia's black pistol holster :) And her other pistol, and magazines :) That he's been safe keeping for her :)_**

 ** _Echo in the Whispering Wind- Glad you like it! :D I know right? Cliffies! Mwahahaha!_**

 ** _Yeah, it was pretty sad, especially the end :) But I figured it was a good place to stop :) Might add a few more things at the end but probably not :)_**

 _ **So I stumbled upon this song today, "Battle Scars" by Paradise Fears and thought, "Oh! I should totally write a Fighting For Love And Hope Song fic!" So I did! :D I've decided to put it on both warriors Human Short Stories (Where I have an entire collection of fighting for love and hope moments) and this one, so enjoy!**_

 _ **P.S- Leon is singing the entire song :)**_

 _ **This Fanfic is a bit different, there's a lot of flashbacks and two scenes in the future! :D**_

Leon sat behind to his partner on her bed as she played with a few of the many things she had received for her birthday this year, one of them was a card he had written explaining he had another surprise for her. Leaning towards her he started singing, causing her to jump slightly and shiver at the funny sensation of his breath on her ear.

 _ **Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh  
Oh-ohhhh-oh-ohhhh-ohhhhh**_

 _Leon caught Cynthia's eyes, smirking slightly, the female half of their partnership pouted and discreetly dropped the dollar coin into his palm for winning the bet. Bree had beat Brad in a sparring match, the paralyzed girl pinning the older man down beneath her wheelchair. Leon grinned and closed his hand before she could move hers away, interlacing their fingers and sticking his tongue out at her, making her sigh and decide to ignore him._

 _ **This is an anthem for the homesick, for the beaten,  
The lost, the broke, the defeated.**_

 _Cynthia watched her partner grin at Hannah's joke, blue eyes disappointed. Coming to the group where Leon was, she hoped that his feelings hadn't changed over the past year but it was obvious to her that he liked that other girl Hannah a lot more than her. "Hey…" She mumbled as she passed him, not feeling like talking to him while he was happy and laughing with Hannah._

" _Hey Cindy, what's up?" Leon asked, watching Cynthia as she passed him._

" _Nothing, don't stop your conversation cause I'm here," Cynthia shrugged his hand off and continued on her way to the cafeteria before coming to a sudden halt as Leon caught her wrist and pulled her back to him._

" _What's wrong?" He asked, searching her violent blue eyes for the reason she was being so quiet and defeated._

" _Nothing, just thinking." Cynthia shrugged, avoiding his eyes and noticing Hannah's disgruntled expression, "Sorry Hannah, I'll leave." She got free of Leon's grasp, apologized to the wind division girl one more time before she strode off._

 _Leon sighed, at times like this he wished he could read his friend's mind, while he loved her to death, she was also one of the most confusing girls he knew._

 _ **A song for the heartsick, for the standbys,  
Living life in the shadow of a goodbye.**_

" _Wait… you're jealous of Hannah!" Leon exclaimed, his brain finally putting the pieces together._

 _Cynthia's blue eyes welled with restrained tears, "Of course I'm jealous of Hannah!" She shouted, looking as miserable as she had been since she noticed Hannah's crush on her best and only friend, "I'm gone for a year and you've moved on! You told me you wanted me to stay there so I did! Miles was kidnapped and I lost you as well!"_

" _You never lost me-"_

" _Yeah, you're right." Cynthia sighed, her shoulders slumping in defeat and disappointment, "I never had you in the first place." She looked down at her feet miserably, "I apologize for thinking what you said back home was real."_

" _My apartment is your home?" Leon asked in slight surprise, looking at her with his eyebrows raised._

" _Of course it is," She looked up at him, blue eyes defeated and miserable, "It's where I fell in love with you."_

 _ **Do you remember when we learned how to fly?  
We'd play make-believe; we were young and had time on our side.**_

 _Cynthia laughed as Leon went cross-eyed to see the whip cream she had just smeared all over his face, the nine-year-old boy had whip cream all over his face and hair. While he was annoyed by the whipcream she had gotten all over both of them, he couldn't help but smile as the wary and nervous girl laughed and giggled, one whip cream covered hand over her mouth, blue eyes twinkling with bright laughter, her posture relaxed and youthful._

 _ **You're stuck on the ground,  
Got lost, can't be found.  
Just remember that you're still alive.**_

Leon sang softly in Cynthia's ear, reaching around her and taking the pistol from her hands before tracing a few of the faded scars marring her hands and forearms, his voice soft as he sang in his partner's ear. Cynthia turned around so she was facing him, listening to his singing, blue eyes a little shocked.

" _Promise me Leon." Cynthia's blue eyes flashed dangerously, "Promise." The the eleven-year-old girl demanded before the other eleven-year-old went out on the field in a solo mission._

" _I promise." Leon smiled at her, "I promise I'll come back and I won't leave you again."_

 _Cynthia's blue eyes softened and she hugged him, burying her face into his neck, "I'll miss you." She mumbled, having never been in the base without him before._

" _Me too," Leon murmured, returning the warm hug and ignoring Brendon in the background who was mumbling about how hugging girls were gross and Leon was disgusting._

 _ **I'll carry you home.**_

" _It's okay Cyn." Leon sniffled, amber eyes bright with restrained tears as he cradled his unconscious partner in his arms, not noticing the many bumps in the road as Holly and Brendon drove them as fast as possible back to base, his attention on his partner's pale and blood smeared face._

 _ **No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,**_

" _Move it!" Leon grabbed Cynthia by the wrist and kept running away from the fireball about to erupt behind him, "I set it up but some idiot shot it!"_

" _Well we better high-tail it out of here!" Cynthia yelped and ran faster, the two turning corners and running down long hallways._

 _ **This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.**_

Leon cupped the left side of Cynthia's face, gently tracing the noticeable scar that crossed her face, ear, and neck with his thumb, amber eyes soft and affectionate. Cynthia opened her blue eyes, leaning into his touch and watching him as she listened to the song he was singing to her, her expression fond, blue eyes gleaming with love.

 _ **You've had enough,**_

" _I'm sick of it!" Cynthia snapped, slamming her fists down on her desk, blue eyes glittering with tears, the struggle to make the metal vertebrae for her neck to save her life, was overwhelming her, making her emotions high to the surface and stressing the twelve-year-old out._

" _You can do it Cyn," Leon soothed, carefully hugging her with one arm around her waist, carefully avoiding putting any pressure on her shoulders and neck, his hair damp and messy, sticking up in every direction. "I believe in you."_

" _What it I can't?! What then? I'm going to die Leon," Cynthia mumbled, tears trickling down her face._

 _ **But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.**_

 _Leon grinned as he reached the cafeteria first, "I win! You-" He got cut off by Cynthia grinning mischievously and pressing her lips to his in a first kiss where both fourteen year olds had their eyes open. Leon wrapped his arms around her waist while she looped her arms around his neck, melting into the contact._

 _ **You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on.**_  
He sang in a whisper, resting his forehead against hers, close enough that he could feel her eyelashes tickling his skin.  
 _ **This is a call to the soldiers, the fighters,  
The young, the innocent, and righteous.  
We've got a little room to grow.  
Better days are near,  
Hope is so much stronger than fear.**_

" _Some day I'll give you the other ring." Leon told himself as he studied his half asleep partner who was curled up on the couch next to him, drowsy and sleep ridden, blue eyes mostly closed. "When I get the courage I will tell you what I really want it to mean." The seventeen year old teen thought as he pressed a kiss to Cynthia's temple and fiddled with the other ring he was currently cleaning. A thin silver band with tiny light blue diamonds spelling out, 'partners in every way.'_

 _ **So if you jump, kid, don't be scared to fall.  
We'll be kings and queens in this dream, all for one, one for all.  
You can light up the dark,  
There's a fire in your heart,  
Burning brighter than ever before.  
**_Cynthia covered Leon's hand with her own, watching him, her blue eyes bright, gentle, and warm.  
 _ **I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.**_

 _Leon covered the deep gash in Cynthia's left forearm with one hand, "What happened?" The fifteen year old boy asked gently, noticing his partner's loss of stamina._

" _I haven't been out here for so long that I guess I'm not up to my usual standard." Cynthia shrugged, looking disappointedly at the injury that was going to scar, "And there's another scar." She sighed, silently wondering why she had so many._

" _Hey, it's a battle scar, it means you're brave Cyn, that's all, it doesn't ruin anything about you." Leon said, removing his hand from her arm revealing a thin already fading scar where the bloody gash had been._

 _Cynthia snorted, "I could pass off as a Viking shield maiden with this many scars."_

" _How is that a problem? It just means you're brave and beautiful Cyn." He murmurs, keeping his voice down to avoid Brendon yelling at him to shut up._

" _Whatever floats your boat Leo." Cynthia rolled her eyes and checked her pistol for knockout bullets._

" _You float my boat." He grins, finally out witting her with the comment and kissing her forehead._

" _Leon!" Brendan barked, "Quit kissing your partner and get over here!"_

" _I'm not kissing her!" Leon shouted back, looking over at the other teen who was a year older than him._

" _Then get over here!"_

" _Fine!" Leon huffed, before cheekily giving Cynthia an actual kiss while Brendan was looking, doing it on purpose._

" _Get over here! Enough PDA You rebel." Haliah sighed exasperatedly, secretly amused by her sister's best friend._

 _ **You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on.**_

Leon continued to sing, smiling as Cynthia closed her eyes in contentment, leaning farther into his touch.  
 _ **On and on, like we're living on a broken record.  
Hope is strong, but misery's a little quicker.  
Sit, and we wait, and we drown there,  
Thinking, "Why bother playing when it's unfair?"  
They say life's a waste, I say they lack belief.  
They tell me luck will travel, I tell 'em that's why I've got feet.  
Left, right, left, right,  
Moving along to the pulse of a heartbeat.  
This could be the last chance you have to fly.  
Do you like the ground? Want it to pass you by?  
Man, you had it all when you were just a kid.  
Do you even remember who you were back then?  
What do you want in life? Will you be twice as strong?  
What would you sacrifice? What are you waiting on?  
Don't stop, march on.**_

" _Cyn," Leon murmured softly, looking over at his partner who was swinging her legs over the roof's ledge, humming something under her breath._

" _Yeah?" She replied, pausing both her humming and the swinging of her legs to look at him._

" _I promised you five years ago that we'd be partners in our group forever." Leon said softly, scooting closer to her so their thighs were touching, "but I want to be partners outside of the group as well. Forever. Will you give me that honor?"_

" _Of course," Cynthia said, looking at him with bright blue eyes, feeling immensely grateful that she had met him ten years ago. "I'd love to be partners in and out of the group Leo." She smiled, "I've always hoped you'd ask." She admitted and Leon grinned widely, digging in pocket for a moment before pulling out the new ring in a small box identical to the one that had contained the first silver band he had given her those long five years ago._

" _Well I figured I'd make another ring for the occasion, hopefully you won't lose this one." He grinned, sliding the new one onto his partner's right ring finger and sharing a tender kiss with his partner in everything._

 _ **I'll carry you home.  
No, you're not alone.  
Keep marching on,  
This is worth fighting for,  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
You've had enough,  
But just don't give up.  
Stick to your guns,  
You are worth fighting for.  
You know we've all got battle scars.  
Keep marching on…**_

As Leon trailed off Cynthia smiled, speaking in a soft voice as if she didn't want to break the moment, "Best birthday present ever." She cracked a grin as Leon started laughing and moved his hand away from her face so she could tackle him in both a hug and a kiss as return for the song.


	17. Chapter 10

_**Snow crystal of Thunderclan- they are cute :) even more now that Miles with the two of them! :D Miles is adorable :) Very very adorable :) Even if he can shoot a gun and can beat up someone a lot bigger than him. :)**_

 _ **I did add on an ending to the last chapter so check it out first or this won't make sense! XD**_

Cynthia and Leon snuck over to the door, then Diana set off a trap, setting off an alarm. Leon pulled at the door as the alarm warned gunmen to shoot the intruders, "It's locked!"

"Oh! Let me try this." Cynthia grinned wickedly and pulled out what looked like a modified sniper scope before she pressed a button and a blade made from plasma matter erupted above what must be the hilt. Her hatred for Brian temporarily pushed away at the opportunity to test out her latest invention, while it was a prototype, it was still cool, being a plasma sword and all. Touching the lock with her new weapon the lock melted on the spot, so she melted a hole in the set of double doors before punching through it and kicking open one of the doors. "I think this is my new favorite invention." She stated, looking at the weapon, blue eyes pleased with how it was functioning.

"Agreed," Leon said, staring in awe at the glowing weapon.

"Let's go get Miles and murder Brian, sound good?"

"Sounds good to me, you go one way I go the other?"

"Sure, but I get the honor of sending Brian to hell." _***Technically it's describing the place so it's not swearing :)***_

"Deal." They didn't even pay attention to the others, too focused on getting Miles back and stopping Brian.

:) :) :)

"Where is Miles!" Cynthia snarled, the tip of her plasma sword prototype inches from the guard's chin, "Where is my brother, light brown hair, blue eyes, almost nine years old."

"I-I'm not telling you!"

"Tell me or this thing will deliver a very strong shock to your body." Cynthia snarled, looking like a ferocious animal, blood streaking her clothing, none of the red liquid was her own her own, her face splattered with blood along with her bare arms and hands, the plasma sword crackling gently as it waited to zap whatever it touched. Her blue eyes gleamed with protective violence, "Now where is my brother!" The air smelled of ozone from the device, the electricity mode it was currently in creating the sharp smell.

"I'm not telling you!"

"Cindy!" Miles gripped the bars of his cell, "You came!"

"Give me your keys," Cynthia growled at the guard, getting the tip of the plasma matter weapon closer to his chin.

Shaking in his boots the guard shook his head and gulped nervously. "N-No!"

"Fine." Cynthia barely touched the weapon to the guard's chin and he seized up, dropping to the ground twitching from the electrical charge. Running over to her brother's cell she switched the weapons mode, changing the sword from being electrical to a full plasma sword, capable of breaking through anything and everything. "Get back Miles," She says, spinning the weapon, creating what looked like light art before swinging it into the bars, the metal sizzling as she cut through the three-inch thick steel bars. Miles ran to the back of the cell, buckling the black holster around his waist and watching in awe as his sister proceeded to cut a decent sized hole in the bars. Kicking it down Cynthia turned off the plasma sword, tucked it into its case clipped to her belt, and knelt as her brother ran to her, hugging her with all his strength.

"Cindy! You came for me!" Miles exclaimed, "I knew you'd come!"

"I'd never leave you here Miles," Cynthia told him, her voice very emotional as she hugged her brother close to her, "It just took a while to find you."

"It doesn't matter," Miles said, blue eyes glittering with tears, "You came for me and I missed you so much!"

"I missed you too Miles, Starclan above, I'm so sorry to not finding you sooner." Cynthia said, tightening her embrace around her brother, "I missed you so much."

"Cyn!" Leon came running over, firing his pistol a few times, knocking out the people chasing him, "You found him!"

Cynthia stood up, lifting her brother like he was a feather despite his weight. "Yeah, I found Miles," She locked eyes with Leon, "Now let's go find that evil _***Bad Cindy! No swearing!***_ of a person." Miles giggled at his sister's language, too giddy about being rescued and reunited with his sister to care.

"Hey, hold your horses for a moment," Leon chortled, hugging both her and Miles, "It's good to see you, buddy, we both missed you."

"Leon! You're huge!" Miles laughed through the group hug, looking up at the golden blonde who was about three or four inches taller than Cynthia.

"Glad to see you're as normal as ever Miles," Leon smiled, high-fiving the eight-year-old boy.

"Brian is mine, Leon." Cynthia told her partner as they broke the group hug, blue eyes flashing determinedly, "He's screwed up too many times," Her blue eyes rage violently, "He's done terrorizing children."

"He's all yours Cyndy," Leon told her, "I'll watch Miles as you do so."

"Perfect." Cynthia grinned before they started running as bullets started hitting the wall behind them.

:) :) :)

Cynthia's blue eyes narrowed and she gave Miles to Leon, unbuckling the plasma sword's case and taking out the prototype weapon, swinging it over her head as it turned on, the blade humming and crackling softly as she held it at her side. "Brian." She growled."

"Cinder." Brian grinning a sick grin, "All grown up are you?"

"Yes. And this time You are my opponent." Cynthia snarled, baring her teeth as she pointed the plasma sword at him, "And you get to be the one to test my latest toy." Fear flickered briefly in Brian's eyes as he realized he was the one responsible for her anger and interest in chemicals. "Yeah, you see this?" Cynthia swung the sword in a few fancy tricks, "This'll cut right through you. How about a three-inch hole in your torso somewhere? Sound pleasant?"

O-o O-o O-o O-o

Cynthia snarled as she finished deflecting each of Brian's bullets, her hatred for the man who ruined both her and her brother's lives apparent. Suddenly she heard it, a buzzing sound in her ears. Freezing mid swing her blue eyes unfocused and she shook her head, regaining her vision.

"Oh no!" Miles yelled, struggling in Leon's arms, "It's that reconditioning thing!"

"No!" Cynthia vigorously shook her head, trying to block out and disperse the sound waves, "Stop trying to control me!"

"Cyn!" Leon shouted, noticing her stumble and how she clicked off the plasma sword, dropping it to the ground and dropping to her knees, her vision flickering along with her other senses.

Gripping her head Cynthia yelled, struggling to overcome the stupid sound waves. "Argh! No!"

"Cyn!" Leon shouted as his partner went limp, slumping to the floor and lying motionless.

 _ ***Perfect cliffhanger! XD But I'm going to be nice and make this longer!***_

A moment later Cynthia got up, picking up the plasma sword and turning it on, but facing Leon instead, blue eyes dull and unfocused. "Get him," Brian smirked, pointing to Leon.

"Cindy!"Leon stared at his partner as she got closer to him, her expression blank as she moved closer, swinging the plasma sword above her head like a whip. "Oh no. Miles run!" He dropped the boy and bolted, Miles running in the opposite direction as the sword erupted, spewing a controlled stream of the plasma matter, splattering the walls as it did so. Cynthia turned off and dropped the weapon, running after Leon and tackling him, punching his shoulder full force. Leon let out a yell and didn't notice Diana, Holly, Brendon, Haliah, and Paige skidding to a halt outside of the new entrance to the room. Blocking her strike Leon put her in a headlock and howled as Cynthia struggled and bit him, piercing the skin as she struggled, under Brian's reconditioning control.

"Leon!"

"Oh my gosh Leon!"

"I have it under control!" Leon yelled back, "She doesn't know what she's doing!" He looked at his partner who had her jaw locked around his lower forearm, struggling against him violently. Putting his mouth near her ear Leon started singing something he knew to be the counter for Cynthia. His voice. "I'll carry you home! No, You're not alone! Keep marching on! This is worth fighting for, you know we've all got battle scars…" He sang in his partner's ear, singing the lyrics to one of her favorite songs, blocking out the other sound with his voice. Cynthia had told him about this a few years ago and directed him on how to snap her out of it, a different sound her hearing was acute too, soft words, physical contact, and a mental push. But this was the first time he had needed to use this at all. Cynthia's struggling weakened till she was standing in his hold, still biting him but not biting him any harder, her blue eyes flickered between unfocused and her previous anger, struggling to throw it off. "Hey, it's okay, it's just me Cyn, just me Leon, we're going to break through this alright?" She had a whimpering noise and Leon switched to mental, ' _Cyn, answer me, please.'_

' _I… hate…'_

' _No you don't, I know you don't, you love me very much and I love you as well.'_

' _Who…'_

' _Me, Leon, the boy who you're bonded with, the boy who saved your life many years ago.'_

' _Leon…?'_

' _Yeah, it's me Cyn.'_

' _You… hurt… Use… senses.'_

' _Alright.'_ Leon took a deep breath and shut off his own senses, using Cynthia's instead, making her release his arm and stand still before switching back to his own, ' _there, I'll heal within a few hours.'_

' _Help… me…'_

' _I will.'_ Leon blinked and returned to out loud communication, "Come on Cyn, listen to my voice, I love you, Miles is with me." Cynthia's hands twitched, slowly she was breaking through the reconditioning sound waves. Wrapping his arms around his partner's body he nestled his face into her neck, breathing gently, "Come back to me Cyn, you promised you wouldn't leave me either." Cynthia moved her head to be tilted over on top of his, letting out a groan of pain as she struggled to regain her senses and fight.

' _It's… working.'_ Cynthia's grammar was correct and her mental voice was clearer, ' _Keep… talking.'_

"Remember two days ago? You surprised me after the division games?" Leon asked her, feeling her twist her head slightly as if she was stretching after being in the same position for a long time. "What about out on the rooftop after we talked about Miles? Remember what you told me yesterday?"

"Yes." Cynthia's voice was rough and strained but it was music to Leon's ears, "I said… you were… being a wimp." Her voice got more natural towards the end and she moved to arms to grip Leon's arms in a gentle hold, trying as hard as she could to break out of Brian's control. "Brian… Has a death wish." She grumbled, mostly free from the sound, but in a great deal of pain.

"There you are Cyn," Leon sighed with relief and released her, "Go do what you wanted to in the first place."

"Right." Moving a little jerkily, Cynthia scooped up her plasma sword and turned it on, staggering towards Brian, who was yelling through his com to make the signal stronger. "You have a death wish." Cynthia panted, getting closer to him, her face pinched with pain, "I will end your reign of terror." She stumbled and nearly fell as the signal got stronger, resolutely getting closer to him.

"Higher!" Brian yelped, scrambling back away from her. Throwing something onto the ground Cynthia got his feet stuck to the ground as she fell to one knee, squinting one eye and wrinkling her nose as she dealt with the pain.

"Go on Cyn! You can do it!" Leon shouted as he picked up Miles, watching her, amber eyes worried and full of pride.

"There will be no more kids fighting to the death." Cynthia gasped, heaving herself to her feet and shoving the plasma sword straight into Brian's chest, causing Leon to whirl around and cover Miles' eyes and ears at the horrible howl and splatter. When he turned back around Cynthia was standing, her front drenched in Brian's blood.

Handing Miles to Brendon Leon rushed forward and caught his partner as her knees buckled at the sudden disappearance of the reconditioning sound waves. "Aren't you glad you taught me how to break through that?"

"Totally, I don't regret that at all." Cynthia weakly laughed, looking up at her partner as he helped her to her feet, "Maybe I'll stick to my pistol next time."

"Yeah, maybe you should." Leon smiled at her.

:) :) :) :)

The ride back to base was pretty calm and quiet, everyone pretty tired out, Miles was sitting on Cynthia's lap, looking out the window with wide eyes, watching the scenery. Cynthia herself was cleaning her face and arms with a damp towel, cleaning off all the blood that wasn't her own, having escaped this mission unscathed. Leon was doing the same, cleaning his face, arms, and hands of the coppery liquid. Holly was in the passenger seat, reading a book to settle her mind on the whole reconditioning sound waves thing. Diana was chattering away to Paige and Haliah who were sitting beside her in the far back seat, and Brendon was driving the sedan.

' _I'm about ready to go back to base and go to sleep.'_ Leon mumbled mentally to his partner, amber eyes tired.

' _Take a shower first. Or Holly and I will kill you.'_

' _I know why Holly would kill me, OCD and all but why you?'_

' _Because Miles is going to take you bed till everything is figured out and I will make you sleep on the floor if you don't get all that blood off of you.'_

' _Aw!'_

' _I'm not joking. If I smell blood because of you, you can go crash on the floor.'_

' _Cyndy!'_ He whined.

' _Leon!'_ She said in the same tone.

' _Okay, okay, I'll take a shower first. Man, I wanted to crash in the flat room and go to sleep right away.'_

' _Sleep can wait long enough so I'm not gagging on the smell of blood.'_

' _Fine…'_

' _Touch my stuff, any of it while you're covered in blood and I will hurt you.'_

' _Oh, I believe it.'_

"What're you doing Cindy?" Miles asked, noticing the distant look in his sister's eyes.

"Oh, just thinking." Cynthia smiled at her brother, "I'll tell you later okay?"

Miles smiled, "Okay!"

:) :) :)

As Cynthia walked to the flat she hoped Hannah wasn't in the flat, or Miles might say something he shouldn't. Of course, luck seemed to hate her today and Hannah was rummaging through her dresser, looking for something. Clearing her throat Cynthia got Hannah's attention and narrowed her eyes, warning her to stay out of her stuff.

"Miles, this is Hannah," Cynthia spoke a bit stiffly, her brother standing beside her, holding her hand tightly as if he was nervous and uncomfortable. "Hannah, meet my brother Miles."

Miles read his sister's tense expression and scowled, "Leave Leon alone. He's my sister's not yours."

Cynthia's face lit with a light blush and she nudged him from behind, "Be nice Miles, she lives here too you know."

"Sorry." Miles mumbled, before smiling and shaking the wind girl's hand, "I'm Miles! Nice to meet you!"

"Uh, hi," Hannah says awkwardly, shaking his smaller hand while looking at Cynthia with slightly narrowed eyes.

"Alright, that's enough of that." Cynthia sighed and, pulling her brother away from the suspicious girl and picking him up before depositing him onto Leon's bed, "Why don't you sleep for a few hours before we go visit the medical wing Miles? I'm sure you're tired."

"Who's is this?" Miles asked curiously, looking at the sports themed bedspread with curiosity.

"It's Leon's," Cynthia smiled, sitting on the edge of the bed and watching as he tucked himself under the blankets at her words before he looked at her with innocent blue eyes. "Hence the sports stuff everywhere."

"Cool!" Miles smiled and burrowed deeper into the blankets, closing his eyes as his sister pressed a kiss to his forehead and he drifted off, tired out from the crazy events that day.

Cynthia quietly got up and looked at Hannah, "I know you have no reason to listen to me, but please keep it down," She asked partially pleading with her rival, "I'm hoping he'll sleep for a few hours at least."

Hannah glanced over at the sleeping boy before nodding, "Alright, I'll grab what I need and get out of here without waking him up."

"Thank you!" Cynthia sighed with relief and left the flat room, pulling the door shut with a soft snap. She walked over to where the rest of the flat members were, sitting on the couch next to Leon and relaxing against her partner and the couch cushions. "So… arrangements." She murmured, half closing her eyes as she let the extra adrenaline drain from her body.

"Holly says one of us are going to move around-" Leon starts telling her, wrapping one arm loosely around his friend.

"You two should just share!" Bree grinned, amber eyes twinkling with both cheer and mischief. "I'm sure Holly doesn't mind and nobody will have to move around!"

"Yeah," Jay agreed, "I rather like my silence thank you very much."

"Thanks for the support Jay!"

"Your welcome," Jay grunted in return, missing the silent communication between Leon and Cynthia as they looked at each other, silently wondering if they could handle dealing with each other twenty-four-seven. Leon shrugged, amber eyes twinkling with amusement at both the situation and thinking he couldn't handle Cynthia twenty-four-seven. Cynthia hesitated, wondering how Hannah would react.

"I think it's a good idea." Holly shrugs, turning the page of the book she was reading, green eyes going back and forth over the pages.

"What about the rule!" Haliah complained, "Brendon can't share with me or Paige!"

"Haliah, I make the rules." Holly replied logically, "I can create exceptions."

"Not to mention," Leon spoke up, "That Cynthia and I shared an apartment for three and a half years, with one room. We know how to go around each other and get along."

Holly snorted, "And with the whole thing when you two were thirteen years old, I'm sure it'll be fine. If there are any issues they are my roommates so I'll straighten it up pretty quickly."

"So we're sharing then?" Cynthia asked for confirmation, "and what about Hannah?"

"Hannah will just have to suck it up." Holly shrugged, casually turning another page, "She's a warrior, and you are her mentor, anything of your relationships with people do not concern herself. Besides, you have a ring to prove your position," she smirked a little at the end.

"Shut up," Cynthia mumbled, her British-sounding accent leaking into the simple sentence from her embarrassment.

Leon grinned over at her, ' _Do I still have to take a shower?'_

' _Starclan above yes, you reek.'_

' _You're worse than me.'_

' _I don't doubt that seeing how I was splattered with enough blood to manage to inhale some of it.'_

' _Yuck.'_

' _You think?!'_

:) :) :)

Cynthia yawned as she drowsily towels dried her black hair while sitting on her bed, Leon was with Miles, making sure the clothing he had found fit the small boy. She nearly toppled off her bed as Mile jumped onto the bed, then really did fall off as Leon followed his example, causing Cynthia to be pushed into the air and topple to the floor. "Ow! What the heck Leon?!"

"What? Miles did it first!" Leon blamed the younger boy, pointing to him and trying to get out of trouble.

"But he is eight! And is at least forty pounds lighter than you!" Cynthia exclaimed from her upside down position where she was nearly doing a handstand, her head and shoulders on the floor, her legs in the air and leaning against her dresser.

"He told me to do it!"

"Then you have the maturity of a five-year-old Leon." She groaned, "But then again I may as well return the favor." Moving into a handstand she pushed off the floor and front flipped onto her bed, landing eagle style on her back while Leon bounced off to the floor as well and Miles was flung into the air, landing on his sister with a laugh.

"Awesome!" He laughed, sprawled on his sister's stomach while the mentioned girl groaned.

"Ow, you are a heavy baby brother," Cynthia groaned, the wind knocked out of her.

"Dogpile!" Leon grinned, moving to flop down on top of both of them.

"Leon no!" Cynthia squealed but was still flattened by the other teen, the tip of her nose being squished against his, Miles giggling as he wiggled his way out and flopped down on top of them.

"Oh gosh," Cynthia groaned, "How much do you weigh Leon?! You make me feel like an elephant is sitting on top me!"

:) :) :)

Holly entered the flat room to find it dead silent, everyone either asleep or not present _***cough Hannah a cough cough***_ Miles was asleep curled up in a ball, the blankets a complete and utter mess. Cynthia and Leon were also asleep, both lying on their backs, Leon snoring while Cynthia was silent, quietly breathing without making any noticeable noise, unlike her partner. Settling on her bed, Holly opened her book and started reading with the intent to finish her book before she went to bed. As she would find out later, staying up had some perks, especially when a certain someone got tired of another certain someone snoring in her ear.

:) :) :)

"Starclan… Stop snoring...' Cynthia groaned, turning onto her side away from Leon to shield her ears from his decently loud snoring. Leon mumbled as she moved, jostling him around a minuscule amount. Holly looked up at them from where she was getting under her blankets, having finished the book she had been reading since this morning.

After a few more moments of snoring, Cynthia grunted and flung out one arm to smack Leon in the face, attempting to stop the snoring in her ear as it threatened to wake her up. Holly cracked up, giggling as she hid under her blankets to stifle the sound. Leon rolled onto his side, making Cynthia retract her arm as he finally stopped snoring and subconsciously decided to cuddle his partner.

:) :) :)

Holly rolled her eyes as she walked into the flat room, Cynthia, Leon, and Miles were all stretched out on Cynthia's bed, or the person herself. Cynthia was lying on her stomach facing the door, her iPad propped up with a book as she watched something, lips twitching into a smile every once in a while, head propped up on one arm. Miles was literally on top of his sister, stretched out on her back on his stomach with his chin resting on top of his sister's head, the two siblings were sharing a set of earphones and Miles was giggling every few minutes, finding something funny. Leon was asleep next to them, arms behind his head with Cynthia's other hand over his mouth to stop the annoying snoring, his feet propped up on the headboard.

Everyone was off of field duty at the moment, with the issues of deciding if the division games were to continue, and the small family of three had retreated to the flat room, having not emerged since this morning when the announcement had been made. Holly shook her head with amusement but went to her area of the room to fetch what she needed.

"Something wrong Holly?" Cynthia asked, looking up at her friend, blue eyes curious.

"No, just grabbing something really quick… actually, I need to ask you something." Holly said quickly striding towards the door with her comlink in one pocket.

The other black haired girl noticed her tone took out the earbud, had Miles get off of her so she sat up and got to her feet, walking beside her friend. "What's up?" She asked quietly as they entered the hallway.

"Firen has decided to give you rank clearance level seven."

"What? I didn't do anything, I don't deserve that!" Cynthia exclaimed in complete shock and surprise.

"Cynthia," Holly sighed, "You saved the group, Cindy, remember?"

"That was nothing! It was just a neutralizer I cobbled together to stop a chemical bomb! That's my job!" Cynthia insisted, "And drop the formalities, we've known each other for long enough it doesn't matter." She was talking about the use of her full first name.

"And you rescued Miles-"

"He's my brother!"

"You fooled a psychopath-"

"He ticked me off!"

Holly almost laughed at the last response but kept going, keeping her face serious, "And you stopped children cage fighting."

"I grew up as one of those kids, so I had to stop it! That and Miles was going to be one!" Cynthia exclaimed.

"Firen sees them as heroic and wants to give you another rank. Which means you'd get your own subdivision." Holly sighed, looking at her friend who froze in her tracks, her face draining of color.

"What?" Cynthia said hoarsely, "What?"

"He wants to give you a subdivision of your own."

"No way!" Cynthia says violently taking a step back, "All of those things are just my normal everyday job! I'm supposed to stop the slashing blades, my brother was in danger, and I'm a chemical engineer for heaven's sake, of course, I can create a neutralizer to a chemical bomb and make something to keep myself from turning in cinders!" She exclaimed, "I'm honored he wants me to form a subdivision, but I can't abandon the people I've been with for five years." She smiled at Holly before grinning cheekily and winking at her, "not to mention I have a thing for your brother, which would be completely ruined if I became a subdivision leader. Hannah would get him and that's not happening."

Holly laughed at her last comment and smiled at her, "I'll see if you can rank up but not be transferred Cindy, and I am very curious about you and my brother, what is this rumor about you two…?" She trailed off with a raised eyebrow.

Cynthia blushed a bright pink and looked in the direction opposite of her friend, pretending to be interested in the cork board where Bree put up all the important dates of things. A particular date caught her attention. "Wait. Is that… The date for the continuation of the division games?" She grabbed Holly by the wrist and sprinted over to the board, reading through the information and groaning, "Of course it's the week of my birthday, my bad luck birthdays just keep on mounting! See, look! September third through the tenth!"

"That's weird, Bree wouldn't put it on your birthday… unless she has something fun planned over in the star division base."

"Who's talking about me?" Bree asked, rolling over with a bright smile, oddly enough Jay was absent from following her.

"You do realize that the division games are on my birthday right?" Cynthia sighed.

"Of course I do!" Bree grinned, "but I have an idea! The last three events will only take three out of the seven days! So I had this brilliant idea!" Bree grinned cheerfully.

Cynthia waited for her to explain this so-called brilliant idea, but it didn't happen. "What's the idea?"

"You'll see!" Bree grinned at Cynthia's disappointed huff, "It'll be amazing! I promise!"

"I'm sure it will be." Cynthia sighed, "but I hate surprises."

"I know! But you can trust that this is going to be amazing!" Bree grinned, "And it's just you and your spiky blonde prince!" She grinned, making a fairy tale reference with the whole prince thing.

That got Cynthia's attention, "What? Okay, now you have to tell me!" She complained, "I really want to know!"

"Nope! You'll know next week!" Bree grinned and rolled off, much to Cynthia's disappointment.

"Auh man!" She complained as she and Holly continued walking towards Holly's command room, "That's going to bother me for the next two weeks!"

"Relax," Holly laughed, "It's Wednesday, only three days to go before the division games start."

"Six days till my birthday." Cynthia mumbled, "I wonder what Leon's going to surprise me with this year.

 _ **When's Cynthia's birthday? Someone do the math and review your answer! :)**_


	18. Chapter 11

_**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Ha ha ha! XD I know right? Cindy can't start another division! Brendan would get his butt handed to him everyday! XD She might, or she might not! :)**_

 _ **Waterpool- I am offended! XD I did give enough information, the division games start up again on the third of September, and it's six days till her birthday, so 3+3=6, the sixth of September!**_

 _ **Dawnshade49- It is if used incorrectly, Cynthia is describing the place, so she's not swearing but if she said something like, "bloody h***" then she's swearing :) But usually she swears in British so it's not swearing to Americans at least :) Miles is adorable :) Cynthia is awesome! Her language isn't usually that bad, she was really mad :) Sam and Holly's fish impressions! XD XD Yes! Her birthday is the sixth of September! What's her birthstone? Bree is hilarious :) Leon is cute, I won't tell him that, although Cynthia tells him that all the time anyway :) Sam is actually my OC, but technically he's based off a character I think is called Smokefang, who has a very bad grudge against Lionblaze and Cinderheart, for what reason, I have my suspicions :)  
Echo in the Whispering Wind- It is cute! :) **_

_Ambush! We Need An Extraction! A Mole?! Ivory's Spying Again, Birthday Ideas Between Two Boys, And Miles' Talent_

"Holly?" Holly's comlink crackled with heavy static, the voice barely audible, "It's… trap, evacuation…"

"Cindy?" Holly asked, leaning forward on her elbows, green eyes worried about her friend and brother who were currently out on the field, "I can't hear you, the line's full of static."

"Injured… heal by myself…"

"I still can't hear you." Holly said, trying to keep calm as she worked on getting the signal stronger

"Hold..."

Moments later Cynthia's voice came over the communications by cell phone rather than from her comlink. "Can you hear me now?" It sounded like she was on speaker at the moment, her voice stressed.

"Loud and clear, what were you saying earlier?" Holly could hear gunshots, glass shattering, loud cursing, and muffled yelling through the speaker phone.

"The whole thing's just a trap, it was an ambush." Cynthia's voice dropped in volume, "Ssh, I know it hurts Leon, I'm working on it right now, hang on okay?" She raised her voice back to the previous volume, "we were ambushed right away and narrowly missed setting off an explosive. We need an evacuation vehicle over here rather quickly, I can't see what I'm trying to heal with all the blood… Leon! For Starclan's sake! Stop moving!"

"Holly," Leon's voice was an angry grunt, "Someone's feeding the slashing blades information."

"Leon, you git! Shut your mouth and lay still, I can't see anything with you constantly moving around!"

"How hurt is Leon?" Holly asked briskly, paging an evacuation vehicle and team, "Brendan, Haliah, please suit up, we have a dire situation and vehicle retrieval is needed. Make sure the car has BPC on it."

"Roger Holly, send us the coordinates and we'll be on our way!" Haliah replied a moment later.

"He's not the only one injured, we're both covered in blood, I think some of his ribs are broken but I can't tell with all the blood and his constant shifting. I've got a few minor injuries-"

"Getting shot in the ankle and breaking it is not a minor injury Cyndy." Leon interrupted and Holly grimaced. A broken ankle meant Cynthia wouldn't be able to get her and her partner out of there on her own, walking was hard, dragging along a boy heavier than her? That wasn't going to work.

"It was my right ankle Leon, metal bones remember? My ears are ringing like I had a bell being rung in my ear and it hurts but I didn't break anything." Her voice was firm, the sentence held a meaning Holly didn't completely understand.

"Haliah and Brendan are on their way, be ready to run when I give the word."

"Roger Holly, let's get you to your feet Leon, ready? One, two three!" With a grunt from both of the warriors and the hiss from Leon Holly guessed her brother was now upright. "Contact me over your comlink, I need my hands free to do this Holly." And the warrior ended the call.

:( :) :( :) :( :) :(

"Why did you lie to Holly?" Leon asked his partner as he braced himself against a wall, his shirt slowly starting to be stained red as blood soaked through the blood already splattered all over the front of his shirt and jacket.

"Because if I didn't she'd make Haliah and Brendan come find us." Cynthia replied as she attempted to create a brace for her broken left ankle, "I don't want my sister killed."

"Good point." Leon grunted, grimacing at the blood covering his body, "Are you sure you can't heal this?"

"I could if I could see what I was trying to heal, I have to know the injury to heal it Leon, you know that. When we get to the base we'll get you cleaned up and I'll try to heal it again alright?"

"Will you let me heal your ankle?" Leon asked as he watched her strap their backpacks to her back and limp back over to him.

"You're not wasting your energy, you are not giving me another scare like the last time."

"Okay, okay, I won't touch your ankle."

"Good."

"Haliah and Brendan are in position, they are thirty feet from your current position."

"Roger Holly, we're on our way to the vehicle." Cynthia looked over at Leon, pulling one of his arms around her shoulders so he could lean his weight on her, "Ready Leon?"

"As ready as I'll ever be."

"Let's defeat the odds again alright?"

"That seems to be our specialty." Leon grinned at her before they snuck out of the building from the back and started moving towards the vehicle.

' _Please don't notice us!'_ Cynthia hoped as they kept going toward the vehicle.

"Over there!"

"Crap! Leon, I'm giving you a piggy back ride," Cynthia quickly told her partner, borrowing his super strength to increase how much she could carry along with flipping on her super speed, "get on and don't argue with me."

Leon did as she asked, noticing the flare of pain through her broken ankle in the process, "Haliah, Brendan, start driving at a relatively slow speed and open the back door." He said through Cynthia's comlink, his comlink was destroyed at the moment.

"Roger!"

"Thanks, Leon, now hold on!" Cynthia warned him before breaking into a sprint, feeling her ankle protest as she did so, the duo leaving a cloud of dust behind them as Cynthia raced away from the people trying to kill them and towards the vehicle.

"Get in!" Haliah yelled, seeing the blur that was her sister and her partner. Moments later the two jumped into the car, crashing into the opposite door and breathing heavily, Cynthia's face twisted with pain, while Leon's was whiter than a sheet from the insane speeds. "What happened Cindy?" She asked her sister as Brendan put the pedal to the floor and rushed away from the ruined city with the sound of squealing tires.

"There's a mole," Cynthia panted, working to get her breath back, "Someone tipped them off that we were coming to fetch the kid, the kid's safe," She added seeing Haliah pale, "But there were tons of people waiting there for us, it was practically an armored fortress with people patrolling everywhere.

"Who would want to give up information?"

"I don't know Haliah, but I sure hope we find them soon."

:) :( :( :) :)

Cynthia rushed out of one of the bathrooms connecting to her flat room, her hands covered in blood as she spoke to Holly and Jay, "We need to get him to the medical bay, I can't heal him on my own." Holly rushed over to her and she and Cynthia vanished back into the room Cynthia had emerged from a moment earlier

Hannah looked at them confused, confused on how Cynthia could heal someone on her own. That thought vanished when she saw Leon. "Starclan! Leon!" She shrieked in shock and horror, staring at the white faced partially unconscious blonde who was partially delirious at the moment. He was shirtless and rightly so, covered in blood with three thick gashes running from his right shoulder to the opposite hip. His front was gleaming with fresh blood and he was giggling madly into his partner's head, his arms around her neck from behind while Holly made sure the partnership wouldn't fall over. "What happened to him?!"

"Don't have time to explain," Cynthia snapped at her, blue eyes flashing with worry about her partner. "Jay, I think he's got something in his system, likely to be a blood thinner, because he's losing blood rapidly." She said to the medic who nodded sharply.

"I'll get a transfusion set up, you get him to the medical wing and get a sample, analyze it so we can find the antidote. I'll find something to stop the bleeding. Do you have enough energy to heal him?"

"I'll pass out afterwards but yes." Cynthia replied as she started heaving her partner towards the flat room door, ignoring Leon's giggling and the poking of her cheek repeatedly.

"What happened?" Hannah fretted, getting up and following them as Jay rushed past to the medical wing, talking rapidly into his comlink while Holly made sure the two partners weren't going to keel over to one side.

"No idea," Holly replied crisply, as if making sure her delirious brother didn't make his partner fall to the floor was an everyday occurrence.

XD XD XD XD

They had an issue analyzing the sample because Leon kept whining when Cynthia moved away from him, complaining about how she was leaving him again. Eventually, after some grumpy cursing from Jay, pleading from Cynthia, and face palming from Holly; they managed to find a solution. Cynthia looked through a microscope and analyzed the chemical makeup while sitting in her partner's lap, keeping the delirious boy happy, his face buried the crook of her neck and giggling, rambling about something that everyone was too far away from him to understand, but it must've been something embarrassing with how red Cynthia's face and ears were at the moment.

"Everything's set up for the transfusion." Jay told Cynthia from where he was finishing setting up the transfusion machine while Bree searched for a clotting agent in the medical supplies.

"It's a blood thinner," Cynthia told him, still bent over the microscope, her face a delicate shade of magenta, "Definitely a blood thinner. Leon, please be quiet, I can't concentrate if you're talking in my ear." Leon pouted and mumbled something, going silent with a huge pout. "Of course, I forgot." Cynthia sighed, sitting up completely and rolling her eyes at her delirious and fevered partner. "I'm sorry, you can keep talking, but only when everyone else isn't next to you."

Leon smiled and hugged his partner tighter, the mentioned girl didn't look to pleased at the action.

After they got the bleeding to stop, Cynthia healed him and was awake for about ten minutes before passing out from the toll on her energy healing a life-threatening wound like that was very high. Leon was still conscious but the insanity had mostly gone away, he was receiving the transfusion at a steady rate.

:) :) :) :) :)

Leon opened his eyes a few hours later, groggy and tired. Lifting his head he was met with a familiar voice cursing at him in a slight British accent.

"Prat."

"Hello to you too Cyn," Leon laughed partially groggy, turning his head in her direction. Cynthia was relaxed in one of the padded leather chairs, out of her mission gear and now flipping through a small pocketbook he didn't recognize. "What's that? I've never seen that before." He propped himself up on his left arm, leaning closer to her to get a better look at the book and wincing as he moved, pain that he wasn't used to, flooding across his torso. "Ow!"

"Don't move, you got hurt pretty badly with that stunt you git." Cynthia replied, getting up and pushing him back so he was partially sitting up before sitting next him and allowing him to thumb through the book as well, "I found that in the camp while you got yourself nearly killed by those claw-like weapons."

Leon nodded, flipping through the pages thoughtfully with one arm looped around his partner in the process. The book looked like a log of sorts, a log of information. "Do you think it's a trap?"

"I would if it was written by members of the slashing blades." Cynthia turned to the beginning and written on the inner cover was a name. "But it's not."

"Seth Temple. So he's our mole?" Leon asked, studying the neat cursive.

"I'm not sure yet, I've been busy making sure you didn't kill yourself." Cynthia replied, flipping through the tiny book's pages. "I haven't told Holly about it yet, we don't know if it's a trap."

"Well the handwriting is pretty authentic." Leon said, stopping her from moving the pages so he could bring it closer to his face and squint, carefully examining the writing, "nobody can write like that particular-"

"Snarky pain in the arse?" Cynthia supplied, replacing his swearing with the nicer version. Her native British dialect was coming out a lot more now that her brother was here and she had a reason to use it, with someone other than Leon able to understand what she was saying. Her younger brother couldn't speak it, nor did he have the accent like she did, but he understood all of the words she frequently used.

"Yeah, but you're missing something," He grinned at her, lowering the book away from his face before raising one blonde eyebrow and trying to pronounce the word correctly, "dosser." he attempted to say in a crappy British accent.

Cynthia burst out laughing, at both his horrible accent attempt and the word itself. "Lazy, I was missing something, good job Leon."

Leon put the book down and contacted her mentally, just in case someone was listening in on them. ' _They weren't just expecting us, they knew exactly when we were coming... like someone hacked into the com links. They had no clue where we were once you switched over to your cell, and Holly was getting really bad interference. Do you think Seth's being trained?'_

' _It's… a likely idea, I have no knowledge in computers and all that, but it's likely he's breaking into the mainframe. Remember his visit a month or two ago, when he vanished and that alarm went off?'_

' _Yeah, I remember._ ' Leon replied with a sour expression at that particular day, what started out interesting had ended up horribly with Seth's appearance and Firen's decision to allow transfers.

' _Focus, Leon,'_ Cynthia snapped her fingers in front of his face, snapping him out of the anger.

' _Right, sorry. Continue, I think I see where you're coming from.'_

' _That alarm went off ten minutes after he disappeared, innit kinda strange?'_

' _That is really strange… you think it's connected with the sudden issues with the comlinks and this book.'_ Leon picked up the book as he spoke mentally, ' _I agree with you, this is connected, and we have a few moles in the group.'_

' _Don't tell, Holly yet, not until it necessary, deal?'_

' _Deal.'_ Leon dropped the book into his lap, looking over at her, "How long have I been out?"

Cynthia glanced out of the window and quickly calculated the time, "Three or so hours, enough time for you to miss breakfast and lunch." Her blue eyes twinkled with mirth as he jaw dropped and he pouted,

"No way!"

:) :) :) :)

Ivory strolled through the halls of the Slashing blade base, her stance relaxed and indifferent, having grown up in the place since she was four years old. That was where she learned how to fight. A small frown pulled at the corners of her mouth, How she learned how to fight wasn't too bad, it was how her teacher had been treated was bad. Ivory's teacher was Atol, and shockingly enough, Cynthia who was now in the light in darkness group, at least until she was rescued from the cage fighting. Cynthia had been the first other girl she had met besides her mother and her sister Diana, for a year it had been her, Cynthia, and Atol, just the three of them; then the camp Cynthia had been in was raided by the other group, taking her away which left her and Atol alone in the main base not allowed to leave the huge fortress.

"Stand up Mike," Ivory spoke coolly to the man who was on his knees next to a wall, blubbering words she couldn't understand. "If you want to blubber like a coward then go to your dorm." She watched the boy stand up and didn't move to help even as she noticed the blood welling on his shoulder, she couldn't go over and help him anyway, it wasn't allowed in the slashing blades. "Go to your dorm, when you come back I hope you are ready to find a sparring partner and work with your shoulder. A good warrior doesn't more than flinch at an injury." She watched him with impassive leaf green eyes and when he opened his mouth she narrowed her eyes, "Brittany will be needing your aid in the sparring room, you will meet with her and aid her in her sparring." She emphasized the word aid just enough for it to be noticeable to the slightly older teen.

Mike's eyes lit up briefly before he nodded sharply to her and strode down the hall, attempting to keep his strides normal and purposeful. "Yes Ivory." He said as he left, his voice flat but holding a low tone of respect.

"I expect to see you in the training room twenty minutes from now." Ivory replies as she continued to stride down the hall, leaf green eyes impassive and cold, a near perfect emotionless expression that matched her previous mentor. While she was here her compassion didn't exist to everyone besides the few who either had been tricked or chose to fight here, and even then, it was very very slight.  
"Ivory," Cynthia's voice nearly startled the battle conditioned warrior, "Can you come back to the base? I think we've found something. Something important."

"I will be back in a few hours, can it wait that long?"

"Judging by the information we just got and a whole struggle with creating a secure comlink signal without Holly knowing, I think it's pretty bad."

"Alright, I try and get back to base whenever I can, any details you can tell me?"

"Well Miles, Bree, and I managed to get a secure comlink signal up and running, so anything we say there's no record of anywhere, and there is a willing mole in the group."

Ivory tensed up, "I will be back as soon as possible. Does Holly know?" She kept her voice down as she strode down the dark red hallway, turning a corner and going towards Atol's command room, looking for information on the meeting later and training she had to participate in.  
"No, that why she didn't create the comlink signal, if the mole is who I'm thinking it is then she's going to be pissed off and try to take care of it herself."  
"Good choice. I'll be there as early as I can." Ivory turned off her comlink as she knocked on the command room, leaf green eyes impassive as Atol pulled open the door and nodded to her.  
"Ivory, you're back."

"Yes, I've been busy with my other duties lately." Ivory replies in the same cold tone, looking up at him her expression just as calm.

"Let's go. Braxton, get your sorry behind out here too." Atol said, moving out of the doorway as the other spy emerged, looking gruff and irritable. "Training is in the west forest training room, for warriors and high ranked personnel there is an hour of required training."

"Yes, sir." Braxton spoke, using the respectful name, Ivory didn't, but that's because of the skill level she now possessed. Kill your target to become a warrior in under a minute and formal titles don't really apply to you anymore. Braxton was good, but he wasn't that good, he couldn't balance on wires and drop down on top of someone's shoulders like Ivory could. Ivory and Atol were matched in skills, she was trained by him since she was four and developed a style combining his, Cynthia, and parts of his father's skill sets.

"Let's go scare some apprentices." Ivory smirked as the three of them started down the hallway, Atol's left arm resting lazily around her shoulders, Braxton walking beside them.

"I found something out," Braxton whispered in Ivory's ear as they neared the training hall, "Something involving a mole in our group."

"Meet me at the entrance of our base in two hours," Ivory replied, barely moving her mouth to utter the words.

"Roger."

They entered the training room and were faced with a couple apprentices shouting at each other on one of the thin rough sparring mats. Ivory's eye twitched, she despised listening to the apprentices argue, complain, and shout at each other, it reminded her of her sister when she got back from a mission and was eager to talk to her. Ducking out of Atol's grip she strode over to the two apprentices and knocked one of them to the floor, pinning him beneath her right foot and looking down at the pinned man, leaf green eyes impassive and slightly annoyed. "Arguing isn't tolerated. What's your excuse now Bart?"

Beneath her combat boot, Bart didn't reply, squirming slightly, obviously frightened at having the experienced warrior standing above him.  
"She asked you a question." Atol spoke coolly, icy blue eyes flashing dangerously, a closed switchblade held casually in one hand, his thumb on the button to open it. "Would you like to meet my blade? If you don't then answer her."

"Nothing, Ivory," Bart spoke with an almost stammer, his voice muffled by his face pressed into the mat.

"You are supposed to be training are you not?" Ivory asked, putting a small amount of pressure on her foot on his back, "What's the issue? Rather than arguing with Mike, you should've been fighting him."

"I understand," Bart said, his voice holding traces of pain.

"Since you seem to have issues fighting your designated partner," Ivory got off Bart, standing in front of him so all he could see were her combat boots. "Brittany will fight Mike," She directed briskly, hearing the door open and Brittany stepped into her peripheral vision. "You will fight me."

Mike gave the other apprentice a small smirk, "Good luck." He said before jogging off to Brittany.

Ivory watched Bart get to his feet, her arms crossed over her chest, "No mats, in the forest arena."  
Bart's already pale-faced paled further as she spun on her heel and strode into the small fake forest, her stride confident and calm.

:) :) :) :)

Bart looked around in despair, he had no idea where Ivory had disappeared to, he cautiously walked around, hoping not to be jumped on. A faint rustle of leaves made him whirl around and moments later something dropped down on top of his shoulders, balancing perfectly and making him fall forward into the river. "Dead." Came Ivory's voice, she was standing on one of the banks, her knife close to his throat, crouching on the bank and holding a knife to his throat like it the most casual thing in the world. Bart breathed a shuddery breath as she stood up her platinum blonde ponytail swinging slightly as a fake wind rustled through the forest arena.

:) :) :)

"My turn." Atol announced to Ivory, icy blue eyes gleaming with a challenge, usually they didn't fight each other, with the outcome always ending with a draw. But it seemed Atol was feeling up to it today.

:) :) :) :)

Atol and Ivory's fight wasn't quite bloody, nor was it free of injury. They had been fighting for about four minutes until it got unusual, with both of Ivory's evasive and Atol's defensive styles.

Ivory didn't need to look around as she slowly backed up towards a tall tree before whipping around and part way running up the trunk, she flipped backward about six and a half feet up the trunk and landed on her ex. mentor's shoulders, balancing on his broad shoulders as she whipped out her switchblade and moved it closer to his throat.

The two of them bashed heads as Atol grabbed her wrists and yanked her forward, attempting to make her let go and fall off. Instead, he received a major headache as her forehead smashed into the back of his head. The warrior stumbled backward slightly and his foot almost slipped on the wet pebble covered grassy ground into the made made shallow river. Ivory attempted to pull her arms back but Atol stopped her, both warriors' arms shaking as they fought for the upper hand. The apprentices watched the two warriors, eyes wide with surprise. Ivory used the heel of her combat boot to kick her ex. Mentor in the soft spot just under his ribcage, knocking the wind out of him.

Atol wheezed but didn't let go, instead, he jerked his head back and hit her in the nose. Ivory's head snapped back and she shifted her balance to recover, unfortunately is meant Atol lost his balance, causing the two warriors to fall into the shallow river with a splash, abruptly ending the fight as they scrambled out of the water, now thoroughly drenched.

:) :) :) :)

Ivory entered the base of the light in darkness group, squinting briefly to adjust her vision to the bright and warm lights, the slashing blade's stronghold was much darker, the shadows much darker and the place was a lot darker. Here, it was warm and cozy, like she had returned home to where she belonged. But at the same time, the slashing blades was also partially her home, it was where she grew up and was raised. Her mind was busy thinking about the information Braxton had given her, the teen himself was walking alongside her towards the training room, well that's where he was going anyway, Ivory had other plans. Raising one hand to her ear she activated her comlink and spoke into it, "I have returned to the base, where do you want to talk about your find Cynthia?" She asked into the comlink, ignoring the many angry glares she was getting from the people filling up the hallways.

Her comlink crackled to life a moment later, "Wherever you'd like Ivory, the choice is yours." Leon answered, making Ivory tense up, wondering where his partner was.

"Where's your partner Leon? And why in the world are you answering her comlink?" Ivory asked a bit tersely, veering towards her command room. She heard a brief scuffle before the comlink's owner replied.

"Because he was being an arse and decided to steal my comlink while I was asleep." Cynthia replied, her voice highly annoyed, "But I agree with him, wherever you want."

"My command room sound good? Who else is coming?" Ivory asked, sliding her keycard through the electronic lock and stepping into her command room, the darker environment easier on her eyes.

"Jay, Bree, Leon, and I. Miles might come too, seeing how he's working on securing the comlinks. Holly can't know just yet, not till we have a plan."

"I'll decide on what to do when I've heard who the person is."

"It's Seth."

"I won't say a word."

:) :) :) :) :)

Cynthia pulled out the small log book she had found and dropped it down onto Ivory's desk, leaning her head on her clasped hands, elbows on the edge of the desk. "That's the book I found, Leon already ran it through an identification machine and checked over the handwriting, it's legit alright."

"When I ran it through it I also found something else." Leon said, pulling out a piece of paper, unfolding it, and sliding it across the desk closer to the spy and warrior. "It's an encryption. I had Miles and Bree look it over and it says-"  
"I will make Holly Bramble's life miserable." Ivory finished, looking over the paper. It was silent for a few moments, the only sound was rustling paper as the two medics and the commander looked over the many pages in the book and swift typing on a keyboard from where Miles was in a corner with his sister's laptop, adding and changing codes.

Bree broke the silence, "So we're sure it's Seth?" She asked from where she was thumbing through the book for the seventh time, a pencil tucked behind one ear, a pad of paper on the desk for jotting down things she found.

"Almost dead sure," Cynthia replied confidently, "But we need to figure out a way to make sure."

"That's going to be hard," Ivory said wearily, "I've never seen Seth before, I have no idea what he looks like so I can't tail him."

"He's too smart to allow someone to tail him." Jay grunted curtly, "Seth is as intelligent as Cynthia, Holly, and Bree, he'll notice a tail the moment the person starts tailing him."

"We could track him," Leon suggested weakly, knowing it wouldn't work.

"Holly can't make a tracker or anything for us," Bree reasoned, "She's the computer specialist."

"Maybe so, but we have another inventor." Leon said, looking at his partner out of the corner of his eye, Cynthia was currently leaning back in her chair and had zoned out a few moments ago and was now, taking a pencil and a rubber band and turning it into a tiny crossbow. The four other teens followed his gaze to Cynthia, all four watching her tinker with the tiny thing.

"True," Ivory admitted, "Maybe she could do something."

"What?" Cynthia asked, looking up from her project, "Did you guys figure anything out?"  
"Not yet." Leon told her, a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth, "Continue doing what you're doing Cyn." His partner did as he said, zoning out again and continuing to build the pencil and rubber band crossbow. "She'll figure it out on her own," He told them, amber eyes twinkling as he watched his partner hit herself with the rubber band and grumble under her breath. "It may take a few days, but she'll think of something. She always does."

Ivory inwardly laughed at her cousin's lovesick puppy attitude but couldn't agree more. "She and Holly are our thinkers right?" She said coolly, leaning back in her chair and watching the other four do what they were doing.

"Hey! I'm a thinker too! I can program computers!" Bree mock-complained, feeling a little putout.

"You are a thinker too, Bree," Jay said curtly, keeping a straight face, "A thinker who thinks about being loud and overly cheerful."

"Hey!" Leon and Ivory burst out laughing while Bree pouted and Cynthia looked blankly at them.

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Miles climbed up onto Leon's bed and shook him, making the teen groan with annoyance and move deeper under the blankets jostling his partner who mumbled incoherently and her fingers twitched towards her pistol resting on her dresser, easy to access and use. "Leon!" Miles hissed, shaking the teen harder and trying not to wake up his sister in the process. "Get up! We need to do something for Cindy's birthday!"

"Wha?" Leon groaned and lifted his head to look at the eight year old boy, "Miles? Something wrong?"

"No, I want to talk to you!"

"Can't it wait till morning?" Leon yawned putting his head back down as Cynthia stirred beside him and he moved closer in an attempt to steal her body heat.

"No!" Miles shoved him insistently, "Come on!"

"Alright, alright bossy boy," Leon mumbled, rolling over before pushing off the blankets and slipping out from the warm cocoon. Miles pulled the blankets back up over his sister and made sure she wasn't awake and listening into their conversation by leaning close to her and listening to her breathing, looking for an almost cat-like purr in her breathing, signalling she was really asleep. Hopping off the bed once he made sure he darted over to Leon who was waiting at the flat room entrance, scratching the back of his head sleepily, golden blonde hair sticking up at all angles. Grabbing something from his bed and Leon's latest project in it's box, Miles ran over to the golden blonde teen and they slipped out into the hallway, Leon closing the door behind him in the process.

"I want to do something for Cindy's birthday!" Miles chirped as they both took a seat around the coffee table, Leon sitting on the couch with Miles hogging the recliner across from him.

"What're you thinking Miles?" Leon asked with a yawn and was jerked fully awake at the child's next words.

"By giving this back to her!" Miles smiled and put both Leon's finally finished project covered box and his sister's old holster and pistol onto the coffee table.

"Where did you get this?" Leon breathed, picking up the spotless pistol to examine the worn out gun. "It disappeared almost two years ago."

"Brian gave it to me, saying Cindy was dead after the torture you both went through." Miles said quietly, running his fingers along the worn black leather holster.

Leon was startled, "You saw us?"

"Yeah," Miles nodded with a faint smile, "Cindy whacked her head on my cell door. I couldn't see you that much, but I could hear you begging them to stop hurting her, and I could see her face very clearly. Who's the jerk who did that to her anyway?" He asked with a fierce protective scowl, "Someone hurt my big sister and they are going to get more than a few knuckle sandwiches."

Leon chuckled lightly at his last sentence before sobering up, "His name's Sam, and he's being held on the base at the moment."

"First thing on my to-do list!" Miles announced with a protective scowl on his face, "Showing Sam who's not to be messed with."

"Sounds good to me, Cindy already scared the crap out of him with a brilliant invention of hers."

Miles studied Leon for a moment and grinned, noticing the faint lighting up of the blonde teen's face at his partner's name. "You two are love sick fools." He decided and Leon blushed but didn't get defensive, knowing Miles was being playful and not over protective.

"That we are. But we aren't out here to discuss that." Leon returned his gaze to the battered pistol as his blush faded, "I'm curious about what you think we should do for her birthday."

"Well, you should sing her a song!" Miles grinned mischievously and burst out laughing as Leon made a face.

"My singing sucks."

"My sister fawns over everything that comes out of your mouth Leon," Miles grinned cheekily, "She wouldn't notice your so-called horrible singing. Besides, she's not that good herself."

Leon gawked at him, "Then you haven't heard her recently, cause seriously, Cindy can sing!"

"When did you hear her sing?" Miles asked a bit suspiciously, "She hates singing! Refused to sing me any kind of song or lullaby for years." The child rolled his eyes good-naturedly.

"Really? Huh, well someone got all of us teenagers "under the weather," Leon rolled his eyes and made air quotes, "And Haliah managed to get Cindy to sing for her."

"Under the weather?" Miles choked with laughter, "That must've been hilarious! Cindy's already crazy normally, when she's loopy? Have fun with her!" He cracked up, giggling and rolling in his recliner at the idea of his sister singing and being loopy. Leon chuckled with him, amber eyes happy, glad that Miles was back and still had that sense of humor and intelligence that he had had as a small child. "Anyway!" Miles smiled after he hiccuped himself laughter free, "I want to give this pistol and holster back to her for her birthday!"

"Definitely the pistol," Leon told him, pulling his project's box to him, "But I want to give her this holster instead." He took the lid off the box and pulled out the sleek brand new black leather holster. Miles' blue eyes widened and he hopped off of the recliner to scramble up next to Leon to examine the holster with something close to awe.

"Leon! Holy moly dude! Did you make this by hand?!"

"Pretty much," Leon smiled, fingering the precious holster which was literally precious. "I managed to find someone who would cut tiny plates of diamonds and sapphires to line the inside, making it very bullet resistant."

Miles attempted a whistle and succeeded, mostly. "Wow, spent a small fortune eh?"

"I asked your father for help." Leon admitted a bit sheepishly, "Spent a lot of money on other things for her."

"Ah, yeah, he'd be the one to go to moneywise!" Miles grinned, "But tell me about this thing, it looks so cool!"

"I can't tell you too much, I don't want you giving it away to your sister," Leon smiled at the pretend innocent look in Miles eyes, "But I will tell you it's completely black leather and is almost like a tool belt, lots and lots of room to put things."

"Cool! Mix old with the new right?" Miles grinned and slipped the battered black pistol into the holster and smiling at the perfect fit. "She'll love it!"

"That pistol means a lot to her, did you know that?" Leon asked Miles, taking out the pistol and gazing at it with content interest.

"I figured," Miles grinned, "But how come? Can you tell me why?"

"Sure, storytime right?"

"Haha, no." Miles grinned, "Short explanation, I want to sleep tonight!"

"Good idea." Leon grinned an identical grin before settling for an easy smile as he looked at the pistol, turning it over in his hands. "She used this pistol to save my life when we were thirteen, covered for me while Brad hurried to get me to safety. And, it's the first pistol she's ever shot. Not to mention it was the only weapon on either of us when our link was formed."

"Link?"

"Ask your sister, it's her story to tell." Leon smiled, "Since I was unconscious for about half of it."

"Okay, I'll do that soon," Miles smiled and looked at the pistol. "It's just crammed with meaning eh?"

"Yup, oh, and it's actually her only working first prototype." Leon laughs, "only prototype that hasn't needed to or three prototypes before it doesn't explode."

"Seriously?" Miles snorted, "Cindy's a mad scientist? Totally predicted that!"

Leon grinned and gave Miles a noogie, "You predict everything don't you?"

"A lot of things yeah!"

"Let's go back to bed Kiddo, Cindy's probably really confused."

"Oh yeah, I forgot that she's a really light sleeper." Miles grinned and took the pistol and older holster, securing the pistol in place while Leon put away the new holster before getting to his feet. Together, the two boys slipped back into the flat room, Miles climbing up onto his bed and hiding the holster and pistol before burrowing in his blankets and going to sleep. Leon put the box back on a corner of Cynthia's desk before following Miles' lead and climbing back under his blankets and yawning, lying on his back, then his partner actually rolled over, noticing his arrival.

"And you tell me to stop disappearing." Cynthia mumbled, obviously mostly asleep, just barely awake enough to joke with her partner and notice his disappearance. Her blue eyes were mostly shut, barely any blue of her irises visible, the blankets up to her shoulders.

"Well, at least I came back, unlike you do Missy." Leon grinned, kissing her on the nose before closing his eyes, his arms behind his head.

"Shut up." Cynthia mumbled in reply, lying on her side and tucking her head under his chin, apparently deciding to be a little reckless and outstretching one arm to rest it across his chest.

"Kay." Leon murmured, half asleep already, "Division games in two days…"

"Hush Leo," Cynthia grumbled, trying to get him to shut up.

"Sorry." Leon apologized sleepily, "I love you."

"I don't mind hearing that," Cynthia mumbled, her words starting to slur from the grip sleep had on her, "I love you too."

:) :) :)

"No." Cynthia glared at Brad, folding her arms across her chest, "Miles isn't becoming a warrior. He's only eight-years-old and I'm not letting you turn my brother into a fighter."

"We have to do something with him-" Brad said calmly but was interrupted once again by the same person.

"He's not a warrior. Leon, hand me one of your weapons." Cynthia said to her partner who was currently frowning as well, not pleased with the idea of Miles becoming a warrior. As the golden blonde warrior pulled out a weapon none of them had seen before, Cynthia went over to one of the training dummies and kicked off part of one's support, setting the wooden block down onto the hardwood flooring and walking back over to Leon and Miles.

"There isn't anything else-" Brad was getting frustrated at being constantly cut off.

"Miles, what's the probability of me hitting that block with this." Cynthia asked her brother as she took the weapon from Leon, a very long chain, usually used to bind prisoners, a rare occasion. Wrapping it up around one hand she waited for her younger brother to reply.

Miles looked between the block and his sister, his mind whirring, seconds later he gave her a response, "seventy-five percent, give or take a few percents. It's lower because you haven't handled that kind of weapon before."

"Sounds about right, what do you think Leon?" Cynthia glanced at her partner who nodded, a smile tugging at his lips.

"Yup."

"What does this-" Brad said but stopped abruptly as Cynthia threw one end of the chain, causing it to wrap around the block before she yanked it towards her, sending the block flying in her hand as she jumped up and caught it.

"What about hitting it with a knife midair?"

"Eighty percent including air resistance and gravity!"

"Shooting it?"

"Ninety-eight and a half with the human factor!"

"Leon smashing it?"

"Ninty-five midair, ninety-seven on the ground!"

"Holly programming a computer?"

"Eighty-three counting her typing speed!"

"Brad continually being cut off?"

"Seventy percent!" Miles grinned at his sister, each of his replies were seconds after his sister giving him the situation.

"A team of skilled fighters infiltrating a camp and taking it down?"

"In stealth? Fifty-fifty chance! With precautions? Seventy-five percent! Blowing it up? Ninety-nine percent!"

"What-" Brad tried to speak yet again but Cynthia cut him off before he could even say more than one word.

"Miles is intelligent, he can tell you the odds of almost any situation as long as he has an audio or visual. " Cynthia tells her friend's father, blue eyes flashing.

Holly looked impressed, "Miles, how about you work with me in my command room? I could use your skills in things like this, it'll help lower the rate and amount which people get injured."

"Awesome!" Miles grinned, blue eyes bright and happy.

 _ **He he he he ! :)**_


	19. Cage Fighting and It's effects

_**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- You'll see! :) Miles is amazing! :)**_

 _ **Echo in the Whispering Wind- With the ambush? I guess it can be cute :)**_

 _ **Hollystar- Like it says in the Allegiances, there are a lot more people than what are in the allegiances, these are the main characters and characters you see a lot of, I spend a lot of time creating their names, for me it's not just clicking a random name generator and writing down the names, each person's name holds meaning, a trait that has to do with their personality. For example, Cynthia means gentle, Casi means brave, and Lawson means fighter, so Cynthia is a brave and gentle fighter, Leon Landon Bramble means brave and intelligent protector, and Breanna Blisse Grayas means hyperactive and cheerful thinker. Each of their names means something and give hints into their personalities, so it isn't the easiest thing to come up with three hundred names for characters that will never be mentioned in the story and only appear nameless. Their personalities aren't developed yet and I can't make good names for them if I don't have their personalities and pasts developed. I hope that explains why I won't put in more names :) I did, however, put in the ranking system and each of the light in darkness groups is now ranked :) The ranks and ages will change as the story progresses :D**_

 _ **I was bored and wrote this, plus I wanted to reply to a certain review :)**_

 _ **I've been thinking, after the division games are finished I think I'm going to end this story, but I'll write a sequel, twenty chapters, over a hundred pages, and over 50,000 words is pretty good in my book :) I have some editing to do on this story as well, so I might pause writing it to edit and fix a bunch of errors and confusing parts, not to mention there isn't very much description on the bases and stuff, maybe I'll add some base and stronghold descrips to the table of contents and allegiances page? We'll see :) Don't worry, though, It's definitely not ending forever :)**_

 _Cage Fighting and Its Effects._

 _Cynthia, Leon, Holly- 14_

Cynthia took a deep breath, clasping her hands in her lap, her knuckles white from the strength of her grip. Opening her blue eyes she looked at the five leaders and their subdivision leaders, "You… want to know about cage fighting?" She asked in a carefully controlled tone, obviously trying to hide her fear at the topic.

"Cynthia," Firen said gently, "We need to know what kind of people come from that kind of thing."

"Right." Cynthia nodded sharply, "Okay, what do you need to know?"

"What were your experiences?"

"Oh Starclan," Cynthia breathed shakily, closing her eyes and sharply shaking her head as if she was experiencing pieces of many memories. "First, you have to understand this," She opened her eyes once again, "Cage fighters fight for everything, their life, their privilege for food and water, literally everything." She paused for a moment before continuing, "And, I was the best cage fighter anyone had ever seen. Why? Because I was too stubborn to die. Of course," her voice wavered, "getting injected with a mix of strange chemicals at age three does things to your body. What are my experiences? It's cruel and terrifying, you have no control over anything you do, all you know and think about is you have to fight to live and sometimes thrive, no matter the consequences for your opponent."

Closing her eyes Cynthia explained, preferring to shield herself from the leader's reactions. "I was forced to fight after I was kidnapped by Brian when I was just over two years old. I received basic training in how to punch, flip, and kick, if I screwed up it meant being locked in a dark room with the sound of dripping water in one corner, drove you up the wall and partially crazy. After a year of fighting, you learn not to mess up and get creative, turning a stumble into a slide, a fall into a spin, a failed kick into a trip and punch. You could say I was crazy, after a while I gave up fighting against it, after all, if you can't fight it then join it. So I did. A year later there was a whole drug raid by the police, Brian and group of them freaked out and did the first thing they thought of to get rid of the evidence. Inject it into a three-year-old girl." She winced at the faint memory, "It made me severely sick and nearly dead for a month, I could barely lift my head from the ground before passing out again. But after I recovered they found something out, I was faster, stronger, and a lot more out of control than before. Simply saying the word, fight, around me was enough to set me off and cause a violent reaction, trying to break the bars of my cage, snarling, growling, basically acting like a wild animal. Not all cage fighters are like that, the ones who have experience in the real world aren't, they are more reserved and quiet, meek even. But put a child in there? It turns them from curious human to wild animal with a desire to constantly fight, usually kill. You get scars, lots of them."

Cynthia unclasped her hands and put them on the table palms down, the light catching on the hundreds of scars on her hands. "What else?" She asked, shaking slightly.

"What are the fights like?"

"One lives while the other dies. There wasn't an exception, ever." Cynthia replied and Leon finally arrived, sitting next to his partner and taking one of her hands in both of his own, looking at her with calm amber eyes. "You fight to kill." Her blue eyes grew distant with nightmarish memories _*Cynthia stumbled back, growling angrily, small hands curled into dangerous fists, blood gleaming on her hands and chin*_ She flinched violently but continued, "it doesn't matter how, or the technique, they just want to see one child die and witness the bloodshed. The bloodier the better the surviving fighter was treated. Eventually, you get respected and people don't taunt you or rile you up, they keep their distant out of not fear, but respect for what you can do while they can not."

"Have you won any of these fights?"

Cynthia's grip on Leon's hand tightened so his knuckles went white and her partner intervened. "If she didn't win any of the fights she wouldn't be here gramps," Leon said to his grandfather, amber eyes calm but worried for his partner.

"How did you win? Did you have a special style?"

"Firen," Leon said, "That's getting to be too much, it's Cyn's personal business, it's her nightmares, not ours-"

"Baiting," Cynthia replied quickly, cutting off her partner and tightening her grip on Leon's hand even further, know he could stand it and let her display some of her emotions. "I baited the other fighter to get closer to me."

"Then what?"

"It depended on their size. It's a lot like out in the field where I either use my pistol with them at least ten feet away or fight with my opponent inches away."

"What did you do?"

Cynthia shrugged like it didn't bother her when really she felt tormented. "Strangled, or at least tried to, ram them into something relatively hard, sometimes breaking their skull. Sometimes biting the throat. Whatever I could get ahold of or do that was lethal." She murmured, feeling Leon's reassuring presence to her right, where one of his hands now rested on the table on her thigh. "At that time I didn't care how much pain it induced, all that mattered to me was that I was much, much smaller than any of them and I had to bring them down quickly."

"W-what? Biting the throat?" Luxa echoed.

"Yes." Cynthia said, opening her eyes, revealing tired and tormented pool of blue, "My canines are relatively long after I got a very bad punch to the jaw and it screwed up how my adult teeth grew in." She sighed and pulled up her upper lip on one side, revealing the indeed larger and longer canines. "I used to bite my lip all the time, so I used it to my advantage, quite literally biting their throat." She dropped her arm back to her lap and closed her eyes again.

"How come nobody's noticed it?" Luxa asked, looking horrified at the warrior.

"Because I had a surgery done to correct it." Cynthia shrugs, "it was supposed to fix it but they did something else. So if I'm smiling or something it's completely normal."

"We're getting off topic here." Firen interrupted, "Can you demonstrate?"

"What?!" The other leaders yelped while Cynthia's blue eyes popped open with shock.

"No! I'm not killing anyone!"

"I mean on a training dummy or something, just give an example of what you'd do."

"Oh, uh, sure," Cynthia said awkwardly, not looking very pleased with the idea. "But nobody can be in the room with me besides Leon, or you'd have to be behind a barrier, It's… dangerous."

"Very," Leon mutters.

:( :( :(

"Okay Leon, I'm ready," Cynthia told her partner from her position behind a barred section of the training room. Wrapping her hands around the barrier she breathed a few deep breaths. She was roughened up, covered in dirt, and her clothing was purposely slightly torn and ripped, to simulate what she had been like while cage fighting.

"Okay Cyn, be careful," Leon told her from his position ready to press a button and pull up the barrier.

Closing her eyes Cynthia let the constantly restrained violence and yearning to fight free. Right away her posture changed, shoulders slightly hunched, blue eyes narrowed to slits, muscles stiff and clenched, her teeth bared. "Cinder," Leon says, making his voice at least an octave deeper, "Fight." He watched his partner torture herself by allowing the negative emotions free to show the leaders what cage fighters could do. Cynthia shook the bars, growling under her breath, blue eyes locked on the multiple training dummies in front of her. "Fight." ' _I can't keep doing this, she's going to be sick later…'_ Pressing the button he let his partner free, to show the leaders what violence does to people.

Cynthia literally sprang from the cage, landing on her feet and taking off at a sprint, crashing into one of the training dummies and twisting, mimicking what she'd do with someone her size, tripping them and making them fall to the ground before throwing her weight on top of their chest and torso. Moments later she was done with the demonstration, her stance changed, staggering away from all of the fake blood and everything she stared at the red liquid covering her face and hands looked around panicked, managing to mutter a barely audible, "Leon…" Before her eyes rolled back and she passed out, crashing to the ground into a heap on the floor, her mouth open, the fake blood making a puddle on the floor next to her. Leon rushed over to his partner as the leaders stepped into the non-blocked off area of the training room and into the red splattered area.

"Cyndy, come on, wake up." He gently urged his partner, holding her body into a half sitting up position. "You didn't do anything wrong."

Cynthia groaned and her blue eyes fluttered open where Leon gently pushed her up into a slouched forward sitting position, the female teen's hands slick and sticky with the fake blood. "Blood…" She mumbled, the fake blood welling from her lips as she tried to spit out all of it in her mouth while only half conscious.

"I know," Leon soothed, using his sleeve to wipe her mouth and chin clean of the blood, hopefully rousing her from the dazed half conscious state she was currently in. "Lean on me Cyndy, I know you're going to get sick here in a minute." His partner managed to do as he asked, her face whiter than a sheet, the paleness contrasting to the fake blood smeared on her face.

Cynthia scrambled away from Leon before vomiting violently, vomiting up all the fake blood she had swallowed, along with anything else from the demonstration she had swallowed. Looking dazedly at the leaders with fake blood dribbling down one corner of her chin the warrior wasn't a pretty sight. "You are the one who asked for this." She croaked, her blue eyes panicked, dazed, confused, and terrified, "You asked me to show you." Holly rushed over to her friend, kneeling next to her and lifting up her black hair, green eyes sympathetic. Leon rushed over as well and knelt next to his partner, moving her away from the red covered floor to hold her tired and dazed body in his arms, letting her reassure herself she was with him and wasn't back in the cage fighting arena.

 _ **So, we get to see a little more of Cynthia's cage fighting backstory and what she can do! :( :)**_


	20. AN and Potential Rewrite

_**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Cindy's all good! :D She's used to it by now, kinda sad really... but anyway! I feel kinda bad for her too!**_

 _ **Echo in the Whispering Wind- I know right?! Backstories! :D These will be rewritten with the new changes, but most of them will remain the same! :D**_

 _ **Hollystar- Look, I'm not fighting with you and I'm trying not to be offended or annoyed. You try writing all of these and have each character with backstories, I am and will not add thirty spare characters just to appease you. I have a lot of other things to do right now and the allegiances will fill out as the story progresses, please don't tell me how to write my own story, that said, I'm glad you like the story! :D I'm revamping it soon! Bree needs more attention! :D Yup! No problem! :D Cindy and Ivory kick butt! :D**_

 _ **Waterpool- I'm glad you like it! :D I think it's one of my favorites for this story too!**_

 _ **Dawnshade49- Cindy did puke XD Cindy is fabulous! :D I shall read it! :D**_

 _ **Fighting For Love and With Constant hope will be getting some rewrites soon! I have decided to rewrite it, not from scratch of course, but I have a major idea that needs to be inputted pronto, I want to merge another world with this one, with the same characters and everything, but I'm going to make it more complicated and descriptive, Bree needs her own job! Cynthia's chemical skills to make more appearances! Leon's metal working needs be shown more! Jay needs a sonar or infrared visor! Holly needs newer technology! :D**_

 _ **I will rewrite chapters one at a time and upload them at the end of the story, I will leave the old chapters up until the rewrites are finished then I will transfer them to another story called "Fighting For Love And With Constant Hope (Old version)"**_

 _ **Here are a few things that will be added in/changed**_

 _ **~Bree isn't a medic, she's an inventor and technological genius**_

 _ **~Jay has a visor that allows him to see vague heat signatures and heightens his already sharp hearing, smell, and sense of touch.**_

 _ **~ They don't use computers, or at least, nonholographic touch screen computers.**_

 _ **~The comlinks are invisible**_

 _ **~ The subdivisions have ranks/ teams**_

 _ **~The ranks go 1-20**_

 _ **~Technology is very advanced**_

 _ **~Cynthia has a watch that can generate chemicals and matter needed to create or form something from a projected blueprint.**_

 _ **~There will be more filler chapters**_

 _ **~Ivory is more important and is seen more often**_

 _ **~Ivory has a modified pistol that can spray bullets, usually knock out bullets**_

 _ **~ L.I.O.N Is introduced, Light Indefinitely Obliterating the nefarious.**_

 _ **~ More scenes leading up to Miles' rescue**_

 _ **~The different divisions speak different languages out on the field, Greek for Thunder, Spanish for River, French for Wind, and German for Shadow. Star speaks English XD**_

 _ **~Miles is more involved in his rescuing**_

 _ **~Brian dies differently**_

 _ **~Sam escapes the Thunder containment**_

 _ **~Cynthia, Leon, Jay, Bree, Ivory and Holly are bilingual to more than English and Greek, Holly speaks Greek, English, Spanish and Romanian, Jay speaks Greek, English, Arabic and Spanish, Leon speaks greek, English, Spanish, Latin and Russian, Cynthia speaks Greek, English, Spanish, Latin, Russian, and Romanian, and Bree speaks Greek, English, Arabic, Spanish, Russian, Romanian, French, and German ( The last two for meetings only)**_

 _ **~Hannah and Cynthia's rivalry relationship is shown more**_

 _ **~Finli shows up more**_

 _ **~Hadara transfers to Thunder Division, putting tension between her and Bree**_

 _ **~Character relationships are clearer**_

 _ **So I don't get into any trouble! :D Here are sneak peeks to future scenes**_

"Get off me!" Cynthia grunted, blue eyes flashing. Sam was starting to tick her off. Playing capture the flag in the division games didn't seem to be bad until she got "caught" and had to go to the jail area, where Sam was guarding it. Right now, Sam, had her pinned from behind and her patience finally snapped. She slammed her foot down on his foot and whipped her head back, cracking the back of her head against his nose. She heard the loud crack of his nose breaking and felt a flash of triumph before she ran over to her gear, arms still tied behind her back. Nudging a knife out of her backpack she ignored the loud footsteps rushing towards she as she used a soccer move (I think it's called the rainbow?) to kick the knife backward into the air and it cut through the ropes like butter.

Catching the blade she held onto it with her teeth, scooped up her gear, strapped it to her back and barreled through the shadow division members trying to keep her from getting free, if she got free their team had to let go of the rest of the players from the other three teams, evening the odds again. "Προσέχω!" **{Watch out!}** She said in greek through the knife between her teeth and barreled through them despite their efforts, a moment later she nearly crashed headlong into Leon. With the new device that blocked their mind link and powers active she had had no idea he was there and narrowly avoided crashing into him.

"Ήμουν περίπου Για να σώσετε εσύ! **{I was about to save you!}** He complained, matching her greek and keeping her from face-planting into the dirt.

"Λυπούμαστε, ο Σαμ ήταν η γνωριμία με τα νεύρα μου," **{Sorry, Sam was getting on my nerves,}** Cynthia replied, purposely speaking in greek so only other thunder division members could understand them.

"Sam's εκεί?!" **{Sam's in there?!}** Leon looked at her, amber eyes flashing.

"Δεν είναι τώρα η ώρα, Ας πάμε Πριν αυτοί Αλιεύματα μας ξανά!" **{Now isn't the time, let's go before they catch us again!}** Cynthia took off, sprinting towards the forest where the thunder division competitors were holding up camp in their territory of the game.

:) :) :) :)

"Καλύπτει στόμα και τη μύτη!" **{Cover your mouths and noses!}** Bree's excited chirp came clearly through the comlinks and everyone did as she asked, slapping their hands or gas cloth masks over their mouths and noses as they all saw the silver car drift around a corner and shoot towards the ambushed agents.

"Είναι ακόμη υπό δοκιμή?!" **{Isn't that thing still under testing?!}** Holly exclaimed at the appearance of L.I.O.N a little nervous by the life-sized king of vehicles.

"Όχι! Ολοκληρώθηκε ο έλεγχος σήμερα το πρωί! Ελάτε τώρα! Αποκτήστε το!" **_(I give up on this translation! It's not working! XD So the greek is waay off here! XD)_ {Nope! Finished testing this morning! Come on! Get in!}** All four of the ford fusion's doors opened open, shielding the agents from the onslaught of sudden gunfire, "Κάνατε ερεθισμένο Brian αυτή τη φορά!" **{You really made Brian mad this time!}**

"αυτός Άξιζε αυτό!" **{He deserved it!}** Cynthia snapped back from where she was crouching next to Leon, her arm currently useless with the dislocated right shoulder.

"Bree, σίγουροι ότι αυτό είναι ασφαλή?" **{Bree, are you sure this is safe?}** Holly asked, looking at the black interior of the car nervously, her gaze focused on the sweeping green light across the dashboard, signaling the remote controlled vehicle was on and under Bree's control.

"Ναι! είναι εξαιρετικά ασφαλές! **{Yeah! It's super safe!}**

"Έρχονται επί Holly," **{Come on Holly,}** Leon said from where he was crouched next to Cynthia, looking worriedly at her swelling upper arm and shoulder, "Πρέπει να Cyndy αντιμετωπίζονται για αυτό, φαίνεται άσχημα." **{Cyndy should be treated for this, it looks bad.}** Cynthia flinched and hissed when he touched her injury, probably trying gauge how badly she had injured herself.

Holly face palmed, "Ξέχασα Δεν μπορείτε να επουλώνω αυτή **{I forgot you can't heal her,}** she groaned before looking again the car, "εγκρίνω Ας πάμε, Αν όμως αυτό το πράγμα σκοτώνουν εμάς όλως, Είστε στο μέγας ενοχλώ Bree." **_(Again, it's a little off)_ {Okay, let's go, but if this thing kills us all, you're in big trouble Bree.}**

"Δεν θα συμβεί!" **{It won't!}** Bree chirped and the agents got into the vehicle while she activated something and knockout bullets pattered against the ground, releasing noxious amounts of Cynthia's knockout chemical gas. When everyone was inside, the doors shut automatically and tore away from the ambush, bullets ricocheting off the vehicle in every direction. Holly ducked as a bullet hit the window, but it didn't do anything besides bouncing off like it was nothing. "See! Lion is as safe as the base!" Bree switched to English when they were inside the safe vehicle.

"Lion?" Holly asked in confusion, staring at the bullets bouncing off the windows

"Yeah! Lion! It stands for Light Indefinitely Obliterating the Nefarious!"

Holly snorted with amusement at the name but agreed with it. " Light destroys the evil, sound's good Bree."

"Thanks!"

:) :) :) :) :)

"Holly, this is ridiculous!" Cynthia exclaimed, "You can't allow this!"

"I don't have control over this, Cindy," Holly sighed, pushing down her holographic screen to look at her friend and warrior, "The leaders feel that's it's unfair that you two have that connection, Orion and Bucky have already decided on it, Luxa's on her way to sign the document right now." She sighed, looking at her friend who looked crushed.

"Holly, please," Cynthia begged her, "You have to convince them it doesn't give us an advantage, you have no idea what it was like those six hours where I couldn't talk to him!"

"I know Cindy," Holly replied helplessly, "but I can't do anything to stop them." Three of the division leaders had decided to have Bree create a device that would nullify the link between Cynthia and Leon, it would block their link and keep them from using their powers.

:(

Cynthia struggled, trying to pull apart the metal bracelet on her wrist, blue eyes wide with fear, the silence scared her, physically it wasn't silent, multiple people were trying to calm her and Leon down, saying it was alright and that they were fine, but in her mind, it was dead silent. Something she hadn't had since she was thirteen. She couldn't hear Leon's consistent mental mumbling or feel his presence, she couldn't feel his emotions. 'I'm alone…'

"Cindy, it's okay," Haliah tried to comfort her younger sister as she struggled against the bracelet, pulling at it with all of her strength, her movements borderline panicked, "It's okay, you're okay, Leon's in front of you."

Cynthia stopped pulling against the bracelet and looked at Leon who looked back at her, his amber eyes wide and fearful as well as he slowly lifted one arm and slapped himself. She didn't even twitch, she felt nothing at the pain now wracking her partner's cheek. "I-I felt nothing," She stammered, "Nothing at all." She breathed sharply, "Th-there's nothing there, n-nothing."

Haliah watched her sister suffer, she couldn't understand her pain or the empty feeling she undoubtedly had. 'How could they do this to you?' She wondered mentally as she watched her sister's blue eyes fill with rare tears.

"N-nothing, Th-there's nothing there, I can't h-hear you Leon!" Cynthia panicked, her partner had been obviously trying to contact her mentally for the past five minutes, his face was red from the effort and he was trying as hard as he could. "It's too q-quiet!" Cynthia looked at her older sister, looking for someone's help, anyone's help, "I-I can't hear him Haliah!"

Haliah's heart broke at her sister's panicked and vulnerable expression, and even more, as she pleaded with her to help her, the usually patient and calm warrior going hysteric about the major change and the block between her and her partner.

Leon crossed the room and hopped up onto the examination table next to his partner, leaning his forehead against hers and clasped their hands together, his breathing rough and borderline panic as well, but he didn't outwardly show it, instead he silently comforted his partner while she burst into tears and cried, silently leaning closer to him with her eyes closed, her breathing erratic and fast.


	21. Rewrite: Allegiances

_**WILL BE FINISHED LATER! THIS WAS NEEDED UP FOR CHAPTER TWO CAUSE I CHANGED THE AGES! :D :D :D**_

 _ **(**_ _Warriors Name_ _ **)**_ **Human name(age)-** description, name preference, age, rank, and position

 **Rank- importance to the Light in Darkness group**

 _0- traitor_

 _1\. new member_

 _2\. apprentice_

 _3\. novice apprentice_

 _4\. Expert apprentice_

 _5\. Cadet_

 _6\. Novice cadet_

 _7\. Trainee_

 _8\. Probational warrior_

 _9\. Warrior_

 _10\. Expert warrior/explosives expert_

 _11\. Assistant Medic/ recon expert_

 _12\. Commander/ probability expert_

 _13\. Top warrior_

 _14\. Subdivision leader_

 _15\. Medic/ Apprentice and cadet trainer_

 _16\. Morale and Motivation expert/ strategist_

 _17\. Head medic for division/ co-leader_

 _18\. Division leader/ spy_

 _Division medic/source of group's income_

 _20\. Star Division leader_

 _ **Again, each subdivision has about fifty warriors, five commanders, and sixty cadets, each division consists of at least two subdivisions there are a lot of people in the divisions, even if they aren't all named. These characters are ones that will and do appear in the story, these are the main characters, the extras are extras, so they don't have specially designed names and everything.**_

 **Thunder Division**

 _ **(**_ _Firestar_ _ **)**_ **Firen** **Fredrik Franchise-** Firen's age is classified, but he has a rank of eighteen, with gray speckled bright ginger hair and emerald green eyes like his granddaughter. He is the leader of the Thunder Division and the founder of the group.

 _ **(**_ _Brambleclaw_ _ **)**_ **Brad** **Bogart** **Bramble-** like his leader and most of the other main Thunder Division associates his age is classified, he has a rank of seventeen and has gray speckled dark brown hair and amber eyes that he passed down to his son. He is the co-leader of the Thunder Division.

 _ **(**_ _Greystripe_ _ **)**_ **Gunner** **Guido** **Grayas-** his age is classified, but he is older than thirty with his gray and light blonde hair and hazel eyes. He has a rank of sixteen and is the head strategist for the Thunder Divison, he used to be the co-leader before he disappeared for a few months when his youngest daughter was born and had been assumed dead.

 _ **(**_ _Brackenfur_ _ **)**_ **Bracken** **Basilius** **Lawson-** his age is also classified, and his rank is nineteen. He has black streaked light brown hair and green eyes, a trait he passed down to one of his daughters. He is ranked so high because he is the group's source of income and is the reason it even exists

 _ **(**_ _Squirrelflight_ _ **)**_ **Skylar** **Serafine** **Bramble-** Skylar's age is also classified and her rank is fifteen. She has wavy ginger hair and emerald green eyes, she is the girl's cadet and apprentice trainer with Sarah.

 _ **(**_ _Briarlight_ _ **)**_ **Breanna** **Blisse** **Grayas-** Breanna, or often called Bree, is an eighteen and a half-year-old girl with an overall rank of sixteen with dark brown hair, amber eyes and is wheelchair bound. She is the group's morale and motivation expert and is the Thunder Division's resident technological genius and inventor

 _ **(**_ _Leafpool_ _**)**_ **Leah** **Ludie** **Crawford-** Her rank is fifteen and she has light brown hair and amber eyes. She is a medic in the Thunder Division.

 _ **(**_ _Cinderpelt_ _ **)**_ **Cyllia** **Calida** **Lawson(C)-** Head medic(8)

 _ **(**_ _Sandstorm_ _ **)**_ **Shailey** **Seraphina** **Franchise (C)-** Gun Shooting Trainer(8)

( _Ivypool_ ) **Ivory** **Ignacia** **Fernandez-** Ivory, who is called "Black shadow" out on the field, is the opposite of a black shadow, she is a sixteen and a half-year-old girl with a rank of eighteen who has platinum blonde hair with the ends dyed a red blending with a teal, and has leaf green eyes. She is a double agent for the Light In darkness group and has a few people on her side inside of the Slashing Blades group.

 _Thunderbolts subdivision_

( _Hollyleaf_ ) **Holly** **Haily** **Bramble-** Holly is an eighteen and a half-year-old girl with a rank of fourteen and has straight raven black hair and emerald green eyes. She is the leader of the Thunderbolts subdivision.

( _Jayfeather_ ) **Jay** **Jason** **Bramble-** Jay is a blind eighteen and a half-year-old boy who is Holly's twin brother with a rank of fifteen and has messy gray speckled raven black hair, blind sky blue eyes, and constantly wears what looks like black tinted sunglasses that is actually a visor that allows him to see infrared and sonar. He is the Thunderbolts subdivision's main medic and field medic.

( _Ivypool_ ) **Ivory** **Ignacia** **Fernandez-** Ivory, who is called "Black shadow" out on the field, is the opposite of a black shadow, she is a sixteen and a half-year-old girl with a rank of eighteen who has platinum blonde hair with the ends dyed a red blending with a teal, and has leaf green eyes. She is a double agent for the Light In darkness group and has a few people on her side inside of the Slashing Blades group.

( _Lionblaze_ ) **Leonardo Landon** **Bramble-** Leonardo, usually called "Leon" is a seventeen and three-quarters year old boy with a rank of thirteen and has spiky golden blonde hair and amber eyes. He is linked to Cynthia, is the Thunderbolts subdivision's top male warrior and is one-half of the power couple.

( _Cinderheart_ ) **Cynthia** **Casi** **Lawson-** Cynthia, usually called "Cindy" unless she's in trouble, turns eighteen in a division games chapter in the story and has straight midnight black hair and sapphire blue eyes with a rank of thirteen. She is linked to Leon, is the Thunderbolts subdivision's top female warrior and is the other half of the power couple.

 _(Molepaw)_ **Miles Mendel Lawson-** Miles is Cynthia's younger brother and is a prisoner to the slashing blades throughout about half of the story. He is nine years old and when he is with the group he has a rank of twelve and has light brown hair and sapphire blue eyes that match his sister's. He is the group's probability expert, Cynthia even jokes he can predict the future but stays in the Thunderbolt's with his sister and Leon.

( _Honeyfern_ ) **Haliah** **Hermosa** **Lawson-** Haliah is a nineteen-year-old girl with a rank of twelve and has slightly curly golden blonde hair and emerald green eyes. She is Brendon's right hand commander, the co-leader of his team.

( _Briarlight_ ) **Breanna Blisse** **Grayas-** Breanna, or often called Bree, is an eighteen and a half year old girl with an overall rank of sixteen with dark brown hair, amber eyes and is wheelchair bound. She is the group's morale and motivation expert and is the Thunder Division's resident technological genius and inventor

( _Berrynose_ ) **Brendon** **Blake** **Michaels-** Brendon is a nineteen-year-old boy with a rank of twelve and has blonde hair with darker roots and jade green eyes. He is a commander in the Thunderbolts subdivision and is the field leader of thunderbolt delta team.

( _Mousewhisker_ ) **Mike Marv** **Michaels-** Mike is a nineteen year old boy with a rank of ten and has light brown hair and chocolate brown puppy eyes. He is an expert warrior in the Thunderbolts subdivision.

( _Foxleap_ ) **Fin** **Filbert** **Mathis-** Fin is a prankster or a seventeen year old boy with a rank of ten and has ginger hair and green eyes. He is the explosives expert for the Thunderbolts subdivision.

( _Dovewing_ ) **Diana** **Dalia** **Fernandez-** Diana is a sixteen year old girl with a rank of eleven

 **(16 1/2)-** Recon expert(6)

( _Bumblestripe_ ) **Benjamin** **Barry** **Grayas(18 1/2)-** Warrior, Ivory's right hand(6)

( _Breezepelt_ ) **Braxton** **Boris** **Crawford(17)-** Transfer from Wind Division(9)

( _Heathertail_ ) **Hannah** **Henrietta** **Henderson(17 1/2)-** Transfer from Wind Division(3)

 _Lightning subdivision_

 _ **(Ashfur) Ashton Alan Kinley(C)-**_ Leader(7)

( _Cloudtail_ ) _**Clark Case Franchise(C)-**_ Head commander(6)

( _Brightheart_ ) _**Bridget Benita Bernice(C)-**_ Medic(6)

( _Poppyfrost_ ) _**Paige Philippa Lawson(19)-**_ warrior(5)

( _Blossomfall_ ) _**Brittany Brenda Grayas(19)-**_ warrior(9)

( _Icecloud_ ) **Isabella Irene** **Mathis(17)-** automobile expert(5)

 _ **Shadow Division**_

( _Blackstar_ ) **Bucky** **Barret** **Barton(C)-** Leader(7)

( _Littlecloud_ ) _**Lucius Lambert Leonard(C)-**_ Head medic(6)

 _Sneaky Subdivision_

( _Dawnpelt_ ) **Dawn** **Dinah** **Jacobs(17)-** Leader(7)

( _Tigerheart_ ) **Tyler** **Thane Jacobs(17)-** Warrior(5)

( _Flametail_ ) **Flake** **Fremont** **Jacobs(17)-** Medic(6)

 _(Sol)_ **Seth Scant Temple(19)-** Warrior, Tech Genius (Traitor to Light In Darkness Group, worse than Sam) (0)

 _(OC)_ **Sam Saxon Sheridan(18 1/2)-** Torture Expert (Traitor to the Light in Darkness Group)

 _ **Wind Division**_

 _(Onestar)_ **Orian Othello O'Neill(C)** \- Leader(10)

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_

 _Breeze Subdivision_

 _(Harespring)_ **Harry Hakim Harrison(17 1/2)-** Leader(7)

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_

 _ **River Division**_

 _(Mistystar)_ **Misty Miranda Oakley(C)-** Leader(10)

 _(Mothwing)_ **Megan Maxine Hashem(C)-** Head Medic(8)

 _ **(More will add as they come in)**_

 _Trickling River Subdivision_

 _(Willowshine)_ **Willow Wynne Wesley(18 1/2)-** Medic(6)

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_

 _ **Star Division**_

 _(Bluestar)_ **Bailey** **Benita** **Oakley(C)-** Leader(10)

 _(Spottedleaf)_ **Sophie Saree Silver(C)** \- Head medic(8)

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_

 _ **Slashing Blades**_

 _(Tigerstar)_ **Traktor Taro Tyson(C)-** Leader

 _(Hawkfrost)_ **Atol Herrick Hashem(C)-** Second in command

 _(Brokenstar)_ **Brian Bruce Bronson(D)-** Third in command

 _(Ivypool)_ **Ivory Ignacia Fernandes(16 1/2)-** Fourth in command (Secretly a spy for the Light In Darkness group)

 _(OC)_ **Sam Saxon Sheridan(18 1/2)-** Torture Expert (Traitor to the Light in Darkness Group)

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_

 _ **Crashing Waterfall Group**_

 _(Stoneteller)_ _ **Salim Sancho Samson(C)-**_ _Leader_

 _(Halfmoon)_ **Hadara Helyn Mason(18 1/2)-** Head Medic

 _(Fallenleaves)_ **Finli Farrell Forester(18 1/2)-** Head commander

 _(Brook where small fish swim)_ **Brooke Brunhilda Bernadine(C)** \- peace negotiator

 _(Stormfur)_ **Selwyn Shaw Salvatore(C)** \- guard

 _(Talon)_ **Thor Thaddeus Thurston(C)-** guard

 _ **(More will be added as they come in)**_


	22. Rewrite: Chapter 1

_**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Yup! :D and here's the first chapter rewritten! :D :D**_

 _ **Dawnshade49- wow what? XD**_

 _ **Waterpool- It is kinda sad, but be assured that Bree puts a stop to it rather quickly and you get to see she get angry XD She actually yells! *gasp* That is something only a few people have seen XD**_

 _ **Guest- Actually no, because of Bree's technology, she can input a translator to translate the Greek into French and visa versa, allowing them to not have to learn another language.**_

 _ **Guest- I'm not sure yet, let me think on it and by the time the crashing Waterfall characters have been introduced once again they will have their language decided and in use! :D**_

 _ **Echo in the Whispering Wind- Yeah... I feel kinda bad :( but like I told Waterpool, Bree puts a stop to it rather quickly, shutting off all power in all five of the bases and forcing the leaders to go to a virtual meeting with her. She gets really ticked off XD**_

"Δεν μπορείτε να έχετε μια οπτική, Εάν ναι, Γιατί είστε Έτσι κοντά" **{You can't have a visual, if so, why are you that close?}** Holly asked, her usually English accented voice rich with a natural greek accent that accompanied the words, the accent was born of speaking the language since when she was ten years old. Pulling up the comlink system on her hologram touchscreen to create a connection with the arrogant member's comlink, she spoke to the team leaders, her emerald green eyes narrowed and focused on the half transparent screen that dimmed the view she had of her soft lit office, the lighting set to a low evening setting, accenting her fair skin and black hair, which was currently up in a bun held together by a pencil and a stylus for her screen.

"Επειδή Brendan αποφάσισε ότι θα ήταν μια καλή ιδέα να πλησιάσουν." **{Because Brendan decided it would be a good idea to get closer.}** Came Haliah's annoyed sigh of a reply, she had a greek accent as well, thicker than Holly's, but not unbearable.

Holly adjusted the settings on Haliah's comlink, allowing her to clearly hear the fighting going on in the background, which wasn't a good thing. Brendan was supposed to be doing recon, not fighting. She listened to the fighting for a moment before clicking on the slider controlling the background noise for Haliah's comlink and pulling it down to a low hum, making it easier for her to hear Brendan's next reply as she took action. "Brendan! Αποκτήστε την ομάδα σας προς καταφύγιο, είσθε πρόκειται να πάρετε νεκροί." **{Brendan! Get your team back, you're going to get killed.}** She retorted, getting frustrated with the creamy haired teen, his ego seriously needed some deflating.

"Οχι, δεν είμαστε, επίθεση!" **{No, we aren't, attack!}** Brendan shouted to his team, giving the order of attacking the enemy. A move that was going to get his entire team killed.

"Για Starclan χάρη! Brendan!" **{For Starclan's sake! Brendan!}** Holly swore, slamming her fist down against the dark stained wood of her office desk, her holographic screen flickered a little from the impact, but remained up and running. Thank Starclan for the stabilizers Bree inputted into the precious device. Swiping half way across the screen she opened another comlink signal to Leon and Cynthia and pressed a button, opening up a video call between the four.

"... fuit etiam facilis" **|... was too easy|** Cynthia's natural latin accented voice was distinct, a crisp lit in each of her words.

"Eam erat paucos hostes, Cyn" **|It was just a few enemies, Cyn|** Her brother Leon laughed, his baritone voice rich with the strange latin accent that only he and Cynthia spoke. "Utique erat facile, Soles." **|of course, it was easy sunshine.|**

"O, paenitet, Holly," **|Oh, sorry Holly,|** Cynthia said, ceasing the swinging of her arms to lift one arm up so Holly could see her and Leon rather than the ground moving as they strode leisurely back to the base that was white marble on the outside in honor of their name, Light In the Darkness, the white refracted every bit of available light, dispersing the dark. "Τι συμβαίνει?" **{What's up?}** Cynthia asked, switching to greek, the accent full and natural. Holly could tell it was slightly windy out there, she could see Cynthia's black ponytail billowing to her left along with her bangs, her sapphire blue eyes were curious, guarded, and patient, a strange mix for someone with a bloody past like her own. She could see the black straps of Cynthia's pack over the warrior's shoulders with the straps clipped together across her torso and over her dark gray tank top with blue stripes along the sides beneath her arms, one clip just below her shoulders, another across her chest, and another across her stomach, keeping the pack tightly strapped to her body to lessen air resistance and any chance of losing it.

"Είναι κάτι λάθος Holly?" **{Is something wrong Holly?}** Leon asked, switching to greek at well, his baritone voice rich with a trained greek accent like nearly all of the other members of the Thunder division. His amber eyes were concerned, golden blonde hair being tousled by the wind. He was standing at Cynthia's right shoulder, away from her billowing ponytail in his own gear, Holly could see one of his pack's black straps and could see a clip clipping together the two straps, one across his chest and another across his stomach, both over his dark grey muscle shirt an orange stripe down the sides under his arms.

"Ισχύς ζευγάρι," **{Power couple,}** Holly spoke formally and briskly, noticing the flashing circle on her screen, signaling a team needed back up right away. Right now it was green, that was a good thing, when it was green it meant there were no injured, yellow was injured, and red was dead, meaning a member had died. "Brendan βάλτε την ομάδα Κίνδυνος πηγαίνω εκεί και σταματήστε το λουτρό αίματο Στο λόφο δύναμη rd, 36th Street." **{Brendan put his team at risk, get over there and stop the bloodbath at Hill Force rd, 36th street.}**

Cynthia and Leon straightened, their eyes narrowing at the same time, something you got used to after a while. "Εννοείται Holly," **{Roger Holly,}** Cynthia spoke, looking a little grim, "Το Ισχύς ζευγάρι είναι στο δρόμο τους."

 **{the power couple is on their way.}**

"Holly!" **{Holly!}** Haliah's voice interrupted the call, the team leader's voice worried and getting close to panicking. "Χρειαζόμαστε ενισχύσεις! Εμείς're να δέρνονται εδώ!" **{We need backup! We're getting pummeled here!}** She spoke in rapid succession, speaking rapidly, a nervous habit the golden blonde had.

Holly swiped across the screen again, shutting off the camera call and going to Haliah's comlink signal, pressing a button and activating communications between them. "Το Ισχύς ζευγάρι είναι στο δρόμο τους, Μην έκτρωμα έξω Haliah, αυτοί θα Εκεί στο…" **{The Power Couple is on their way, don't panic Haliah, they will be there in…}** She swiped across the screen, bringing up a map that showed where the members on the field were, showing everyone as blinking circles. "Σε λίγα λεπτά." **{A few minutes.}** She heard Haliah take a deep breath, and when the leader next spoke, her voice was calm and waiting for orders.

"Θέλετε να παραγγείλετε ένα καταφύγιο?" **{Do you want me to give the order to retreat?}** Haliah asked her voice level and even, shoving away the panic pushing at her mind.

"Ναι, ως άλλος αρχηγός ομάδας αυτοί θα πρέπει να σας ακούσει." **{Yes, as another team leader they should listen to you.}** Holly replied, watching the two circles that stood for her brother and her best friend get rapidly closer to the overwhelmed team. She focus was completely focused on the screen, even the option of pacing didn't make her focus waver. Instead, she kept sitting in her swivel office chair, focused on her screen and trying to make sure everything was going according to plan.

"Θα προσπαθήσω." **{I'll try.}** Haliah said, her voice wavering slightly.

"Κάνουμε το καλύτερο, θέλουμε το χαμηλότερο ποσό των τραυματισμών." **{Do your best, we want the lowest amount of injuries possible.}** She added the last part when she saw the flashing green help light change to be flashing yellow.

:) :) :) :)

"Brendan, αρχίσει να κινείται προς τα πίσω, προς τη θέση μας," **{Brendan, start retreating toward our position,}** Leon said quickly over his comlink from where he and Cynthia were sprinting down a ruined cobblestone road towards the other team's position, running past ruined marble buildings in the process.

"Γιατί; Μπορούμε να το κάνουμε μόνοι μας!" **{Why? We can handle this on our own!}** Brendan retorted, too proud to leave the scene.

"Brendan, εκτός εάν θέλετε να χρησιμοποιείται ως στόχο την πρακτική Εναντίον μου χημικά σφαίρες, ή μου γροθιά για να συναντηθεί με το πρόσωπό σας, Αποκτήστε την ομάδα σας για να μετακινηθείτε προς τα πίσω!" **{Brendan, unless you want to be used as target practice for my latest chemical bullet, or for my fist to meet your face, get your team to retreat!}** Cynthia snapped, interjecting into the conversation, blue eyes flashing. She was still mad about Brendan asking both of her older sisters out on different days without either of them knowing, and she was quick to remind him about it. "Έχω κάθε δικαίωμα να σας χτυπήσει μετά την εμπλοκή σας με τις αδελφές μου την περασμένη εβδομάδα!" **{I have every right to hit you after your involvement with my sisters last week!}**

His response only took a moment hesitance, and Cynthia smirked at it. "Οπισθοχωρώ!" **{Retreat!}** Brendan yelled, obviously not wanting to get beaten up by the annoyed warrior.

"Καλό αγόρι," **{Good boy,}** Cynthia playfully cooed, "Είμαι ακόμη πρόκειται να σας χτυπήσει." **{I'm still going to punch you.}** She finished flatly, her switch between playful to impassive sending a chill down even Leon's spine, and he lived with her. They had nearly reached the scene and most of Brendan's team were already retreating from the enemy, half of them already further back with Haliah who seemed to be speaking quickly into her comlink.

"πάμε λοιπόν-" **{Here we go-}** Leon sighed, and he clenched his gloved hands into fists, the inch long brass knuckles emerging from the black gloves at the knuckles, gleamed in the afternoon sunlight.

"Αποθήκευση Brendan πάλι." **{Saving Brendan once again.}** Cynthia sighed, finishing his sentence, twisting the outer edge of her digital watch and holding her right arm out straight in front of her, a holographic blueprint of her modified pistol gleaming next to her hand. With a press of a tiny button and after a few seconds, she held the real weapon in her right hand, the black metal gleaming dangerously in the sunlight.

Leon shook his head, "quod vigilate est ridiculum telum," **|that watch is a weird weapon,|** He said in latin, amusement tracing his voice.

"quid dicam? Salvat me, et spatium." **|What can I say? It saves me space.|** Cynthia replied in the same language with a small shrug as they ran head first into the enemy group.

:) :) :) :)

Leon dragged the complaining Brendan by the collar of his shirt into Holly's command room near the entrance of the division's headquarters where Holly herself was waiting for the egotistical teen. Cynthia had disappeared when they entered the base and by the disgust and urge to gag she had been feeling she probably left to get the blood off. So it was him and Brendan at the moment. He shoved the disobedient teen into a chair across his sister's desk and inwardly sighed, he had saved Brendan's behind so many times that it seems to be Leon's second job. Of course, Cynthia was always there too, so it was really both of their side jobs.

"Were you trying to get people killed?!" Holly asked Brendan in a dangerous voice, green eyes narrowed into a deadly glare, black hair up in a messy bun, and her usually fair-skinned face was pink from her annoyance and frustration directed at the teen. At her words she pushed down her holographic screen, shutting it off and effectively signaling that she was being serious and was seriously ticked off.

"No, we could've handled it!" The mentioned boy argued, running one hand through his ruffled blonde hair, jade green eyes smug and sure of himself.

"How? With your supposed amazing looks?" Holly snapped sarcastically, "You're lucky the power couple was able to help you or it would've been a huge bloodbath!"

"No! Well sorta. But I know how to fight and we could've handled it!"

' _Hey Cyn, wanna come save Brendan from being strangled by Holly?'_ Leon asked his partner mentally while rolling his eyes at the power couple nickname. It was ridiculous in an aspect, why call them the power "couple" when the whole couple thing was a speculation? Sure, they were very close to each other and sometimes, more than not, acted like a couple, but they weren't publically one, it wasn't really a couple thing either. Being connected to each other both mentally and emotionally made it natural for them to do many things couples did and it just showed their comfortability between each other. Okay, who was he kidding, he and his partner were a couple, a personal one, not public one at least, they exchanged I love you's, sometimes kissed, played around with each other and did a lot of things that couples did in their private time, not out on the field. He could blame his parents for the couple speculation for sure. Jeez, you nearly die out on the field and your partner blurts out how she doesn't want you to leave because she loves you, and you return the words, not remembering your parents were there, then your parents make you a couple to everyone. The power part came from how they were linked together in many ways. They shared or could read each other's abilities, thoughts, emotions, moods, preferences, and even see through each other's eyes if they needed to. But they could and did borrow each others' powers. Like he could borrow Cynthia's selective senses or super speed and she could borrow his super strength or location depictor, but most of the time they did it subconsciously. Hence, the power part of the name.

' _I'm right outside the door.'_ Cynthia replied, obviously she had been intending to come back and help him out in the first place.

If glares were deadly, Brendan would've been dead a hundred times over from Holly's glare. Lucky for him, another person intervened before she could strangle him.

The door swung open and Cynthia slipped into the room, "Like how you handle my sisters?" She sniped with a roll of her sapphire blue eyes, closing the door behind her and standing next to Leon, her shoulder brushing his. ' _Your turn,'_ She told him mentally, ' _you reek of blood Leon.'_ Leon had been correct in the prospect of her getting out of her blood covered field gear and into something else. She had changed into more relaxed non-training clothing, a casual light blue t-shirt and darker skinny jeans with a lightweight light gray hoodie vest layered over top, a knife probably hidden in her flat-heeled black leather ankle boots, her midnight hair up in a high ponytail and she had her arms crossed over her chest, her digital watch in clear sight.

"What?" Brendan spluttered, "What does that have to do with anything?" He asked indignantly, looking at the blue eyed girl, jade green eyes indignant and frustrated. Everyone knew Cynthia didn't like Brendan for the reason of he couldn't decide between her sisters Haliah and Paige, along with when a few years ago when he shocked her with a taser just to kiss her so he could say he had kissed all three of the Lawson sisters.

"Only that you get yourself into complicated situations and have no idea what to do to get out of them you dosser _ **(lazy person)**_." She shrugged and Leon took the hint of her asking him to get out of his blood covered gear, leaving the command room to get changed and probably take a shower.

"Look," Holly quickly interrupted before Brendan could offend the feisty black haired girl of her best friend, calming down and regaining the calm and level headed attitude she was known for. "The point is that you need to think before you act, it'll keep everyone safe and there won't be any bloodshed. I don't want to bring the leaders into this just because you aren't thinking Brendan."

"I'm sure he thinks about his actions Holly," Cynthia said bluntly, but when Brendan grinned she turned the near compliment into an insult, "although I'm sure that's only when it involves his looks or my sisters." She snickered, blue eyes gleaming with triumph.

Holly sighed as Brendan straightened up and opened his mouth with the intent of snapping back at the witty teen. "Brendan, Haliah's leading the next field outing. Cynthia, I expect you to keep the punching to a minimum and in the flat," She knew that she better restrict her friend on where she could punch him in the building or she'd make it as embarrassing and mortifying as possible. "Not the halls."

"So I can still punch him?" Cynthia asked slowly, a bit skeptical about being able to punch him at all.

"In the flat, yes." Holly sighed, it was better for Cynthia to punch him now than for her to wait to do it later, cause by then he would have done something else to personally tick her off. "Brendan, leave. Cynthia and I have something to discuss." She dismissed the arrogant teen, ' _I'm not looking forward to telling her this.'_ She thought with dread. Brendan glared heatedly at Cynthia before leaving, a smug smirk spreading on his face, he probably thought the warrior was about to get into trouble.

Cynthia looked confusedly at Holly, a bit of dread entering her stance and blue eyes. ' _I think Holly knows about the dorm thing…'_ She said to Leon mentally, Holly's grim and uncomfortable expression making her slightly nervous.

' _What? I knew we should've locked it!'_ Leon swore, ' _Or told Blisse to!'_

' _I agree,'_ Cynthia said looking at Holly with hidden apprehension. ' _This is going to be so awkward…'_

"They are putting a few from the wind division into our flat." Holly sighed, looking at her blue-eyed friend.

Holly's words stopped Cynthia in her tracks and she immediately slammed down a mental block between her and Leon, blocking him from hearing and reading, her thoughts, what she was thinking, and what she was saying in reply, horror flooding their link. "No…" She groaned slouching her shoulders and looking pleadingly at her, "Don't tell me…" She hoped to Starclan that it wasn't who she thought it was. Hannah Henderson, her top rival for Leon's attention.

Holly's expression and next words confirmed it, "One of them is Hannah." She admitted with a bit of reluctance, not sure how her friend was going to take the news, but one thing was for sure, she wasn't going to take it lightly nor pleasantly.

Cynthia cursed violently in latin for a moment before she stomped her foot childishly once and she growled, speaking in English, her completely natural British accent full and angry. "Couldn't she go anywhere else?!"

"I don't have that power Cindy," Holly sighed, looking at her friend with sympathy and understanding in her green eyes, "Hannah's one of the fastest warriors in the wind division and the leaders are switching a few things around."

"Why our flat?!" Cynthia exclaimed, "Even the leaders know I can't stand her!"

"Because she is rank ten and our flat has all the higher ranked people in my subdivision. Not to mention she knows and listens to me, so she had to be in my subdivision." Holly said, leaning forward and resting her elbows on her desk, rubbing her temples tiredly.

"Argh!" Cynthia exclaimed, throwing her hands into the air, blue eyes flashing with irritation, "I'm not having any more stupid excuses for why she had to go with Leon!" She hated Hannah, everything she was worked for and all the advancements in her and Leon's relationship was going to be nothing, even the ring was going to mean nothing when Hannah came back. "He's my partner, not hers!" She started pacing, shoving her hands into her pockets as she spoke. "Oh, but I can't defend myself! Oh! But he's so strong and she can defend herself and I can't! Blah blah, blah, blah, blah!" She mocked Hannah's excuses for being around her partner and taking him away from her while fingering the thin silver ring on her left hand inside her pocket as she spoke next, "I'm sick of it!" She scowled, looking at Holly, her black bangs slightly covering one blue eye.

"I know," Holly tried to soothe her, "but that was four years ago, before the link between you two was formed, and before you nearly died and was captured, I'm sure he won't fall for it this time." She hoped he wouldn't because she did not want to deal with a jealous, moody and upset warrior of a best friend. Cynthia wasn't pleasant when she was moody and everyone shied away from her when she was, for a good reason anyway. Her temper was explosive and when Hannah was around it was usually right there, the moment someone said anything to her it triggered her temper and she would yell, get physical, or fume silently. None of which were very good.

Cynthia opened her mouth to say something. But the door was flung open and Leon rushed in, his golden blonde hair wet and dripping down his neck. He looked hassled, being shirtless and wearing basketball shorts with a towel around his neck. "What's wrong?! Why're you so upset Cindy?" He asked, turning to his partner with a worried expression, "Did something happen?"  
"You're going to find out this evening." Cynthia sighed, looking back at him through pained blue eyes, her teeth gritted, "Let's go," She turned towards him, pushing him back towards the door with one hand to his chest, "put a shirt on and change into your field uniform."

"Alright?" Leon said mystified, looking over at his sister who gave him an equally confusing pitying look.

:) :) :) :)

"What's going on?" Leon hissed to Cynthia, they and everyone else in the flat were standing in a line in the living room, all wearing their different variations of field uniforms. Black bottoms and a dark gray top with some other color, color coded to their team color and position. Leon was in a dark gray muscle shirt with an orange stripe going down the sides below his arms and black camo cargo pants, a knife strapped to his thigh, a hoodie that matched his muscle shirt was tied around his waist, his brass-knuckled gloves were missing the brass knuckles, leaving him with black fingerless gloves on over his hands, his golden blonde hair was spiked up, and his black backpack was strapped to his back.

"You'll see." Cynthia hissed back, not turning to face him, she was in a dark gray, thin strapped tank top with a sapphire blue stripe going down the sides beneath her arms, paired with black skinny jeans. A sports jacket that matched her tank top was around her waist, her watch on, the screen blinking softly, a knife was hidden in her black running shoes, her black hair was up in a high ponytail and her small lightweight backpack was strapped to her back. She wrestled with a question for a few moments before asking him a question mentally. ' _You love me right?'_ She asked, her mind and stance full of unease.

' _Of course-'_ Leon started to mentally reply before pausing as Holly spoke, probably annoyed by the whispering they had been doing earlier.

"Quiet!" Holly hissed, glaring at the partnership. She was the only one not in field gear, with the fact that she rarely went out onto the field and that she usually stayed in her command room. Instead of the dark gray and black outfit, she was dressed in her command outfit, a white, green tinged half sleeve formal button down and black skirt, her dark gray and emerald Holo-Watch around one wrist, the comlink eyepiece she commonly wore was on and displayed complicated codes and numbers on the tiny screen.

Leon finished his mental sentence, confused on why his partner was suddenly being self-conscious and insecure. ' _Of course, I do, I've loved you for years, something wrong?'_

' _Nothing, just checking. Needed to hear it for myself.'_ Cynthia replied before going silent as the door opened, her unease flaring with the door's movement.

With the door's opening, the Rushingwind subdivision leader, Harry, came in with two others trailing behind him. "Rushing wind leader, Harry, It's a pleasure to meet you again," Holly spoke politely, shaking his hand, in the same manner, polite, calm, and level-headed. This was why Holly was a subdivision leader and Leon and Cynthia would never be one. They just weren't level headed enough, their impulsive nature saved them out on the field, not in the base.  
"Same to you," Harry said briskly, shaking her hand before moving back. "I have two who are going to be under your command. Braxton Crawford." The mentioned black haired boy stepped out from behind Harry and nodded slightly to Ivory who didn't react in return. But that was to expected of the stone-faced warrior, she rarely showed emotion besides impassiveness, patience, calm, and annoyance. "And Hannah Henderson." Harry finished, and a light blonde haired girl with heather blue eyes stepped out from behind her leader before she smiled cutely at Leon, who's amber eyes widened and he understood Cynthia's unease right away.

' _I don't have feelings for her,'_ Leon tried to reassure his partner, flooding their link with affection and sincerity, ' _I love you and you alone.'_

Even with Leon's words Cynthia still felt intimidated and moved to both make Hannah jealous and to reassure herself. Uncrossing her arms from over her chest she dropped her arms to her sides and clasped Leon's right hand in her left, lacing his fingers with her own as she locked eyes with Hannah. Competitive and mischievous Pale blue, to insecure and protective bright blue. The competition between the two girls was high, obviously, it had gotten worse over the years since Hannah was transferred to Wind Division and Leon trained Cynthia himself. ' _I know.'_ She told Leon, even though her mental voice was laced with uncertainty.

"Hi!" Hannah chirped happily, heather blue eyes gleaming with fierce competition and faint jealousy at Cynthia and Leon's position, anger simmering under the surface at the other girl's action.

Leon looked over at his sister, sensing the love triangle involving him resurfacing. ' _Save me!'_ He tried to plead with his sister with round, pleading, amber eyes.

' _I can't, sorry Leon.'_ Holly told him with her emerald green eyes, sympathy in the green depths, one eye partially obscured by the spyglass.


	23. I'd Like to Branch Away From Fanfic

_**Hey, guys, so I need to know something, I'm thinking about taking the rewrites off of this website. Because this story is so different and far away from the warriors series this isn't really a fanfiction XD It never really was, I just wanted an excuse to publish it online and I found that it barely fit the fanfiction category, if I somehow tie the characters to the Warriors Series. But I was thinking about taking it off (Not the older version) and putting it on a different website with the possibility of publishing it, eventually, XD So, before I do that I wanted to know if you guys don't mind and it's not a problem if I do...**_

 _You hurt my brother! I'll kill you for that!_

Cynthia stumbled slightly, growling under her breath when Sam smugly gave her a shove, trying to upset her balance. Getting caught had not been on her agenda today, and getting caught with Holly, Leon, Jay, and Bree really hadn't been something she ever wanted to do.

:) :) :) :) :)

Sam kicked Cynthia in the back of the knees, making her fall to her knees while she stared at her younger brother, the light brown haired boy looking back at her, blood gleaming on the right side of his face, dripping down from both a cut above his eye, his temple, and a split lip. "Cindy?" Miles rasped, his voice rough from disuse, his voice still childish, but deeper than she remembered.

"Miles?" Cynthia breathed, staring at her brother, the matching blue shaded eyes staring at each other. After five years, they both had grown, Miles had filed out, a tall nine-year-old boy with longer messy light brown hair, a muscular build and had freckles scattered on his face, his blue eyes still youthful and full of hope. "Oh my Starclan, it is you," She breathed, and didn't even notice the kick she was given to the back, to focused on her younger brother, "You're so big," She said, her voice containing hidden traces of laughter, "You've gotten so tall!"

Miles smiled at his sister, "ditto," He rasped before he started to cough, the coughing weak and irritating.

"Okay, that's enough," Sam sneered, "enough siblings bonding time. Throw everyone, but this girl into the cell with the boy. This one's going to a different cell.

"Cindy no!"

"What are you going to do to her?!"

"Leave my partner alone you coward!"

Cynthia was forced to her feet and towards a different cell, tearing her away from her brother for the second time.

:( :( :( :( :(

Cynthia nearly bit Brian's fingers, her arms handcuffed behind her, her right leg cut open from hip to ankle once again, blood trickled down her leg, staining her jeans red and it started to drip onto the concrete floor.

Brian laughed, "poor kittie," He cooed, "too scared to escape her prison and free her companions."

Cynthia snarled, getting ticked off. "Bugger off **(British swearing)** , Brian!" She swore, "just piss off already you stupid arse!" _ **(Clean version: Just leave already you jerk!)**_

"No thanks, I think I'll let you stew in here for a little while." He cackled and banged sharply on the bars before leaving, laughing evilly as he went.

' _It's okay to fight now…'_ Cynthia scowled, fighting the violence she had been raised with.

' _Shut up fighter.'_

' _But he kidnapped your friends…'_

' _I don't have to be violent to find a way out.'_

' _No… but it's easier…'_

' _Going the easy route isn't always smart.'_

' _Perhaps…'_

"Great," She snarled under her breath, "I'm arguing with myself again." She couldn't be violent right now, she needed strategy and planning, not brute force. Any thought of not being violent vanished at Brian's next words that he casually threw out there.

"Your brother is weaker than a baby bird, he bleeds too easily." He sniffed and disappeared down a hallway.

"You hurt my brother?!" She yelled, blue eyes dark and furious, "I will get out of here and kill you, Brian!" She yelled, "I will kill you for this!" She stood up, her balance slightly off and pain flared in her right leg, but she ignored it, breathing heavily from fury and anger, her usually restrained violence and kind blue eyes were dark and full of fury, the violence untamed as her patience snapped at the words of her brother being hurt. "You want to play with the kitty?" She panted, tensing the muscles in her arms and shoulders, her blue eyes glowing a faint amber hue, "and you get the claws!" She finished with a yell and with a violent jerk, the handcuffs snapped, freeing her arms. She then ran to the back of the cage before running forward, ending in a handspring and slamming her weight into the barred door, which snapped off its supports and crashed down on the ground in front of the cell, the enraged warrior breathed a little heavily for a few seconds, looking at the two guards with a wild expression, blue eyes dark with wild violence, "Hope you had your fun," she panted, "Cause I'm not giving any of you mercy!"

The guards dropped their weapons and ran, Cynthia right on their heels, the ex. Cage fighter back in the cage fighting mindset, anything that moved and wasn't her brother or partner, was going to die.

O-o O-o O-o O-o O-o

Leon heard the commotion and tried to contact his partner, ' _Cyn! Snap out of it!'_ He remembered too late that they were blocked from each other, and the anger already there was probably fueling her anger and fury. He winced as he heard someone scream in terror before it stopped abruptly. "Cover your ears," He advised and the other four did so while he threw a blanket over top of them and paced, waiting for his partner to make her way over to where they were. She probably had no idea where they were and was wrecking as much havoc as possible while searching for them. He pitied her targets, usually she would just shoot them with a knockout bullet and call it good, but judging by the sounds he was hearing, she was back in her cage fighting mindset, meaning she was brutal, fierce, and did everything by pure brute force and speed. ' _Oh Starclan, We are going to be in some much trouble after this.'_ He groaned, hearing more confused screaming and desperate yelling. ' _Come on Cyn, hurry and find this so I can snap you out of it, hurry!'_

Despite his hopes, she didn't locate them for another agonizing and horrifying ten minutes. When she emerged Leon nearly didn't recognize her, she was literally drenched in blood, the liquid was everywhere, on her face, hands, clothes, hair, shoes, everywhere. "Cyn!" He shouted, getting her attention as she ran by, looking for them, "We're over here Cyn!" Cynthia stopped in her tracks, did a one-eighty, and ran back, stopping in front of the cage with dark blue eyes. "Hey," he smiled at her, relieved to see she was okay, "Can you help us get out?"

Cynthia tilted her head a little but understood. Moving over to where the lock was, she punched the lock, the metal bending under her strength. A second punch later and the door was unlocked, Cynthia yanked on the door and it fell to the ground, making her jump back to avoid being squished. "You okay?" She asked, her voice rough and a little concerned as her blue eyes moved up and down him, making sure he was okay.

"Yeah, I'm good," He said, using simple English, making it easier for her to understand. While she was in the fighter mindset she had issues comprehending all of the English words and American slang, finding it difficult to speak in complete and full sentences. He rushed over to her and used the sleeve of his hoodie to get the blood off of her face despite her attempts to get free of him, not liking him rubbing something over her face, but she didn't bite him like she would to the average person, showing how much she trusted him, even in the cage fighter mindset. He found his pack next to some poor soul lying on the ground and took out a bottle of water, taking something out of his pocket he tipped the small container and allowed a small stream of the red liquid that consisted of something that would suppress the violence for long enough for her to regain control, to fall into the water bottle. After a moment he closed the cap on both container and water bottle and shook the water bottle until the water combined with the other liquid. "Drink," He directed in a partially gentle voice, hoping she would drink it on her own.

Cynthia gave the bottle a glance and shook her head, acting like a stubborn child and refusing. Leon sighed, he hated when she refused, because now he had to force her to drink it. Tackling her to the ground he pinned her beneath him and unscrewed the cap, pouring the water bottle's contents into her mouth, or at least trying while she thrashed and shook her head, making a gurgling noise as she tried not to swallow any of it. "Come on Cyn, just a little bit, I need you to go back to normal." Just a small amount of it could get her to calm down enough to manage to drink the rest of it on her own. Bree and Miles were the two not focused on them, they had seen this before, Leon had been doing it since he was nine and both of them had seen it before. Luck seemed to be on Leon's side as she stopped thrashing and stilled, he waited, putting the bottle on the ground and seeing if she was recovering or not. Cynthia blinked and when her eyes opened again the color had shifted back to sapphire blue.


	24. Rewrite: Chapter 2

**_Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- I know right? Bad Hannah! XD I'm keeping it up, you guys convinced me! :D And I wrote this chapter so I'm also still updating it! :D_**

 ** _Echo in the Whispering Wind- Yay! :D I'm glad you liked it :D_**

 ** _Okay, I'll keep it up and keep updating (Cause I know how annoying it is to be constantly waiting for an update that sometimes doesn't come XD)_**

 ** _Waterpool- No spamming needed :D I see your point and completely agree, it is nice having something completely different, but at the same time, easy to relate to the series with :D It is hard to make arguements online XD_**

 ** _4Stargeneral- of course! :D Although that's probably going to be Holly's job, seeing how she's a sticker to the rules and keeps everything legal and what not :D_**

Cynthia jolted awake to a loud alarm blaring throughout her dorm room. "Code red! This is Code Red!" She reached for her watch and reached a little too far, falling off her blue-themed bed to face plant on the carpet with a pained groan that lasted only a second as she heaved herself up into a pushup position and was about to jump to her feet when Holly's voice came over the intercom, her voice calm and levelheaded, but slightly frazzled at the same time. Her words made Cynthia drop back down, the warrior apparently not pleased about the prank.

"Ignore that everyone," Holly said as the alarm continued blaring, "Bree's on her way to fix it right now, Fin was just messing with the intercom again."

' _Remind me to kill Fin later.'_ Leon mumbled to Cynthia mentally, his mental voice groggy, sleep ridden and disoriented. He was lying on his back on the floor, his legs tangled in his sport themed bedding. ' _I was having a really good dream too…'_

"Since you're all awake now," Holly continued briskly, over the loud alarm, "Those with level five through level ten rank clearance, report to Ivory's command room, level one through level four please report to your trainers and proceed with today's training. Personnel above rank ten may go back to their rooms and do as they please. Breanna Grayas, please come down to my command room and fix this alarm." The intercom shut off and Cynthia complained as her blankets fell off her bed down on top of her, but soon found the good side of the ordeal, the many blankets dimmed the shrieking alarm to a bearable hum.

' _My ears are ringing,'_ Leon complained to his partner, not noticing how she was half asleep.

' _It's quiet over here…'_ Cynthia replied in a groggy and sleepy voice, she was lying on her stomach mostly concealed under the blankets, her arms comfortably positioned near her shoulders, her face still pressed against the carpet, too lazy to turn her head. ' _You can join me if you want.'_

A moment later Leon popped up next to her, having wriggled in under the blankets as well, now lying on his back next to her, the muffled alarm not too much of a problem. ' _Much better,'_ He mentally mumbled, tilting his head back to look at her, ' _you look tired,'_ He chortled, the words slightly slurred from his own half asleep state, a little giddy.

Cynthia's reply was a little delayed as she debated about looking at him before doing so, sluggishly turning her head so her cheek was on the carpet and so she could see his face. ' _Ditto.'_ She mumbled after studying his face for a minute and closing her eyes again.

' _It's your fault we were up so late,'_ He insisted, closing his eyes as well and shifting into a more comfortable position.

' _Go to sleep…'_ She mumbled, tuning him out and going back to sleep.

' _Kay…'_ Leon replied, and neither warrior noticed the loud alarm shutting off a moment later, already asleep.

Unfortunately for them, a certain Wind transfer hadn't responded to Holly's orders and was still asleep in the flat room, so their silence and sleep could be considered as a six-minute nap as Holly's voice came over the intercom for their room only.

"Hannah Henderson, please report to my command room for your insubordination."

Hannah gave a complaining groan, but reluctantly showed she heard, "Roger, Holly."

' _Please don't make me go with her, please don't make me go with her!'_ Cynthia inwardly begged her friend. Hannah had been in the base for two weeks now and Cynthia had avoided her like the plague, constantly training, on missions, or cooped up in her chemical lab. Usually, Leon followed her, trying to avoid Hannah as well. So far it had worked, neither of them had had any more than a short conversation with her, but escorting her to Holly's command room? That would be torture for the girl who couldn't stand her. She already shared a flat room with her, more options for getting to know her weren't an exciting prospect for her.

Luck wasn't on Cynthia's side today it seemed. "Cynthia, please guide Hannah there and where's Leon?"

Cynthia gave a dramatic groan, making her friend know that she was dreading this and pushed the blankets off of her head, getting to her hands and knees before sitting up. "Roger Holly, Leon's right here, do you want me to bring him with me?"

"Yes, Orion requires your presences in my command room with Hannah."

"Roger, we're on our way." Cynthia poked Leon in the nose, his head already on her knees, ' _Get up, we're being paged to Holly's command room.'_

' _Ugh, seriously? What time is it?'_ Leon complained opening his eyes and looking up at her as she leaned over him, the ends of her black hair tickling his nose.

Cynthia glanced over at the clock on her chest of drawers, ' _Four-thirty.'_ She replied, looking back at him and not particularly caring about whether Hannah was awake and watching them or not as she leaned forward and kissed him chastely good morning, despite it being way too early for both of their tastes, and if Hannah saw, it was just a bonus in Cynthia's lab. _**(Her way of saying a bonus in her books)**_ After all, it just showed Hannah what stage of a relationship the two partners had.

' _Feeling affectionate this morning?'_ Leon asked after she leaned back and he sat up getting to his feet before pulling her up as well while yawning and scratching the back of his head sleepily.

' _Not particularly,'_ Cynthia replied, accepting his invitation and allowing him to pull her to her feet before going over to her drawers and pulling out her everyday training gear. ' _Get changed into neat training gear, we're meeting Orion and probably Firen in Holly's command room.'_

Leon looked at Hannah out of the corner of his eye as he pulled out his everyday training gear and noticed the glare Hannah was giving his partner and the faint barely noticeable smugness from his partner over their link. ' _Ah, making Hannah jealous?'_ He asked, watching his partner stride off and disappear through a different door.

' _What? No…'_

' _Sunshine, don't lie, I know you're lying.'_

' _I'm just kidding, of course, I am, well only partially anyway. I felt like it, for one thing, it's way too early to be any normal run of the mill partners right now, and yes, I felt like making Hannah jealous.'_ Cynthia replied and Leon chuckled, finishing the gathering of his training gear before deciding to play it a little mean with both Hannah and Cynthia. ' _Leon, I swear, if you do what I think you are going to do I will kick your butt.'_ Cyn said, sensing his actions.

' _What? I'm just going to change my shirt, Cyn.'_ He replied innocently as he walked into another room to change out of his basketball shorts and into black cargo jeans.

' _Get your butt over in another room before I go out there and shoot you.'_

' _Cyn please,'_ Leon whined to her, emerging from the bathroom in the cargo jeans and still feeling a bit cheeky. ' _It's itchy and I can't find any!'_

' _Fine, whatever.'_

' _Yes!'_ Leon grinned triumphantly and pulled off the white t-shirt before going back to rummaging in his chest of drawers looking for a dark gray muscle shirt with an orange stripe beneath the arms.

"Put a shirt on your prat," she rolled her eyes as she emerged, in the middle of putting up her black hair into a ponytail, her bangs braided so she had two small braids going along the sides of her head just above her ears. She was wearing a dark gray tank top with the custom blue stripe beneath the arms and black skinny jeans, along with being currently barefoot.

"I seriously can't find any of my training shirts," Leon replied, switching to out loud communication as well, "what happened? I know I had one in here!"

Cynthia took the hair band from between her teeth and finished putting her hair up before striding over to her drawers and pulling open the top one and pulling out a shirt for Leon. "Here," She snorted, chucking the shirt at him, "Now quit flashing me and put the shirt on." She said with another roll of her eyes as she put on her watch, adjusting the fit and making sure it was perfect. "Hannah doesn't need to be staring at your back all day either, Mr. Muppet _ **(idiot)**_." She added with a hint of annoyance as she noticed Hannah's wide-eyed unbashful staring.

"I am, I'm putting the shirt on," He rolled his eyes, pulling on the close fitting shirt before shrugging on the black leather jacket that matched his shirt design wise, the thunderbolts emblem embroidered on the upper left side with an orange stripe going from the underside of his arms to the bottom, signaling he was an Alpha Strike Team member, the only difference was that where he had orange on the jacket, Cynthia had blue. He walked over to Cynthia and stood in front of her, "Can you help me with the collar?" He asked sheepishly and his partner finished putting on her watch before rolling her eyes and leaning up on her toes, fixing his collar.

"When will you learn how to make yourself presentable?" Cynthia sighed with another roll of her eyes as she twisted the dial on her watch and waved her wrist over the bedspread, multiple blueprints appearing, her pistol, magazines, knives, silver knuckles, gloves, and all of the usual weapons she carried around in the watch itself. "It make you look a little dumb, Leon," she stated, waving her wrist over the blueprints and moments layers the gear and weapons were lying on the bedspread. She crouched down and pulled out a combat belt from under her bed before clipping it around her waist and putting on the thin harness that kept the belt from slipping.

"Why learn it when you have a partner who can do it for you?" Leon reasoned, "It's just like how you can't do simple math, I can't tie a tie or tell the difference between a screwed up collar and a perfect one. Cool braids by the way," he commented, prodding one of the braids as his partner started tucking all of the weapons and gear away in the belt around her waist and hiding a few knives in her shoes.

"Thanks, I guess that makes sense. Get the rest of your gear Leo," Cynthia told him, checking everything in the belt over before tucking the black gun into the holster and securing it in place, geared up, finally. "Jeez, I almost forgot how heavy all of this stuff is," she chuckled, "usually it's all tucked away in my watch. You ready Hannah?" She said without looking up. ' _Keep your attention on me, I don't trust her one bit.'_ She told her partner mentally as she pulled on black socks and her steel toed tennis shoes, mentally noting that she needed to put it through her watch again so she wouldn't have to buy another pair and modify them.

' _Okay,'_ Leon replied, moving over to his bed and buckling his thinner combat belt around his waist and tucking his things into it before going back over to his partner and tucking her extra gear into the belt.

"Yeah," Hannah replied a minute later, sounding a little disappointed. "I'm ready Leon, his partner."

Cynthia snorted, "I have a name so please use it, Hannah." She said at she pulled on and zipped up a black leather jacket that matched her tank top design.

Hannah stayed silent, obviously not pleased with the small scolding.

:) :D :) :D :) :D

As they walked through the warm and creamy colored hallways, Leon's thoughts strayed from their current situation to his inward wish that involved his return to his dorm room and going back to sleep, maybe even convincing his partner to go with him. The cream colored walls, small bulb shaped lamps up on the walls, white and creamy carpets, and the dimmed lights for the early hours of the morning made the hallway warm and cozy, which made the idea of returning to his dorm room an even more pleasant idea. Pleasant enough that he could almost forget about the cunning and dangerous war they were and all the issues that were involved with the war itself.

Leon had grown up in the war, his parents were both extremely important people, his father Brad Bramble was the Thunder Division co-leader, and his mother Skylar Bramble was the leader's oldest daughter, so Leon was always supposed to be in the Light In Darkness Defense group. When he was eight and a half, his siblings moved to the Thunder base, where he was right now, and left him completely alone and on his own in a large apartment with absolutely no company. Half a year later he met and ex. Cage fighter named Cynthia with her younger brother and stayed with her until he turned ten and was taken to the group, forced to leave his only friend to both fend for herself and be completely lost without him. He joined because of the promise he made with his father when he was nine and his siblings were taken away from him, that he would join the group to help his siblings and fight for his country by defending them against the Slashing Blades.

A group who wanted to destroy Middren because of the expulsion Traktor had received many years ago before Leon himself was born, but the Light In Darkness defense group rose to counter them, fighting with everything they could but kept it all legal and underneath the government's noses. Of course, Holly being a lawyer probably helped out. The group had five divisions, Thunder for the strong and brave, Wind for the fast and nimble, Shadow for the cunning and sneaky, River for the agile and sarcastic, and Star reigned over them all, home to the incredibly intelligent and experienced. Not many people went there and most of them had to be on the older side, having experienced and seen the world at it's worst.

' _Your thoughts are depressing.'_ Cynthia interjected, dispersing his thoughts rather easily, probably miffed about how dreary his thoughts were and how not appropriate they were for being up at four thirty in the morning.

' _I'm sorry,'_ Leon replied, looking over at her, his mood was probably pulling her down with him due to the link between them and the completely open link. Trusting each other enough to have no secrets meant that the link was always open unless one of them blocked it, which was very rare and highly unusual.

Cynthia bumped his shoulder as she next spoke, ' _Let's see what Holly has for us before I join you in the pit of despair okay?'_

Leon smirked slightly and replied, walking directly beside his partner, their arms brushing as they habitually swung them slightly as they walked. ' _Or we could go back to the flat room, and spend the morning there.'_ He said cheekily leaning sideways slightly and pressing a short kiss to her cheek while implying something and his partner's face flushed with embarrassment as she understood what he was insinuating.

"Leon!" Cynthia exclaimed, her shock and embarrassment strong enough that she spoke out loud and shoved him sideways, walking a little faster to avoid him.

Leon laughed and jogged after her, "What? I was just saying that you could work on your chemicals and I could go back to sleep." He chuckled, catching up to her and walking alongside her with Hannah jogging after him.

"No, you weren't!" Cynthia retorted, her face a light pink, arms folded over her chest, chin lifted just a tad, "I know exactly what you were thinking!"

"What? I promise I wasn't suggesting anything," Leon said, his lips twitching in a cheeky smile, knowing exactly how embarrassed and skittish his remark had made his partner. "Although you are very cute acting all confident and embarrassed," he grinned, amber eyes twinkling merrily.

Cynthia whirled around and glared at him, her face still slightly pink and embarrassed, her nose wrinkled at the word that she hated being called. "I am not cute!" She insisted before she turned on her heel and started walking away from him, black ponytail swishing gently against her clothing, indignant at the name.

"Yes, you are," Leon teased as he caught up with her again, "You're as cute as a teddy bear." He chuckled, walking alongside her.

Cynthia broke the indignant appearance and poked him in the chest as she spoke, "I'm not cute! She might be," she gestured to Hannah with her free arm, who had a deep frown on her face, "but I'm not! I'm feisty and hot-headed like you, not cute like a fluffy bunny!" She said, not once breaking her stride as she spoke.

"I never said you weren't feisty Cindy," Leon grinned, and caught the scent of the delicious smell starting to waft out of the cafeteria, ' _Can we go eat first?'_ He asked while continuing their out loud banter, "but the freckles scattered your face and the pink is really cute."

' _No, we need to report to Holly's command room.'_ Cynthia replied, walking right past the cafeteria and continuing towards Holly's command room. "No, it's not! I'm not cute!"

' _Please…'_ Leon replied, matching her pace stride for stride. "Yes you are," he cooed playfully, "behind all the feistiness is a cute little-oomph!" Cynthia had elbowed him in the rib cage, knocking the air out of him. "Okay, okay," he wheezed, relenting from his current position of being doubled over, "you're not cute, very beautiful? Definitely, but not cute."

"Thank you," Cynthia replied breezily, accepting the statement with a triumphant air and continuing on her way, leaving Leon to wheeze a few times and Hannah to rub his back, trying to help, not that it was helping. ' _No, we'll eat later at a reasonable time.'_

' _Okay, let me catch my breath first… you hit like a small tank!'_

' _Toughen up you baby,'_ Cynthia teased and Leon rolled his eyes.

' _Nice to know I'm loved.'_

' _I love you, Leo.'_

' _Love you too Cyn, more than you'll ever know.'_

' _Me too, let's not let Hannah get between us okay?'_

' _Never, I gave you a promise and I intend to keep it.'_ Leon replied, finally catching up with her and putting one arm around her shoulders, unashamedly drawing her closer and gently kissing her temple, a silent promise he wasn't distracted by Hannah.

Hannah glanced at the many people walking around them, anger simmering in her gut as she had to watch the blunt affection between the partnership. She wondered if it was a normal occurrence, and so far it seemed to be, as no one even blinked at the non business partner like behavior. "Where are we going?" She asked, almost hoping to break the silence reigning at the moment.

' _Thank you, Leon.'_ Cynthia replied warmly, completely unaware of Hannah's anger and not bothering to reply as they neared their destination.

' _Anything for you Cyn.'_ Leon murmured sincerely, warming his partner's heart and ignoring Hannah at the same time, soothing his partner's nerves about the latter returning to the base.

' _Ditto.'_ Cynthia replied as Leon moved away from her and she pulled open Holly's command room, about to receive the worst job she could ever imagine.

:) :) :) :) :) :)

While she waited for Cynthia and her brother, Holly busied herself with a skirmish team under Ivory's command, the head commander for the subdivision was rarely here at the base during the early mornings, but when she was she was Holly's first choice for commanding the sleepy and grouchy teams out on the field. "Ελεφαντόδοντο, κίνηση μακριά από το συγκρότημα διαμερισμάτων, don't θέλετε οποιαδήποτε αθώοι περαστικοί τραυματίστηκαν. _**(Heads up, the translations are a little off, I got lazy XD)**_ **{Ivory, move away from the apartment complex, we don't want any innocent bystanders injured.}** She spoke into her comlink after turning on communications between her and the head commander, peering at the map of the field she had up on her holographic screen.

"Εννοείται Holly. Ben, Brendon, οδηγούν την ομάδα εκεί και σαφές από το συγκρότημα διαμερισμάτων plaza, Άλφα ηγέτης λέει είναι εκτός ορίων. Haliah, Diana, Paige, κάθε πάτε πάρτε μια ομάδα τριών και εξαφανίζονται σε ένα δέντρο, μια αιφνιδιαστική επίθεση θα ήταν ιδανικό τώρα." **{Roger Holly. Ben, Brendon, lead the team over there and clear out from the apartment complex plaza, Alpha leader says it's off limits. Haliah, Diana, Paige, each of you go take a group of three and disappear into a tree, a surprise attack would be ideal right now.}**

"Πηγαίνω σε συνάντησή μου ελεφαντόδοντο, αν χρειάζεστε κάτι που η ανάγκη για τη δημιουργία αντιγράφων ασφαλείας του συναγερμού." **{I'm in my meeting Ivory, if you need anything set off the need for backup alarm.}** Holy replied to the blonde and grinned slightly as she saw Bree yawn out of the corner of her eye, the usually cheerful girl was extremely grumpy at being woken up at four in the morning by an alarm that she had to come manually fix and was quite the source of entertainment.

"Εννοείται Holly. Της εταιρείας Braxton,'ξανά στο έδαφος με εμένα, δεν είστε σε θέση να αξιοποιήσετε περισσότερο από το ένα πόδι από το έδαφος! Εσείς Mike!" **{Roger again Holly. Braxton, you're on the ground with me, you are not going to be able to get more than a foot off the ground! You too Mike!}**

Holly chuckled softly at Ivory's words before reaching to another holographic screen and shutting off her comlink remotely before smiling at the grouchy Bree. "You awake now?" She asked with light amusement as she looked at the slouched position of the tired techno-genius.

Bree gave her a half-hearted glare and mumbled a very short reply consisting of one word she rarely said, "No." She grumbled as she finished up the new security on the alarms, hopefully putting a stop to Fin's pranks. The grumpy teenager was dressed in a t-shirt and sweatpants, her wavy dark brown hair pulled up in a messy ponytail and had a blanket over her lap, perched comfortably in her wheelchair, something drastically different to Holly's command outfit and definitely wasn't suitable for being in the leaders' presences. "I went to sleep barely an hour ago."

"Lovely," Holly chuckled softly, ' _Good old Bree, so excited to work on something she forgets to go to sleep at a decent hour.'_

"Meh." Bree grunted and shut off a holographic screen with another yawn, "security has been added to the alarm systems, Fin's hacking code was traced and blocked, and that alarm shouldn't be waking up anybody for a false alarm."

"Thanks-" Holly cut herself off as the sound of someone clearing their throat. She could tell exactly who did it. Swiveling around she faced three of the group's five leaders, Firen, her own division leader and grandfather; Bailey, the highest ranking person in the entire group; and Orion, leader of the Wind Division and her least favorite of the leaders. "My apologies," She said politely, the apology mostly directed towards Orion, seeing how the other two leaders probably didn't mind. "Didn't want any issues with the skirmish and Bree has been adding security to the alarm system to prevent another morning like this morning."

"Apology accepted." Orion sniffed while Firen rolled his eyes at the other leader and nodded to Holly and Bailey gave a small nod, blue eyes twinkling at the sight of the usually bright eyed, happy, and cheerful techno-genius grumpier than her medical partner Jay, and that was a rare sight indeed.

Bree didn't spare the leaders from her grouchiness, and didn't bother giving Orion an apology, when he looked at her for one she looked right back at him, a not amused nor apologetic expression on her face, "There is no way you are getting an apology from me at four in the morning." She said bluntly, moving towards the door, "and unless you want the power out for your division base, don't mess with me." She

The door was pulled open from the outside as Leon and Cynthia slipped into the room, ushering Hannah in before them and letting Bree leave before closing the door where the room's lighting went back to at an evening amount once again. Both of the warriors nodded to Holly before respectfully saluting each leader with their division's special salute, a clenched fist against your heart _**(A a symbol of bravery and loyalty)**_ The two of them then stood quietly and tensely, standing shoulder to shoulder while facing the other occupants of the room, with focused and serious expressions, Leon standing with his arms folded across his chest while Cynthia was standing with her arms at her sides, one hand resting on the custom combat belt around her waist where her black gun was nestled in its holster. Hannah stood slightly awkwardly next to the two warriors, the transfer not quite understanding what was going on, but her pale blue eyes lit up at the sight of her uncle Orion. "Warriors Cynthia Lawson and Leon Bramble of the Alpha Strike team from the Thunderbolts subdivision as requested sirs and ma'am." Holly introduced her subdivision members professionally.

"Very good," Firen nodded, a slight smile tugging at his features, green eyes gleaming with approval, "At ease everyone." Cynthia and Leon didn't change positions besides allowing their positions to relax slightly, showing that they were listening attentively and heard his words. Holly leaned back slightly in her chair, pushing down the screen of the Holowatch and giving the leaders her full attention, despite her extensive knowledge on the subject at hand, and she wasn't very fond of the idea. Having one of her warrior's train Hannah, her best warrior, who of which disliked Hannah with a fiery passion. Firen cleared his throat and spoke again, "Orion has a request that one of the best warriors from the Thunderbolts subdivision is Hannah's training warrior." He looked at Cynthia, "Cynthia Casi Lawson, you have been chosen to do so."

Cynthia's blue eyes widened and she opened her mouth to politely reject the offer, but Orion interrupted her before she could utter a syllable, "How are we so sure she's the best?" He sniffed arrogantly, doubtful that Cynthia was good enough to teach his niece.

"Well, Cynthia's the best female warrior I have sir," Holly replied patiently, "She's the top female warrior of this subdivision and has incredible skills in field work and fighting, she's nearly unbeatable against anyone besides Ivory and Leon, and even then the chance of her beating them is fifty percent."

Orion's eyebrows raised slightly, fifty percent chance of beating Ivory? Now that required skill. "Show me proof of your words."

"Leon, fight your partner if you wouldn't mind," Holly said to her brother, "No going easy on her."

Leon nodded and sprang into action, spinning around towards his partner who took a few steps back and caught his punch, quickly twisting his arm behind his back before tripping him and making him stumble into one of the walls before pinning him to it, his arm still held painfully twisted behind his back. Leon quickly tapped out a surrender and Cynthia let him go before ducking as Holly threw an electrical disc and she had her pistol raised and aimed at Holly with the safety off within seconds, acting in pure self-defense. "She's very good at grappling techniques, has the speed to accompany her attacks, and has a lot of patience."

"What else?" Orion asked, examining Cynthia with scrutiny while the warrior took no notice of his scrutiny and holstered her pistol, patiently waiting for him to stop prodding her and examining her. "How come she's so young? She's innocent and I thought a battle worn person would be teaching her, not someone with no experience in the horrid affairs of the world."

Holly and Leon tensed, waiting to see how Cynthia would react, Cynthia was anything but innocent. "I am battle worn, sir." Cynthia told him politely, "I lost my innocence a long time ago."

"Explain."

"I was kidnapped from my parents at age two and was a cage fighting champion till I turned seven where I was taken home and later I lived out on the streets till I turned twelve and I was brought to the group. Two years ago my partner and I were captured and tortured, I nearly bled to death due to my right leg being crushed and mangled. The scar on my face is from when I defended my sisters before I was kidnapped and got a gash that extended from my nose, down my neck, and over my right shoulder blade." Cynthia replied, her voice relatively calm, but Leon could hear the reluctance of revealing more of her past to the leader. "I haven't been innocent for sixteen years, sir." Cynthia indeed had a bloody past, growing up as a cage fighter with no concept of right or wrong and a learned love for fighting and violence that never really left her, her eyes showed it, a violent storm of sapphire blue, the violence tamed and hidden away behind her naturally guarded nature.

Orion's eyebrows rose further, "I reevaluate my previous statements, I'm sure Hannah will get the training she needs under the guidance of your warrior." Orion spoke with genuine surprise in his tone, Bailey's surprise matching his own. "Cynthia will be Hannah's trainer."

Cynthia spoke again, speaking in sync with her partner, "I/she can't train her."

Hannah, Orion, and Bailey all looked surprised, "Why?" Orion asked indignantly, "is Hannah not good enough for you to train?"

"No of course not, but I have a history with her and it's not pleasant, nor can I allow myself to be taken out of the field to train her."

"I agree with Cynthia," Holly spoke calmly, "I'd be losing my best strike team, they're called Alpha Strike team for a reason. They are the ones who usually save the other teams from getting their butts handed to them."

"Leon can still go out on the field," Orion said stubbornly.

"But I'd be breaking up an infallible battle-partnership." Holly replied logically, "Leon and Cynthia are called the Power Couple for a reason, they're the powerhouse of this subdivision and always stick together, even during and interrogation they're interrogated together. They've been partners since Cynthia graduated to warrior status five years ago."

"Cynthia with being Hannah's trainer." Orion insisted.

"Sir, I'm honestly thrilled that you believe I'm worthy to train Hannah, but I don't want to have Leon's life at risk while I'm not out there to save him-"

Orion's eyes narrowed and he cut her off, "you will train my warrior or your rank will be demoted and you'll be confined to base duty only."

Cynthia reluctantly agreed, locking distressed blue eyes with Leon's amber, his expression matching hers perfectly. Holly looked pained and sent the three off to do what they were assigned to do with a heavy heart and the knowledge that her brother was vulnerable out on the field on his own.

:) :( :) :( :) :( :) :( :) :(

Cynthia, the name that made Hannah's blood boil, the midnight black haired and blue eyed girl who had stolen Leon's attention from her, the girl with the privilege of being his partner while she was stuck in a different division, but maybe it could change and she would be his partner while Cynthia was pushed away, finally. Hannah snapped out of her thoughts and jumped as the heavy doors of the training room she was in closed with a deep noise, startling her. She whirled around to see Cynthia was the culprit who had closed the doors and was in the process of striding over to the wind division transfer right now.

' _What does he see in her?'_ Hannah wondered as she studied the other girl her age, ' _beautiful? As if… right? I mean she's got everything I have, fighting skills, intelligence, confidence, patience, etc. So why does he like her so much?'_ She continued studying her as the thunder division warrior set up a few things in the room, fighting dummies, training mats, a few weapons and other things. ' _She's all battle scarred, and I mean it literally, she's got scars everywhere. Woah, that is a seriously noticeable scar.'_ She commented to herself as she noticed the scar Cynthia had mentioned earlier as she shed the leather jacket. Even ten feet away, Hannah could see the scar from her sideways profile, the whitish pink scar extended from one side of her nose, went over her lower ear, down her neck, and finished by getting wider as it went down what she could see of her right shoulder blade. ' _I mean, it just ruins what could have been perfect skin. So why did he choose her? Over me off all people?!'_ She was forced to leave her thoughts as Cynthia finally approached her, ready to start their training session and clear the air.

"Okay, here's the deal. I train you in here for Thunder Division's tactics, meaning power and technique, not speed. Understood?" Cynthia asked, her voice calm and level for once.

"I don't like you." Hannah replied bluntly, "but I understand."

Cynthia looked at her, "believe me, the feeling is mutual." She clasped her hands behind her back and rocked slightly on her heels, "and I'd rather not get in trouble, so we're clearing the air, right now."

"What do you mean?"

"I'm setting this straight," Cynthia replied, dropping the level headed appearance, blue eyes hardening as she switched stances, straightening up and crossing her arms threateningly over her chest. "Leon is my partner, not yours and I expect you to understand that. He is my partner and you are and will not take him away from me."

"For now." Hannah replied, her pale blue eyes narrowing at the other girl, lifting her chin in the process, "that will change."

Cynthia's blue eyes flashed and she leaned closer, "Forever. Leon is my partner, I'm not letting you have the guy I am in love with, got it?"

Hannah shook her head, "no, cause he likes me, not you."

Cynthia laughed humourlessly before she spoke, "times change Hannah, you've been gone for far too long. Love is something Leon and I share," she caught the glimmer of surprise and annoyance on Hannah's face and smirked slightly, "He's said to me sincere I love you's more times than I can count and that's a whole lot more than he's said it to you."

Hannah gritted her teeth, "I'm not going down without a fight, Cynthia, Leon's mine."

The comment was ignored as Cynthia decided to throw a curve ball, for both her own amusement and to state a point. "Oh, I'll do you a favor and try to keep the noise down," she raised one of her eyebrows, a small smirk playing across her features. "Don't want to wake you up in the middle of the night while collaborating with my partner."

Hannah's eyes widened and she stared at the other girl, getting exactly what she was saying despite the riddle style of the comment. ' _Oh Starclan… this is going to be harder than I thought…'_ She thought as she watched Cynthia spin around and stride over to one of the training dummies, the Thunder Division warrior's movements triumphant and amused.

:) :) :) :) :)

Leon trudged sluggishly down the hallways, feeling beat up and tired. Even the delicious smell from the white-walled cafeteria's buffet style breakfast didn't shake his from his tiredness. Usually, it did and he'd get his partner to help him drag Holly out of her command room to the mentioned food court to get her out of there and actually eat something besides thin mints from the stash she had hidden in her command room. He winced slightly as he moved his right arm, going out on the field without Cynthia to cover his back and help him out was extremely stressful, exhausting, and he had a higher chance of injuring himself, which he did. He got shot in the arm by some idiot in the Slashing Blades, although he was sure the other guy's nose wasn't ever going to be the same, even if they surgically fixed it. While he may have over reacted, his reaction was justified, for the last six years he had never been alone in the field, even before the link between him and Cynthia developed that fateful day, the same day that he first heard his partner say she loved him, which had been music to his ears.

He sighed and slid his keycard into the lock of his flat room before he pulled open the door to trudge into the room, and jumped with a start. Both his sister and his partner were there, patiently waiting for him, Holly sitting carefully on the edge of her green themed bed, as always her appearance was neat and clean, consisting of her custom green tinted white formal shirt, green Holowatch, black skirt, and black flats. Cynthia was leaning back against the wall opposite of the door, one foot against the wall, her attention fixed on the small holographic screen of her multi-watch, dressed in a normal training outfit, black custom running shoes, black skinny jeans, custom dark gray tank top, and light blue multi-watch on one wrist.

Leon blinked before he unstrapped the pack currently strapped to his back and put it down next to the wall as Cynthia straightened up and strode towards him, he met her halfway across the room and hugged her, wrapping his arms around her thin body, ' _I missed you.'_ He said mentally, breathing in the comforting scent of his partner's midnight black hair and holding her snugly against his body.

' _I noticed,'_ Cynthia replied and he felt her thin arms circle his waist, ' _I missed you too, it's strange being so far away from each other that the link doesn't function very well.'_

' _I agree,'_ Leon agreed, grateful for his sister who was busying herself with her Holowatch, giving the close partnership a few minutes alone. ' _How was the training session?'_

' _Went without a hitch, after we argued slightly and I made a certain comment that shut her up for the rest of the session.'_

' _Really? What was the comment?'_

' _Can't tell you.'_

' _Why not? Come on, Cyn!'_ He whined, really curious.

' _I can't tell you, it's a girl thing, Leo.'_

' _I'll look through the memories of the time frame.'_ Leon warned, dying of curiosity.

' _Fine. I said 'I'll do you a favor and try to keep the noise down, don't want to wake you up in the middle of the night collaborating with my partner.' I got a kick out of it, her fish impression was hilarious!'_ Cynthia replied with her head under his chin, blue eyes closed.

' _Oh, my Starclan, Cyn!'_ Leon mentally laughed and chuckled out loud, drawing back slightly and looking at her, ' _What kind of comment is that?'_

' _A true one.'_ Cynthia replied, opening her eyes, a cheeky grin spreading across her face, ' _I really just wanted to see her reaction, although I did want to warn her ahead of time.'_

' _Hmm… good idea.'_

"If you two are done being mutes and telepathic nutters," Holly said in exasperation, having waited a few minutes for them to do their thing, "I could answer the problem about Leon going into the field without you Cynthia if you two would please sit down." The duo did as she asked, taking a seat at Cynthia's desk, Leon sitting in the comfortable leather swivel chair, Cynthia sitting in his lap.

"Oh, speaking of the field," Cynthia looked up at Leon, "What happened earlier? Did you get shot or something?"

"Yeah," Leon grumbled sheepishly, fiddling with him and his partner's clasped hands and not looking at her, "I'm fine now, though, thanks for letting me borrow your energy-"

"Guys," Holly interrupted impatiently, "If you two don't want to miss breakfast and risk Bree dragging us there, loot at this." She pulled up something on her Holowatch, a document displayed on the bright screen, five signatures down at the bottom in different scrawl.

 _Trainers may bring their trainees into the field for field experience as long as it's incorporated into their training regimens, they have a capable trainer, and they pass a physical before hand._

 _~Firen, Luxa, Bucky and Bailey, the leaders of the Light In Darkness Group._

"Awesome!" Leon grinned and Cynthia laughed leaning up and giving her partner a short and chaste kiss.

"Celebrate all you want later," Holly said with amusement as the two broke apart and she pushed down her holographic screen, turning it off. "Cause Bree and Jay should be here any moment."

As if on cue, the door opened and two teens Holly's age slipped into the room, one rolling on wheels from her spot in her normal everyday average wheelchair, amber eyes gleaming with cheer, dark brown hair up in a messy ponytail, her earlier grumpiness having evaporated with the six hours of sleep she had just gotten. "Hi, guys! Ready to eat?!" She asked with enthusiasm, an infectious smile on her face from ear to ear. Obviously, she had just woken up again, probably about thirty minutes ago, being dressed in a light blue t-shirt with a large smiley on the front and light gray sweatpants with a blanket thrown haphazardly over her lap with the bottom tucked under her feet.

"No," Jay grunted, scratching his head, looking grumpy and groggy. His gray-streaked black hair was ruffled and messy, blind blue eyes were hidden behind the sunglass like visor, the black device that looked just like sunglasses, but allowed him to see infrared, heat signatures, and sonar along with heightening his other non-disabled senses. He was still wearing his PJs, a pair of black sweatpants and a fuzzy dark gray hoodie with a blue jay on the front. "I think you're the one giving me all my gray hairs." He muttered to the hyperactive girl next to him who giggled and didn't contradict him.

"Probably!" Bree chirped happily, giggling slightly at his comment.

Cynthia laughed, blue eyes twinkling with cheer, at both her friends and her returned ability to go out on the field. "Of course we're ready, let's go eat."

Leon smiled and briefly kissed his partner before he replied, "yup, let's go get stuff from the delicious cafeteria." He grinned at his brother, "You've got a whole bunch of hair sticking straight up in the back."

"That's what yours looks like every day," Jay grunted and Leon pouted, amber eyes gleaming.


	25. Briarfeather Under the Mistletoe

_**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- I know right? XD They were just standing there in a corner starstruck! XD (Chapter 23 reply to review)**_

 _ **Echo in the Whispering Wind- Yay! :D :D :D I'm glad you like the rewrites! I love them too! :D (I can't wait for the Division games again and the rivalry between Hadara and Bree to become apparent XD)**_

 _ **Guest- Thank you more such a nice review! :D I appreciate it very very much! :D Binge reading is fun! :D Try binge eating my other story Warriors Human Short Stories, it's super long! XD I liked the old version of this story too, and I completely agree with you in regards to the new version, I love it! :D :D :D I'm having fun with Cynthia and Leon's relationship, I'm trying to develop it as much as possible and display the frequent usage of their link before it gets flattened for a few chapters ^-^ :( Ah, Cynthia and Hannah's rivalry, probably the most featured rivalry so far! :D Although, Bree and Hadara's will be emerging quite soon! :D I did say that Bree got super ticked off about the link blockage, and yes, she does yell at people! XD I have part of the scene written out for that part actually, and Snowcrystal can tell you that she does yell, (I showed it to her because she had a question regarding the whole thing^-^) and she does cut the power to all FIVE bases, plus she makes all of the leaders and co-leaders go to a VR meeting where she refuses to let them leave nor return power to their bases until they admit that they had made a mistake. I agree! Bree can be pretty "bawse" (I can't think of another word! XD) when she wants to be, which is decently often XD it does seem to be all the time, doesn't it? What if I told you that Bree has designed and implemented a device that allows her to balance, kneel, crawl, move her legs in a broad range of motion, and feel pain and other sensations, does that make her even cooler or what? :D XD Yeah, when I said it was sad I was talking about the power restriction thing, cause it makes me really sad when two of my characters are super lost, confused, and have no idea what to do :( :( :( Yeah, the Power Couple link is only restricted for about… a month? I think? I know it's fixed before Cynthia's birthday and the story is nearing August at the moment so ya, about a month ^-^ PLEASE FORGIVE ME WHEN IT COMES OUT! XD :D I promise that there is a lot more stuff in the chapters than Leon and Cynthia confused about what to do without their link. Like Ivory tails Seth, they rescue Miles, Cynthia's patience snaps violently, Bree and Hadara have a short argument, Cynthia and Hannah fight, Cynthia "accidentally" breaks Hannah's nose, Holly has a moment with Finli (Hollyleaves, yay! :D), Bree finishes L.I.O.N, Brian dies(again -_-), Sam escapes, the Division Games Are interrupted, Cynthia breaks Sam's nose during a capture the flag event, etc. So yeah, there's a whole lot going on! :D Now if only I could write the next chapter! XD I'm having issues with that chapter! XD and I updated! :D With a special, but I updated! :D :D :D**_

 _A Kiss As An Excuse_

 _(Briarfeather under the mistletoe)_

 ** _(I was supposed to write this such a long time ago! XD)_**

 _Jay, Willow- 17_

 _Bree- 18 **(her birthday was a week before this, roughly)**_

 _ **This is the Rewritten Version, meaning it's got all the new cool stuff like Jay's visor! :D**_

 _'Crap!'_ Jay grunted mentally as he ducked into another room when he picked up on Willow's voice once again and caught sight of her out of the edge of his visor's vision, _'Leave me alone already!'_

"Jay?" Jay jumped and whirled around, facing the voice with widened and grumpy blind blue eyes.

It took him a moment to realize who the speaker was, it was Bree, the dark brown haired morale expert had been tinkering with her VR sunglasses, the actual sunglasses of which, were perched on the top of her head.

Jay heard Willow's approaching footsteps and ducked behind Bree and her wheelchair, he crouched down and tried to make himself completely nonvisible, "Help me!" He hissed to Bree as Willow's footsteps got louder, "she's been chasing me all evening!"

:) :) :)

Bree put her arms behind her head and hid Jay's black hair in the process, as Willow approached. "Hi Willow!"

"Hey, have you seen Jay?" Willow asked curiously, clasping her hands behind her back and smiling at the high ranked personnel.

"Yeah! I saw him with Cynthia and his siblings a few minutes ago!" Bree chirped with a smile, looking comfortable in her wheelchair.

"Okay cool, thanks!" Willow thanked her and disappeared with the intent of finding the grumpy field medic.

:) :) :) :)

"Jay!" Bree sighed a few hours later, they were still playing hide and seek with Willow and he had been hiding behind her the entire time, not daring to come out. "This is ridiculous!"

"I'm not kissing her!" Jay snapped back, listening intently for Willow's footsteps or voice, keeping his head turned towards the doorway, his visor helping him.

"Kiss her?" Bree blinked in confusion, leaning forward slightly and idly rubbing a spot on her right thigh, "Why do you have to kiss Willow?"

"Because she trapped me under the mistletoe and Diana had the bright idea that I have to kiss someone because of the mistletoe!"

"Again?" Bree groaned, leaning back in her wheelchair and pinching the bridge of her nose, "She's going crazy with the mistletoe stuff! Poor Holly's had to put up with Mike, Brendan, and Fin all kiss her on the cheek! Cindy and Leon had to kiss for at least thirty seconds! Ivory had to kiss a guy from Wind named Braxton, And I've narrowly escaped having to kiss some random shadow division guy!"

Jay blanched, his cousin was out of her mind. "You're right, Diana is insane." He said curtly, still on the look out for Willow.

"See!" Bree exclaimed, tinkering with her VR sunglasses again, having nothing else to do while they kept playing the ridiculously long game of hide and seek. "She's a serious romantic and it drives even me up the wall!"

"I can't blame you, my cousin is ridiculous- Willow's coming!" Jay ducked against behind his friend as Willow emerged from around the corner and Bree pretended to be playing a game on her VR sunglasses, making random noises and covering up the voices Willow had heard moment's earlier.

"Oh! Hi, again Willow!" Bree chirped, flipping up the VR visor part of her sunglasses, "What's up?" She was keenly aware of Jay hiding behind her, his body pressed against the back of her wheelchair, making her position a little uncomfortable.

"Hey Bree, have you seen Jay again? I didn't see him with his siblings…" Willow trailed off, looking pleadingly at the amber-eyed brunette.

Bree wracked her mind for something Jay would be doing right about now and quickly came up with a cover up, "I don't know, maybe by the medics? I haven't over there in a while so I have no idea!" She chirped convincingly, amber eyes gleaming with cheer.

"Oh yeah! Thanks a lot, Bree!" Willow smiled and disappeared once again, leaving the medic and the genius to themselves.

"It's almost disturbing how flawlessly you can lie," Jay spoke a few moments later, commenting on his friend's flawless lie.

"Eh," Bree shrugged, "sometimes the information isn't useful at a certain point of time! So Lying temporarily fixes that!"

"Strangely true."

"What're you going to do when she comes back again? I can't keep sending her on a wild goose chase Jay!" Bree said in exasperation, her tone oozing with it.

"I don't know yet," Jay grunted, standing up and looking around the room for anything that could help him. "I'll figure something-"

"She's coming again!" Bree interrupted him, amber eyes widening, how was he going to get out of this one?"

Jay looked around for anything that could help him and he caught sight of a small leaf in Bree's hair through his visor which gave him an idea. "Well It's not perfect like I wanted it to be…" he mumbled to himself, walking around Brees chair to the front.

"What's not perfect?" Bree asked in confusion, taking off her sunglasses and putting them on top of her head.

"Nothing, I need your help, grab my hands," Jay grunted, offering his hands to his friend, palms up.

"Uh, okay?" Bree said but complied easily, willing to help him in any way possible.

Jay waited for a moment and Bree obediently took his hands before the medic pulled the white mechanic jumpsuit clothed genius to her feet, inwardly thanking StarClan that her spinal adjustment device left her with the ability to maintain her balance, so all he had to do was hold her upright. As Willow stepped into the room, he put his rushed and ridiculous plan into action. Jay swiftly leaned forward and pressed his lips to Bree's.

Willow froze as she entered the room, shellshocked.

Bree's amber eyes had widened in surprise and shock, still slightly leaning back with her fingers barely brushing Jay's shoulders, obviously, she hadn't been expecting the kiss either. But as Willow stood frozen, Bree got over the shock and relaxed, resting her hands on his upper arms and closing her amber eyes, leaning into the contact.

Willow made a few unintelligible noises, none of which were audible, as she tried to speak, to say anything, anything at all.

Cynthia emerged, having watched the commotion from where she and Leon were with Holly and a few of the other Thunder Division members. "Come on Willow, Molly's looking for you," she said gently, blue eyes twinkling as she guided the stunned Medic away from the scene, "River Division will be leaving soon and you really don't want to be left behind."

XD :D XD :D XD :D XD :D XD :D XD :D XD

Jay and Bree broke apart a moment later, Bree stunned and not quite believing that it had just happened, while Jay was as calm and grumpy as usual. "There's something in your hair," Jay grunted, pulling the small mistletoe leaf from his friend's hair, a slight smirk spreading across his face.

"Seriously?" Bree breathed before she started giggling, "Of course! That was your scraped together plan wasn't it?"

"Yeah, of course, and Cynthia's arrival couldn't have been more perfect."

"So what exactly was supposed to be perfect?" Bree asked, gripping his upper arms in a gentle grip as she adjusted her balance just a hair.

Jay shrugged a bit sheepishly and he mumbled his answer, almost embarrassed to say it, "your first kiss."

Bree blushed and she laughed, "of course you," she put emphasis on the word 'you', "would be the one to remember that I had a goal of not being kissed till I turned eighteen!" _**(I totally just realized that in the main story Bree is almost twenty! :O Cause it's nearly August in the main story(rewrite version) and Bree's birthday is December 25th, so she's almost twenty years old! XD And yes, her birthday is on Christmas :D)**_

Jay shrugged, "just one of your strange quirks." He shifted a little uncomfortably, still holding her upright and not really comfortable with taking his friend's first kiss without her permission, apparently girls thought it was some kind of heart breaking thing.

"If it makes you feel better," Bree smiled at him, amber eyes softening, "I don't mind having it with you."

The tension in Jay's shoulders vanished and they dropped from the tense position he had been in before. "Well, I'm glad you're not all upset about it."

"How can I be upset when I can't think of anyone better to have given it to me?" Bree shrugged her shoulders lightly.

Jay looked at her, studying her through his visor, "we're just friends, right?" he asked, leaning a little closer to her.

Bree smiled, "Of course," and she mimicked his action.

 _ **Seriously, so many birthdays! XD For those who are curious, here's a short list of birthdays for the main charries in this story! XD Let me know if you guys want short descrips of the cities and in Bree's case, country, that they are all born in :D**_

 _ **Format: Name- Birth Date; Birth City, Birth Country**_

 _Cynthia Lawson- September 6th, 2141; Vandala, Middren_

 _Leon Bramble- November 22nd, 2141; Ruksburg, Middren_

 _Breanna Grayas- December 25th, 2139; Hixanal, Milxa_

 _Jay and Holly Bramble- January 1st, 2140; Ruksburg, Middren_

 _Paige and Haliah Lawson- February 18th, 2138; Vyliea, Middren_

 _Ivory and Diana Fernades- October 31st, 3142; Ruksburg, Middren_

 _Brittany and Ben Grayas- June 28th, 2138; Ruksburg, Middren_

 _Miles Lawson- July 10th, 2150; Vyliea, Middren_

 _Hannah Henderson- February 14th, 2142; Reirnem, Middren_

 _Braxton Crawford- November 1st, 3142; Reirnem, Middren_

 _Hadara Mason- January 31st, 2140; Moayatkn, Middren_

 _Finli Forrester- March 7th, 2137; Moatyatkn, Middren_


	26. Linked Together REWRITE

_**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Dots! XD Hooray for random periods! XD . . . . . ! :D It is way in the future isn't it! :D With Bree's technology, it kinda has to be! :D Briarfeather is cute, isn't it? :D :D :D**_

 _Linked Together Forever REWRITE_

 _Moments of the Past Special #1_

"They found us! Holly, we need an evacuation right now!" Brad shouted to his daughter through his comlink as he leaped over a piece of fallen marble, "Skylar! Get out of there, there's a bomb about to go off!"

"Right, I'm out of there!"

"Move it you two!" Brad shouted at the young teens crouching behind a building, having not been told to move. "We need to leave!"

Cynthia and Leon scrambled into action, both of them nearly tripping in the process as they pushed themselves to start running. "Roger Brad!" Cynthia responded to her trainer, racing after him and staying on her toes, the skilled fighter doing as he asked. "Come on Leon!"

"I'm coming!" Leon shouted back and ran after them, neither of the boys noticed the sound of the safety of many guns going off, but Cynthia did.

"Leon! Did you hear that?" Cynthia asked, her expanded senses picking up on a strange sound that she had never heard before.  
"Hear what?-" Leon said but stopped abruptly as the ground around them was disrupted with bullets.

"That!" Cynthia replied and used a burst of super speed to avoid getting pummeled with bullets.

"How did you hear that?" Brad asked as they continued running towards the rendezvous point. "Even I didn't hear that!"

"I have really sensitive hearing-" She stopped speaking abruptly as Leon howled in pain and fell backward into the dirt. "Leon!"

"Cynthia no!" Brad attempted to grab her arm but she moved too fast as she ran towards her friend, her heart in her throat.

"Where did they get you, Leon?!" Cynthia asked Leon sharply as she ran towards him, scooping up his discarded pistol and exchanging the clips before firing at the many people sniping at them, her aim dead on, which was highly unexpected when she had never handled a gun in her life.

Leon struggled up onto his hands and knees, his limbs shaky as blood started to soak through the front of his shirt. "Chest," he groaned, shakily touching the front of his shirt with one hand.

Cynthia's blue eyes flashed and the young teen's temper flared, someone shot her friend and boy were they going to pay. Moving with her super speed active, Cynthia rushed most of the people shooting at them with her only weapon, a silver bladed knife. What seemed to be a second later to everyone else, the gunshots abruptly ceased and Cynthia skidded to a halt next to Leon, kicking up dust in the process. "Come on, you need medical help." She murmured, looping one of his arms around her neck and pulling him to his feet, fear gleaming in her blue eyes. Apparently, she was completely unfazed by the destruction she had caused, too focused on her friend to care. But Brad cared.

"What were you thinking?!" Brad shouted at Cynthia when they reached him, "killing isn't acceptable Cynthia!"

Cynthia narrowed her blue eyes into a sharp glare and ignored him, helping Leon towards the escape vehicle as the remaining Slashing Blades members called for reinforcements.

Brad grabbed Cynthia by the shoulder, "Leah, help Leon." He said, his voice cool and agitated. Leah did as he asked, taking Leon from the other young teen and leaving Brad with the ex. Cage fighter. "Killing isn't acceptable-"

"They shot Leon!"

"It doesn't matter! Killing isn't allowed, Cynthia!" Brad snapped back, amber eyes furious, "We don't kill!"

"We shoot them with real bullets!"

"That is completely different! Killing with a knife isn't allowed!"

Cynthia shrugged off his arm, her blue eyes narrowed and violent, "I will defend Leon to whatever the cost Brad." Her blue eyes flash dangerously, "and you can't stop me."

"Oh yeah?" Brad challenged, crossing his arms over his chest.

"Yeah," Cynthia took a menacing step closer to the adult, her short stature meaning nothing when compared to her fighting skills. "I was raised to kill Brad," her blue eyes flash, "you can't stop me from doing anything I don't want to."

"I can banish you from the group." Brad replied simply, "do you want that Cynthia?"

Reluctantly Cynthia took a few steps back and hung her head, her hands curled into tight fists, her fingernails digging into her palms. "No."

"No what."

"I don't want to leave the group, sir." Cynthia forced the last word out, the rebellious young teen hating the term and Brad's status as Leon's father. She was sick of him. "Can I go subdue our advancing opponents, sir?" she asked, the words strange on her tongue, asking permission wasn't something she did for anyone besides Leon, he could tell her to go jump in a lake and she wouldn't mind doing it, Brad, on the other hand, she'd probably knock him out first.

"Yes-"

"Brad! We're losing him!"

"What?!" Both Cynthia and Brad yelled, and Cynthia reacted first, she ran over to where her friend was, accidently knocking over a medic in the process. "You're not leaving me again!" She shrugged off her black jacket and pressed it firmly against the injury that was slowly taking her friend away from her. "You promised you wouldn't!" Her voice was starting to shake, her fear of losing her friend causing the kind glitter in her eyes and the playful tone of voice to vanish, leaving a scared and lonely teenager about to lose her only friend. "You can't leave me again!"

Leon's amber eyes cracked open and he coughed as he weakly lifted his left hand to rest it on his friend's left cheek, "I'm sorry," he coughed, blood staining his a crimson red color, "I'm sorry I can't keep that promise," he rasped looking at her through mostly closed amber eyes.

"No! Leon!" Cynthia panicked, "help him!" She pleaded with Leah who was watching in despair, "help him! He can't die!"

"I can't." Leah spoke softly, her voice layered with disappointed despair, "there's nothing I can do to heal him. I can't work miracles, Cynthia."

"No!" Cynthia panicked, "he can't die! He can't leave me again!"

"I'm sorry," Leon croaked, "I'm sorry Cyn."

"No! I don't care if you never keep another promise in our lives, but you have to keep this one!" Her blue eyes welled with scared tears as she turned her head back toward her friend, "what am I supposed to do when you're gone?"

"Leah help him!" Brad demanded, his amber eyes widening with fear, he was going to lose his son forever.  
"I can't Brad," Leah replied, her brown eyes empathetic, "there's nothing I can do for him, he's lost too much blood."

"I'm sorry," Leon coughed, each breath a struggle, "You'll be okay, promise me you'll keep going," he coughed, forcing his eyes open again to lock eyes with his friend.

"I can't promise that!" Cynthia nearly wailed, "I can't promise that when I know I can't!" Neither of the teenagers noticed the adults' conversation and argument, Cynthia too terrified about losing her only friend, and Leon was struggling to get her to promise him she would move on.

"It's okay," Leon rasped weakly, brushing his thumb along Cynthia's cheekbone, amber eyes pained, "calm down Cyn," he soothed in a wheezing rasp, "it's okay."

"Not it's not! It's not okay!" Cynthia wailed, Leon's blood staining her scarred hands, "I don't want to lose you!" Her blue eyes glittered with unshed tears, "I love you too much for it to happen!"

Brad stopped his conversation with Leah at the young teen's exclamation, finally realizing why she had killed all of the snipers who had shot his son, ' _It all makes sense..'_ He gazed at the blue eyed girl, noticing the way she was holding herself, shoulders hunched, voice thick, tense and fearful, ' _I didn't know…'_

"Don't leave me!" Cynthia whimpered, lifting one bloodied hand to grasp Leon's hand that was resting on her cheek, "Please don't leave me again…"

"I have to," Leon wheezed, "Come here," when she did as he asked he forced his arms to cooperate and pulled her down to brush his lips against her forehead, "I love you too," he wheezed and felt something wet drip down onto his neck, leaving a clean trail in the blood that covered his front. "Promise me you'll move on." He rasped, letting her lean back and looking at her.

Cynthia opened her mouth to refuse, but nothing came out as she noticed the weakening of his breathing and how he wasn't moving much anymore like the last action had taken everything out of him. "I-I'll try," she managed to say, something clogging her throat, feeling like she was choking, "I'll try, for you." She said, tear tracks evident on her face, but the tears weren't falling anymore.

"It'll be okay," Leon rasped, even as his amber eyes slid completely closed and his body stilled.

"Come on Cynthia," Brad spoke quietly, crouching down next to the young teen who was staring blankly at Leon's face, "He's gone."

"No." Cynthia breathed, still staring at her friend's motionless body, "no! Leon wake up!" She reached forward to prod Leon's shoulder, not wanting to believe he was really gone.

"Move her away from him, Brad," Leah said quietly, "she's in shock."

Brad did as she asked, pulling the teen to her feet and away from his motionless son.

The moment he moved her, Cynthia started struggling, "No! Leon! Leon, no!" The emotional teen kicked and struggled against Brad, her blue eyes locked on her friend's limp body. "Leon!" She wailed in grief, "Wake up! Don't leave me! I don't wanna be alone again!" She cried, her voice starting to give out, "Leon! Come back!"

TT TT TT TT TT TT TT TT

Brad was sitting in his flat room at his desk, staring at a picture of his family, amber eyes locked on the bright eyed amber eyed boy in the picture who was laughing, a blue-eyed girl's arms around his neck as he gave her a piggyback ride. ' _Leon…'_ He jumped when the door was slammed open by his wife Skylar.

"Brad!" Skylar's green eyes gleamed with life, something he hadn't seen since Leon's earlier death. "Leon's alive!"

"What?" Brad shot to his feet, knocking over his chair in the process, "Where is he?"

Skylar's green eyes glittered with happiness, "he's in the medical wing, extremely groggy, but he's awake and alive!"

Brad's amber eyes light up and he hugged Skylar tightly, "I can't believe it!"

:) :) :)

"Ugh…" Leon mumbled, his amber eyes cracking open, "I hurt…"

"Don't move," Leah encouraged him, "You nearly died Leon."

Leon's eyes suddenly shot open, and he jolted into a sitting position, "Where's Cynthia?" he then groaned at the sudden flare of pain through his body.

"She's at her flat room," Leah replied and gently pushed him back down, "don't move Leon-"

"No! She saved my life! I have to find her!"

"Leon-"

"Cyndy!" Leon exclaimed, struggling against Leah, ignoring the pain flowing through his body. ' _Cyndy!'_ Something shattered.

:) :) :) :)

Cynthia's head shot up, and she straightened up, sitting straight with nearly perfect posture, feeling something tingling in her mind and her chest was starting to hurt, painfully hurt. "Ow!"

A moment later she heard it, Leon's voice.

' _Cyndy!'_

' _Leon?!'_ She asked dumbfounded, confused on how he was talking to her mentally, ' _H-how?!'_

' _Cyndy?'_

' _Y-yeah, it's me. How… How are we talking like this?'_

' _Uh… I have no idea…'_

' _Wait! How are you even alive?! I watched you die in front of my eyes!'_

' _I have no idea, but I know that somehow you save my life… thank you, Cyn.'_

Cynthia's heart melted and her blue eyes softened, ' _I'm just glad you're with me, Leon.'_

' _I'm glad I'm here too Cyn,'_ Leon replied, his voice as warm as her own. ' _I don't even care how we're doing this, I'm just glad I'm able to talk to you.'_

' _Me too.'_ Cynthia jumped and fell off her bed as someone threw open her door.

"Cynthia, come with us, Leon's alive," Brad said, Skylar at his side, both adults looked happy.

"I know!" Cynthia ran past them, squeezing between them before running to the medical wing and skidding to a halt near his hospital bed as their eyes locked.

:) :) :) :)

"What's going on?" Skylar asked as she and Brian arrived to see both teenagers staring at each other with different emotions flashing through their eyes along with flickers of things too fast for the eye to see. But a moment later they broke the staring contest and it seemed like they both adjusted flawlessly to something only they knew about.

Cynthia rushed over to Leon's hospital bed, hopped up onto it and threw her arms around her friend, giggly and happy.

Leon returned the embrace, laughing as well, the two of them adjusting to the mental conversation and sharing each other's emotions.

:) :) :) :)

"They are bonded." Silvia said, thumbing through a thin book before setting it down on the table in front of the gathered group, "they have a psychological connection that has developed through Leon's near death experience."

"But Leon was dead," Leah interjected a bit confused, "He didn't have a pulse or anything."

"Yes, but Cynthia was near him right?" Silvia asked, her gaze drifting over to the two young teenagers running around the open space of the meeting room, chasing each other for fun and out of mutual boredom. "You all know her past," everyone in the room flinched. "Cynthia's had a hard life and Leon's the only one she's really connected to, not literally of course, but I'm assuming he is her only companion?"

"Yeah," Holly confirmed, the fourteen-year-old girl of a subdivision leader nodded, "he's the only one she really gets along with and listens to."

Brad coughed a little before he spoke a bit awkwardly, "they both admitted that they happened to, uh…"

"Love each other." Skylar finished for him, the ginger-haired woman amused by her husband's awkwardness

Silvia chuckled and softly shook her head before she looked at the two teenagers, "either way, not doubt her willpower kickstarted the whole process. Cynthia, Leon, will you please come sit down?" Cynthia and Leon froze, Cynthia's right hand less than an inch from tapping Leon's shoulder. They exchanged brief glances before they joined the other people at the table, sitting attentively. "Can you two communicate mentally?" Silvia asked curiously, making sure that they were indeed connected somehow.

"Yeah," Leon nodded, and Cynthia nodded as well, the movements nearly synced.

"Cynthia, can you tell Leon this without saying it out loud please?" Silvia asked, sliding a piece of paper across the table face down.

Cynthia took the paper, briefly read the paper's contents and nodded, her blue eyes going slightly blank as she relayed the information to Leon via the link. ' _Mental links are rare, connections are even rarer.'_

"What did the paper say, Leon?"

"Mental links are rare, connections are even rarer." Leon replied smoothly, "at least, that's what Cyndy told me."

"What?" Cynthia said at everyone's stunned look, "I wasn't going to read him the entire paragraph!"

Silvia smiled, "You did good Cynthia, they are just surprised."

"What are we supposed to do?" Skylar asked worriedly, "None of us have dealt with this before."

"We don't handle it, they'll handle it on their own, within a few weeks it will be natural for them like they have had it their entire lives, and they'll have most of the kinks worked out, you won't even noticed they have it unless you are specifically looking for unusual behavior. Such as more smiling, rolling of the eyes, playfulness, agitation when without the other, and nervousness on solo missions-"

"Can we go now?" Holly asked a little impatiently, "I really need to get back to my subdivision and I'm sure that Cynthia and Leon would like to go do something besides sitting here through this meeting."

:) :) :) :)

' _Leon!'_ Cynthia mentally hissed, standing at the door of his flat room with the door cracked ajar, ' _are you okay?'_

' _Yeah,'_ Leon replied and a moment later he emerged from the room, the young teenager's face was drawn and worn out. ' _I'm okay, how about you?'_

Cynthia shrugged, ' _super tired.'_

' _Me too.'_ Leon admitted, ' _but I'm nervous when you're so far away.'_

' _Same here.'_ Cynthia replied and she hugged him, nestling her face against his shirt, blue eyes half closed. ' _I don't like being away from you when something could happen.'_

Leon hugged her back, resting his chin on her head and closing his eyes, ' _I know, and the night scares you.'_

' _Yeah, it does.'_

' _Well we're together right now,'_ Leon said, coming up with the bright side of their situation. He knew why she was scared of when it was dark and it was at night. She had been kidnapped during the night when she was barely two years old, and when she was a cage fighter every night for two years she was put into a pitch black room with only the sound of dripping water, slowly driving her crazy so she would break through the door and get shoved into her cage.

' _Mhmm.'_

' _Everyone else in in their flat rooms, the roof's open, wanna go up there?'_ Leon asked her, he loved the roof and the view, a perfect view of the shoreline miles away.

' _If you bring a blanket,'_ Cynthia replied, ' _I'm not about to freeze to death while we're up there.'_

' _Kay, I'll be right back.'_ Leon said and broke the hug before disappearing into his flat room while Cynthia waited, idly swinging her arms as she did so. Leon returned a moment later, a blanket under his arm and a t-shirt slung over one shoulder. Cynthia raised her eyebrows at the shirt and Leon shrugged, ' _You're wearing a tank-top and sweat pants, the sleeves might help you keep warm.'_

' _Hmm…'_

' _It's mine,'_ Leon nudged her towards the possibility as they silently started up the stairs to the roof, ' _It probably smells like me too.'_

' _Fine.'_

Leon flashed her a triumphant grin and tossed her the shirt before walking over to the small bench swing that Haliah had put up, saying that "it was romantic" or something like at, something neither of the thirteen-year-olds cared about. All they cared about that it wasn't marble and wasn't freezing cold. Leon plopped down onto the swing and made it gently swing from his weight while he watched his friend pull on the shirt and sit down next to him.

Cynthia leaned back against the swing's cushions and closed her eyes, ' _I'm going to sleep.'_ She mentally mumbled, dead tired and in the mood to get some rest.

' _Same here.'_ Leon replied, getting comfortable as well and unfolding the cream colored fuzzy blanket, spreading it out over both of them before closing his eyes and drifting off for the first time in a week.

:) :) :) :)

"Can we please share a flat room?" Cynthia begged Silvia with pleading puppy eyes, "please!"

"Yeah, can we?" Leon asked, unable to pull off the puppy eyes like his partner and best friend could.

Silvia smiled, she had known that they were going to ask her that eventually, once the irritation of getting virtually no sleep got to be too much, "I don't see why not-"

"What? They are not sharing a flat room!" Brad interrupted from where he was sitting on an examination table while Leah wrapped up his sprained wrist, "My son is not sharing a room with two girls, even if one of them is his sister!"

"Oh come on dad!" Leon complained while Cynthia dropped the puppy eyes look and just looked annoyed.

"We haven't been able to get much sleep for the past three weeks!" Cynthia finished Leon's sentence before adding her own, "you try not getting more than eight hours a week and see how tired you are!"

Brad's eyes flashed and he opened his mouth to retort, but Silvia cut him off.

"Brad, that is enough. They are growing teens, they need a lot of sleep, plus bonded teenagers are different, they aren't like normal teenagers, they'll behave properly and get along perfectly fine."

:) :) :) :)

' _Cyn, get up, it's your birthday!'_ Leon prodded Cynthia mentally and physically shook her shoulder from where he sat on the edge of her blue-themed bed.

Cynthia pulled the blankets up higher and rolled away from him, her back to him, ' _Go away Leon,'_ she mentally mumbled, ' _I'm sleeping…'_

Leon leaned over her and pressed a short kiss to her temple, ' _You're turning fifteen today and I have a present for you!'_

' _Honestly Leon, I'm exhausted! You kept waking me up all last night!'_ Cynthia complained, burrowing deeper into her blankets and away from him.

' _I'm sorry about waking up last night,'_ Leon apologized, ' _but I wanted to visit the roof with you and I have a present for you that I promise you'll like!'_

' _It better be worth my sleep,'_ Cynthia grunted and gave up trying to get him to go away, he knew her weaknesses anyway. She hauled herself into a sitting position and opened her eyes, yawning as she ran her fingers through her black hair, blue eyes drooping partially shut from her exhaustion.

' _So I was thinking, I didn't want to get you a normal gift this year that's easily forgettable, I wanted to get something that would last and that is a whole lot more personal. So I got you this.'_ Leon pulled out a small messily wrapped box.

Cynthia glanced uneasily at the sleeping Holly before she pulled a thin silver bladed knife out of her combat belt and carefully ran the tip of the blade against the wrapping paper, silently cutting through the wrapping and not damaging the box inside. The box inside turned out to be a tiny white velvet box, and a hunch nagged at the back of Cynthia's mind as she opened it, but even her hunch didn't stop her from nearly having a heart attack and fumbling with the box when she opened it.

' _It's not your normal everyday promise ring,'_ Leon told Cynthia, watching her slap her hands over her mouth to keep from making any noise that would wake up Holly. ' _It represents my promise,'_ He said, taking the silver band from its spot nestled in the velvet to look at it, with the words, 'Forever and Ever' was spelled out in tiny sapphires on the front. ' _Of always being partners and never leaving you again.'_ He said, offering his hand for her to give her own so he could give her the ring.

' _I… don't know what to say…'_ Cynthia stared at the amazing piece of jewelry in awe as Leon slid the small band onto her finger.

' _I did it completely on my own,'_ Leon said mentally sheepishly, ' _I borrowed your thermite tools, the silver is pure silver, completely solid fine silver, crafted right under your nose.'_

' _It's amazing Leon!'_ Cynthia smiled, blue eyes twinkling happily, ' _I love it!'_ With those words, she threw her arms around him and hugged him tightly in both gratitude and appreciation.

' _I knew you'd like it.'_ Leon smiled and hugged her back, the embrace warm and appreciative.

' _It's hard to describe what I feeling right now…'_ Cynthia said as she gazed at the finely crafted piece of jewelry, ' _close your eyes, Leon.'_ She said, drawing back from him and hiding her plan, carefully blocking her emotions and thoughts from him beside their communication.

' _Okay,'_ Leon did as she asked, knowing that she was tired already and arguing wouldn't go well. He closed his eyes and moments later he felt something warm against his closed mouth, right away he figured out what had happened and his amber eyes flew open. She had kissed him, something neither of them had done before. Of course, they had been experimenting with other kinds of kissing, -Leon's personal favorite was kissing Cynthia's nose and she'd go cross-eyed trying to see what he was doing- but they had never actually kissed before. Cynthia was acting like she hadn't done anything, her emotions and thoughts open for him to read and feel, she was happy and giddy at the moment, with a small amount of both cheekiness, and dazedness. ' _Hey, hey, hey, you can't go without me returning the favor.'_ He said as he shook off the shock and as she slid off her bed to get into her training gear.

' _Says who? If you want a real kiss that bad then you can be patient or chase me down, your choice.'_ A moment later she froze, feeling his breath on her ear along with his arms looping around her waist, and his chest was against her back. ' _Chasing me down it is. Race?'_ She slipped out of his grip, scooped up her training gear, and disappeared into a bathroom.

' _What's the stakes? Besides the obvious I mean.'_ Leon asked, scooping up his training gear and disappearing into the other bathroom connected to their flat room.

' _Oh, I don't know… You win and you can have what you want, if I win, you have to have to wait till after the birthday party.'_

Leon blanched, ' _After eight o-clock? If I wait that long I may as well not do it!'_

' _That's the fun in it!'_ Both of the emerged at the same time, geared up for the training halls and just being around the base in general with the intent on racing each other to the cafeteria.

' _You're so going to lose!'_ Leon shouted mentally as he darted off, getting a one-second head start. ' _Hey! No super speed!'_ He quickly added as Cynthia shot past him using her super speed. Cynthia laughed and shut off the ability, racing him with just her nonenhanced running ability.

:) :) :)

Cynthia let out a pained cry as Leon carried her towards the escape vehicle, her beat up body protesting with his movements, she was completely delirious, barely at all conscious, only able to feel the extreme amounts of pain she was going through. "Stop…" she slurred weakly, "it hurts…"

"It's okay Cyn," Leon soothed, softly quieting her cries, cradling her closer to his body, her mangled right leg drenching his arm and jeans with her blood, "I know it hurts, we're almost there, Sunshine." He added the nickname he had recently taken to calling her, a nickname that Cynthia herself approved of.

Cynthia didn't respond and just breathed weakly at a steady pace, her head tucked against his chest. Leon stepped over a large rock and she groaned, saying something barely audible. "I lost the ring…"

"It's okay Cyn," Leon murmured, pressing a short kiss to her crown, ignoring the blood that his partner was still drenched in, "I'll make another one if you want," he promised, "I've been meaning to make another one anyway."

"Sorry…" Cynthia groaned, her blue eyes cracking open a tiny amount, barely any of the sapphire blues of her irises were visible. "Forgive me…"

"It's okay Cyn," Leon replied warmly, before he took a deep breath and climbed into the car as carefully as possible, but her leg bumped one of the seats, leaving a streak of bright red blood and causing Cynthia to shriek in pain, arching her back and howling as the pain was stirred up. ' _A ring is easy to place Sunshine, you aren't that easy to replace.'_ Leon thought as he cradled his partner to his body, listening to her cries as Jay and Bree tried to get the bleeding to stop. He kept murmuring soft words into her ear until they had finished and Cynthia recovered from the pain-filled fit to actually be slightly coherent. "Stay with me alright?" He asked his delirious and fever-ridden partner, "Partners forever?"

"Partners forever," Cynthia replied in the form of a weak groan, before she slid unconscious at last, finally free from the pain.

:( :( :(

Leon smiled, taking a deep breath, he and his partner were up on the roof, his partner was half asleep at the given moment, he had finally managed to drag her away from her blueprints for the completely new interior for her right leg, Cynthia had refused to have any sort of amputation and had decided she would completely reconstruct the inside of her leg with the available technology and Bree, their resident technology genius of a friend.

They hadn't been to the roof since the Shatter Incident as they called it, and Leon was glad they had finally managed to make it up there and that Cynthia was strong enough to do it. He finally understood what Haliah meant those few years ago when she had put the swing up there on the roof with the statement that it was romantic, it really was. Especially in him and his partner's current position. He was sitting sideways on the swing, right leg fully extended and resting on the swing, his left leg was bent at the knee, the lower half hanging off the swing, he was leaning back against the armrest, something that was a little uncomfortable, but he didn't mind. Cynthia was sitting between his legs with her legs stretched out in front of her, bulky brace covered right leg on top of her healthy left, her back was resting against his chest and her head was tilted back against his neck, a blanket was spread out over their laps, keeping them both warm in the slightly chilly air and hiding Cynthia's injury from view… mostly. ' _How're you feeling?'_ He mentally asked his partner, preserving the silence around them.

' _I feel like a tired and lazy warrior.'_ Cynthia replied a few moments later, her mental voice laced with exhaustion, ' _how I thought dragging myself all the way up here was a good thing? I have no idea.'_ She shifted her weight a little and caused the swing to swing softly, the soft rocking soothing to the partnership, and more so to the injured warrior.

' _It wasn't so much of a good idea, but you came up here because I asked you to.'_ Leon replied, settling his arms around her waist, ' _You've been so busy with your blueprints you've been ignoring me.'_

' _I'm sorry,'_ Cynthia replied sincerely, ' _I'm just trying to make it so I can get back to the field, I'm tired of the panic attacks.'_ She leaned more comfortably against him, ' _I didn't mean to ignore you.'_

' _I know you didn't, it's alright,'_ Leon rested his chin on the top of her head, ' _I actually brought you up here to show you something, you ready to see it?'_

' _Of course!'_ Cynthia straightened up, looking up at him with curiosity.

Leon put his hand into his pocket and pulled it back out, his hand clamped and closed around something, ' _Voola!'_ He exclaimed and opened his hand to reveal the new ring he had designed. ' _This one's less flashy, and can be blinding if you bounce light off it into someone's eyes.'_ He told her after sliding the slimmer and thinner ring onto her finger. The ring was was thinner, slimmer, and stronger, with the words, 'Forever I promise' engraved on it with Leon's neat and loopy handwriting. Small gemstones of their birthstones, -sapphire and topaz- were embedded in the inside, sanded to be flush with the metal so you couldn't feel the difference. ' _Do you like it?'_

' _Yeah, it's more simple,'_ Cynthia smiled, ' _I like this one more than the other one, to be honest.'_

' _I do too, it's more like you.'_ Leon grinned cuddling his partner in his arms, ' _strong, beautiful, and unique.'_

' _I love you.'_ Cynthia said simply, her heart melting at his words.

' _I love you too,'_ Leon replied and his partner snuggled closer to him, "go to sleep," he murmured in her ear, pulling the blanket up to her shoulders so she could sleep more comfortably.

"I don't want to upset you," Cynthia murmured softly out loud as well, her voice drowsy and tired, "I'd rather spend time with you."

Leon pushed the swing, causing it to start softly rocking again, lulling his partner to sleep, "Having you here with me is enough," he murmured out loud, "You spending time with me like this is enough for me, I enjoy having my partner snuggled in my lap."

"Only if you're sure."

"I am."

"Kay," Cynthia mumbled and she was out a moment later.


	27. Rewrite: Chapter 3

_**Snowcrystal of Thunderclan- Atleast it's not all sad tears right? :D I promised I would put up that one special before I put up the next rewrite chapter and I did! :D :D**_

 _ **16 pages! XD At two thirty in the morning! :D XD :D XD**_

 _ **READ THIS PLEASE! :'( :D :D :D :D: As a heads up, I will be starting to split the new chapters from the old, meaning I will be creating a new story for the new chapters and another one for the specials and moments until I am finished with the entire story where I will then combine them and arrange them how I want :D So look for the new story kay? :D**_

 _A Meeting, A Race, A Ring, And A Raid_

Impatient knocking on her flat room door jolted Bree awake from where she had been curled up in a ball hidden under her blankets, rousing the usually hyperactive and energetic teenager into awareness and she pouted, dreading the idea of having to get up from her warm cocoon of blankets, ' _I don't wanna get up... yet.'_ Bree mumbled to herself mentally and allowed her amber eyes to slide half closed as she compemplated the idea of going back to sleep. A particularly loud knock on the door threw that idea out the window and Bree rolled onto her back and pushed the blankets off of her face, emerging from her bright colored and blankets. Her cheerful attitude was already emerging as she reached as far as she could, grasping hold of the doorknob of her flat room and pulling the door open, causing her to slide off her bed and to the floor with a loud thump. "Hi!" She grinned happily at Holly -who had been knocking on the door- looking at her upside down with her legs tangled in her blankets leaning up against her bed, which was in the process of sliding sideways off the bed and onto the floor, bringing the rest of the blankets down on top of the hyper teenage, leaving her completely obscured from her subdivision leader's view.

"Hey Bree," Holly chuckled at the blanket covered morale expert, "I'm sending you and Jay to the friendly meeting at Star Division's base today, sound good to you?"

"Of course!" Bree chirped happily, pushing the blankets off of her face so she could smile at her friend, "There'll be new people! And my technology! Not to mention grumpy goofballs like Jay to cheer up!" She smiled, seeming content to be lying on the fluffy carpeted floor.

"I think you're going nuts," Jay grunted as he swung his darker colored blankets off of his legs before swinging his legs over the side of his bed and slapping his hand on his bed side table, looking for his visor.

"I'm not nuts, a little sleep drunk? Definitely!" Bree giggled, "I was working on L.I.O.N way to long last night!"

"Well unless Brendon's prank with an air horn yesterday blew out my eardrums," Jay spoke, finding his visor and pushing it on before flicking it on, the screen lighting up a faint red, "I'm not deaf, so I can get the door."

"I know!" Bree chirped happily, looking up at him as he walked over and hauled her up under the arms, "But it's fun saying hi and she woke me up!"

"Whatever you say, Bree." Jay rolled his eyes behind the visor as he unceremoniously dumped her onto her bed and dropped all of her blankets down on top of her, "When's the meeting Holly?... Oph!" He stumbled as Bree threw a pillow at the back of his head for the unceremonious dumping. He turned around, facing the techno genius, "Throw another pillow I dare you..."

Bree grinned cheekily from her sitting up position and did as he warned her against, taking her other pillow and throwing at him.

The pillow smacked Jay right in the face. Holly watched with amusement as Jay scooped up the pillow and jogged over to his friend's bed before knocking her backward onto her back and smothering her with the pillow.

"I said no throwing the pillow!" Jay grunted, smothering her with the pillow while Bree shrieked with laughter and weakly attempted to push the pillow away from her and off of her face. "What did I say Bree?'

"Not to throw the pillow!" Bree laughed and resisted the smothering treatment.

Jay cracked a grin and pushed the pillow against his friend's face, muffling her laughter, "then why did you throw it?"

"Because it was fun!" Bree laughed as she pushed the pillow away for long enough to speak before Jay pushed the pillow back over her face, her laughter once again muffled. A moment later, Bree pushed hard enough against the pillow that she unbalanced Jay so he fell over onto his side next to her, the paralyzed girl then took advantage of his unbalancing to take the pillow and smother him with it, "ha! I win!" She giggled, "I can throw as many pillows as I want!"

Jay actually started laughing, his baritone laugh making his friend smile even wider as she giggled before she purposely keeled over to the side and laughed alongside him, laughing hard enough she sounded like she was wheezing every breath.

Holly grinned widely at her brother's laughter, only Bree could induce that kind of sound and reaction from her brother, and if not her who would? Bree was the group's morale expert for a reason, she was rarely down and not hyper or excited, even after she nearly died from a bomb, she didn't lose the enthusiasm she was well known for and even created a device to nearly nullify the paralysis affects, she could do a lot of things someone with her degree of paralysis couldn't, like how she could move her legs, not against gravity, but she could volintarily move her legs in movements like sliding, kneeling, crawling, and practically anything that didn't require her legs to be moving against gravity or supporting her weight. "While the laughter and the pillow smothering is certaintly the best thing I've seen and heard all morning the meeting is at six which is in about an hour."

"Alright," Jay said, quickly recovering from his bout of laughter to reply to his sister, "Which plane?" He looked over at Bree, his eyebrows raising, "Your face is going bright red and I don't know about you, but humans do need to breathe, Bree."

Bree just kept laughing, choking on her laughter and struggling to breathe through her laughter.

"We may want to wait for Bree to recover." Jay deadpanned, patting his friend on the back, hoping to force some air into her lungs so she didn't pass out from the laughter. "Or she's going to pass out and end up bluer than my eyes."

Bree laughed harder at his comment, seriously struggling to breathe through the laughter, she rolled a little from side to side as she laughed, the high pitched laughter unrestrained, cheerful, and free sounding.

Jay's lips twitched into a grumpy smile at her unrestrained laughter and kept patting and rubbing her back, hoping she wouldn't pass out.

It took another five minutes before Bree calmed down enough to actually breathe and speak, leaning forward on her arms and taking deep breaths that were riddled with small giggles. The first thing she said however made Holly laugh, "You… lost the deal… again, pay up… Jay!" She said giggling in the pauses and pointing to the tip of her nose.

Jay sighed, rolled his eyes and kissed her on the tip of the nose, "Why did I even agree to that deal?"

"Because I make you laugh and we were bored and on a plane ride when we made it!" Bree chirped happily. Everyone in the Thunderbolt's subdivision knew about their deal, the deal that consisted of every time Bree got Jay to laugh, he had to kiss her on the cheek, tip of the nose, or forehead, whichever one either of them chose, although it didn't happen very often, with Jay's naturally grouchy and grumpy attitude.

"That's true, the things that happen on those plane rides are seriously weird, unexpected, and strange." Jay grunted before turning his attention to his sister, "what plane are we taking?"

"Plane 114," Holly replied, still smiling from Bree's earlier comment.

"Ooh! That's the good plane!" Bree grinned happily, "there's so much stuff to do and there are so much electronics to take apart and rewire!"

"I feel bad for the pilot," Jay grunted, "he or she probably replaces their electronics every time we're on there."

"Probably!" Bree chirped happily, "but it's so much fun to tinker with things!"

"I expect punctuality with you two, and be professional at the meeting, remember that you are representing the thunder division, we don't want Firen to be ashamed of your behavior," Holly said crisply, returning to her leader mode despite the bright smile on her face and the twinkling of her green eyes.

"Yeah, well save the tinkering till after the meeting." Jay grunted in reply to Bree's comment, "Understood Holly, we will do our best."

"Auh man!" Bree playfull whined, "I was really looking forward to tinkering with the PS4 on the plane ride there!"

"Tinker with your VR sunglasses," Jay grunted, rolling his blind blue eyes.

"Okay!" Bree chirped happily, amber eyes gleaming with constant cheer

:) :) :) :) :) :) :) :)

Jay jumped when he heard a thump next to him and quickly turned his head in the sound's direction only to look through his visor and found Bree asleep. Her cheek was resting against the table top, her VR sunglasses lying in pieces next to her head, a tiny screw driver held loosely in her left hand, a small piece of her sunglasses held limply in her right hand, her breathing was soft enough that he could barely hear it. ' _That was fast.'_ He said mentally, usually she stayed awake on the way there and fell asleep on the way back, she must've been working on L.I.O.N longer than he had thought she had. With Bree now asleep he had some complete silence to himself, while their flat room was usually quiet while Bree was working on her gadgets and he was reading, it wasn't ever completely silent. There was always the sounds of metal against metal, the sound of Bree saudering something, the occasional curse under her breath, the sound of electrical curcuits sparking, the humming of computers, or the flat AI Blissie asking them if they needed anything or alerting them of someone coming. While he appreciated her happy chatter, silence and being alone to himself, just like Bree, was his favorite place. _**(wasn't expecting that were you? XD Bree's what's called a severly mild introvert, she does prefer to be alone in the silence tinkering with her devices, but she loves being around and with people at the same time. So she and Jay get along perfectly because both of them perfer silence and being on their own, which is why their flat room is nearly silent most of the time when they are both in there :D her personality is unique! :D)**_

:) :) :) :) :)

"Lean down and let me fix your collar," Bree chirped happily to Jay, fully awake and aware now after the nap she had had on the plane.

Jay did as she asked and waited for her to correctly fold down his collar, "did you have fun sleeping on the plane?" He asked curtly, bored and unused to her silence.

"Yup!" Bree chirped happily, folding down his collar and combing her fingers through his gray-speckled black hair so it laid flat and neat, not messy and scruffy.

"Is is okay now?' Jay huffed as she finished combing through his hair, "Can you stop touching me?" He asked and winced when she promptly swatted him upside the head before she folded the cuffs of his sleeves correctly and did the buttons at the wrists, straightening out his appearance. "I'm taking that as a no."

"You assumed correctly!" Bree grinned cheerfully, "and stop whining, I'm just making sure you won't look like an idiot!"

"I'm not whining," Jay said curtly, taking off his visor and tucking it into the breast pocket of his shirt, "I'm simply asking you to stop touching me." With a light blue long sleeve button down shirt with the thunder division emblem emblazoned on the breast pocket, neat black denim pants, black converse and no tie; Jay was looking as sharp as his well known sharp tongue.

"Well, you shouldn't have told me to stop touching you!" Bree grinned mischeviously and started poking him playfully in the gut, the highest point she could reach, "cause now I'm going to do it!" She tickled his sides, "and I don't want you to look stupid in a room full of people who unlike me, will judge you!"

Jay gave a snort at the tickling and swatted at her hand before grabbing her wrist in a gentle but firm grip, "Ack! Stop poking me! Don't you have to get ready too?"

"Nope!" Bree smiled widely, popping the 'p' and sticking her tongue out as she poked him with her other hand, brushing her fingers over his stomach where she knew he was dreadfully ticklish. "I'm already ready!" Indeed she was; Bree was wearing a black anklet length skirt with a yellow blouse that had the thunder emblem emblazoned on the front pocket, a light beige colored cardigan over it with matching ankle boots to complete the ensemble.

"Of course you are." Jay sighed and rolled his blind eyes before he caught her other wrist, "stop tickling me and let's go to the meeting."

"But tickling you's fun!" Bree chirped happily, amber eyes gleaming with slight mischief.

Jay reached over and brushed his fingers over the underside of her chin and got the girl to giggle at the tickling, "are you sure? I know for a fact that you are practically ticklish everywhere."

Bree giggled and slapped his hand away, "Okay, okay!" she giggled, "let's go to the meeting and have a tickle fight later!"

"No."

"Please!"

"No."

"I'll add color depth to your visor!" Bree waved a tiny capsule that contained an information transfer card designed for his visor alone.

"Fine."

"You have to participate!"

Jay looked in her general direction, blind blue eyes not amused, "fine."

"Okay! I'll install it on the plane ride back, sound good?"

"Fine, let's go already, Leah's waiting for us and we don't want to be late or Holly'll kill us."

"Okay!" Bree smiled and tucked the capsule into a bag on the back of her wheelchair, "let's go!"

"Calm down you crazy hyperactive girl." Jay snorted moving towards the door.

"Nope! Not yet!" Bree grinned widely at him, starting to push herself across the room towards the door, "We're not at the meeting yet!"

"I guess we aren't," Jay sighed with a roll of his blind blue eyes, secretly amused at her hyper attitude, "Keep being hyper then." He followed her as they started going down the hallway, the wheels of Bree's chair making low soft noises on the smooth tiled flooring.

"Yay!" Bree grinned at him happily, being the hyperactive person she usually was, amber eyes gleaming cheerfully.

:) :) :) :) :)

"Hi, Leah!" Bree greeted Jay's Aunt as they met with her on their way to the meeting room, "hope you're having a good day so far!"

"I am," Leah smiled at the hyper teenager, her enthusiasm infectious. "You two get here alright?"

"We got here perfectly fine," Jay replied from his position standing at Bree's right side, "besides Bree falling asleep on the plane and ending up more hyper than usual."

"It's not that much of a bad thing!" Bree exclaimed as they continued towards the meeting room at a steady pace, "I'm always hyper and excited!"

"There is a limit of bearable excited, Bree."

"Oh come on, you know you love it!" Bree flashed a bright grin at her friend, amber eyes twinkling both mischievously and cheekily.

"You are completely crazy." Jay sighed, shaking his head slightly in disbelief and rolling his blind blue eyes.

"Love you too!" Bree laughed, poking him in the side, "you're just as crazy as me!"

"Shut up." Jay grunted and swatted away her hand, "quite poking me."

"Alrighty!" Bree grinned and did as he asked for once, stopping the poking to continue pushing herself towards the meeting room at her friend's pace.

"Let's get to the meeting before Leah loses her composure okay Bree?" Jay sighed, noticing the laughter gleaming in his aunt's chocolate brown eyes, "or she's going to die from laughter.'

"That's always fun though!" Bree retorted, her amber eyes gleaming with enthusiasm and cheer.

"Bree, the meeting is about to start," Jay pointed out as they reached the meeting room, "dim down the excitement for a few hours okay?"

"Okay Jay," Bree replied, quickly calming down, her expression remained happy and cheerful, but her amber eyes glinted with an unusual seriousness and calmness.

Jay pushed open the door and held it open for Bree and his Aunt before he took a seat next to a younger River Medic named Willow.

Bree rolled over to her respective spot next to Jay and parked her chair there, a grin adorned her expression that was directed towards the group's five leaders, each of which, cracked a small smile at the teenager's grin.

A moment later, the Star Division Leader Bailey spoke up, starting the meeting between all five divisions. "How are the divisions getting along with the new transfer system?"

"There are a few conflicts," Firen admitted, leaning back a little in his chair, his green eyes were calm, "but it's not a surprise seeing how the divisions aren't used to dealing with each other all the time."

"I haven't had any conflicts with my transfers," Orion, the Wind Division Leader, said with a hint of arrogance in his tone, "everything's been running smoothly in my division."

"That's probably because his transfers were from shadow who are always over in wind anyway." Jay hissed in Bree's ear and she nodded, putting her elbows on the table and resting her chin on top of her clasped hands.

"There was a rough start," Bucky, the Shadow Division Leader, admitted with an annoyed sigh, "but things have smoothed out enough for everything to work properly."

"That's good to here," Bailey inputted, making notes on what the other leaders were saying, "what about you Luxa?"

"Like Bucky, there were a few rough times," Luxa, the River Division Leader, said, "but it smoothed itself out rather quickly."

"What about morale? Has that changed with the transfers?" Bailey asked, turning her bright blue eyes on Bree.

Bree put her forearms on the table and activated a Holo-watch around her wrist, "statistics wise? No, it's barely made a tiny dent in the current morale of the group." She said, bringing up a holographic chart so the leaders could see her reasons behind her words, "however, in the way the divisions function? There may be a few conflicts here and there."

"So it could effect the morale in the long run," Bailey said, seeing the reason in the teenager's words.

"I have a solution however," Bree continued after acknowledging Bailey's statement with a small nod, "if we break the tradition of having the division games every three years, we can bring up the morale like every time it comes up and display that it doesn't matter between divisions how you cooperate with the other warriors, fixing the problem in the long run," Bree replied touching part of the chart and the chart's results shot up and nearly doubled.

The leaders' eyebrows raised and Firen chuckled, "I knew there was a reason we chose you, Bree."

Bree's amber eyes lit up at the compliment and she smiled; five years ago the group had been having severe issues with morale and the warriors not going out on the field nor were they willing to fight for the group and the leaders had come up with the idea of having a morale support consultant to fix it. But the leaders had run into a problem, nobody wanted to do it full time twenty-four hours nor did anyone want to have to go to all of the meetings, oragnize things, or struggle to keep the group's moral up. Until, Holly suggested to her grandfather Firen, -the leader of the Thunder Division- the energetic thirteen-year-old sniper and tech expert in her subdivision named Breanna Grayas who had literally no job besides her technology work due to becoming paralyzed barely a month previous. So, without anymore options and having heard the many tales about the excitable teenager, he asked the hospital confined teenager and she had agreed right away. "Well I hope there's a reason," she grinned widely, "or else I'd just be sitting here in this meeting for no reason right?"

The occupants of the meeting laughed, excluding Jay of course, who just rolled his eyes and continued cleaning his sunglasses like visor.

:D :) :) :) :) :) :) :) :D

"Get up Hannah," Cynthia said, pulling off her blankets, "everyone's up except you so hurry up."

"What?" Hannah asked groggily, opening her pale blue eyes and looking at her trainer after propping herself up on her arms.

"It's time to get up, it's our flat's turn to be up and getting ready for the field," Cynthia replied patiently, her blue eyes a little drowsy, still dressed in her PJs that consisted of a light blue tank top with a white stripe beneath the arms and light gray sweat pants.

"What do you mean our flat's turn?" Hannah asked, the rivalry with the other girl not active with how drowsy and groggy she was at the current moment.

"Our subdivision's wake up times depend on the flat," Cynthia explained, going over to Leon and prodding him, "up at it Leon, or Holly'll have Blisse spray water all over you."

Leon shot up like a rocket, tumbling off his bed and to the floor in the process, "no! Not the water treatment!"

"Why do it that way?" Hannah inquired, running her fingers through her shoulderblade length blonde hair, "don't you all meet in the cafeteria in the morning?"

"StarClan no," Cynthia snorted, helping her groggy partner to his feet, "the mornings are all flat run, meaning you stay in your flat till your ready for training or being out on the field." She looked over at Leon, ' _Good morning Leo, how's your head? You smacked it pretty hard on your bedside table.'_

Leon winced and rubbed his forehead, ' _Good morning to you too Sunshine, I'm going to have a migraine probably, do you know if we're going out on the field?'_

' _No idea,'_ Cynthia replied before speaking out loud to the AI that Bree had created back when they were all preteens or younger. "Blisse, can you make sure someone out in the kitchen pulls out some Tylenol for Leon? He's got a migraine."

"Good morning Cynthia!" The cheerful AI chirped, it's unique human sounding voice had a slight southern accent, an accent that Bree had a little of due to her birth country, not that you ever really heard it under the enthusiasm in her voice. "Diana is in the kitchen, I'll let her know right away!"

Hannah was looking around in confusion, not sure where it came from.

"Perfect, thanks," Cynthia thanked the AI -who went silent- and spoke to Leon mentally, ' _go downstairs, Diana's got medication for the headache you have, you're going to be training or out on the field later and we better take care of it now.'_

"W-who was that?" Hannah asked, having never heard the AI before despite having been in the flat for a few weeks now.

"Heather, meet the flat's custom AI Blisse, created by Bree." Cynthia introduced the transfer to the AI, "Blisse, say hello to the transfer Hannah."

"Hello Hannah, it's nice to meet you!" The AI chirped happily, "I'll let Holly know that everyone is awake Cynthia!"

"Okay, thanks, Blisse," Cynthia said as she held open the flat room door for Leon who stumbled through it, his head starting to ache horribly. "While Blisse can't do everything and none of us want her to, she's pretty useful."

"She?"

"Yeah, Blisse's a she and don't forget it or both her and Bree will get irritated." Cynthia replied with a shrug of her shoulders, "now move it, will you? Unless you don't want to eat anything at all before we go train."

Hannah reluctantly did as the other girl said, not fond of the idea of not eating before going through the torture her trainer put her through on a daily basis. Boy was Cynthia a lot stronger than she was, the black haired girl could probably do at least twice as much of everything she could do besides run, that was something Hannah held in pride, she was from the wind, she was meant for speed, there was no way the other girl was faster than her. _**(Ha ha ha XD Hannah's in for a shocking surprise! XD)**_

Cynthia followed her out and into the main area of the flat before she went to where Leon was leaning over a counter, hoping headache was going to go away. "Where's Bree and Jay?" she asked as she gently rubbed her partner's back, leaning against the counter next to him.

"No idea," Paige shrugged, she was sitting at the kitchen's bar area, sitting on one of the stools with a bowl of cereal in front of her, "they haven't been here since Ivory got back and that was at five a few hours or so ago."

"Yeah," the black clothed blonde shrugged, she was sitting on the couch, her feet propped up on the coffee table with her hood over her eyes, arms behind her head, "I didn't see them this morning and they're usually awake with Jay usually making something in the kitchen while Bree tinkers with her VR sunglasses."

"What's wrong with Leon?" Haliah asked her sister from where she was sitting next to Paige and munching on a cinnamon roll, "he looks like he's got a cloud over his head."

"He's got a killer migraine," Cynthia replied as her partner straightened up for a moment, "hit his head on something when he woke up this morning." She looked at him, blue eyes concerned, ' _Is it going away?'_

' _No, not yet anyway,'_ Leon replied and leaned over the counter again, ' _It feels like my head is being split in half.'_

' _Do you want me to take half of the pain?'_ Cynthia asked, continuing to comfortingly rub his back.

' _If you want to, I don't want you to if you don't want to.'_ Leon replied, rubbing tiredly at his eyes.

While the two partners were having their mental conversation, Hannah was watching them, jealousy hidden under her grogginess.

"Bree and Jay are at a meeting at Star Division base," Holly said as she came into the flat, looking a little tired and worn out from an all-night watch. "That's why they're gone. What did Leon hit his head on? He looks miserable."

"Oh, he's as miserable as he looks," Cynthia said before her blue eyes narrowed for a split second as she and Leon shared the pain of his headache "He hit it on his bedside table," she continued before she moved deeper into the kitchen with the intent to find her and Leon something to eat for breakfast.

"Ouch," Holly winced before she took a seat next to Paige and Haliah, "that's not fun."

"No," Leon groaned, "It's not."

Diana slid a thermos across the bar-like countertop to Holly with a smile, "here Holly!"

"Thanks," Holly flashed the blonde a smile and took the thermos that was probably filled with cocoa or some noncaffeinated drink.

The flat door opened again about ten minutes later, revealing Bree and Jay, the former of which looked hyper and excited while the latter looked like he wanted to go crash on the couch and sleep for a few hours. "Hi, guys!" Bree grinned as she rolled into the flat, wearing her usual white mechanic's jumpsuit with her VR sunglasses perched on the top of her head.

"You need to go back to sleep," Jay grunted, scratching the back of his had as he followed her farther into the flat, he was wearing black cargo jeans with a dark gray t-shirt under a dark gray hoodie with white stripes and had his visor on, the softly blinking LED in one corner signaled it was on. "You've been up too long."

"Nah, I'm good!" Bree chirped to her friend before moving into the kitchen and greeting everyone there, "Hi!"

"Hey Bree," Cynthia greeted as she put a plate down in front of her partner and brushed her fingers through his hair to straighten out the messy blonde hair. "How was the meeting?"

"As informative as usual!" Bree shrugged, pulling a few things out of the fridge and putting them on her lap with the intention of using them. "Hey!" She complained a moment later when Jay took them and put them on the counter before he steered her out into the living room of the flat.

"Go tinker," he grunted, "I'm in the kitchen."

"Fine!" Bree huffed and joined Holly and the Lawson twins at the bar area, preferring to be with everyone else.

"How come you don't all just go to the cafeteria?" Hannah asked from her position now sitting down at the table just watching the rest of the team.

"Our subdivision is the largest subdivision in our division and our flat is the flat that has most of the commanders, high-rank warriors, and people who are still awake and working at night." Cynthia explained to her trainee, being oddly patient with her, "so most of the stuff in the cafeteria is already gone, plus it's easier doing it here since Bree and Jay are usually up pretty early and make enough for most of us to eat before we have to go out on the field."

"Speaking of the field," Holly interjected, activating her Holo-watch and drawing her screen size before the holographic screen came to life, "Haliah and Brendon you and your team are doing team training until one in the afternoon where you will be taking over out in the field for any possible skirmishes."

Haliah and Brendon exchanged quick glances and nodded at their subdivision leader, acknowledging her orders.

"Diana, coordinates to your latest recon mission has been sent to your Recon Spyglass, Benjamin will be accompanying you."

"Okay! I'll leave the base in a few hours!" Diana smiled, leaning on the counter in front of her.

"Cindy will be training Hannah until she is called out onto the field, Leon, you may do as you please until I call you, your partner, and Hannah out onto the field."

The partnership didn't even look up, they acknowledged Holly's orders with small nods but kept up what they were doing, Leon cradling his aching skull while Cynthia kept rubbing his back and picking at her food, not having an appetite with how badly her partner was hurting.

"Paige, since Cindy has to train Hannah, you will be taking over for her close combat cadet class, do you think you can handle it?"

"Auh man!" Paige sighed, "I can handle it, will I enjoy it? No."

"Trystan isn't doing anything at that time, would you like me to have him help?" Holly asked, noticing that the mentioned teen wasn't doing anything today.

Paige's hazel colored eyes lit up slightly and she nodded, "That would make things a little easier since Cindy's class is pretty advanced."

"Well a sniper fighter would definitely help the odds," Holly smiled, "I'll give him the orders in a bit, did I leave anyone out?"

"What about Ivory, Braxton, and Brittany?" Diana asked curiously, wondering what the three spies were going to be doing.

"I'm sleeping in till noon," Ivory spoke up from her position on the couch, "then we'll see if I get summoned to the Slashing Blades' base if I do then that's what I'm doing."

"I'm doing practically the same thing," Braxton said a moment later, his black hair partially covering one of his amber eyes, he was leaning against a wall, a half-eaten cinnamon roll in one hand. "The transfer doesn't effect my spying which is mostly on the same schedule as Ivory's."

Britanny shrugged, "I'm probably going to be training all day if I don't get get summoned either."

"Well there you go, Diana," Holly spoke crisply, green eyes slightly amused, "they're spies, I have no control over what they do."

"Eh, we'll do anything you tell us to do Holly," Ivory spoke, her voice a little amused, a change from the usual impassiveness that her voice contained. "You're smarter than all three of us combined."

"Intelligence wise? Sure," Holly chuckled, "experienced fighting wise? No, Cindy's the only one who can say that."

"And I've got the scars to prove it." Cynthia shrugged, pointing to the scar that crossed half of her face.

"That's true," Ivory admited, pushing herself up into a full sitting position and taking her feet off of the coffe table before pushing her black hood away from her teal ended platinum blonde hair so her leaf green eyes were visible, "but still, it just makes sense to listen to you Holly, you're a strategist and your mind is wired that way, it's what you excell at and it's something I'm not as good at." She cracked a rare grin as Holly looked startled at her words, "don't ask me to repeat that," she warned, leaning on her elbows, "cause I won't, that was a one time thing."

Holly cracked a grin as well, "I have no intention of making you repeat it, after all, we can't have you going all soft on us now can we?"

Ivory's grin turned into an amused smirk, "definitely not."

:) :) :) :) :) :)

Hannah's arms shook as Cynthia put more pressure on the small knife she was wielding. The blade being blocked by Hannah's own blade, a stroke of luck that the wind transfer severely appreciated, it was rare that she blocked her trainer's attacks because she was more experienced, had the techniques, and had learned the moves seven years ago, back when they were preteens.

Her trainer's skill was demonstrated a moment later when barely two seconds later, Hannah's knife clattered to the ground many feet away while Cynthia's blade was pointed at her throat at a safe distance. "Disarmed again." Cynthia said simplly before tucking the silver knife back up into a sheath in her back pocket and striding over to where Hannah's blade lay. "You're getting better, but with that said, the swipes were sloppy and blocking was a little on the weak side, but that kind of thing comes with practice." Cynthia sharply put her foot down on the tip of Hannah's blade, and the knife was flung into the air blade over handle before she caught it by the handle midair and tucked it into her back pocket with the other one.

"You're going too hard on me!" Hannah snapped at her, tired of the training her rival put her through that always left her gasping for air and feeling weak. "All of this is too hard!"

Cynthia looked blankly at her, "I don't see how it's so hard-"

"I'm not built for power! I'm built for speed!"

"Me too Hannah," Cynthia rolled her eyes, "I have the same build as you do, which means you have a high power to mass ratio, what you and I don't have in mass, we have in both power and speed. The only reason I am in Thunder Division and not Wind Division is because I've harnessed the power and because Leon brought me into the group in the first place."

"Did he train you this hard?" Hannah spat, pale blue eyes annoyed and aggravated, "If Leon was my trainer he wouldn't go so hard on me like you do! You're just jealous-"

Cynthia rolled her eyes and cut her off, her extreme patience coming into play, "Yes, Leon trained me this same way, and no, he wouldn't go any easier on you and nor am I jealous that he so called likes you more than me. I don't bring personal feelings into training someone Hannah." She spoke indifferently despite how frustrated she was getting, Hannah had been testing her patience all morning ever since they stepped foot into the training room, and her patience was slowly getting worn thin with dealing with her nearly twenty-four-seven and the constant jabs at how she was apparently jealous of Hannah and Leon, as if. Cynthia knew full well that Leon had absoluetly no feelings for Hannah, but it still bothered her and her reappearance, back when the two girls were preteens, Hannah had been in the thunder division for a few months and Cynthia had been enough turmoil without her making it worse.

"Then why are you training me so hard?" Hannah snapped at her, still breathing heavily after the knife exercise, she ignored her statement about how Leon trained her the same way.

"I'm training you so hard because you will be going into the field some day and I'm giving you the skills to survive out there," Cynthia replied smoothly, keeping her cool and remaining patient with the other teen.

"How do I know you aren't training me to be like you?" Hannah snapped, blue eyes narrowed, "a girl with no knowledge about normal things in life that don't involve fighting?"

Cynthia's nose breifly wrinkled as her temper flared, but it smoothed out as she regained her cool and ignored Hannah's jab at the sensative topic. It was true, Cynthia had nearly no experiance in normal everyday life things, having been raised as a cage fighter to kill anything that moved since she was two, she never had the time to be a normal kid, normal kids toys sometimes spooked her, and she occasionally had issues with her english, with it being her second language and all, despite the distinct british accent that she just couldn't seem to shake off. "You didn't grow up like me, you've had everyday exposure to the real world since you were little, you can't end up like me."

"Still! Stop going so hard on me! I'm fast! Not strong!"

"Fine, come with me." Cynthia turned on her heel and strode out of the training hall.

Hannah followed her in confusion, she followed her into a wide indoor field and was shocked to see a large half mile track looping the center of the field. "What're we doing here?"

"We're going to race." Cynthia replied, kneeling down and retying her tennis shoes, tightening the laces, "if I win, we train like I have been, if you win, then you can choose both the training courses and how much we do. Three laps around, deal?" She asked as she straightened up, rolling her shoulders and swinging her arms, stretching a little.

"Deal!" Hannah grinned and did as Cynthia had.

A moment later they were standing at the track's starting line. "Ready, set, go!" Cynthia gave off the start and the two took off, Cynthia matching Hannah stride for stride. A moment later their race was interrupted and Cynthia slowed to a stop.

"Cynthia," Holly's voice rang through their comlinks, she was speaking in full greek, her greek accent flowing well with each word, "the power couple is needed out on the field." _**(I'm getting lazy and don't feel like translating it into greek XD Plus, normally published books don't have it… I think. Let me know if they do and I'll fix it! :D)**_

"Heavy gear? Light? What's the situation?" Cynthia asked, touching the comlink in her ear to respond to her, speaking in greek as well.

"Haliah and Brendon's team need your skills in defusing chemical bombs and they need Leon's brute strength to break into a stronghold, plus cover fire from you."

Cynthia watched Hannah run as she continued talking to Holly, she swiftly contacted Leon via their link, ' _Grab our light field gear and meet me at the track, we are needed on the field.'_

' _Okay, I'm on my way.'_

"Okay Holly," Cynthia said as Hannah reached three-quarters of a lap while she was a measly eighth, "We'll head out there in a minute, I have to finish this race first." She said, starting to jog along the track.

"Race with who?"

"I'll tell you later," Cynthia replied in English before racing after Hannah at a decent speed, saving her energy for the last lap, fully intending to lap Hannah. ' _Here comes the fun part…'_ Cynthia thought as the starting line came into view about fifty feet away for the second time, a little behind Hannah, ' _here we go!'_ She grinned and poured on more speed, shooting past Hannah and keeping her super speed off as she ran with her full natural ability, something she didn't do very often.

Hannah gawked as Cynthia shot past, kicking up the small pebbles of the track, ' _What?!'_

Cynthia slid around the curve in the track and continued to run, sprinting along the track. She noticed Leon arrive but kept running, attempting to lap Hannah before she ran those fifty feet. She skidded past Hannah and ran across the finish line before slowing down into a jog, taking a few deep breaths. ' _Hey Leon, got our gear?'_

' _Yeah, did you just lap her?'_

' _Yup, without super speed.'_ Cynthia let a little confidence enter her mental voice, ' _Come on, you know how fast I run, with those chemical side affects that gave me my super speed, I'm stronger than the average person so I can turn the power into speed.'_

' _Yeah, and I'm still miffed about when we were fifteen and you purposely let me win.'_

' _I'm sorry, I was just being considerate, but if you don't want that I can leave you all alone-'_

' _I didn't mean it that way, I'm just saying.'_

' _Uh huh, I totally believe you.'_ Cynthia rolled her eyes before turning her focus on Hannah as she reached her. "You feeling okay?"

"How… how did you do that?" Hannah asked, breathing hard and staring at her trainer.

' _Leon, do you have any storage discs with water bottles?'_ Cynthia asked her partner as she shrugged and answered Hannah's question, "I'm not your average person Hannah, you know that I was given a chemical injection as a kid, I have extra power that I can turn into speed, not to mention that I have a super speed ability." she shrugged and looked a little amused at her open-mouthed expression, "This was nothing, I could've gone on at that pace for probably twenty miles." She looked up towards a hill where Leon was jogging over, dressed up in his field gear. "Hey, got a water bottle for Hannah?"

"Yeah," Leon confirmed and tossed the water bottle to the mentioned warrior, "don't worry about losing," he told Hannah, "Cyndy here can't lose."

"So she said… can I see your super speed ability?" Hannah asked, temporarily forgetting her rivalry with the new information. She twisted the lid off of the disposable water bottle and gulped down some of it.

"You may not be able to see it but sure." Cynthia shrugged, taking her watch from Leon and buckling it on around her wrist before pulling her hair up into a ponytail.

"I've got food in a few storage discs," Leon told his partner, knowing that the super speed drained her energy reserves and made her really hungry.

"I'll probably need it," Cynthia replied before she took off around the track, using her super speed, but going slow enough that Hannah and Leon could see her as a gray, black and blue blur, the colors from her training gear clothing and hair.

:) :) :) :) :)

"Cynthia and Leon are on their way," Holly reported to Haliah and Brendon quickly in greek, the usual language out on the field as she noticed Cynthia and Leon's field locators activate, meaning they were out on the field. "Cindy," she contacted her friend and accidently interrupted a conversation in latin between the mentioned warrior and Leon.

"I'm still not so sure about her Leon…" Cynthia had been saying in latin before she stopped abruptly and addressed Holly in greek, her accent quickly switching to the fluent Greek and away from her first language. "Yes, Holly?"

"The chemical went off, it was a knockout bomb so it didn't affect the team, however, it did alert the surrounding troops of their position so discreet cover fire will be necessary." Holly replied in perfect Greek, "so keep Hannah out of the way and provide cover for the team."

"Understood Holly-"

"Gah!" Hannah swore in french, "why does it have to be raining?"

"Hush… Hannah," Cynthia said, switching to what broken French she could speak due to her fluent first language Latin, "It… just... is."

"That reminds me," Holly spoke, still speaking in fluent Greek, "Bree, have you inputted the translation device in Braxton and Hannah's comlinks?" She asked after patching the tech genius into the communications.

"Yeah!" Bree replied in fluent Greek, switching from her usual English to the field language. "there was a software update for the comlinks that has translators for French to Greek and Greek to French, don't worry Cindy, Latin isn't in the system."

"Okay thanks, I'll turn it on for Hannah, talk to her in Greek Cynthia, see if she understands," Holly told the high ranked warrior, her voice still rich with a Greek accent.

"Hannah, can you understand me?" Cynthia asked in Greek, grateful that she didn't have to struggle through trying to understand her French and communicating with her in the language.

"Yes," Hannah replied in fluent French, pushing her wet light blonde hair out of her face, "how are you not bothered by this stuff?"

"We get used to it," Cynthia replied in Greek before she blinked and narrowed her eyes, catching sight of Brendon far in front of them next to a broken yard and a half broken down chain link fence. "Brendon is about six yards ahead of us." She abruptly switched to Latin without thinking about it, "Leon, you help them break into the stronghold, the door seems to made out of solid steel, let me know if you can't break it, I can always cobble together a chemical bomb to blow apart the locking system."

"Okay Cyndy," Leon replied in the same language, "Watch my back alright?"

"I will-"

"Stop speaking in that weird language!" Hannah exclaimed frustratedly in french, interrupting them, "I can't understand you!"

Cynthia blinked and switched back to Greek, "Sorry Hannah, did it without thinking."

"What language was that anyway? Jibberish?" Hannah snapped in French as Leon jogged into the broken yard, jumping over the fence in the process.

"No, that was Latin, my first language." Cynthia replied easily in Greek as she leaned against a dirtied marble wall, a common material for buildings in the city of Vandala, her birth city, "I don't think about it when I switch languages, sorry."

"Wait, English isn't your first language?" Hannah asked in surprise her French faltering slightly, her trainer seemed to just be packed with surprises, didn't she?

"Yeah, I barely started talking before I was kidnapped and they only spoke Latin where I grew up so that's what my first language was." Cynthia shrugged nonchalantly, the Greek words rolling easily off her tongue.

"Then how come you have this nature British accent?"

"I have no idea, Leon, Holly and I were playing a game back when I was twelve and I imitated a British accent and it hasn't left since it's just stuck there."

"But I've heard you used British slang and stuff before, are you sure your first language isn't English?"

"Quite sure, the British slang is because British English is easier than American English, I learned British English from my parents before I learned American English from Leon, so technically American English is my third language," Cynthia replied in even Greek.

"Huh." Hannah looked around them at the broken buildings and ruined paths, the city distracting her from te new information, "what city's this?" she asked in french, her voice curious.

"Vandala." Cynthia replied indifferently the Greek sounded slightly cold, "It was bombed and mostly destroyed around the time I was born."

"How do you know?"

"Because I was born here," Cynthia replied simply her Greek accent faltering slightly, her blue gaze wandering over the broken marble buildings.

Hannah blinked, she hadn't been expecting that response. "I'm sorry," she apologized sincerely in French, nobody deserved having their birth town destroyed.

Cynthia shrugged and brushed her sopping wet bangs behind her left ear.

A gleam of silver through the rain on her trainer's hand as she moved caught Hannah's attention and her curiosity peaked. "What's that?" She asked, her French laced with curiosity, wondering why she hadn't noticed it before.

"What?" Cynthia asked and looked down at her left hand when Hannah gestured to the ring on her ring finger of that hand. "The ring? It's just a reminder of a promise." Cynthia responded, looking at the fine jewelry that adorned her left hand and remembering the promise associated with it. ' _I'm still holding you to your promise, Leon.'_ She told her partner mentally in English, ' _the one about being partners forever in and out of the group.'_

' _I know,'_ Leon replied warmly, switching to English as well. ' _I'm holding myself to it too. Did something remind you of it or something?'_

' _Hannah asked about my ring,'_ Cynthia replied as Hannah pulled her arm so she could examine the silver band herself. ' _That's all.'_

' _Well I'm holding myself to that promise too my Sunshine,'_ Leon replied, ' _and I full intend to keep it.'_

Hannah spoke just as the partnership finished their mental conversation, her voice rich with the accent of the current language she was speaking, the language of love, also known as French. "So it's a promise ring?"

"You could say that," Cynthia replied, highly amused at Hannah's narrowed eyes and scowl at the words.

"So you're promised to someone as in to be engaged?" Hannah asked, studying the silver ring closely, the ring was a thin silver band with a few sapphires the color of Cynthia's eyes tucked into the precious metal, the words, ' _Forever, I promise'_ were engraved along the front in familiar loopy cursive.

"Uh huh," Cynthia replied and patiently let her examine the ring, she had gotten used to people's surprise and shock at the sight of the silver ring that she rarely took off, just like how Leon always wore the leather bracelet she had made to him back when they were sixteen, which was when he had given her the ring. This current model, however, was made because of an incident that she and Leon called the Shatter Incident.

Easily one of the worst moments of her life. She shivered slightly, remembering the horrible and memorable coppery stench of a few gallons of blood and the disgusting slick feeling of it being splashed out on top of her and the feeling of it sliding down her body during an interrogation. As if utterly mutalating her right leg wasn't enough. If the chain she had worn the previous model of the ring on hadn't snapped before they had been interrogated they probably would've held her for ransom ontop of covering her in blood and ruining her right leg. The only reason she was out on the field now and even able to walk, was because she had spent months after the incident designing a new interior for her injured limb, having refused any sort of amputation when her leg was still healthy and infection free. Speaking up screwed up limbs, the constant chill she recieved from that particular limb due to the artificial structures inside it, was getting worse with the chilling rain battering at her body. She needed to get out of the rain for a little bit or she was going to catch her death of a cold due to the rain. "Holly, is there any shelter near here?" Her excuse for the question happened to be her now slightly shivering trainee. "Hannah's starting to shiver."

"Ten feet to your left there's an overhang of a ruined building. Leon's broken through the door and is on his way back, take care of any snipers trying to shoot the team and you two can return to base." Holly told her in a crisp Greek accent, she obviously wasn't worried that Cynthia only had her small black pistol in regards to long range weapons. The high ranked warrior was always sniper back up with the small pistol, after all, she could light the tip of a match _**(It's really possible)**_ from six-hundred feet away without using a scope in heavy fog.

"Alright, I'll get to work." Cynthia responded in fluent Greek, and ushered Hannah under the overhand before she spoke with Leon in English, ' _have you seen any snipers? Or is it raining too hard.'_

' _I know they're here, but no I haven't seen any of them.'_

' _Let me use your vision, I could use your vantage point to locate a few.'_

' _Deal, I'll control my actions and I'll glance up every few seconds.'_

' _Perfect.'_ Cynthia then blinked and she was using Leon's vision. Nearly right away, she noticed a black clothed guy taking aim at the team with a rifle. Blinking once more she returned to her own vision and leaped up, before she grabbed ahold of a slick marbled ledge and hauled herself up on the window ledge. She crept slowly along the ruined building, the thick wals perfect for her to balance on. Activating her multiwatch, the blueprints for her pistol and a magazine materialized in her left hand before a moment later she was holding the real weapon. Sliding the magazine into place, she clicked off the safety and took aim at the black clothed trooper before shooting the modified pistol which didn't make a sound as the gun fired. A moment later, the guy went down, not dead, but out cold. Her bullets were chemically engineered bullets that were made of a sturdy glass designed to shatter into fine dust on impact full of a chemical powder that reacted violently with the oxygen in the air that turned into a very potent knockout gas, the closer to the mouth and nose the better, usually she aimed for the upper lip, so it would explode right under the victoms nose and right above the mouth, ensuring a knockout.

Hannah, who was silently fuming and a little hurt by Cynthia's admission of having a true promise ring, couldn't resist asking her what she was doing out in the middle of the rain with a tiny pistol. "What're you doing?" She asked in perfect French.

"Putting some troopers off duty." Cynthia replied and shot down another one, "it's their nap time." The Slashing blades used real bullets that killed, Cynthia's? Not so much, they'd be out for a few hours to a week depending on how much they breathed in, but it never killed.

 _ **I hope you all like this! :D I finished writing this at two thirty in the morning! XD I just don't have internet till noon ish on weekends so yeah! :D Yes, I added in a scene, yes, I did have Jay laugh *gasp* in this chapter, yes Cynthia has an**_ _ **actual**_ _**promise ring, yes Bree used to be a sniper before she was paralyzed, yes Trystan is in this story now(he's one of my OCs, my personal pairing for Poppyfrost a.k.a Paige), and yes, Bree is a mild introvert! (someone who's happiest on their own)**_

 _ **I'm trying to show Bree and Jay's relationship a whole lot more because as displayed in the Briarfeather special chapter, their relationship is extremely complicated and it's not just a normal relationship as the previous version of this story displayed, they are very close, which is why there is tension between Bree and Hadara, Bree gets slightly nervous when Hadara's around all the time because she's the only other person able to make him show any non grumpy emotions and it makes the paralyzed girl a little insecure.**_

 _ **As for Cynthia's actual promise ring thing, the whole story is explained in the rewrite of the Shatter Incident (that should be uploaded soon after I finish the Hollyleaves one) all you guys need to know right now is that yes, it is an actual promise ring, Leon gave it to her when they were fifteen, at first it was he had made it for a promise that he would be her partner forever, after the Shatter incident he presented it to her again and presented another one that looked the same a few months after the incident that was an actual promise ring, since they were and still are,**_ _ **way**_ _**to young to be even really thinking about getting married and what not :D**_

 _ **On my Warriors Human Short Stories, I will be releasing a special regarding Bree and Jay's relationship in this story in a few days to a week, the reason it wouldn't be on this one would be because it won't be the final version and the final version should be on here, not the drafts XD :D**_


End file.
